Blink of An Eye
by Brida Wu
Summary: [COMPLETED] Byun Baekhyun seperti komputer rusak, blank dengan otak buntu akan iming-iming debut oleh rangkaian kalimat manis dari direktur agensinya Park Chanyeol. "Buka pahamu untukku, maka akan kuperkenalkan kau pada dunia." Seharusnya dia memberikan sebuah tamparan untuk itu bukan anggukan yang malah mengubah seluruh hidupnya dalam sekejab mata. ChanBaek. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Blink of An Eye**

Byun Baek Hyun – Park Chan Yeol

 **Warning:** SINETRON, TYPO, MAINSTREAM

* * *

 **HOPELESS**

* * *

 **Gagal.**

 _ **Lagi.**_

 **Gagal.**

 _ **Lagi.**_

 **Gagal.**

 _ **Lagi dan lagi.**_

Baekhyun baru saja menginjak 19 tahun pada bulan Mei yang lalu dan ia pikir hidupnya sudah cukup sengsara menahan setiap tekanan hidupnya selama ini. Baekhyun merasa lelah dan beberapa pemikiran bodoh tak berujung miliknya kadang menghampiri.

Baekhyun ingin berhenti.

Dia ingin berhenti hidup. _Mati._

5 tahun telah berlalu seperti itu. Masa remajanya terbuang begitu saja, sia-sia dengan kenangan melelahkan memerangkapi dirinya di setiap detik berlalu.

Tahun pertama terasa menyenangkan.

Tahun kedua ia masih ingin melanjutkan.

Tahun ketiga semangatnya masih tak terpatahkan.

Tahun keempat ia masih ingin bertahan.

Lalu pada tahun kelima… Baekhyun pikir… ia masih berkeinginan untuk… bertahan—lagi.

Debut… sekiranya hanya menjadi satu-satunya tujuan dan Baekhyun pikir ia masih ingin mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

 _Kesempatan?_

Beberapa pelatihnya memuji kemampuan pas-pas-annya, beberapa menyindir, beberapa menghina dengan gerutuan yang acap kali terdengar di akhir.

" _Kau takkan punya kesempatan untuk debut dengan kemampuan menari dibawah rata-rata seperti ini,_ trainee _Byun!"_

" _Suaramu merdu sekali, jenis lagu apapun cocok dengan suaramu, tapi jika tak dibarengi dengan kemampuan lain… kau tetap takkan bisa meraih kesempatan untuk debut."_

" _Kau bilang kau ingin debut sebagai_ idol _? Kau bercanda? Wajahmu pas-pas-an, tidak tampan, manis juga tidak. Kau juga pendek dan kau masih berpikir untuk debut? Orang gila mana yang akan menjadi penggemarmu nanti?!"_

Baiklah… setidaknya ia tak menjadi satu-satunya _trainee_ yang mendapatkan penghinaan seperti itu. Ada beberapa bahkan menjadi sebagian besar dari jumlah kelasnya yang mendapatkan penghinaan serupa. _Huft_ , _tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu motivasi._

Tapi ada saat dimana Baekhyun mengesampingkan sisi positif dalam dirinya sedang pemikiran negatif ia biarkan menguasai begitu saja.

 _Mungkin memang benar, sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa debut. Tidak akan pernah._

Dan hari ini, ia semakin membenarkan bisikan itu.

Ini menjadi kali ketiga namanya luput dalam daftar calon _rookiee_ yang akan di debutkan. Tiga kali, bahkan namanya tak benar di selipkan dalam daftar apapun. Dalam pertimbangan apapun. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir jika namanya bahkan tak terdaftar dalam daftar _trainee_ disini.

Menghela nafasnya berat, Baekhyun menatap sendu akan kertas yang dipajang pada bagian informasi. Ada 20 _trainee_ yang akan di rekrut dan namanya lagi-lagi tak tertulis disana. _Selama 3 kali berturut-turut._

Agensi telah merencanakan untuk debut _rookie_ tahun ini. _Boygroup_ dengan jumlah anggota yang masih di rencanakan. Beberapa yang memiliki predikat bagus di tiap kelas masing-masing, telah memiliki nama yang tertulis pada daftar.

 _Lalu apa daya dirinya yang bahkan telah digarisi tinta merah pada semua peringkat?_

Langkah kakinya seperti tak bertulang meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu. Melangkah terseok dan Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa cemilan yang kiranya bisa mengurangi gundah gulana dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo—teman sekelasnya dulu sampai 10 menit setelah kedatangannya di kedai jajanan ringan dekat dengan kantor agensinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat memanggul sebuah ransel dengan pakaian rapi khas mahasiswa baru yang taat akan aturan.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan Kyungsoo menghampiri dirinya dengan cepat.

"Lihat raut wajah yang sama ini." Kyungsoo menyapa dengan sindiran. Seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk tetap menikmati kue berasnya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo memberikan gelengan. "Aku memiliki kelas 2 jam lagi." Ia melirik jamnya sesaat. "Maka jika kau ingin curhat, cepatlah."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya namun tetap buka suara dan memulai sesi curahan hatinya.

"Aku gagal."

"Lagi?!"

Kyungsoo itu punya mata sebesar bola pingpong dan jika melotot seperti itu, maka jangan tanyakan seperti apa konyolnya ia terlihat.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tak bersemangat dan terisak tiba-tiba di antara kunyahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Kyungsoo apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo memekik sedang Baekhyun semakin terisak. Helaan nafas Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya interupsi dari isakan itu dan berakhir dengan sebuah putaran mata dari si laki-laki bermarga Do.

"Ini sudah menjadi tahun ketigamu menjadi _trainee_ —"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah tahun kelima." Baekhyun melarat cepat di tengah isakan.

"Kau bercanda?" Lagi, Kyungsoo memekik. "Baiklah, kau sudah lima tahun menjadi _trainee_ dan kenyataannya kau masih tidak debut sampai sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk itu?"

Baekhyun menarik cairan ingusnya sesaat dan memberikan gelengan kepala dua kali. Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama dan itu membuat Kyungsoo lagi memekik di depannya.

"Baekhyun kau tidak berniat untuk terus disana bukan?!"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kau harus tau! Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar keras kepala ya." Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Aku hanya tak memiliki pilihan selain tetap berada disana dan kupikir satu atau dua tahun lagi tak begitu buruk. Aku sudah lima tahun menjadi _trainee_ , semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika aku memilih keluar sekarang."

"Kau bisa menata hidupmu dari awal."

Baekhyun menatap temannya tak mengerti. Ia diam dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Kau masih 19. Kau baru saja lulus SMA tahun lalu dan mengapa kau tidak mencoba mendaftar di Universitas?"

Itu hanya akan menjadi beban masalah yang lain.

Pertama, Baekhyun tidak ingin kuliah atau memiliki aktivitas belajar apapun lagi dalam hidupnya. 12 tahun di sekolah dan Baekhyun merasa cukup untuk itu.

Selain malas, untuk masalah kedua dikarenakan… biaya.

Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk segala bentuk kerja _part time_ untuk menutupi biaya sekolahnya dulu dan ia tak berkeinginan untuk lagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia telah memantapkan tujuannya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin menjadi selebritis. Dan akan terfokus untuk mengapai keinginannya itu. Bahkan untuk riwayat pendidikan sebatas SMA pun, Baekhyun pikir tak jadi masalah jika pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki banyak uang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis nanti.

 _Seharusnya…_

Baekhyun meringis di akhir dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh titik air mata miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah, kau tau itu."

"Kuliah tak sesulit yang selalu berada dalam bayanganmu. Kau hanya perlu datang ke kampus saat memiliki kelas dan pulang setelah itu. Kuliah bahkan tidak memiliki kelas malam itu berarti kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk kerja _part time_ —"

"Aku sudah kerja _part time_ sejak SMP, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendengus. "Intinya kuliah takkan membantuku keluar dari masalah. Kuliah bahkan akan hanya akan menambah bebanku saja."

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sedikit berdenyut ketika mendengar penuturan itu. Kyungsoo tau betul seperti apa cacatnya Baekhyun akan finansial. Sejak ayahnya meninggal dan tinggal bersama bibinya, Baekhyun harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Kerja _part time_ adalah kewajibannya.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan tanpa sadar ia lakukan dan berpikir untuk tak memperpanjang perdebatan itu.

"Oke, jadi kau akan kembali kesana lagi?" Ia menegaskan pernyataan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu dan Baekhyun memberikan anggukan mantap hingga sekarang disinilah ia berada.

Ruang latihan menari kantor agensinya.

Hari baru telah di mulai kembali. Pagi baru saja di mulai dan Baekhyun telah berada di depan pintu ruang tari itu sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Suasana masih lenggang karena pada jadwal seharusnya latihan menari akan di lakukan saat malam hari.

Pagi sampai sore akan diisi dengan jadwal latihan bernyanyi, akting dan kelas bahasa. Namun Baekhyun ingat mengenai betapa buruknya ia akan bidang satu ini. Beberapa pelatihnya bahkan mengatakan cacatnya ia berada disana. Maka mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan meningkatkan kemampuan menarinya dan berharap betul namanya akan di pertimbangakn untuk proyek debut selanjutnya.

 _Semoga._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika ketika pertanyaan itu melucur tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari siapa pemiliknya.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan matanya membola ketika menyadari siapa pemilik pertanyaan itu.

Direktur agensinya. Park Chanyeol.

"Di-direktur—" Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya dan berubah gugup pada tempatnya. "Sa-saya ingin berlatih menari." Baekhyun tergagap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Satu tikungan tercipta pada kening Chanyeol dan menampakkan air muka kebingungan disana. "Apakah jadwalnya telah diganti?" Ia berguman seorang diri. Matanya meneliti Baekhyun kemudian. "Apa kau _trainee_ baru? Tahun berapa? Pertama?" retetan pertanyaannya menguar bersamaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Sa-saya tahun kelima." Ia menjawab.

Chanyeol berganti terkejut kini dan tanpa sadar meneliti Baekhyun dari puncak kepala sampai ujung sepatu. Ia memperhatikan banyak hal dalam diri _trainee_ -nya itu dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sebuah gumanan, _"pecundang."_ pada belahan bibir tebalnya.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun berkerut kening ketika pendengarannya samar-samar menangkap gumanan itu. Baekhyun merasa tak yakin jika direktur muda itu tengah berbicara padanya barusan.

"Ah, tidak." Chanyeol mengayunkan tangannya di udara. " _Well_ , berlatihlah lebih giat lagi jika begitu." Chanyeol berujar tak peduli. Kedua bahunya ia gidikkan tak acuh sedang langkahnya ia tarik pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung

Baekhyun menatap kepergian laki-laki tinggi itu dalam sejuta pertimbangan dalam dirinya. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah tak waras dan sedikit tak tau diri ketika berlari pada tempatnya dan menyongsong Chanyeol pada persimpangan koridor.

"Direktur!" Baekhyun bahkan berteriak memanggil petinggi agensinya itu.

Chanyeol berhenti pada tempatnya dan berbalik badan. Tikungan lagi tercipta pada keningnya dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sisipan keterkejutan dalam dirinya. _Berani sekali_ , pikirnya.

Baekhyun di depannya terlihat menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian.

"Direktur bisakah saya berbicara dengan Anda?"

 _Baekhyun pasti sudah gila._

…

Baekhyun memang sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki keberanian seperti itu dan berakhir dengan berdiri gemetar di dalam ruangan direktur agensinya itu. Berdiri di depan satu-satunya meja kerja di dalam sana sedang si pemilik ruangan itu duduk tenang menanti dirinya berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Baekhyun merasakan adanya sentakkan dalam dirinya dan ia semakin gugup saja pada tempatnya. _Sudah terlanjur_ , batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berdehem sekali dan menatap penuh keyakinan pada salah satu petinggi agensinya itu.

"Me-mengenai debut—"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Chanyeol menatapnya lama tanpa berkedip dan Baekhyun benar berharap lantai pijakannya menelan ia bulat-bulat. Ini bahkan 2 kali lebih menegangkan dibanding saat audisi pertamanya dulu.

"Apa kau hanya ingin berdiri saja tanpa mengatakan apa alasanmu disini?" pertanyaan itu membuat keadaannya semakin panas dingin.

Baekhyun merasa paru-parunya kosong tanpa adanya raupan oksigen yang ia lakukan. Ia membuka mulut dan benar-benar gila ketika membiarkan retetan kalimatnya menguar begitu saja.

"Tak bisakah Anda mempertimbangkan saya untuk menjadi bagian dalam proyek debut ini?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. Baekhyun sama terkejut akan dirinya sendiri. Bola matanya membesar dalam ukuran tak wajar dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya dan mengguman permintaan maaf telalu banyak disana.

"Maafkan saya Direktur. Saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar dan bersikap tak sopan… Mohon maafkan saya." Kepalanya sedikit pening ia paksakan terus membungkuk seperti itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, mohon maafkan saya Direktur."

Gesekan roda kursi yang Chanyeol duduki terdengar bergesekan dengan lantai. Baekhyun meliriknya dan ia dapati laki-laki itu memutari meja kemudian mendekati posisinya. Baekhyun tercekat dan seketika menyesali seluruh kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Tegakkan tubuhmu." Suara Chanyeol memenuhi inderanya bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan pada punggungnya. Kaku, perlahan Baekhyun tegakkan tubuhnya dan ia terlihat begitu kecil berhadapan seperti itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau memohon agar aku mendebutkanmu?" Chanyeol menatapnya sejurus.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "Y-ya, Direktur."

"Bahkan namamu tidak berada dalam daftar calon, bukankah itu berarti kau belum cukup pantas untuk debut?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas lagi sedang ia tak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi hal itu.

"Sa-saya telah menjadi _trainee_ selama 5 tahun." Baekhyun mencicit seperti anak ayam mengujarkan kalimatnya. Pelan sedang kerutan pada kening Chanyeol semakin kentara terlihat.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"19 tahun."

Chanyeol menatapnya lama setelah itu. Bola matanya bergerak meneliti Baekhyun—lebih dalam dibandingkan di depan pintu ruangan tari tadi dan Baekhyun seolah merasakan laser yang menghujani tubuhnya.

Ia sedikit menggigil dan seolah semakin mengecil saja pada tempatnya. Matanya menatap lantai dengan gugup sedang jantung berpacu semakin tak terkendali dalam dirinya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu."

Suara berat itu terdengar membelah dentuman jantungnya dan Baekhyun reflek mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol dan mulutnya terbuka besar—didesak oleh kalimat yang hendak mengudara dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah itu? Ya Tuhan, Direktur terima kasih. Terima kasih!" Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlutut dan menciumi lantai atas ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya untuk laki-laki itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Direkturnya bisa sangat bermurah hati dan Baekhyun menyanjungnya dengan berlebihan.

Chanyeol menarik senyum geli melihat respon Baekhyun di depannya. Ia menduduki pinggiran meja kerjanya kemudian dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada sedang mata tak lepas barang sedikitpun pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tau akan ada harga yang pantas untuk itu bukan?"

Gumanan terima kasih Baekhyun terhenti namun tak benar menghilangkan senyum pada bibirnya. "Maaf?"

"Kau harus membuatku terkesan sehingga aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu."

Ah, Baekhyun paham. "Tentu saja saya akan berlatih lebih giat lagi, Direktur. Saya takkan membuat Anda kecewa saat perekrutan nanti."

"Kau memang harus melakukan hal Itu. itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu tentu saja."

Chanyeol melebarkan senyum.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti dan air wajahnya di selimuti kebingungan kini. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan mendekati posisi Baekhyun kembali. Ia melewati si _trainee_ dan Baekhyun tak harus berbalik badan untuk memastikan dimana posisi laki-laki tinggi itu berada—

"Buka pahamu untukku, maka akan kuperkenalkan kau pada dunia."

—berdiri di belakangnya, berbisik panas dengan suara berat memenuhi lubang telinganya.

Apa?

…

 **Cocot:** ini bakal jadi chapteran geas, huft… tbh I've so many oneshoot project akhir2 ini tapi gatau kenapa gaada satupun yang benar-benar kelar aku ketik. Semua stuck di tengah2 walopun aku udah punya ide untuk endingnya. Dunno, mungkin aku mengantuk :3

Aku lagi suka age gap dengan peceye yang dominant akhir2 ini. Dan ini akan jadi dominant!Chan dan submissive!Baek. kkk~

well, sampai ketemu di chap depan…


	2. Chapter 2

**HESITATE**

* * *

Sempurna adalah perwakilan atas apa penggambaran untuk dirinya.

Park Chanyeol, 28 tahun Direktur Loey Entertainment.

Wajah rupawan.

Tubuh tinggi menawan.

Kaya raya.

Park Chanyeol adalah patokan sempurna bagi para pria dan menjadi idaman kaum wanita.

Terlahir dengan wajah tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya… apa yang kurang darinya?

Dia masih 28 tahun dan telah memiliki segalanya. Jabatan bagus di perusahaannya sendiri; Loey Entertainment… salah satu agensi raksasa di Korea. Agensi besar yang telah berhasil melahirkan artis-artis berbakat dan terkenal, semua tak jauh dari campur tangan ayahnya. Dan kini telah ia ambil alih sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

Masa remajanya di habiskan di New York dan memiliki konsentrasi Musik dan Entertainment ketika berada disana pula. Ia mendapatkan banyak hal disana dan ketika lulus semuanya terpraktekkan dengan baik di tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

Hidup bebas dengan tumpukan uang tak terhingga di dalam rekeningnya, melahirkan kebiasaan hura-hura dalam hidupnya. Semuanya terasa mudah dan Chanyeol mengganggap segala hal di dunia ini pun sama seperti itu.

Untuk banyak hal… bahkan sebuah harga diri kepemilikan orang lain, pun sama nilainya bagi ia. _Tak berharga_.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui kenyataan itu sebenarnya. _Image_ nya terlalu sempurna bagi khalayak banyak. Dia sedikit tertutup dan tak berkeinginan untuk mengumbar hal itu. Pun mengenai sensitive kehidupannya. _Percintaan._

Yang orang tau, Park Chanyeol adalah si sempurna yang mampu menggaet siapapun yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Itu benar.

Namun mengenai kebiasaannya mengumbar pesona—membuat ia tak peduli akan apa itu cinta atau hal-hal serius mengenai hal itu, sedang percintaan satu malam merupakan hal yang wajib baginya. Tak peduli apakah dia perempuan, laki-laki… asal itu menarik minatnya maka Chanyeol akan mendapatkan malamnya.

Termasuk si _trainee_ pendek yang berdiri di depannya kini.

Itu bukanlah standar dari keinginannya. Anak itu bahkan tak terlihat menarik namun tak tau mengapa... birahinya bergejolak tiba-tiba.

Sial! Chanyeol mengeras hanya untuk sebuah cicitan ketakutan dari _trainee_ -nya sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun pikir besar pelototannya saat ini telah mengalahkan besarnya ukuran bola mata Kyungsoo. Itu mungkin terlihat lebih konyol dari apa yang sering Kyungsoo lakukan namun Baekhyun tak benar ingin peduli saat ini.

Tubuhnya menegang sedang rahangnya jatuh. Sapuan nafas panas pada lubang telinganya itu membuat seluruh motoriknya seolah tak berfungsi. Baekhyun berubah menjadi patung hanya untuk sebuah penggalan ucapan dari Direkturnya itu.

Chanyeol dibelakangnya bukan tak tau mengenai hal itu. Mata bulatnya melirik Baekhyun dua kali dan ia menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh si _trainee_. Chanyeol tak segera menarik diri. Matanya menjelajah pada sisian wajah itu, perlahan merambat jatuh pada batang leher.

Chanyeol menarik nafas tanpa sadar dan tak menahan diri untuk tak membawa inderanya pada bagian itu. Mengendus aromanya dan Chanyeol taunya malah terlena. _Harum sekali._ Chanyeol mengendusnya sekali lagi, _candu sekali._ Pada sentuhan terakhir ia membiarkan bibirnya mengenai kulit putih itu.

"Di-direktur…" Baekhyun seperti tak bernafas—terengah dan berusaha menggerakkan persendiannya.

Chanyeol tersadar pada detik berikutnya. Satu kecapan pelan ia tinggalkan disana dan meneggakkan tubuhnya kembali. Senyum tersungging kemudian sembari langkah ia tapaki kembali guna berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Pikirkan tawaranku." Katanya tenang.

…

Baekhyun dengan gontai menelusuri koridor seorang diri. Seharusnya ia telah berada di kelas vocal bersama dengan _trainee-trainee_ yang lain, bukannya berjalan tanpa arah sedang pikirannya jauh jatuh pada hal _random_ atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh direkturnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam diam. Tak tau mengapa, ia sedikit merasa frustasi akan hal itu. Pada dirinya sendiri dengan segala macam bentuk pertimbangan dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya tak tau harus seperti apa mengambil sikap.

 _Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan segera bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Deru nafasnya masih berderu tak mengenakkan—efek akibat cumbuan singkat pada batang lehernya. Jantung berpacu dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal untuk kontak mata itu. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan itu menciptakan senyum lain pada Chanyeol._

" _Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir." Chanyeol melipat lengannya kembali. "Ingatlah… ini mengenai karirmu juga balasan untuk 5 tahun masa pelatihanmu."_

 _Suaranya mengalir lembut._

 _Baekhyun seperti komputer rusak—_ blank _dengan otak kosong dalam keterdiamannya. Dirinya merasa tersinggung dan seharusnya ia memberikan sebuah tamparan pada wajah laki-laki itu. Bukannya menunduk—seolah tengah mempertimbangkan hal itu._ Tawaran itu.

 _Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi sisi lain dalam dirinya. Pada sisi pemikiran dimana ia menganggap hal itu bisa menjadi jalan keluar atas hidup nyaris tak berbentuk miliknya. Baekhyun hanya remaja 19 tahun akan ego pencapaian dalam hidupnya._

" _A-apa yang akan terjadi de-dengan aku yang membuka—paha?" Baekhyun melirik takut-takut direkturnya._

 _Laki-laki tinggi di depannya itu terlihat terkejut namun malah terkekeh kemudian._

" _Bersenang-senang tentu saja."_

" _Apakah aku harus—" Baekhyun merutuki potongan-potongan kata yang keluar tak menentu pada dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir gusar dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan seringaian._

" _Seks Baekhyun." Suara beratnya mengalun lagi._

 _Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut dan bola matanya membola lagi._

" _Tidakkah kau mengerti maksud buka paha yang kukatakan? Oh—kau serius?" Chanyeol sama terkejut dengan dirinya. Seks atau apapun sebutannya itu—Baekhyun tak benar tau mengenai hal itu. Yang benar saja! Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati._ Semakin menarik, _batinnya._

" _Seks?" Baekhyun berguman untuk dirinya sendiri. "Maksud Direktur aku harus melakukan seks?"_

 _Hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan tawanya. Laki-laki berumur 28 tahun itu mendekati posisinya kembali dan merengkuh masing-masing pundaknya._

" _Lakukan seks denganku dan aku akan mendebutkanmu."_

Otaknya bahkan terlalu dungu menangkap maksud tersembunyi yang tanpa ia sadari malah melecehkan harga dirinya. Apakah keadaan dirinya terlihat begitu mudah maka dengan santainya direktur berucap seperti itu? Atau memang kehidupannya yang membuat ia seperti itu, terlihat menyedihkan dan mengharap banyak belas kasihan dari petinggi agensi naungannya.

Baekhyun tidak tau.

Sebenarnya… ia hanya tak mengerti.

 _Chanyeol melihatnya dan ia menyeringai kembali. Satu tangannya menuju Baekhyun dan menyentuh dagu anak itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkejut dan senyum menghilang. Disana… kontak mata mereka terjalin kembali._

" _Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan dirinya kembali._

 _Jantungnya Baekhyun rasakan terpacu kembali. Dua kali lebih cepat dan itu membuat dingin pada tangannya._

" _Sa-saya—"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Sa-saya ingin bertanya."_

" _Oke, tanyakan." Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali._

" _A-apakah_ trainee _yang lain melakukan hal yang sama untuk dapat debut?"_

 _Chanyeol mengedutkan satu alisnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejurus dan menyelami dengan baik sipit mata itu. Baekhyun berubah gugup namun tak melakukan apapun pada posisinya. Ia menunggu dan Chanyeol memberikan respon pertama dengan sebuah anggukan._

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Itu terasa aneh bagaimana Baekhyun merasa lega dan memiliki pikiran sempit mengenai—Oh, setidaknya aku tidak sendiri jika benar melakukannya._

" _Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu. Apa yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang_ trainee _untuk debut?"_

" _Bakat dan kemampuan." Baekhyun menjawab cepat._

 _Chanyeol taunya menggeleng. "Tidak. Bakat dan kemampuan adalah hal yang harus dimiliki oleh calon_ trainee. _Bukan seorang_ trainee. _"_

 _Baekhyun berganti berkerut kening dan menatap tak mengerti Chanyeol di depannya. "Lalu?"_

" _Seorang_ trainee _harus memiliki 2 hal. Pertama uang dan yang kedua adalah daya tarik."_

 _Baekhyun sontak terdiam akan jawaban itu._

" _Seorang_ trainee _setidaknya harus membayar sedikitnya 30% untuk biaya debutnya sendiri. Tidakkah kau tau mengenai hal itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak ada yang memberitaunya seperti itu._

Dan Baekhyun mulai merenung mengenai 2 hal yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

 _Uang._ Baekhyun telah 5 tahun menjadi _trainee_ tapi tidak memiliki uang. Apakah itu yang menjadi alasannya mengapa ia tak debut sampai hari ini? Baekhyun terdiam dan lengkungan pada bibirnya terbentuk untuk emosi sedih dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkah ketika satu ingatan lain melintasi lamunannnya.

Itu mengenai rumor yang selalu berdengung tiap kali ada _trainee_ yang akan segera di debutkan. Salah satunya mengenai Min Jinhee. Dia merupakan artis yang memiliki masa _training_ paling singkat. Itu sekitar 5 bulan setelah audisi dan ia memiliki peran utama untuk debutnya dulu.

Gosip berjalan cepat memenuhi mulut tiap _trainee_ yang lain. Yang berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya paling sering mengumbar fakta mengejutkan mengenai kemampuan aktingnya yang payah. Dia tak berada dalam peringkat tiga terbaik tiap bulannya namun dia debut hanya dalam 5 bulan setelah di _training_.

Mengejutkan.

Namun semuanya menjadi wajar ketika di ketahui Min Jinhee berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya merupakan salah satu investor di Loey Ent. Dan selalu menginvestasikan banyak sahamnya pada tiap debut dan juga _comeback_ artis milik Loey Ent.

Itu tak mengherankan bagaimana dia bisa cepat debut dan mendapatkan peran yang bagus jika pada kenyataannya… ayahnya yang membiayai agensi untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

" _Jika kau tak punya uang maka kau harus punya daya tarik." Chanyeol memegang dagunya pelan dan menatap wajahnya dengan cermat._

 _Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup namun tak memiliki kemampuan menarik tatapannya dari Direkturnya itu._

" _Apa kau sudah mendapat bedah plastik?" Chanyeol bertanya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng kaku akibat sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada wajahnya._

 _"Be-belum."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap pipinya pelan dan ia benar merasakan seperti apa halusnya bagian itu. Lembut sekali dan pipinya terasa kenyal ketika ia tekan pelan. Baekhyun memiliki mata yang sipit dan tak memiliki kelopak mata ganda, itu bukanlah standar kecantikan bagi perusahaannya namun tak tau mengapa Chanyeol menyukai sipit itu._

 _Bola matanya terlihat begitu jernih dengan_ iris _kelam tak berdosa yang balas menatapnya. Lalu hidung kecilnya yang tak begitu mancung namun terlihat bagus dengan bentuk ramping seperti itu. Dan bibirnya yang tipis, merah tanpa sentuhan pewarna dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tak menekan bibir itu dengan miliknya. Ya Tuhan, celananya semakin sesak dengan ereksi yang seperti itu._

" _Bagus, setidaknya aku tidak akan tidur dengan manusia botox."_

" _Huh?" Baekhyun berkerut kening._

 _Chanyeol memberikan gelengan dan menarik tangannya. "Tidak." Kedua tangannya ia simpan pada dadanya kembali._

Daya tarik. Mungkin yang Chanyeol maksudkan adalah operasi plastik semacamnya. Itu bukan hal yang baru. Banyak _trainee_ yang telah mendapatkan sentuhan pisau bedah setahun sebelum nama mereka berada di dalam daftar. Biasanya untuk para _trainee_ yang berada dalam peringkat bagus di kelas masing-masing dan dijamin akan debut untuk proyek selanjutnya.

Ada beberapa yang ditunjuk sebagai visual yang mendapatkan operasi plastik sejak jauh-jauh hari. Itu agar mereka memiliki foto _pre-debut_ yang terlihat sama ketika debut nanti dan dianggap memang memiliki kecantikan yang alami.

Biasanya itu dilakukan sampai beberapa kali sesuai dengan kontur wajah yang diinginkan oleh agensi. Kontur wajah yang sesuai dengan konsep grub itu sendiri. Paling sering diberlakukan untuk _trainee_ perempuan dan hanya beberapa yang pada _trainee_ laki-laki.

 _Huft…_ Baekhyun tidak akan menolak jika Chanyeol atau petinggi agensi yang lain meminta ia untuk melakukan operasi plastik jika itu bisa membuat mereka mempertimbangkan debutnya. Lagipula wajahnya memang biasa-biasa saja, pelatihnya mengatakannya seperti itu. Rahangnya terlalu feminim yang membuat dirinya malah terlihat cantik daripada tampan dan itu membuat ia malah tak cocok dalam konsep _boygroup_ itu sendiri. _Well,_ apapun itu Baekhyun harap mereka juga mempertimbangkan operasi apalah sebutannya agar tinggi badannya bisa sedikit lebih baik. Tidak pendek seperti ini.

" _Bakat dan kemapuan takkan bisa mendorong seseorang untuk debut. Semua memiliki faktor pendorong itu sendiri."_

Penggalan ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun teringat lagi mengenai seorang _trainee_ yang berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya tahun pertama dulu. Dia Han Yujin. Semua pelatih memuji kemampuannya dalam menari dan juga _rapp_. Suaranya bahkan terdengar lembut ketika bernyanyi _ballad_ dan tak ada yang meragukan dirinya untuk debut dalam waktu dekat.

Pada perekrutan pembentukan _girlgroup_ , namanya berada pada daftar. Namun hanya satu minggu berselang ketika namanya di coret pada daftar dan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ia di agensi.

Tak ada yang mengetahui alasan jelas mengapa dia keluar dari agensi dan memilih mengikuti audisi di agensi lain. Satu tahun kemudian dia debut namun sayang grup itu bahkan tak masuk dalam daftar _girlgroup_ yang paling dicari di situs internet ketika debutnya berlangsung dan kemudian namanya dilupakan perlahan-lahan.

Baekhyun pikir semuanya masuk akal kini.

 _Faktor pendorong itu mengenai apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya._

…

Baekhyun melewatkan kelas vokalnya hari ini.

Namanya mungkin telah di tandai merah lagi dan bisa saja ia turun kembali kelas karena hal itu. Namun tak tau mengapa Baekhyun tak merasa khawatir akan hal itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah harian penuh dengan melamun di depan loker miliknya.

Termenung dengan kebimbangan hati yang sama.

" _Ayo kita buat semuanya menjadi realistis Baekhyun. Aku akan memberi apa yang kau berikan untukku. Sesederhana itu." Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya. Cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun merenggang namun masih mempertahankan posisi yang sama._

"Song Jungjae juga masuk dalam daftar?"

Suara lain menyentak lamunan Baekhyun seketika. Ia mengangkat keningnya dari pintu loker dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sisi lain ruangan itu. Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana namun senyap ruangan itu malah membuat gema suara yang keras menguar.

Baekhyun mengunci lokernya dan berpikir untuk berpindah tempat untuk melanjutkan lamunannya kembali. Namun tak ia lakukan ketika sambutan suara lain menyambut.

"Tidak mengherankan."

"Kemarin investor dari Jepang datang dan disanalah Jungjae terpilih. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Terpilih."

Baekhyun berkerut kening seorang diri. Apa maksudnya?

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan tak terlihat hari ini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia pasti tengah menikmati tubuhnya dijamah oleh investor itu. Ah, mudah sekali."

Baekhyun merasakan satu dentuman keras mengenai dirinya. Ludah di dalam mulut terasa kelu dan Baekhyun tak tau mengapa terhempas kembali akan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol.

Apakah Jungjae juga melakukan hal itu agar dapat debut? Hal sama seperti yang tengah menjadi pertimbangannya saat ini?

"Tapi kupikir dia beruntung juga. Di _training_ baru 2 tahun dan ia akan debut sekarang, padahal tariannya tak jauh lebih baik dariku. Suaranya juga biasa-biasa saja."

"Setidaknya dia punya daya tarik." Yang satu terdengar cekikikan.

"Ya daya tarik. Kuharap salah satu investor melirikku juga dan debut setelahnya."

"Jangan gila!"

"Itu tidak gila, _dude_. Itu realistis karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Lagipula itu hanya akan terjadi pada satu malam saja dan kau akan debut di keesokan harinya. Tak ada yang tau apa yang kau lakukan untuk bisa berada di panggung itu. Siapa yang peduli mengenai seks memangnya jika kau bisa menghasilkan uang dan memiliki banyak penggemar kemudian?"

Kemudian keterdiaman menjemput. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang masih terdiam pada tempatnya. Mematung dan segala bentuk gejolak kebimbangan yang semakin tak terkendali dalam dirinya.

"Oh, kudengar daftar untuk _boygroup_ tahun ini akan keluar besok, aku penasaran—Hei, siapa disana?!"

Baekhyun tak lagi membuang waktu dan bergegas cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sebuah debuman keras pada pintu dan berlari terburu menuju ruang Direktur.

…

Chanyeol tak melewatkan satu kata pun yang tersaji pada kertas di tangannya. Itu berisikan profil Baekhyun juga perkembangan _trainee_ itu selama ini. Selain suara yang bagus tak ada yang membanggakan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tak merasa heran mengapa ia telah menghabiskan 5 tahun waktunya menjadi trainee selama ini.

 _Ya setidaknya dia punya aroma tubuh yang bagus._ Chanyeol berujar dalam hati.

Ketukan pada pintu menyadarkan dirinya. Berkas yang berisikan profil Baekhyun itu ia rapikan sekenanya dan berguman 'masuk' kemudian.

Sosok Baekhyun terlihat disana dan Chanyeol melebarkan senyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Oh, kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan."

Baekhyun mengatur nafas dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab dan berjalan pelan mendekati posisi Chanyeol. Berdiri di depan meja laki-laki itu dan Chanyeol menatapnya sejurus. Ia masih mempertahankan senyum—tak berniat memberikan tatapan intimidasi yang kerap kali ia lakukan.

"A-apakah dengan melakukan hal itu aku a-akan debut?" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dan ia menahan nafas disana.

Senyuman ramah itu tergantikan segera dengan satu kedutan pada ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun ketahui arti kemenangan disana.

"Tentu saja. Aku Direkturnya disini, mengapa aku harus mengatakan omong kosong?"

 _Baekhyun hanyalah remaja 19 tahun yang dipenuhi ego akan segala pencapaian dalam dirinya._

"A-ayo kita lakukan."

 **...**

 **Cocot:** fast apdet kan ya hehe makasih buat yang nyempetin baca chap sebelumnya, yg nge fav. nge foll ples reviewan juga, thankseuuu~ see ya di chap 3…


	3. Chapter 3

**BEGINNING**

* * *

Baekhyun mengingat kiranya ada dua hal yang membuat ia dilanda akan kegugupan luar biasa.

Pertama saat mengikuti audisi untuk yang pertama kalinya, itu ketika ia berumur 14 tahun. Ia melewati kali pertama itu dengan keringat dingin mengucur dan berpikir ia nyaris kencing di celana. Itu berjalan dengan baik walaupun ia gagal di kali pertama audisinya. Baekhyun mencobanya beberapa kali dan berhasil diterima di audisi ke 23 dalam satu tahun itu.

Masa training-nya berjalan tanpa ada hal istimewa. Baekhyun menjalani semuanya dengan keterbiasaan yang membuat ia melewati semuanya dengan mudah. Setelah 5 tahun berselang, Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan tingkat ekstrim keduanya.

Itu ketika ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol, direktur agensinya. Berbicara bodoh mengenai pertimbangan untuk debutnya sedang kemampuannya bahkan telah diberi tinta merah—terendah.

Baekhyun bahkan berharap lantai pijakannya terbelah dan menenggelamkannya ke paling dasar bumi. Ini bahkan lebih parah dibanding berdiri berhadapan dengan 3 juri ketika audisi dulu. Ini adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dengan seribu emosi tak menentu dalam dirinya.

Semuanya terasa campur aduk dan Baekhyun tak berharap untuk merasakan hal itu kembali.

Namun tidak. Kenyataannya disinilah ia. Kembali untuk perasaan yang sama—atau lebih parah dan Baekhyun pikir inilah puncak atas seluruh kegelisahannya.

Baekhyun telah berada disana sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Duduk berdiam diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur dengan keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Tempat tidur itu terlihat begitu indah dan nyaman namun tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun tak mampu menikmati dengan baik posisinya.

Alasannya… Park Chanyeol.

Ini menjadi kali kedua ia berada di ruang yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. Pertama di ruang kerja dan kedua adalah kamar hotel ini. Baekhyun pikir ini akan menjadi lebih baik namun taunya ia lagi–lagi berharap lantai pijakannya mampu menenggelamkan dirinya.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit pelan dibuka oleh Chanyeol dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kecil pada tempatnya. Ia segera bangkit dari pinggiran tempat tidur dan berdiri gugup memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mendekati dirinya.

Chanyeol baru saja mandi. Ia masih mengenakan jubah mandi dengan rambut basah dan tetes-tetes kecil air pada lehernya. Laki-laki itu menarik senyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut dan lelaki mungil itu merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bergetar atas sentuhan itu.

"Apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya, sedikit menunduk untuk menemukan mata Baekhyun yang seolah menghindarinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan tergagap menjawab. "Ti-tidak."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol terlihat tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Handuk pada tangannya ia letakkan pada sandaran sofa dan ia dekati Baekhyun kembali. "Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sa-saya ba-baik-baik saja– " Baekhyun tergagap, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupan dan suaranya yang bergetar ketika ia berbicara. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan takut-takut, "– Direktur."

"Oh, ada peraturan yang harus kau ketahui," Chanyeol berujar tiba-tiba. "Peraturan pertama, cukup panggil aku Chanyeol ketika kita sedang bersama."

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Sipitnya mengerjap dua kali dan Chanyeol memberikan sebuah anggukan, cukup meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kecuali jika kau ingin melakukan kinky, maka takkan masalah." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan akibat ucapannya sendiri. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerjap karena bingung dan Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Menyadari jika Baekhyun bukanlah remaja 19 tahun kebanyakan yang telah mengetahui istilah-istilah seperti itu.

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ada rasa bangga yang muncul dalam dirinya sendiri.

Oh, memperjakai seseorang akan menjadi kali pertama baginya, bukankah itu hebat?

"Sekarang coba panggil namaku."

"Di-direktur—"

"Tidak, Baekhyun." Tatapan Chanyeol seolah membuat kepercayaan diri Baekhyun kian menciut. "Lakukan yang benar."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kembali dan berdehem guna menyesuaikan detakan menggila dalam dirinya.

"Cha-Chan-Yeol…"

"Benar, seperti itu." Chanyeol melebarkan senyum. Satu tangannya terangkat dan menapak pada sisi wajah Baekhyun.

Anak itu tersentak kecil dan menegang ketika kulit mereka beradu disana. Telapak tangan Chanyeol begitu lebar dan bisa menangkup separuh wajahnya. Rasanya entah mengapa… menyenangkan sekali. Hangat sekali.

Chanyeol mencari matanya dan segera membuat kontak disana.

Bola mata Baekhyun yang jernih sedikit memancarkan ketakutan itu membuatnya terpana, menyejukkan dirinya tanpa alasan. Chanyeol menyukai sensasi saat anak itu menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan di antara usapan tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun. Deru nafas Chanyeol terhirup oleh Baekhyun dan ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas tanpa tahu alasannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kaku, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan ia sedikit geli akibat gesekan lembut jemari Chanyeol pada pipinya.

"Be-belum."

Chanyeol sedikit takjub dan matanya tanpa sadar jatuh pada belahan merah itu. Tipis bagian itu membuatnya sedikit benar-benar masih murni. Chanyeol sedikit menahan diri untuk tak segera mencicipi bibir yang tepat berada di depannya. Pasti manis sekali, pikirnya.

"Apa itu akan menjadi beban untukmu jika kita berciuman?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Kerutan pada kening yang tertutupi poni miliknya tercetak kecil. "Aku akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu."

Penggalan ucapan itu tahunya menciptakan rona merah tanpa Baekhyun sadari apa penyebabnya. Ia memalu dan tak sanggup menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun menunduk dan kepalanya bergerak kecil untuk dua gelengan singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ti-tidak."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum lain atas sikap memalu Baekhyun. Ia dengan pelan menarik dagu Baekhyun dan membuat kontak mata kembali.

"Peraturan kedua, bersikap nyamanlah denganku. Aku tidak sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah robot, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut namun segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Peraturan ketiga," Chanyeol memberi jeda. Ia membungkuk kecil dan membawa mulutnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup aromanya sebelum menuju telinga Baekhyun, "Pasrahkan dirimu padaku." Lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi halus itu dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menegang pada tempatnya.

Ia masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun atas apa yang Chanyeol petuahkan padanya ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol yang lain menapak pada sisi pipinya. Baekhyun mendongak dan ia hanya diam seperti patung ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sengaja di atas bibirnya. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak di sepanjang sisi bibir bawah Baekhyun dan sedikit menekannya.

Itu seperti aliran listrik statis yang mengalir. Motoriknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik dan ketika belahan bibirnya ditekan oleh benda lunak yang sama… Baekhyun pikir semuanya telah selesai.

Ia selesai dengan ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman pertama yang dimiliki oleh direktur agensinya sendiri… Park Chanyeol. Ciuman yang berakhir dengan apapun Baekhyun berikan kepada direktur itu.

Baekhyun tak mampu mengingat apapun selain sakit yang menjalari ia sampai ke saraf. Waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa perhitungan berapa lama itu terjadi, Baekhyun tidak ingat sama sekali.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja putih menyelimuti matanya. Rasa asing mendera, nikmatnya luar biasa.

"Menakjubkan," bisikan itu kemudian menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun yang menderu dalam nafas kepayahan. Baekhyun sedikit sesak terhimpit Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu paham dan menarik dirinya lalu menggulingkan tubuh pada sisian kosong tempat tidur dan mengatur nafasnya disana.

Baekhyun meliriknya dan ketika menyadari itu, Chanyeol tarik lengan Baekhyun dan memenjarakan si mungil ke dalam dekapannya.

"Besok temui sekretarisku. Dia akan menjelaskan konsep dan posisimu di grub."

Semuanya dimulai disini…

Segalanya…


	4. Chapter 4

**REACTION**

* * *

" _What the hell_ Chanyeol!"

Kim Jongin adalah satu dari sejuta manusia tak tau diri yang mengumpati bosnya sendiri. Hari masih pagi. Beberapa meja karyawan bahkan masih kosong dan Jongin dengan seenak hatinya berteriak seperti itu.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu tak acuh. Merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi dan Park Chanyeol tak lagi merasa terkejut walau sebesar apa gelegar teriakannya.

"Ini adalah umpatan ke 17 kalimu dalam sebulan ini, Kim." Chanyeol menyahut tenang. Matanya masih menatap fokus pada layar tablet di tangannya tanpa peduli akan langkah-langkah besar Jongin menuju mejanya kini.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba merubah jumlah anggota? Apa yang kau katakan mengenai _balancing_? Kita sudah punya 2 _main vocal_ , 2 _main dancer_ , 2 _main rapper_ dan bahkan telah memiliki 2 _visual_." Jongin merasakan dadanya bergedup naik turun setelah melepaskan retetan ucapan tanpa koma miliknya.

Jongin masih ingat tahun lalu dimana Chanyeol selalu mengatakan rencananya akan grub dengan konsep seperti itu. Grub dengan jumlah 2 untuk masing-masing posisi. Tapi lihat ketika proyeknya telah berjalan dan hanya menunggu beberapa bulan untuk penetapan jadwal debut itu, Chanyeol tanpa pertimbangan dari petinggi lain malah seenak perutnya mengubah semua perencanaan itu. _Apa-apaan!_

"Tapi jumlahnya ada 5. Aku menginginkan 6." Lagi, Chanyeol menyahut tenang.

 _"What?"_ Jongin mendelik.

Chanyeol menarik tatapannya dari layar dengan suka kemudian. Matanya menilik Jongin, biasanya itu berhasil membuat bawahannya berkeringat dingin bahkan nyaris pipis di celana... tapi lihat bagaimana Jongin malah balas menatap dirinya seperti itu. Menuntut jawaban tanpa merasa sungkan sama sekali.

"Ini proyek grubku. Aku yang mengatur dan aku yang memutuskan." Chanyeol memberikan setiap penekanan _final_ pada perkata miliknya. "Dan kau—" Ia menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya, "hanya karena kau temanku bukan berarti aku akan mengistimewakanmu disini. Disini kau adalah sekretarisku dan aku adalah bosmu. Aku bisa memecatmu jika kau berteriak di depan pintuku lagi. Kau paham itu?"

Jongin menahan nafas berserta dengan tersumbatnya seluruh kata yang telah mengantri pada tenggorokannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada layar. "Kerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan padamu dan kumpulkan semua anggota. Aku akan kesana 1 jam lagi."

" _Fuck you,_ Park." Jongin meninggalkan sebuah makian terakhir dengan debuman pintu yang ia tutup.

"Umpatan ke 18, Kim."

 **...**

 **Byun Baekhyun,** _ **main vocal.**_

Baekhyun tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia mengucek matanya pagi ini. Mungkin sudah tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Baekhyun tak bergeming dari posisinya sejak 19 menit 32 detik yang lalu. Menatap takjub pada lembaran kertas di tangannya, ditemani dengan derai air mata dengan selingan tawa tak percaya.

"Selamat Byun Baek!"

Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Jongdae berada di kelas sama dengan Baekhyun di kelas vokal dan terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota pula. Baekhyun takkan heran karena Jongdae si-setia-peringkat-satu terpilih. Tapi dirinya—si Byun Merah Baekhyun.

"Te-terima kasih Jongdae." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sinar di mata.

Baekhyun tak percaya jika menjadi bagian dalam proyek grub tahun ini. Baekhyun tak percaya jika akhirnya dia... debut.

 **...**

Chanyeol menatap selektif satu per satu _trainee_ yang berdiri di depannya. Menatap bagaimana fisik si _trainee_ dan memberikan anggukan pelan ambigu sebagai penilaiannya. Matanya bergulir jatuh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri pada urutan akhir dan Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sama.

Baekhyun menunduk tak berani menyambung kontak dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia berdiri gugup sedang pikirannya terbang akan hal yang mereka lakukan malam lalu.

Baekhyun takut. _Sebenarnya dia malu._

Namun di sela itu... Baekhyun telah memiliki niatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya nanti.

 _Berterima kasih untuk Chanyeol yang telah menepati janjinya._

 **...**

Chanyeol merupakan seorang yang professional sebenarnya. Dia menjunjung tinggi mengenai hal itu. Chanyeol tak menyukai hal dimana 2 peraduan hidup yang berbeda kemudian dicampur baurkan menjadi satu. Kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaan, Chanyeol tak suka menempatkan kedua hal itu dalam situasi yang sama.

Namun tak tau mengapa, hari ini Chanyeol seolah lupa apa itu profesional dan _motto_ hidupnya selama ini.

Dia berada di belakang mejanya. Duduk di apit oleh bawahannya, sedang pandangan lurus pada _trainee_ yang tengah meliukkan badan mereka untuk sebuah tarian.

Tidak untuk keseluruhan. Namun untuk Baekhyun yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tatapannya terpaku pada si _trainee_ yang berada pada posisi paling belakang itu. Bergerak paling aneh dan Chanyeol malah membiarkannya.

Pikirannya mungkin tak berada pada tubuhnya. Membumbung jauh akan malam yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Itu seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan. Chanyeol tak seharusnya mencapur adukkan 2 hal itu pada tempatan waktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun dengan gerakan badannya dalam tarian... sedang Chanyeol seolah melihat anak itu berada di atas tempat tidur. Bergerak abstrak dengan desahan sensual di bawah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menelan liur kelu, sedang selatan tubuhnya bereksi banyak untuk imajinasinya.

 _Sial! Apa yang terjadi?_

Itu bahkan bukanlah kali pertama ia bersetubuh. Chanyeol melewatkan malam panasnya dan kemudian ia lupa di keesokan harinya. Apa yang ia umpatkan, apa yang di desahkan, Chanyeol melupakan semua itu.

Namun Baekhyun seperti _roll film_ —mengulang semuanya. Terlalu detail dan Chanyeol sampai berdegup kencang dalam dada. Bahkan sensasi ketika menyatuan itu terjadi, pun dapat ia rasakan senyata ini.

Chanyeol mengeram dalam hati tanpa sadar ia lakukan. _Sial._ Dia ereksi sekarang.

 **...**

"Oh, aku tau sekarang." Jongin sedikit memberikan bantingan pada berkas di tangannya di atas meja Chanyeol. Matanya menilik Chanyeol dengan menyipit sedang yang di tatapi malah tak acuh mengenai hal itu.

"Licik sekali." Dengus Jongin kemudian.

"Kau masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk sekedar berbicara bodoh disini, Kim."

"Aku sedang tidak berbicara bodoh." Jongin menyangkal. "Aku berbicara mengenai dirimu." Langkahnya mendekati Chanyeol dan menuding laki-laki itu dengan satu telunjuk di udara. "Dia menjual tubuhnya untukmu."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli mengenai apapun sebutannya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Jongin menyebut nama itu dengan cibiran. "Investor yang mana sekarang?"

"Untuk yang pertama, itu adalah urusanku." Chanyeol memulai. "Kedua, kau adalah bawahanku. Jadi kau tak berkepentingan mengetahui segala hal di luar tanggunganmu."

Jongin mendengus lagi mendengar ketus ucapan itu. Jongin tidak tersinggung, dia hanya kesal tiap kali Chanyeol membawa status jabatan mereka di setiap pembicaraan.

"Ayo berbicara sebagai 2 orang teman, Park."

"Kau sedang berada di kantor, Kim. Bicara sekali lagi, maka aku akan memecatmu."

Jongin memutar bola mata. Itu hanya ancaman payah yang kerap kali Chanyeol suarakan untuknya. Jongin sudah kebal sebenarnya.

"Aku tau dia menjual tubuhnya padamu." Jongin berujar tanpa segan. "Kau seperti serigala kelaparan menatapnya seperti itu. Dan aku tidak cukup polos mengetahui penismu yang tegang karena melihat dia melakukan gerakan mengangkang seperti tadi."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin takjub. Hanya sesaat dan memutuskan untuk tak terpengaruh akan ucapan itu. Chanyeol mencoba tak acuh dengan menyibukkan diri dengan tablet miliknya lagi, sedang mata malah tak sengaja menatap selatan tubuhnya. _Benar, Chanyeol tegang karena liukan badan mengangkang Baekhyun di dalam kepalanya._

"Demi Tuhan! Dia masih 19!" Jongin memekik. Sifat buruk miliknya selain berteriak adalah bertingkah dramatis.

"19 hanyalah angka, Jongin." Chanyeol merespon akhirnya. Ia balas menatap Jongin kini dan masih menemukan raut wajah tak percaya milik laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak lupa kau sempat mengencani anak SMP saat kuliah dulu."

"Apa—setidaknya jarak umur kami hanya 6 tahun."

"Kenyataannya kau mengencani anak 15 tahun dengan kau yang bahkan tegang hanya untuk sebuah ciuman." Chanyeol berdecih sedang Jongin menahan pekikan.

" _Damn it!"_

"Umpatan ke 19. Katakan sekali lagi dan kau mendapatkan surat pemecatanmu hari ini."

"Lakukan itu dan aku akan mengatakan pada ibumu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Oh, kepada Narae juga, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku itu bagus untuk membuatmu menjadi gelandangan."

" _Fuck you ashole!_

"Umpatan ke 20."

 **…**

"Kyungsoo!" Itu terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan dibandingkan sapaan sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu senang dan ia tak sadar memegang ponselnya terlalu erat sembari berteriak ketika sambungannya terhubung.

 _"Ada apa? Ada apa?"_ Kyungsoo di ujung sambungan menyahut terkejut. Baekhyun tak segera menjawab dan memberikan cengiran.

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun menahan senyum seolah Kyungsoo tengah berada di depannya kini.

 _"Kau terdengar senang sekali, apa itu hal hang bagus?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak kecil. "Ya." Ia menyengir lagi.

 _"Aku masih memiliki kelas jam 8 nanti. Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Kantor agensi. Pelatihanku selesai lebih cepat—KYAAA~"

Baekhyun ingat seperti apa eratnya ia mencengkram ponsel miliknya dan lihat seperti apa mudahnya ia melempar benda itu. Matanya melotot besar akan keterkejutan sedang Chanyeol yang muncul dari arah entah dimana tiba-tiba saja dan menghadang dirinya.

 _"BAEK? BAEKHYUN KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!? YAKK APA YANG TERJADI, MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK!? BAEKHYUN~"_

Suara teriakan Kyungsoo samar-samar terdengar. Baekhyun membungkuk dan memunguti ponselnya dengan cepat. Ia memutus panggilan itu dan takut-takut menatap Chanyeol di depannya.

"Di-direktur."

"Apa yang kukatakan pada peraturan pertama?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis pada keningnya.

Baekhyun gelagapan dan melarat cepat, "Chanyeol..." cicitnya.

Mendengarnya, senyum terganti cepat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pulang?" Chanyeol melempar tanya sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan sejuta artian tak terbaca disana. Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu.

"Sa-saya akan bekerja dan pulang setelah itu."

"Peraturan keempat, lihat aku ketika kita sedang berbicara." Itu seperti tombol otomatis dan Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya segera. Melihat seperti apa patuhnya Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kembali.

"Kau bekerja?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Hanya sebuah kerja _part time_."

Chanyeol membolakan matanya mendengar hal itu. "Tidak, kau tidak seharusnya bekerja. Kau akan debut 6 bulan lagi, bagaimana mungkin seorang calon _idol_ bekerja seperti itu?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Kau harus berhenti bekerja mulai hari ini, kau dengar?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, tak ingin—atau tak bisa memberikan bantahan.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "Ti-tidak. Sa-saya tinggal bersama dengan Bibi."

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia berubah tak enak hati dan berakhir dengan dehemen pelan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di kawasan Guryong."

Chanyeol lagi terdiam. Ia tau kawasan itu, kawasan kumuh yang kerap kali ia lewati ketika keluar masuk kawasan tempat tinggalnya—Gangnam.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan lain dari matanya. Kasihan dan iba sebenarnya kentara disana. Dengan segala hal yang menakjubkan dari diri Baekhyun... bagaimana mungkin ia berasal dari tempat seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal bersama denganku mulai hari ini."

Spontan ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Pun sama akan halnya dengan Chanyeol sendiri, seolah baru menyadari dirinya sendiri atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Namun konyolnya, Chanyeol tak merasa menyesal dan malah mengharapkan sebuah persetujuan disana.

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya dengan rahang jatuh konyol.

 _Tinggal bersama? Bersama Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun pikir ia sedikit lelah setelah latihan menari seharian ini hingga ia jadi salah dengar atau sesuatu. "A-apa—" Baekhyun malah berguman tergagap dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Peraturan kelima, tidak ada bantahan."

 _Maka... itu benar-benar takkan ada bantahan untuknya._

 **...**

"Aku sudah menebak inilah alasan dibaliknya."

"Byun Baekhyun? Si _trainee_ merah itu?"

"Ya, dia pasti menjual tubuhnya kepada direktur agar dapat debut. Jalang yang lainnya."

 **...**

 **Cocot:** Narae nuguseyo? Kkk~

Aku ga janji bakal apdet cepat terus, tapi aku usahain untuk apdet 3 hari sekali. Well, thankseu for reviewers di chap sebelumnya, singgah lagi dear~


	5. Chapter 5

**PENTHOUSE**

* * *

Baekhyun masih belum menyempatkan diri memberikan reaksi kekaguman lisan terhadap apa yang di suguhkan kepada penglihatannya—masih belum, dengan pintu utama baru saja menutup kembali, langkah pertama menapak dan Chanyeol mengukung tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menegang pada tempatnya. Motoriknya seolah hilang fungsi dengan belitan lengan Chanyeol pada perutnya. Diikuti dengan nafas panas Chanyeol yang berhembus pada sisian wajahnya, Baekhyun pikir… persendiannya benar mengaku karena itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol." Baekhyun berguman tanpa suara. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa sadar sedang hembusan nafas Chanyeol mulai beradu dengan batang lehernya.

"Hm." Chanyeol menyahut dengan gumanan pula. Ujung hidungnya mengendusi aroma pada ceruk leher itu dan mengecupinya dengan memuja. "Masih harum." Chanyeol berbisik. Matanya melirik sisian wajah Baekhyun dan bukan tak tau seperti apa menegangnya anak itu.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum dan melepas belitan tangannya. Ia mengukung Baekhyun pada tembok dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu kemdian. Menjalin mata dan Baekhyun semakin menegang pada posisinya.

Satu tangannya merambat pada belahan pipi Baekhyun dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Adiktif." Katanya pelan. Ia membungkuk setelahnya, menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibir mereka disana.

Baekhyun tercekat dengan bola mata membola. Ia terkejut sedang Chanyeol melumat bibirnya tak peduli. Gerakannya lambat, menjelajah bibir tipis itu sembari menyesapnya sesekali. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya—terlena dan ia ikut masuk dalam pangutan bibir itu.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia berdiri menghadap tembok, bagian bawah tubuhnya tak lagi terhelai oleh benang—telanjang. Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangnya, menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tak sempat mengajukan hal-hal lugas lain—selain desak nafas menggema dan Chanyeol berada dalam dirinya. Memenuhi dirinya dengan sensasi menyakitkan dan Baekhyun terpekik pada dorongan keras yang laki-laki itu lakukan.

Chanyeol kemudian mengakhiri semua pesakitan itu dengan ungkapan pujian yang sama seperti malam lalu. "Menakjubkan."

 **...**

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya selagi ia membersihkan diri. Baekhyun terlihat ragu dan Chanyeol meyakinkan dalam satu anggukan.

"Tidurlah jika kau merasa lelah." Kata Chanyeol. Ia melepas jubah mandinya tanpa sungkan dan memakai piyamanya setelah itu. "Atau kau ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku tidak punya pakaian lain." Baekhyun mencicit malu-malu. Matanya jatuh pada satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau-mau saja dibawa Chanyeol bawa ke kediaman laki-laki itu.

"Aku punya pakaian ganti untukmu. Mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran, tapi lebih baik daripada harus bertelanjang sepanjang malam bukan?"

Baekhyun bersemu mendengarnya, kepala tertunduk dan tak berniat mengujarkan apapun sedang langkah kaki mengarah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tak melepaskan pakaiannya ketika mereka bercinta di depan pintu masuk. Hanya celananya saja dan Baekhyun berubah khawatir mengenai celana dalam miliknya. Celana dalamnya sudah kotor dan tak mungkin Baekhyun memakainya lagi setelah itu.

Ah, bodoh sekali. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu menyambutnya dengan senyumannya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan rona merah.

Jubah mandi milik Chanyeol membuat ia tenggelam namun Chanyeol malah melihat itu dengan kekehan.

"Kau menghilangkan tubuhmu kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarat ejekan. Tubuhnya yang besar bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil potongan baju miliknya dari dalam lemari dan ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan rengutan. Itu merupakan sweater yang terasa begitu lembut mengenai kulit arinya. Baekhyun membentangnya dan ia mencolos seketika melihat ukuran sweater itu. Besar sekali dan jelas itu merupakan ukuran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak mengajukan protes, namun ketika Chanyeol menatapnya—menunggu ia berganti pakaian, membuat Baekhyun menciut dan tanpa kata mengenakan cepat pakaian itu.

Dan benar, itu terlihat begitu besar untuk dirinya yang kecil. Bahunya sampai jatuh dan memperlihatkan kulitnya begitu saja, begitu jelas sedang bawahannya berada di atas pahanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan celana lagi." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringaian. Baekhyun lagi memerah dan berusaha keras menarik sweater itu untuk menutupi paha sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeol." Ia merengek.

Namun Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman pada bibir si mungil. Baekhyun terkesiap—tak peduli seberapa sering Chanyeol mencium dirinya, respon keterkejutanlah yang Baekhyun dapati untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membuatku bergairah lagi, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tapi lagi tak sempat untuk satu respon berarti. Tubuhnya dibanting Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur tanpa aba-aba.

Chanyeol menindihnya dan memangut bibirnya dengan dalam. Menjulurkan lidahnya memenuhi mulut Baekhyun dan menarik liurnya mendamba.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol hanya akan membiarkan dirinya sampai sekali, tapi tidak. Kenyataannya laki-laki itu masih mendorong miliknya hingga pesampaian keduanya, kelima untuk Baekhyun. Itu terasa begitu melelahkan, dan Baekhyun tak ingat kapan ia hilang kesadaran dan taunya terbangun ketika matahari telah menampakkan dirinya kembali di luaran sana.

Baekhyun membutuhkan sedikitnya 2 menit untuk memahami keadaannya dan ia tersentak ketika menyadari adanya lengan kekar Chanyeol memeluk dirinya.

Ia mendongak dan segera menangkap wajah Chanyeol di atas sana. Mata terpejam dengan deru nafas teratur di atas kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Baekhyun lagi terkejut ketika mendengar serak suara itu. Chanyeol taunya telah terbangun lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Y-ya." Baekhyun menjawab. Ia menarik wajahnya kembali—kembali pada posisi yang sama dan ia tak percaya, tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Chanyeol. Sepanjang malam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan." Chanyeol menjawab.

"A-apa—" Baekhyun terpekik. Dia masih memiliki latihan dan sekarang terlambat satu jam. Baekhyun terburu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—namun tak bisa ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol mengerakan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah lagi." Laki-laki itu berujar sembari menyamankan posisinya. Ia menunduk dan mencari bibir Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi aku harus pergi berlatih." Baekhyun lagi berusaha bangun. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi dengan retetan omelan panjang yang kerap kali ia terima ketika terlambat latihan. Itu ketika ia terlambat dalam kurun waktu lima menit, dan ini satu jam—maka Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan apa yang ia terima sebagai hukumannya.

"Yang lain harus ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan beberapa perawatan. Setidaknya sampai jam makan siang nanti."

"Lalu aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kebingungan.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menarik dagu Baekhyun agar terjalin kontak mata. "Kau tidak membutuhkannya. Kau tidak akan melakukan operasi plastik apapun." Bibirnya Chanyeol ciumi kembali dengan pangutan dalam disana.

"Kau sudah berhenti bekerja bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun terengah dan menjawab dengan nada terputus. "Aku berencana untuk berhenti hari ini. Dan hm—" Baekhyun menggantungkan suaranya. Ia terlihat ragu dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan penasaran.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dengan keraguan meliputi dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sedang Chanyeol menatapnya—menunggu atas apa yang hendak Baekhyun tanyakan.

"I-itu… a-apakah aku ha-harus tinggal di-disini?" Mungkin jika mereka memiliki jarak, maka suara Baekhyun takkan mampu Chanyeol perdengarkan. Tapi keduanya sedang berada dalam pelukan tak berjarak, maka suara sekecil apapun itu… maka mampu di tangkap disana.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya di kening dan Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan. Mungkin memang benar dia salah dengar di basemant kemarin, dan mungkin saja maksud Chanyeol hanya memintanya menginap untuk satu malam bukan untuk tinggal sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar lagi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tinggal disini sekarang bersamaku."

Namun jawaban Chanyeol itu malah berbalik atas apa yang ia rutuki dalam hatinya. Baekhyun mengerjab dan mengherankan bagaimana Baekhyun tak memberikan bentuk penolakan apapun disana.

"Apakah ada barang yang ingin kau ambil di rumah bibimu?"

Ah, ya pakaiannya dan beberapa barang miliknya yang lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku aku harus ke kafe terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke rumah setelah itu. Mungkin akan sedikit lama."

Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya dan tak berniat untuk memperpanjang hal itu.

"Kau harus ke kantor setelah jam makan siang."

"Te-tentu."

 **...**

Kyungsoo berlari dengan sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu menatapnya seperti hantu dan Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?! Kau berteriak dan memutus teleponku dan kemudian tak aktif. Aku seperti orang gila mencarimu di kafe dan mereka bilang kau tak masuk semalam. Kemana saja kau?!"

"Kyungsoo tenanglah." Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit dramatis walau kesehariannya dia terlihat kalem.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kupikir kau diculik atau seseorang tengah mencabulimu!"

"Yak mengapa kau berpikir sejauh itu?" Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau berteriak dan ponselmu mati."

"Baterainya habis." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sama, tak benar percaya akan hal itu.

"Omong-omong aku sudah berhenti bekerja di kafe." Baekhyun mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh kenapa?" Kyungsoo membolakan matanya lagi.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum dan mendekati temannya itu. "Aku akan debut." Bisiknya.

"APA!?" Kyungsoo menggelegar dalam keterkejutan. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau tidak—phhttt…" Baekhyun membekap mulut Kyungsoo cepat dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Pelankan suaramu." Bisik Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam bekapan itu, tak lagi berteriak namun masih dengan bola mata besar seperti bola pimpong. Ia meneliti wajah Baekhyun—berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sudah setengah sinting, berbicara konyol mengenai debutnya.

Baekhyun mungkin benar telah frustasi dan melampiaskan ilusinya seperti itu.

Namun senyum malu-malu dengan pancaran mata berbinar itu, tak memperlihatkan adanya kebohongan disana. Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa—" Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mereka mempertimbangkanku. Tanggalnya sudah di tetapkan, hanya saja masih di rahasiakan."

Wah, Kyungsoo masih tak percaya hal itu. Namun dalam hatinya ia ikut bersenang hati. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tinggi dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun—menggoda temannya.

"Bagaimanapun selamat untukmu, Baek. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

 **...**

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya dan berpikir tak sempat jika harus pulang ke rumah bibinya untuk mengambil barang miliknya sekarang. Baekhyun berpikir ia akan mengambilnya sepulang berlatih nanti.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor agensi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri memasuki sebuah apotik. Menggumankan satu nama obat dan apoteker itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah aneh.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan ia mengatakan ingin membeli satu botol. Uang dari gaji terakhirnya tak bersisa namun Baekhyun tak memiliki beban apapun dengan sebotol pil di dalam kantung jaketnya.

 **...**

Baekhyun sudah tak harus berlatih di ruang yang sama dengan para trainee-trainee yang lain. Ia dan 5 lima trainee terpilih lainnya memiliki ruang menari khusus yang akan di gunakan sempai tanggal penepatan debut.

Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia dan membawa langkah kakinya ke lantai 2—dimana ruang tari yang selama 5 tahun ini ia gunakan. Beberapa trainee terlihat di dalam sana, beberapa lagi membentuk kelompok kecil dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan disana.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak peduli, namun salah satu dari mereka menghadang langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun terhenti disana. Baekhyun menatap satu per satu dari segerombol trainee itu dengan bingung. Yang menghadang langkahnya berdecih kecil namun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Well, selamat karena terpilih…" Suaranya mendayu. Baekhyun taunya menghembuskan nafasnya—lega, akan ucapan selamat untuk dirinya. Ia hendak membalas jabat tangan itu, namun tak jadi ia lakukan ketika bisikan penuh hinaan terdengar begitu jelas pada pendengarannya.

"…jalang…"

Baekhyun tersentak dan seketika membeku pada tempatnya. Sipitnya melebar dan menatap trainee di depannya dengan tak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" Yang lain menyela. Berjalan mendekati temannya dan berdiri sama angkuh di depan Baekhyun. "Kau pikir tidak ada yang tau apa yang kau lakukan untuk bisa debut, huh?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Itu membuat dirinya ketakutan tanpa alasan.

Decihan lain terdengar di belakangnya, bersamaan dengan itu… suara lain menyambut.

"Kupikir Song Jungjae masih lebih baik dibanding dirinya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Song Jungjae dipilih, sedang si trainee peringkat terendah ini memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Baekhyun teredam dalam tenggorakkannya.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Direktur sampai mau mendebutkanmu? Bahkan dengan tarian payah seperti itu, kau pasti bercanda!"

Baekhyun bergetar. Nada sumbang di dekatnya membuat ia berkeringat dingin. Ucapan itu mengenai perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak—"

Baekhyun benar memaki dirinya untuk semua kata yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Baekhyun ingin membantah apapun yang trainee-trainee itu katakan mengenai dirinya. Kenyataannya, apa yang mereka ujarkan itu… tak mampu membuat ia bisa menggerakkan kelu lidahnya.

Baekhyun seolah tertampar dan menyadari benar apa yang ia lakukan. Buka paha, yang Chanyeol katakan untunya, tak lain merupakan harfiah lain dari penyerahan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya… itulah kenyataannya.

"Kupikir kau membual mengenai si jalang ini yang berciuman di basemant dengan Direktur. Wah, murahan sekali."

"Kami memang melihatnya kemarin. Dia bahkan pergi dengan mobil Direktur."

"Wah wah… apa kalian ke hotel? Kau membuka pahamu lagi, huh?"

"Benar-benar jalang."

Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh berdiri tanpa sangkalan apapun untuk semua ucapan itu.

Bibirnya telah bergetar, Baekhyun pikir ia akan menangis dan hal itu malah menciptakan tawa keras dari para trainee yang mengelilingi dirinya. Satu di antara mereka maju mendekati dirinya, memegang dagunya menantang dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan buraian air mata. Decihan terdengar lagi, hinaan lain telah berada di ujung lidah.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Namun seruan lain terdengar. Derap langkah cepat mendekat dan Baekhyun merasakan dagunya di hempas dengan kasar.

"Bergosip, huh? Kalian benar-benar. Kembali berlatih!"

Itu suara pelatih Yoon, salah satu pelatih tari mereka. Trainee-trainee itu tak meninggalkan bantahan apapun dan bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam ruang tari. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya cepat dan menarik langkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat berlatihnya.

Sakit pada perasaannya membuat Baekhyun hanya ingin sendiri.

"Oh, trainee Byun." Pelatih Yoon menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun berhenti dan menunduk—menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

"Kau diminta Direktur untuk ke ruangan beliau sekarang."

Namun tak ada yang bisa lakukan kecuali menarik langkah menuju ruangan direktur agensinya.

Direktur yang membuat ia terperosok dalam bantaian tanpa harga diri.

 **...**

"Pengenalan anggota pada tanggal 12, dan berselang selama 1 hari untuk setiap anggota. Lalu teaser video pertama pada tanggal 25. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Pastikan pemotrekan untuk teaser dilakukan dalam minggu ini."

"Semuanya sudah di atur. Dan ah, Nona Park akan bertanggung jawab untuk kostum yang akan di kenakan oleh para anggota nanti."

"Dia sudah merundingkan hal itu denganku."

Jongin mencatat beberapa penggalan kata di dalam catatannya. Ia mengulang jadwal sekali lagi—memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat ataupun bentrok dengan jadwal yang lain.

"Omong-omong," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatannya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun di rumah sakit tadi. Dia sudah seharusnya kesana sebelum pemotretan dilakukan."

"Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan bedah apapun."

"Apa?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau serius? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kriteria yang bagus pada wajahnya."

"Dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa riasan, aku menjamin penampilannya."

"Wah, mengejutkan." Jongin mencibir. "Kau menyukainya atau bagaimana?"

Taunya Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan membual. Dia hanya memiliki raut wajah yang bagus saat berada di bawahku."

Jongin berdecih dan meredam umpatan dalam mulutnya.

"Dia masih anak-anak Chanyeol."

"Ya, anak yang menggairahkan." Chanyeol berkedip satu mata dengan seringaian.

Jongin benar ingin mengumpatinya namun tak sempat ia lakukan ketika ketukan pada pintu terdengar. Chanyeol berguman masuk dan senyum terganti pada wajahnya. Baekhyun berada disana.

Jongin memperhatikan benar seperti apa kilatan mata Chanyeol tiap kali menatap remaja 19 tahun itu. Begitu memuja—tidak, begitu bernafsu.

"Kita akan membahas ini di rapat selanjutnya. Kau boleh pergi." Kata Chanyeol pada Jongin. Laki-laki dengan kulit tan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dan bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ketika Jongin lewat, dan ketika pintu tertutup kembali… ia membawa langkahnya menuju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya—meminta Baekhyun untuk menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun menurut dan duduk disana dengan canggung.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja rindu padamu." Katanya. "Apa latihannya sudah dimulai?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak merasa nyaman dengan posisinya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan hal itu dan membawa Baekhyun dalam ciumannya. Melumat bibirnya lembut dan kemudian berubah kasar di tiap pangutannya. Baekhyun pasif terdiam untuk rangsangan pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya dan reflek mulutnya terbuka. Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya cepat, membelit lidah Baekhyun dan bertukar liur.

Tak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan disana.

Perasaannya masih tergores dan pikirannya melayang seperti itu.

 **...**

Baekhyun bangkit dengan langkah tertatih dari tempat tidur di tengah malam itu, ia memakai bajunya di lantai dan mengambil botol dalam kantung jaketnya. Baekhyun menuju dapur, mengambil sebutir pil dan menelannya dengan bantuan segelas air.

Baekhyun tak segera beranjak untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Ia menghabiskan satu jam waktunya berada disana. Menangis seorang diri dengan pikiran kalut memenuhi dirinya sejak siang tadi.

Apa yang trainee-trainee itu katakan terhadapnya memang benar adanya.

Menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja untuk Chanyeol dengan iming untuk dapat debut. Baekhyun membiarkan laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya, mengendusi aromanya, menggerangi tubuhnya, dan memasuki dirinya. Mereka tak terlibat dalam hubungan apapun… hanya sebatas seorang trainee dengan direktur agensi. Namun lihat seperti apa Baekhyun berserah diri seperti itu.

Jalang. Jalang. Jalang.

Mungkin dirinya memang jalang.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu bodoh, terlalu naïf.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?


	6. Chapter 6

**DEBUT**

* * *

Dibanding saat masa trainee dulu, Baekhyun pikir latihan untuk mempersiapkan debutnya adalah yang paling melelahkan. Dia memiliki jadwal menari yang lebih panjang, latihan vokal, melakukan rekaman, photoshoot juga syuting.

Seluruh waktu dan perhatiannya terkuras untuk itu. Sebenarnya menjadi hal yang baik, bagaimana Baekhyun tak lagi benar memikirkan apa yang trainee-trainee lain tudingkan tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tak sekedar menampilkan batang hidung dengan lewat seperti angin di lantai dua. Menghindari para trainee dan menetap di lantai 5 sampai latihannya selesai.

Baekhyun tak lupa mengenai rumor dan gosip yang bertebaran ketika pendebutan salah satu artis. Debut kali ini mungkin dialah objeknya. Baekhyun tak peduli, benar-benar tak ingin... jika kenyataannya disilah ia sekarang.

Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama di gedung ini, dirinya bukanlah menjadi yang pertama untuk hal-hal rendahan seperti itu. Lalu? Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin tau jika salah satu trainee yang mencomoohnya seperti itu pun berakhir dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tak ada yang pernah tau.

Pun termasuk dirinya yang berakhir dengan keadaan seperti itu.

 **...**

Ini adalah photoshoot pertama bagi Baekhyun. Photoshoot yang hasilnya akan menjadi foto mengenalan para anggota untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa gugup dan merasa tak percaya diri, wajahnya di rias dan itu terlihat aneh di matanya.

Baekhyun berubah khawatir, mengenai orang-orang akan memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Baekhyun masih ingat mengenai ucapan beberapa pelatihnya mengenai wajahnya. Tak ada hal yang benar dapat di kagumi disana dan jika bisa Baekhyun ingin mengulang waktu kembali—memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya mendapatkan sentuhan bedah itu.

Di tengah kekalutannya seperti itu, sosok Chanyeol terlihat dari bias cermin di depannya. Laki-laki itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang wanita cantik bertubuh semampai—berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Baekhyun tak sadar mengikuti pergerakan laki-laki itu beserta dengan sosok wanita di sampingnya. Staff yang berada disana juga para anggota yang lain sontak membungkukkan badan dan menyapa kepada keduanya.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun sedikit tersentak menyadari Chanyeol menatap dirinya. Baekhyun berubah gugup dan semakin tak percaya diri akan tatapan datar Chanyeol yang layangkan padanya.

Wanita itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Yoora, seorang perancang busana yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk kostum debut mereka.

"Cantik sekali," satu dari anggota grubnya berguman.

Dalam hati Baekhyun membenarkan hal itu.

Selera pakaian modis, potongan rambut cantik dengan tubuh proposional. Berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan terlihat begitu serasi.

Itu sedikit konyol bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki setitik rasa tak suka melihat Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan dengan perancang busana itu.

"Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat saudara perempuan Direktur."

Apa—

Baekhyun mengerjab dan menatap dua orang di depannya itu dengan mulut terbuka. Saudara—ah, Park Chanyeol, Park Yoora... tentu saja.

Dan itu semakin konyol bagaimana Baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan rasa lega dalam dirinya.

 **...**

Di hari lain, jadwal latihannya semakin mengerikan.

Latihan vokal, melakukan rekaman juga latihan menari untuk koreografi lagu debut mereka sampai tengah malam. Belum lagi melakukan syuting yang bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai seharian penuh. Itu semua melelahkan namun di sisi lain Baekhyun menikmatinya dengan baik. Ini hanya menjadi awal—Baekhyun belum resmi debut dan kegiatan-kegiatan seperti ini jelas akan menjadi rutinitas ia nantinya.

Baekhyun kerap kali pulang ketika tengah malam telah menjemput. Chanyeol memberikannya keleluasaan dengan memberitaunya sandi penthouse laki-laki itu, maka Baekhyun takkan kelimpungan sekedar membangunkan Chanyeol guna membukakan dirinya pintu.

Baekhyun kadang berpikir mengenai dirinya kini.

Baekhyun tak ingin di anggap kurang ajar bagaimana ia keluar masuk penthouse Chanyeol seolah tempat mewah itu merupakan miliknya pula. Chanyeol tak terlihat keberatan dan itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah.

Pun seperti malam ini.

Jam nyaris menunjukkan angka 12 pada dinding sana ketika Baekhyun memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi penthouse itu. Kakinya sedikit terseok—kelelahan juga mengantuk, masuk perlahan ke dalam sana.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Matanya yang sempat menyayu sontak melebar ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar. Baekhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya pada dapur dan menemukan Chanyeol berada disana. Baekhyun berdehem pelan—meninggalkan gugup dalam dirinya dan mendekati laki-laki.

"Ya, latihanku selesai lebih cepat hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Ketika Baekhyun memperhatikannya, ia temukan laki-laki itu tengah menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bahan makanan di atas pantry.

Baekhyun sedikit memalu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan pasta untukmu, tak apa bukan?"

Baekhyun berkedip—merasa takjub akan penawaran Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit merona dan tanpa alasan ia tersanjung akan hal kecil itu. Malu-malu, ia anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa memasak?" Baekhyun menyimpan tas punggungnya di atas kursi tinggi pantry sedang ia menempati kursi yang lain. Duduk disana dan memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aku pria lajang, ingat?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan kekehan pelan. "Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya, tapi kupikir rasanya tak begitu enak." Baekhyun meringis.

"Aku ingin merasakannya kapan-kapan."

Itu hanya merupakan ungkapan basa-basi, namun tak tau mengapa malah membuat Baekhyun bersemangat.

Ia menandai dalam ingatannya jika ia akan memasakkan Chanyeol sesuatu nantinya.

"Nah, sekarang makanlah." Tukas Chanyeol tiba-tiba sembari menyodori Baekhyun sepiring pasta. Aroma menggugah selera dan Baekhyun merasakan lapar menyerang dirinya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan sepiring pasta yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memulai satu suapan dan kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun yang lahap dengan pasta buatannya.

Itu entah mengapa menciptakan sebuah senyum pada sudut bibir Chanyeol. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Baekhyun menikmati makanannya seperti itu. Terlihat begitu alami walau tanpa gerakan tangan elegan untuk kunyahan tenang yang terlihat.

"Enak sekali!" Baekhyun memekik seperti anak kecil. Matanya yang sipit menatap Chanyeol dengan cahaya berbinar dan Chanyeol terdiam menatap hal itu.

Rasanya sedikit aneh dan juga konyol dengan dentuman pelan mengenai sisian dalam dadanya. Chanyeol berdehem sekali dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya cepat dari Baekhyun—tak ingin merasakan dentuman aneh lainnya mengenai sudut hatinya.

"Benarkah? Habiskan semuanya kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan benar menghabiskan seluruh isi piringnya. Chanyeol meliriknya dan matanya terpaku pada belahan bibir yang bergerak konstan untuk kuyahan di dalam mulutnya. Saus pasta menggelilingi mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi merasakan debaran dalam dirinya.

Itu berbeda terasa dengan hasrat yang membumbung kemudian.

Chanyeol melepas tautan tangannya pada garpu dan berlari menuju tengkuk Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan dan Baekhyun tersentak kecil akan perlakuannya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung dan seluruh gerakan bibirnya terhenti.

"Chan—"

Patahan dalam mulutnya tak benar terselesaikan ketika bibirnya dibungkam Chanyeol dengan lunak yang sama. Baekhyun terkesiap dan matanya mengerjab tak percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Bibirnya terasa tersedot oleh sesapan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Lidahnya bergerak pada sekitaran mulutnya, membersihkan seluruh noda saus pada lingkaran bibirnya kemudian menyesapnya sampai tak bersisa.

Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di akhir. Menarik wajahnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun kembali. Anak itu masih diliputi akan keterkejutan dengan sipit melebar—bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Manis." Chanyeol berbisik.

Kemudian tanpa mampu Baekhyun cegah, semuanya kembali terjadi. Di dapur, di atas meja desak nafas mereka menyatu bersama disana.

 **...**

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun menelan sebutir pil dari botolnya lagi ketika sesi seks di dapur mereka berakhir.

 **...**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi milik Chanyeol. Rambutnya yang basah, ia keringkan dengan handuk. Baekhyun menuju lemari dan mengambil piyamanya. Kecanggungan ketika bertelanjang tak lagi benar menguasai Baekhyun.

Itu sudah terjadi dalam jumlah yang tak Baekhyun ingat.

6 bulan nyaris terlampaui. Terasa begitu cepat namun kenyataannya itulah kurun waktu Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

Tanpa ikatan apapun.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk sisian tempat tidur. Baekhyun meletakkan handuk basah juga jubah mandinya kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menuju tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya berbaring di samping laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Hari ini teaser debutmu di rilis." Kata Chanyeol dengan tangan sibuk menari di atas layar tabletnya.

Baekhyun tak mungkin tak tau dan tau mungkin lupa akan hal itu. Dia bahkan berdebar menantikan hari ini dan semakin gugup ketika menatap teraan jam pada sudut layar tablet. 5 menit lagi sebelum video teasernya di pertontonkan pada dunia.

"Apa kau sudah membaca komentar pada foto perkenalanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menunggu 5 menit berlalu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak memiliki keberanian." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatapnya setengah tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan—tak menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

Jemari Chanyeol menari lagi di atas layar tablet—membuka tab baru dan mengetikkan situs Loey Ent. Ia membuka postingan teratas pada situs itu—postingan perkenalan anggota grub baru miliknya dan membuka men-scroll pada kotak komentar untuk bagian perkenalan Baekhyun.

"Coba lihat." Chanyeol menunjuk layar.

Baekhyun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mau. Aku malu." Katanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya.

Chanyeol taunya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu. Ia mengabaikan usaha Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menutup situs itu segera—alih-alih membacanya dengan suara keras.

"Baekhyun imut sekali."

"Dia tidak tampan. Dia terlihat cantik. Aku suka kkk~"

"Wajahnya seperti malaikat, dia memiliki bagian sebagai vocal utama… aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan suaranya."

"Baekhyun aku akan menjadi penggemarmu."

"Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan—"

"Chanyeol hentikannn…" Baekhyun menyela dengan rengekan. "Aku malu, jangan membacanya lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa dan ia masih berniat untuk menggoda anak itu dengan membacakan beberapa komentar yang lain lagi, namun ketika ia melirik sudut layar yang menampilkan angka 12 kini, maka Chanyeol mengurungkan niatannya. Ia beralih pada situs youtube untuk channel Loey Ent. Dan benar video untuk teaser Baekhyun telah di unggah beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ayo lihat teasermu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya dan memaksa anak itu untuk membuka matanya. Baekhyun merengek lagi namun tak ada yang ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol mulai memutar video itu.

Baekhyun malu luar biasa ketika melihat rekaman dirinya pada video itu. Itu hanya merupakan video berdurasi tak lebih dari 1 menit dengan dirinya yang menampilan sebuah gerakan tarian kecil dengan iringan nyanyiannya.

Begitu singkat namun itu berhasil menciptakan tetesan air pada sudut matanya. Baekhyun terdiam selama kurang 60 detik itu berjalan. Baekhyun menangis tidak untuk kesedihannya karena ia terlihat begitu konyol disana, melainkan untuk sebuah haru dengan buncahan dada yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Baekhyun begitu bahagia.

"Selamat untuk debutmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun begitu bahagia karena ia dapat debut akhirnya.

Untuk sejenak biarkan Baekhyun melupakan apa yang membuat ia berada dalam bagian itu kini. Untuk sejenak biarkan Baekhyun menikmati hasil 5 tahun miliknya. Untuk sejenak biarkan Baekhyun bersama dengan bahagia dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri. Untuk sejenak biarkan Baekhyun memiliki harga dirinya kembali.

 **...**

Baekhyun tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat layar ponselnya, membaca setiap komentar di bawah video teasernya dan tersenyum seperti idiot ketika hatinya menggumankan tiap penggelan kalimat yang penonton tinggalkan untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mendapatkan pujian seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak sekalipun.

...

Setelah video untuk musik video mereka di rilis, 2 minggu kemudian agensi menjadwalkan selenggaraan showcase untuk pre-debut mereka.

Baekhyun dengan anggota grubnya lagi disibukkan dengan latihan untuk persiapan showcase itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya… Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi. Lagi untuk hal yang sama, untuk kebahagiaan tanpa katanya yang sama.

Panggung showcase ini adalah panggung pertama miliknya. Berdiri disana dengan sebuah microphone di tangan dan bernyanyi di hadapan 3000 orang yang memenuhi stadium.

Baekhyun… hanya ingin berada disana untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin berada di dalam kebahagian itu selamanya.

 **...**

"Oke… ini adalah kali kelima aku melihatmu menonton fancam Baekhyun lagi untuk hari ini." Jongin mencibir dengan bantingan pelan di atas meja Chanyeol. Berkas di tangannya ia hempas di atas meja laki-laki itu namun tak benar mengusik Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat terobsesi padanya." Jongin lagi mencibir.

"Aku hanya sedang menyanjung pilihanku saja, Jongin." Chanyeol menyahut tak peduli. "Pilihanku tidak salah bukan?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan kerdipan main-main.

Jongin berdecih kini dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada sofa.

"Pilihan Direktur Loey Entertainment, Park Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengecewakan." Nada bicaranya terdengar akan sarat ejekan. Chanyeol tak tersinggung, alih-alih menenggelamkan fokusnya kembali pada layar tablet miliknya.

Jongin membuka ponsel miliknya dan mulai menjelajah. "Tapi seriously, tak ada yang menyangka dirinya akan mendapat perhatian seperti ini. Dia bahkan memiliki fansite dengan jumlah terbanyak dibandingkan anggota yang lain. Bagaimana bisa?"

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan angkuh.

"Karena Baekhyun mengangumkan tentu saja."

"Chanyeol please…" Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Baekhyun yang berada di bawahmu, oke?"

Chanyeol taunya tertawa dengan tangan menutup tab laman video itu. Berkas yang Jongin bawakan untuknya ia raih dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana.

"Bagaimanapun ini memang mengejutkan, maksudku tentang dirimu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol menutup berkasnya kembali dan menatap Jongin.

"Kau tak pernah menemui jalang lagi sejak Baekhyun merelakan dirinya untukmu."

"Dia memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan, mengapa aku harus mencari yang lain?"

Jongin berganti berkerut kening dan menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Sebentar—kau tidak baru saja mengatakan… kau menyukainya bukan? Maksudku dirinya?!"

Pertanyaan dengan nada terkejut itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam pada tempatnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar merenungi apa yang Jongin tanyakan sedang kepalanya terhempas pada ingatan akan Baekhyun.

Lekukan tubuh telanjang.

Desahan nafas keputusasaan.

Erangan kenikmatan.

"Chanyeol?" Jongin menyentaknya.

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya—cukup terkejut akan itu.

"Jangan konyol." Chanyeol menjawab akhirnya. Ia meraih tablet miliknya kembali dan membuka situs dengan random tanpa minat.

"Ah, tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau menyukainya…" Jongin tertawa menyadari jika pertanyaannya menggelikan terdengar. "Dia hanya memiliki tubuh yang bagus untuk kusetubuhi, tentu saja dia hanya sekedar jalang yang memuaskanmu."

Jongin tertawa lagi, tak peduli akan Chanyeol yang menatap terpaku pada layar tablet miliknya.

"Itu hanya hubungan timbal balik. Kau mendebutkannya, kau mendapatkan tubuhnya."

Chanyeol terpaku untuk objek Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah menatap kamera yang membidik gambarnya. Ada gemuruh pada dadanya kala Jongin memperdengarkan persepsi itu padanya. Itu tak keterlaluan karena itu hal yang merupakan benar adanya, itulah kenyataannya. Lalu?

Chanyeol tanpa sadar berdecih untuk dirinya sendiri. Seolah baru saja menertawai dirinya untuk titik bodoh dalam sisian lain dirinya. Konyol sekali, bagaimana mungkin? Dan—mengapa harus?

"Benar. Baekhyun hanya sekedar jalang yang memuaskanku."


	7. Chapter 7

**100** **th** **DAY**

* * *

"Hai, Kris." Chanyeol menyapa dengan sebuah pelukan singkat untuk lelaki surai terang itu.

Kris, si lelaki blesteran Korea-Kanada itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan semangat berlebih, "Hey yo Chanyeol!" Kemudian beralih kepada Jongin dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama dan memberikan sapaan juga. "Kai~"

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat seperti apa tingkah berlebihan Kris di setiap pertemuan mereka. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar sebenarnya, mengingat pertemuan tiga orang laki-laki itu terbilang rentang setelah mereka lulus di Universitas dan Kris yang menikah.

"Kupikir kau membual mengatakan akan ke Korea hari ini." Chanyeol menampakkan air muka _excited_ dan duduk pada meja bulat tinggi yang Kris tempati sebelumnya.

"Jessica tentu saja." Dia menjawab. "Jessica memiliki beberapa bisnis yang harus ia selesaikan disini, mungkin sampai bulan depan jika memang memerlukan waktu lebih lama." Kris menjelaskan.

Sama seperti Kris, Jessica juga merupakan blasteran Korea-Kanada dalam darahnya. Jessica merupakan seorang perancang busana yang telah memiliki basis Internasional, sama halnya dengan Yoora—saudara perempuan Chanyeol, merupakan wanita yang Kris nikahi dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih suka mengekori istrimu ternyata." Jongin mencibir. Kris tak benar tersinggung walau itu terdengar sedikit merendahkan dirinya.

"Cepatlah menikah dan kau akan tau seperti apa rasanya." Si surai terang itu berkedip satu mata. Jongin menampakkan raut wajah muntah sedang Chanyeol terkekeh.

Mereka akrab ketika berada di Universitas dulu. Memiliki konsentrasi yang berbeda taunya tak benar membuat mereka tak dapat mengakrabkan diri untuk satu sama lain. Kris yang sejak lahir tinggal di New York menjadi orang pertama yang memperkenalkan seperti _apa menikmati masa remaja yang sebenarnya._

Dia seorang biseks. Ketika bertemu Chanyeol dan Jongin pertama kali, ia tengah mencumbui seorang laki-laki dan kemudian mengatakan banyak hal mengenai hubungan yang seperti itu. Bukan hal yang sulit, mengingat Chanyeol pun biseks sedang Jongin merupakan seorang gay.

"Kalian tau mengenai pengelaran _fashion_ Louis Vuitton bukan?" Kris bertanya dengan raut wajah seolah memiliki sejuta misteri yang menegangkan yang hanya ia yang tau.

"Yang di gelar di Paris minggu lalu?"

Kris mengangguk cepat dan menangkup kedua tangannya kini. Mata elangnya menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian dan menyembunyikan sebuah senyum pada bibirnya. "Tebak hal mengangumkan apa yang terjadi disana?"

"Jessica memiliki memenangkan saham sebanyak 7%." Jongin menebak asal-asalan.

"Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa mengangumkan. Tapi ini mengenai hal mengangumkan yang lain." Kris menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi lalu dengan perlahan menarik kedutan pada bibirnya. Begitu lebar sampai ekspresinya konyol terlihat.

"Benar. Aku berbicara mengenai Narae!" Laki-laki itu terpikik dalam suaranya.

Jongin melebarkan bola mata sedang Chanyeol tersedak kopi miliknya.

" _What?!"_ Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang merespon. Matanya melirik Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu berusaha keras untuk tak benar terlihat tertarik.

"Dia berbicara terlalu banyak dan malah kehilangan jutaan dollar disana. Itu hanya menjadi bagian kecil karena dia malah dipermalukan dengan Jessica yang memenangkan saham terbanyak. Harusnya aku merekam seperti apa _moment_ memalukan itu."

Kris tertawa dengan sengaja bersambut dengan Jongin—terdengar senang sekali. Ia sama melirik Chanyeol dan tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari si marga Park.

"Tidakkah itu lucu?" Kris menyikut Chanyeol.

Si lelaki dengan jabatan Direktur itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan gidikkan bahu setelahnya. "Itu bukan kali pertama terjadi, tidak mengejutkan." Ia menyahut tak peduli.

Jongin menyembunyikan senyum melihat seperti apa Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit aneh dengan perubahan dalam dirinya. Narae selalu menjadi topik sensitive walau kini tak memiliki pengaruh apapun lagi untuknya. _Setidaknya pernah menjadi._

Chanyeol hanya sedang tak berada dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk tertawa atas apa yang Kris lontarkan tentang wanita itu.

"Oh, lihat dirimu Chanyeol." Kris menyipitkan mata—menatap menyeluruh Chanyeol lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kudengar grub barumu mendapat perhatian besar. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan si Loey ini?"

Jongin tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya dan merangkul pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus—terlihat tak suka atas apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Ia tak harus memiliki kemampuan spinatural untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya, kenyataan mengenal Jongin lebih satu dekade membuat ia paham atas semua _gesture_ laki-laki itu.

Jongin berbalik memperlihatkan senyum misterius yang Kris tampilan beberapa saat yang lalu dan keadaan berbalik dengan raut kebingungan Kris lah yang menjadi respon untuk hal itu.

"Grub itu memang sukses—sukses membuat Chanyeol merana."

"Hah?"

Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk terkikik dan berujar dengan menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Jalangnya berubah semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan grub dan itu membuat Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa menyetubuhinya bahkan hanya untuk sekali dalam seharian ini."

"Hentikan Jongin." Chanyeol memutar bola.

" _What the hell!"_ Kris memekik untuk terkejutannya—tak peduli mengenai Chanyeol yang terlihat tak suka untuk topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kau serius memdebutkan salah satu jalangmu disana?"

"Tidak Kris, anak itu menyerahkan dirinya untuk menjadi jalang Chanyeol. Ini sedikit lebih dramatis sebenarnya." Jongin tertawa.

" _Fuck_! Chanyeol kau masih melakukannya, huh?" Kris ikut menderai tawa bersama Jongin.

Pergi masuk kelab dan memiliki hubungan satu malam merupakan hal biasa mereka lakukan. Kebiasaan Kris yang suka melakukan seks dengan _partner_ perempuan juga laki-laki pada saat yang bersamaan bukanlah hal yang baru, pun sama halnya seperti kebiasaan Chanyeol yang gemar menjerumuskan kelemahan seseorang dalam ego dirinya.

Chanyeol menyukai keadaan dimana seseorang mengemis pada dirinya, berubah _submissive_ dan Chanyeol akan bertingkah sebagai _dominant_ tak tau diri dengan seluruh keegoisannya.

Untuk Jongin, laki-laki itu lebih menyukai anak laki-laki yang berseragam, bertubuh kecil atau apapun yang mencerminkan _partner_ nya itu merupakan bocah belasan tahun. Jongin tidak memiliki kelainan _pedophilia,_ dia hanya menyukai karakter _partner_ nya seperti itu, bukan seseorang yang bahkan hanya memiliki zakar tak terbentuk sebagai idealnya.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Kris menjadi orang pertama yang menarik diri untuk dunia itu. Dia memiliki jalan cerita romansa membosankan dengan Jessica, teman semasa kecilnya yang mengantarkan mereka berada dalam ikatan pernikahan kini. Kris memutuskan untuk berubah, dia mencintai Jessica dan tak ingin mengkhianati wanita itu dengan kebiasaan lamanya.

Lagipula mereka telah dewasa kini dan Kris tak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih bersama dengan kebiasaannya itu. _Benar-benar…_

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan jalang itu? Apa dia mengacuhkan dirimu setelah terkenal?"

"Dia bukan jalang," Chanyeol mengeram tak suka. Lingkaran bulat _hazel_ nya memperlihatkan garis ketidaksukaan dan Kris cukup tau diri untuk tak lagi berujar seperti seperti itu.

"Oh, oke… jadi anak itu—"

"Baekhyun." Jongin menyela.

"Oh, namanya Baekhyun, namanya sedikit aneh." Kris berusaha membuat sedikit lelucon dan itu benar-benar payah. Jongin adalah orang yang akan senantiasa menertawai apapun yang masih memiliki lingkaran hal yang sama untuk yang ia senangi. Baekhyun merupakan salah satunya.

Namun Chanyeol terlihat tak menyukai hal itu. Sebenarnya apapun… mengenai apa yang menjadi benar adanya yang Jongin katakan pada Kris sebelumnya.

Itu benar mengenai jadwal padat Baekhyun kini yang membuat dirinya bahkan tak bisa menyetubuhi anak itu bahkan hanya itu satu pelepasan. Chanyeol menginginkan jumlah yang banyak untuk setiap persetubuhannya dengan Baekhyun dan kini ia bahkan tak memiliki satupun itu. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengakui jika ia merasa frustasi untuk keadaannya kini.

"Chanyeol bahkan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya." Jongin menyambung lagi.

Kris lagi menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan kemudian bertepuk tangan—takjub. Chanyeol ataupun Jongin bahkan tak harus bercerita apapun dan Kris telah memiliki kesimpulan dalam dirinya sendiri. _Chanyeol terjerat pada anak itu—pada Baekhyun._

"Kupikir kau hanya memerlukan hiburan Chanyeol." Kris menatapnya simpati. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sungkan dan menautkan pandangan mereka disana. "Kau hanya perlu meninggalkannya dan mencari jalang yang baru untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini."

"Dengar," Chanyeol menyela dalam dengusan. "Pertama, Baekhyun bukan jalang maka berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu. Kedua, Baekhyun berbeda. _I mean_ , dia bukanlah salah satu jalang yang aku temui malam ini kemudian pada malam lain aku beralih pada jalang yang lain. Dia tidak seperti itu dan aku takkan memberlakukannya seperti itu."

"Wow~ sebentar—" Kris memotong. "Kau terdengar seperti menyukainya atau sesuatu."

"Aku lebih suka menganggap Chanyeol terobsesi padanya." Jongin menyela lagi. "Kau hanya tidak tau seperti apa Chanyeol ereksi hanya sebuah tarian yang anak itu lakukan."

Kris lagi bertepuk tangan, decak tak percaya dengan gelengan kepala dramatis.

"Sebenarnya itu berubah menjadi _sexual frustration._ "

…

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan lelah merayap di seluruh persendianya. Baekhyun bersyukur jadwalnya hari ini telah berakhir dan keberadaannya di dalam _van_ dalam perjalanan pulang membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Hari telah benar beranjak malam. Ia menjadi anggota terakhir yang turun dari _van_ di depan gedung apartemen dengan penthouse milik Chanyeol di puncaknya, memanggul ranselnya tak bertenaga dan melangkah terseok menuju lift.

Baekhyun lagi terseok ketika lift telah berhenti pada lantai teratas, memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi dan melenggang masuk kemudian. Baekhyun membuka sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumahan dan tercekat ketika ia dapati Chanyeol berada di depannya.

"Kau pulang?" Laki-laki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu bertanya pertama kali. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia menyergit ketika samar bau alkohol tercium. Chanyeol minum dan ia terlihat sedikit dikuasi oleh efek minuman itu.

"Segera mandi dan beristirahatkan kalau begitu." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan di udara dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Ia memasuki dapur dan menuangkan cairan bening dari botol ke dalam gelas kecil. Menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan dan Chanyeol lagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin. Ia pikir Chanyeol pasti memiliki masalah dengan pekerjaannya atau sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai kehendaknya sampai laki-laki itu melarikan diri sejenak untuk mengosongkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tak melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Ia ikut masuk ke dapur dan mendekati Chanyeol di kursi tinggi _pantry_.

"Tidak mandi?" Chanyeol meliriknya sekali sebelum menatap cairan beningnya kembali.

"Apa… sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam keraguan. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia menanyai hal dalam kehidupan Chanyeol, mereka hanya tinggal bersama dan melakukan seks namun tidak memiliki hubungan lebih untuk mengetahui diri masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak berhak, karena kenyataannya… Chanyeol mengetahui apapun mengenai dirinya.

"Hanya beberapa pekerjaan." Chanyeol menjawab, tak sepenuhnya sadar ketika mulai bercerita kepada remaja 19 tahun itu. "Minum tidak hanya dilakukan ketika kau mendapatkan masalah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggoyangkan botolnya sesaat.

Kepalanya teralih pada Baekhyun setelahnya dan menatap anak itu dengan tatapan mata memuja.

"Kau sudah legal untuk minum. Ingin mencobanya?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—menolak, ketika Chanyeol mulai menuangkan cairan dengan kadar alkohol itu pada gelas yang lain. "Aku memiliki _fansigning_ besok." Katanya.

Chanyeol berguman—menganggap jawaban itu masuk akal kiranya. Ia beralih menuangkan isi botolnya ke dalam gelasnya miliknya dan lagi menegak cairan itu dalam satu tegukan lagi.

"Chanyeol…" Disana Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

Laki-laki yang tua menatapnya kembali diantara alkohol yang mulai menguasai ia sepenuhnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan samar dan tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol melihat hal itu dan ia menelan liurnya tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Aku… ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Pelan suara Baekhyun memecah ruang sunyi di antara mereka. "Terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati mendebutkanku, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan dalam hidupku."

Tulus tiap untaian katanya membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata sayu tanpa tau harus menanggapi hal sederhana itu dengan baik.

"Juga… terima kasih karena sudah merawatku dan membiarkan aku tinggal di tempat semewah ini. Aku bahkan tak berani hanya untuk membayangkannya dulu." Baekhyun menarik senyum, lembut tanpa adanya kesan sekedar basa-basi disana. "Kau begitu baik dan aku tak memiliki hal yang bisa kukatakan selain terima kasih."

Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian. Dalam dengan kurun waktu seperempat menit berlalu. Chanyeol menatap semua itu dengan sejuta artian tak berujung dalam dirinya. Itu sedikit berkecamuk. _Dirinya juga hatinya._

Seperti adanya jarum kecil mengenai ulu hatinya, berdenyut dan terasa menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun memperdengarkan seluruh ketulusannya seperti itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasa begitu buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia bergeming dalam posisinya dan tanpa respon apapun untuk seluruh ujaran Baekhyun. Remaja 19 tahun itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan terlihat tak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol yang tak merespon dirinya.

Baekhyun menarik senyum lagi dengan semburat merah kini memenuhi pipinya yang penuh.

"A-aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, ta-tapi—" Ia mengantungkan ucapannya. Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran dan menunggu dalam diam. Baekhyun berdehem sekali dan membuka mulutnya untuk kalimat yang menguar tergagap.

"Besok adalah hari ke 100 debutku. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang memberikan segala hal baik untukku, maka—a-aku akan mem-memberikan hal yang sa-sama pula. Maksudku a-aku akan berusaha—"

"Apa yang coba ingin katakan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bersuara akhirnya. Baekhyun tercekat sendiri pada tempatnya dan berkeringat dingin kini. Ia memejamkan mata dan itu seperti déjà vu bagaimana rahangnya terbuka dan ia membiarkan seluruh patahan kalimatnya mengucur begitu saja.

"Apapun itu ak-aku akan akan selalu memasrahkan diriku padamu. Aku takkan lari darimu kecuali kau yang memintaku untuk pergi."

Bola mata Chanyeol yang membola adalah respon ekspresif pertama. Diikuti dengan besaran bola mata Baekhyun diikuti dengan retetan ucapan permohonan bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol tau mengenai dirinya yang mulai mabuk dan sedikit dikuasai ilusi. Namun Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan merupakan hal yang benar terjadi. Bukan hal yang berada dalam imajinasinya namun benar jika Baekhyun-lah yang mengujarkan kalimat itu sendiri.

Chanyeol terkekeh menjadi respon lain yang ia berikan. Ia mengabaikan botol di tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya guna berhadapan dengan Baekhyun kini. Menarik kedutan pada satu bibir dan membiarkan suara beratnya memutus ujaran maaf tanpa jeda Baekhyun.

"Benar." Chanyeol pelan bersuara. "Kau adalah milikku." Pinggang Baekhyun ia rengkuh cepat, terlalu cepat sampai Baekhyun tak sempat berkedip dan taunya telah berada dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memujanya seperti biasa, mengecup sudut bibir mungil itu dan berbisik dengan kuluman basah pada daun telinga yang lebih kecil. "Puaskan aku, Baekhyun."

…

Baekhyun menahan tangis ketika tak ia dapati botolnya di manapun. Seluruh isi ranselnya ia keluarkan dan ia temukan botolnya disana. Kosong, tanpa ada satupun butiran pil miliknya tersisa.

Baekhyun lagi mengorek isi ranselnya, berharap ia menemukan adanya sebutir pil yang mungkin tersisa di dalam sama. Tidak ada. Bahkan untuk sepotong kecil, Baekhyun sudah tak memilikinya lagi. Bahkan sudah sebulan ini… Baekhyun sudah tak lagi memiliki pil-pil itu.

…

Pagi adalah ketenangan. Chanyeol selalu memiliki ketenangan tanpa adanya suara dengungan sekecil apapun ketika menyambut paginya. Dia tinggal seorang diri di penthouse miliknya itu, keterdiaman selalu menyambut. Bahkan dengan adanya Baekhyun kini, pun suara-suara mengganggu seperti itu tak benar terjadi di kediamanannya.

Namun tidak untuk pagi ini.

Chanyeol baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pusing memeranggapi, bekas alkohol semalam. Paginya baru saja di mulai kembali dan Chanyeol sesegera mungkin ingin mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Dia tak mendapati Baekhyun di sampingnya, berpikir laki-laki itu berada di dapur dengan beberapa potong roti isi untuk sarapan mereka atau juga telah berada dalam perjalanannya menuju jadwalnya pagi ini.

Namun taunya Baekhyun benar masih berada disana. Di dapur dengan tangan telaten memotong buah juga sayuran yang akan ia jadikan salad sebagai tambahan menu sarapan ia dan Chanyeol. Pagi sunyi dengan nyanyian pelannya berakhir dengan sebuah dorongan pintu keras diikuti suara langkah bergesekan pada lantai.

"Chanyeol!" Kemudian teriakan terdengar setelahnya.

Baekhyun tersentak pada tempatnya dan terburu-buru keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang utama dan terkejut bukan main mendapati Yoora berada disana.

Wanita itu pun sama terkejutnya akan Baekhyun. Dia berhenti berteriak memanggili nama adiknya dan beralih menuju Baekhyun kini. Menatap penuh selidik dan Baekhyun terburu membungkukkan badannya untuk sebuah sapaan.

"Siapa kau?" Yoora tak bermaksud memberikan tekanan pada pertanyaannya. Dia hanya masih memiliki sisa teriakannya dan berakhir dengan suara bentakan bertanya seperti itu.

"Se-selamat pagi. Saya Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab gugup.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia berada dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan perancang busana itu. Rasanya begitu tak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang semakin memperburuk keadaan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoora lagi melempar tatapan penuh selidik miliknya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara menyumpahi Chanyeol. "Anak itu benar-benar." Yoora mengumpati Chanyeol ketika ingat apa yang menjadi kebiasaan adiknya itu.

Kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam penthouse Chanyeol takkan mengherankan lagi.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kemudian Yoora kembali berteriak. Ia mengabaikan Baekhyun ketika ia dapati sosok jangkung itu keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol sedang berbenah ketika suara teriakan Yoora menggelegar bahkan sampai ke kamarnya. Chanyeol urung memilih dasi miliknya dan membiarkan 3 kancing kemejanya terbuka begitu saja. Langkahnya besar menapak dan mendekati dua orang yang lain di ruang utama.

"Berhenti berteriak di rumahku, Noona." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, ia berujar seolah teriakan itu merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh wanita itu.

Matanya teralih kepada Baekhyun dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tak mempedulikan Yoora dengan tatapan memicing—membidik interaksi ia dan Baekhyun.

Remaja 19 tahun itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Dan bukankah kau memiliki jadwal pagi ini?"

Baekhyun melirik jam pada tangannya dan menahan pekikan. Jam 7 adalah tepatan waktu di katakan oleh manejernya semalam.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Chanyeol." Ia mengambil tas ranselnya di dapur dan memanggul pada satu bahu.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mencuri kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "Yang semalam itu sangat menakjubkan."

Baekhyun semerah tomat dengan malu merangkapi dirinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya kepada Chanyeol kemudian kepada Yoora sebelum berlari keluar dari penthouse itu.

Debuman pintu tertutup terdengar dan Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Apa anak itu tinggal disini bersamamu?" Yoora mengikuti langkahnya menuju dapur—masih mempertahankan picingan mata yang sama, menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa beban dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat apa yang Baekhyun siapkan untuk sarapannya.

" _Hell_! Kau sekarang mencabuli anak di bawah umur juga, huh?" Yoora menyempatkan satu kata umpatan lagi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat Noona berada disini dan berteriak seperti orang gila?" mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Yoora, Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan yang lain.

Wanita itu sontak kembali pada ekspresi wajah menyeramkan sesaat yang ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun di depan pintu. Seketika teringat tujuannya menemui Chanyeol dan _yeah_ … berteriak seperti orang gila di rumah laki-laki itu.

"Si rubah ular itu kehilangan sahamnya di penggelaran Louis Vuitton." Deru nafas keras terdengar kentara ketika Yoora mengujarkan kalimatnya.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat berantakan sedang _image_ anggun yang selama ini ia miliki, menguar entah kemana.

"Kris mengatakan hal itu padaku kemarin." Sahut Chanyeol tak peduli. Rubah ular, merupakan julukan yang Yoora sematkan kepada Narae.

"Dan siapapun di dunia ini juga tau jika dia akan kembali kesini dan mengemis perhatian Ibu untuk menutupi kerugiannya. Sialan! Dia akan mengacau _market_ ku lagi!" Yoora lagi mengumpat. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik salad yang tengah Chanyeol nikmati dengan gusar. Bertemu tatap dengannya dan Yoora memiliki banyak penekanan kentara disana.

"Kau." Dia menghentak meja. "Apapun itu, kau tak boleh masuk ke dalam lubang yang di galinya lagi. Kau dengar itu, Park Chanyeol? Jangan biarkan dia membodohimu lagi!"

"Noona aku tidak pernah dibodohi olehnya, atau oleh siapapun di dunia ini." Chanyeol balas menatap wanita itu dengan intimidasi yang sama. Itu terlihat menyeramkan namun Yoora malah menarik senyum pada bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak." Katanya. Suaranya terdengar melembut dan ia biarkan Chanyeol menikmati salad miliknya kembali. Deru nafas yang sempat menggulung di dada, perlahan mereda dan Yoora berakhir dengan menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol kini.

"Si rubah ular adalah jalang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Persetan dengan ibu yang begitu menyukainya, yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah mengingat kembali apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu,"

Gerakan rahang Chanyeol terhenti dan ia tenggelam tanpa perencanaan dalam dirinya. Terhempas akan masa lalu dan Yoora mengetahui hal itu.

"Park Chanyeol, adikku… aku tau kau takkan membiarkan dia menginvasi dirimu lagi." Satu tangan Chanyeol di atas meja, Yoora raih dan memberikan sedikit remasan disana. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bertaut dan mata serupa dengan wanita itu.

Senyum menenangkan dan menularinya untuk ikut menarik senyum pula.

"Omong-omong, Sehun akan pulang besok."

…

Baekhyun meyakini dirinya yang baik-baik saja. Dia tidak sakit ataupun merasa tak enak badan ketika meninggalkan penthouse Chanyeol. Ia telah berada gedung dimana acara _fansigning_ yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Baekhyun masih merasa baik tapi mual tiba-tiba saja menyerang dirinya. Itu telah terjadi sejak ia kehabisan pil dalam botol miliknya.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dan berlari menuju toilet. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya dan berkeringat dingin di depan kloset.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Pada bibir pintu toilet, Jongdae bertanya. teman satu grubnya itu menampakkan raut wajah khawatir dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab sedang perut lagi bergejolak, memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai tak bersisa. Jongdae lantas mengurut tengkuknya reflek dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Aku akan memberitau manejer jika kau sakit." Jongdae berujar sembari bergegas pergi dari toilet namun Baekhyun mencekalnya cepat—membuat Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual." Baekhyun bangkit kemudian dan mencengkram perutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Ya."

 _Ya… Baekhyun berharap dirinya memang… baik-baik saja._

* * *

 **Cocot:** aura sinetronnya dimulai ges wkwkwk

Makasih untuk semua reviewers di chap sebelumnya, aku baca semua review kalian dan kubahagia :v mampir lagi dear dan see ya di chap depan~


	8. Chapter 8

**STAGE**

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini.

Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam kepulan asap dan kini Chanyeol mampu meraih udaranya kembali. Begitu melegakan, begitu menyenangkan.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari mengenai Baekhyun dan setiap kehadiran laki-laki itu di sekitarnya, memiliki efek sebesar ini. Jongin bilang ia terobsesi pada remaja 19 itu. Chanyeol merenunginya dan ia pikir… ya, itulah keadaannya kini.

Chanyeol memiliki obsesi dengan Baekhyun yang selalu berada di dekatnya. _Di bawahnya._

Mengerang. Mendesah. Dan memasrahkan diri padanya.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun bagaimana anak itu selalu menyerahkan dirinya seperti itu. Berada di bawah Chanyeol dan memberi kenikmatan berlebih yang selalu ingin Chanyeol rasakan.

Pun, masih sampai hari ini.

Jadwal Baekhyun masih selesai ketika malam menjemput sunyi. Lelah dengan keinginan besar untuk segera terlelap, namun Chanyeol seperti tak tau diri bagaimana mencuri waktu istirahat berharga remaja itu.

Chanyeol berada disana, di depan pintu dan menyambut dengan seringaian. Baekhyun melihat itu sebagai senyum hangat dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Chanyeol membuka kedua lengannya kemudian dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan itu.

Hanya sesaat dan Chanyeol berganti menciumi Baekhyun kemudian. Pada bibir, pada leher. Lembut dan kemudian berakhir dengan lumatan dan gigitan kasar tak terkendali.

Baekhyun masih menjadi satu-satunya yang bertelanjang tanpa benang menutupi tubuhnya, berdiri menghadap tembok sedang Chanyeol menghimpitnya di belakang sana. Chanyeol tak pernah bergerak dalam intesitas pelan, selalu cepat, selalu kuat.

Pekikan tertahan, sedang desahan memenuhi ruang utama itu.

Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya, mengejar kenikmatan yang sama. Tak benar tau untuk sekedar peduli, bagaimana Baekhyun menahan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Isakan teredam dalam desahan yang selalu ia perdengarkan. Cukup ampuh untuk meredam desakan tangis yang ingin ia keluarkan.

 _Sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kesakitan dalam dirinya._

…

"Jadwalmu kosong besok, benar?" Chanyeol bertanya pertama kali setelah seks mereka berakhir di jam 2 pagi itu.

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya tetap terjaga dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Itu bagus." Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya sekali lalu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dalam dirinya. "Kau sudah memiliki rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

"Kupikir aku akan tidur seharian." Ia memberikan cengiran. Chanyeol meresponnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Bagaimanapun kau memiliki jadwal yang padat."

Baekhyun memberikan gumanan sebagai bentuk persetujuannya atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, kantuk menyerang cepat dengan lelah tak terbendungi.

"Melelahkan sekali bukan?"

Namun tampaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki niatan untuk obrolan mereka. Baekhyun tak keberatan—sebenarnya ia menyukai pembicaraan ringan seperti ini. Kenyataan itu adalah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun bersenang hati setidaknya mereka tak hanya berada dalam persetubuhan saja. Tapi juga pembicaraan ringan seolah mereka adalah orang yang akrab. _Setidaknya bisa menjadi akrab._

"Aku menyukai ini." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar ia sunggingkan. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. "Terima kasih Chanyeol." Kemudian lagi mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Kau bernyanyi dengan bagus dan kemampuan menarimu sudah lebih baik. Aku tidak menyesal untuk itu."

Baekhyun sempat mendengar beberapa pelatihnya mengatakan hal yang sama ketika ia selesai melakukan _rehearsal_ , mengenai kemampuan menarinya yang semakin meningkat—Baekhyun jelas bersenang hati akan hal itu.

Namun rasanya berbeda ketika Chanyeol-lah yang mengujari hal itu. Baekhyun bahagia dan pada sisi lain, ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya. _Bangga karena tak membuat Chanyeol kecewa karena mempertimbangkannya._

"Omong-omong, kau terlihat lebih berisi." Chanyeol berujar sedang jemarinya menekan pinggul telanjang Baekhyun. Bagian itu terasa lebih empuk dari yang ia ingat. Baekhyun sontak membawa pandangannya pada selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Merona merah ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol yang mengusap bagian itu kini, juga memalu menyadari berat badan yang naik.

"A-aku akan diet." Katanya cepat.

"Mengapa harus diet? Kau bukan anggota _girlgroup_ dimana harus memperhatikan berat badan. Lagipula…" Chanyeol mengantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun menatapnya kembali dan seringaian yang acap kali menyambut di depan pintu, lagi Chanyeol tampilkan. "Aku suka pinggul berisi ini. Seksi sekali." Bisikan itu sensual. Berhasil menggetarkan seluruh saraf Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun kadang sempat memikirkan bagian dimana Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya.

Chanyeol baik. Dia lembut walau menyukai seks yang keras. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Nyaris setiap harinya, Chanyeol menyambut dirinya di depan pintu. Memberikan senyum sambutan dan berakhir dengan dirinya telanjang terhimpit di depan tembok. Namun ada kala Chanyeol mengawali semua dengan menciuminya dengan lembut, terlampau lembut sampai Baekhyun rasa ia akan meleleh. Kemudian beralih menciumi lehernya, dadanya, perutnya dan apapun yang adalam pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melakukan semua itu dengan perawalan yang lembut. Lalu semakin keras, namun taunya Baekhyun menyukai semua penyatuan itu.

Lalu ketika pagi menjelang, jika sempat Baekhyun akan membuatkan menu sarapan sederhana dan Chanyeol menghampirinya di dapur. Memberikan ciuman dan menikmati sarapan mereka kemudian.

Itu aneh bagaimana semuanya terlihat seolah mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih untuk semua tindakan itu. Chanyeol tak terlihat canggung dan Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tak lagi diliputi kekakuan dengan berbalik menerima semua perlakuan itu dengan nyaman.

Mereka kadang tak sengaja bertemu di kantor agensi, berpas-pas-an dan Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas. Baekhyun tak tersinggung, lagipula ia pun melakukan hal yang sama tiap kali mereka bertemu di muka umum. Bertingkah seolah keduanya tak lebih sekedar dari petinggi agensi dan artis yang di naungi. _Walau pada kenyataannya… mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu._

Dan kini semakin konyol rasanya, bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki debaran aneh di dalam dadanya. Wajahnya bersemu hanya untuk sebuah pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Baekhyun pikir ia memiliki masalah pada jantungnya, itu tidak menyakitkan sebenarnya. Alih-alih terasa begitu menyenangkan. Baekhyun menekan dadanya keras dan mencoba benar untuk bernafas normal, namun taunya debaran itu masih memenuhi dadanya tiap kali Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari… jika dia menyukainya laki-laki itu.

 _Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada direkturnya sendiri._

 _ **Park Chanyeol.**_

…

Baekhyun benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur seharian itu. Ini adalah liburan pertamanya sejak debut dulu. Terhitung nyaris melewati bulan ke empat ia debut, dan Baekhyun benar dapat mengistirahatkan seluruh persendiannya sekarang.

Chanyeol telah berangkat ke kantor agensi sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Pukul telah menunjukkan jam 10, dan Baekhyun taunya tak bisa memenjamkan matanya. Ia membuka ponsel. Menimang untuk melihat video penampilannya—namun urung akibat rasa malu.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan aplikasi pesan, mengetikkan pesan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berubah semangat dengan ajakan _video call_ -nya di setujui si mata besar itu.

"Kyung!" Baekhyun melebarkan senyum di depan layar ponselnya. Kyungsoo terlihat disana, melambaikan tangan dengan senyum sampai ke telinganya.

Kyungsoo menyapa dan mulai berbicara tanpa jeda. Ia mengatakan hal dimana ia selalu melihat penampilan Baekhyun, menonton videonya berulang-ulang dan juga datang ke studio musik untuk menonton penampilannya secara langsung.

"Kau tidak memberitauku jika kau datang." Baekhyun merengut. Ia pikir Kyungsoo memiliki waktu yang sama sibuknya dengan kegiatan kuliah dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengecohnya dengan permintaan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Untuk apa menemuimu? Aku sudah memiliki banyak foto bersamamu dan ribuan coretan tangan milikmu juga."

Baekhyun tertawa menyadari Kyungsoo yang tengah melontarkan candaan.

Laki-laki dengan nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu melanjutkan beberapa candaan di antara selipan ucapannya. Kyungsoo bercerita mengenai dosen-dosennya di kampus. Dosen mata kuliah umum yang gendut dengan ia selalu mendapat teguran karena menguap.

Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan baik. Merasa terhibur dan tanpa sadar mulai merindukan masa dimana ia bersama laki-laki itu. Membicarakan banyak hal dan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan odeng di tangan.

"Ah, aku melakukan kencan buta kemarin." Kyungsoo merubah topik pembicaraannya lagi.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya—terkejut, namun berganti dengan tatapan menggoda. "Bagaimana, bagaimana? Apa dia tampan?"

Taunya, Kyungsoo malah menampilkan raut wajah muntah dan mendengus keras. "Dia memasang foto profil sangat keren di akunnya dan aku menahan diriku sepanjang hari untuk tak merusak wajahnya yang sudah rusak ketika kencan buta kami."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terbahak sedang Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku gagal lagi melepas status _single_ ini. Aku bosan, kau tau!"

"Lakukan kencan buta lagi kalau begitu." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan anggota-anggota grub yang tampan, tidakkah kau mencoba mendekati mereka?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama tiga detik dan menyadari jika ia tak melakukan hal itu selama ini. Ia bertemu dengan banyak anggota grub lain ketika berada di belakang panggung, mereka tampan dan ramah… namun Baekhyun tak benar memiliki pendekatan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak tau. Seolah ia telah memiliki jeratan hingga terbatas untuk hal itu.

"Eiii~" Kyungsoo mencibir, terlihat kecewa. "Kau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Baek. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan pacar, kau 'kan tidak pernah berkencan."

"Agensi memiliki peraturan untuk tidak memiliki hubungan kencan, setidaknya sampai 2 tahun setelah debut."

"Apa-apaan!" Kyungsoo melotot. "Kolot sekali agensimu itu."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo kembali mengujari hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa di lakukan saat berkencan. Menonton film bersama, makan malam bersama, pulang bersama, berpelukan, memiliki ciuman bahkan—

"Seks saat berkencan lebih nikmat dibanding ketika menikah."

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan itu. matanya mengerjab beberapa kali dan menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kau sudah melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Dia menjawab cepat dengan pekikan, terdengar senang sekali. "Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang polos yang bahkan belum mendapatkan ciuman pertama."

Baekhyun lagi tersedak ludahnya. Kali ini lebih parah sampai suaranya hilang di dalam tenggorokanya. Kenyataan jika Baekhyun telah memiliki ciuman pertamanya, melakukan seks… bahkan nyaris setiap malam—membuat Baekhyun tak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun di kuasai keterdiaman. Sedikit merasa bersalah mengenai ia menutupi banyak hal dari temannya itu. Bahkan mengapa ia menjadi bagian dalam grub pun… Baekhyun tak memiliki niatan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun—termasuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya malu, _malu tak memiliki harga dirinya._

"Sudah jangan sedih seperti itu." Dari layar ponselnya Kyungsoo menampilkan raut simpati. Jika sedang berhadapan langsung, Kyungsoo pasti akan menepuk pundaknya. "Kupikir mendapatkan ciuman pertama di altar, lebih romantis ketimbang dari laki-laki yang kemudian menjadi mantanmu." Kyungsoo mencoba menghiburnya.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyum. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan lain, ketika perutnya bergejolak tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo sebentar—" Baekhyun melempar ponselnya begitu saja dan berlari turun dari tempat tidur. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi.

Mual masih menyerangnya. Bahkan kini lebih parah dan tak kenal waktu. Baekhyun tak hanya mual ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, bahkan kini ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika akan menikmati makan siangnya. Itu berubah buruk bagaimana ia merasa akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya di tengah jadwalnya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya 2 menit di depan kloset, bangkit tertatih dan menuju wastafel. Ia mencuci mulutnya, kemudian membasuh mukanya. Baekhyun tak segera beranjak dari sana, mematut refleksinya sendiri di depan cermin dan ia terlihat begitu buruk dengan wajah pucat seperti itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata tanpa sadar bersamaan dengan satu tangan merambat pada perutnya yang datar.

Baekhyun menggelangkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan tersadar mengenai sambungannya yang masih berjalan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur dengan layar ponsel di depan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku sembelit." Baekhyun memaksa cengiran. "Ouh, aku butuh toilet lagi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya singkat dan tak menunggu Kyungsoo untuk penutupan sambungan mereka.

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan itu dan meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Hela nafas panjang ia hembuskan. Berpikir untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur dengan harapan mualnya bisa berkurang. Namun lagi tak jadi ia lakukan ketika deritan pintu terdengar.

Baekhyun pikir itu adalah Chanyeol dan ia berniat untuk menyambutnya.

Tapi sosok yang berbdiri terkejut itu bukanlah Chanyeol.

…

Kehadiran Yoora di Loey bukanlah hal yang baru. Selain karena dia merupakan saudara kandung dari Chanyeol juga hubungan bisnis keduanya menjadi alasan mengapa wanita itu kerap terlihat disana.

Ia tak lagi harus membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu—alih-alih segera melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa peduli Chanyeol akan mengomelinya kemudian.

Hari ini masih seperti itu.

Yoora berada disana lagi dan menemui Chanyeol tanpa janji sebelumnya. Mengetuk pintu dua kali dan tanpa sungkan menepati sofa disana.

"Noona…" Chanyeol menahan geraman melihat sikap seenaknya Yoora. Namun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati posisi Yoora.

"Aku membutuhkan model _ambassador_ untuk bulan depan." Yoora mengatakan tujuannya.

" _Girlgroup_ atau _boygroup_?"

"Anggota _boygroup_." Yoora memperjelas. "Aku masih memiliki kontrok dengan artis SM sampai 2 bulan kedepan, tapi aku berniat mencari wajah baru untuk _brand_ ini."

Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak pertimbangan dan juga pemikiran lain selain Baekhyun.

Ia mengambil tablet miliknya dan mencari foto Baekhyun disana lalu menunjukkannya pada Yoora. "Aku merekomendasikan dia." Yoora menerima tablet Chanyeol dan memperhatikan benar foto yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

Keningnya berkerut dan ia menatap Chanyeol. "Bukankah dia yang kulihat di penthousemu?"

Chanyeol tak menyangkal dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar."

"Wah," Yoora berdecak. "Jadi dia salah satu artismu? Kupikir kau menyewanya." Yoora meledak.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku." Chanyeol berkata tanpa beban.

" _What_?" Wanita itu mendelik. "Kalian berkencan?"

Chanyeol taunya tertawa kemudian menggeleng setelahnya, "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesifik seperti itu."

"Oh, ada apa ini?" Yoora berganti dengan mata memicing, menatap Chanyeol jauh sedang adiknya itu terlihat tak peduli. "Kau tak pernah membiarkan seseorang berada dalam penthousemu, tapi mengapa dia bisa? Kau bilang kalian tidak berkencan, lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin." Chanyeol menjawab sama tak pedulinya.

Yoora lagi menatap foto Baekhyun dan berguman, "Dia terlihat masih anak-anak. Berapa umurnya? 14?"

"Dia akan 20 sebentar lagi."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mempermainkannya Chanyeol." Yoora melempar tatapan tak sukanya. "Aku ingat dia membuatmu sarapan pagi itu dan terlihat begitu penurut."

"Ya, Baekhyun memang seperti itu."

Chanyeol terlihat aneh dengan senyuman seperti itu. Yoora melihatnya dan ia berdecih setelahnya.

" _Well_ , aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum menunjuknya sebagai modelku nanti."

…

"OH!"

Itu bukan hanya pekikan dari si lelaki asing yang baru saja membuka pintu. Juga Baekhyun dan keduanya saling menunjukkan raut terkejut yang sama.

Sehun menapaki langkahnya cepat dan mendekati Baekhyun. Sipit tajamnya menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Siapa kau?" Namun tak berlangsung lama dengan jentikan jarinya di udara. "Jangan memberitauku," Ia berdecak sekali dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol hyung tentu saja."

Reaksinya nyaris serupa seperti yang Yoora lakukan untuk pertemuan mereka.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di udara kemudian—tak terlihat tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Baekhyun berada di dalam penthouse Chanyeol, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sama memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya dan mengerjabkan matanya—tak percaya.

"Ka-kau Oh Sehun?" Sipitnya melebar dan tak sadar mendekati Sehun. Menatap Sehun lama sembari mengerjabkan matanya lagi.

"Ya-ya benar. Aku Oh Sehun, si aktor tampan itu."

Sehun berdecak sendiri. Ia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih menatap dirinya seperti patung dan beralih menuju dapur.

"Pastikan kau tak mengatakan kepada siapapun jika kau melihatku disini." Ia mengambil minuman kaleng dan meminumnya dalam dua tegukkan. "Itu rahasia."

Itu adalah rahasia keluarga Park. Kenyataan jika Sehun merupakan adik kandung Chanyeol yang bernaung di agensi saudaranya, membuat ia menyembunyikan nama keluarga aslinya. Sehun tak pernah diketahui memiliki nama keluarga Park, tapi Oh yang dikenal sebagai Oh Sehun, di aktor tampan.

Itu menjadi alasan klasik dimana Sehun memulai karirnya dulu, saat itu ayahnya yang masih memimpin dan ia tak ingin di cap memiliki semua kemudahan itu karena ayahnya pemilik agensi yang menaunginya juga menghindari semua spekulasi buruk pada masa rintisan karirnya.

Maka akan sangat mengejutkan bagaimana Sehun berada di dalam penthouse Chanyeol. Pun sama seperti Baekhyun yang masih tak mempercayai kehadiran laki-laki itu di hadapannya kini.

Baekhyun bergeming, masih dikuasai oleh keterkejutannya akan pertemuannya dengan aktor itu. Baekhyun mengidolakannya, dia bahkan menonton semua drama juga film yang Sehun bintangi. Dan bayangkan seperti apa senangnya ia kini melihat laki-laki itu berada di depannya.

"Ck," Sehun berdecak. Ia mengabaikan kaleng minumannya dan menatap sejurus Baekhyun yang tak berkedip. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki mungil itu lekat dengan tatapan menilai.

Baekhyun berubah gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Omong-omong kau cantik. Siapa namamu?"

"Bae-Baekhyun."

"Apa? Baby Hyun?"

Oh, Baekhyun pikir dia akan pingsan sekarang. Sedang Sehun tertawa melihat rona merah muda yang menjalari pipi berisi itu.

…

Chanyeol bersama Yoora kembali ke penthouse ketika jam makan siang berlangsung. Keduanya terlihat tak begitu terkejut dengan adanya sosok Sehun disana, melakukan _aegyo_ konyol sedang Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan memuja.

Yoora memberikan sebuah pelukan sedang Chanyeol mendengus padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ke rumahku, kau punya rumah yang kau tinggali bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Noona Chanyeol hyung memarahiku…" Sehun lagi melakukan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada ceruk leher Yoora. Chanyeol mendengus lagi, lebih keras dan berniat menarik kepala adiknya itu.

Yoora tertawa dan menepuk dua kali punggung tangan Sehun di atas perutnya. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di antara mereka, di balik _pantry_ memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan takjub.

Chanyeol menyadarinya kemudian. Meninggalkan decakan lagi sebelum memilih menghampiri Baekhyun disana. Senyumnya terkembang dan ia curi ciuman dari bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan matanya tak sadar terarah pada Yoora dan Sehun. Kemudian membolakan matanya, ketika menyadari jika dua orang itu pun ikut memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Terkejut menjadi eskpresi dua orang disana.

"Dia pacar Chanyeol hyung?" samar-samar suara Sehun terdengar, bertanya kepada Yoora.

Yoora menggidikkan bahunya. Ia melepaskan belitan tangan Sehun pada perutnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini. Ia mengulas senyum tipis sedang Baekhyun diliputi kecanggungan luar biasa dalam dirinya.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi." Yoora menyapa, terdengar begitu ramah.

"Se-selamat siang." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf saat itu aku membentakmu."

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun dalam kecanggungan menarik senyum.

Chanyeol mengusap surainya dan Baekhyun berjengit terkejut akan hal itu. Yoora taunya tertawa dan berpikir keterkejutan Baekhyun untuk setiap perlakuan Chanyeol itu menggemaskan. Yoora ingat kali pertama ia lihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dan reaksinya masih saja sama sampai kini.

Ia semakin meyakini jika Chanyeol dengan seluruh kebrengsekannya yang membuat anak semanis ini terjebak dengannya. Dalam hati Yoora memiliki iba dan berpikir tak seharusnya Chanyeol mempermainkan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmmu?" Chanyeol memecah lamunan singkatnya.

Yoora memperhatikan Baekhyun lagi, menyeluruh dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu."

…

Baekhyun mungkin mengundang iri dari anggota grubnya bagaimana ia menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menjadi model _ambassador_ pada bulan 5 debut mereka. Wajahnya akan terlihat dimana saja dan itu tak menutup kemungkinan jika pamornya akan semakin menanjak naik.

Itu terbukti bagaimana Baekhyun mulai memiliki iklannya sendiri dan memiliki banyak jadwal individu setelahnya.

Itu sedikit konyol bagaimana Baekhyun ketika masa pelatihan dulu. Tidak ada yang membanggakan, tapi lihat bagaimana dia menjadi anggota paling _popular_ dibandingkan 5 anggota yang lain.

Bisik-bisik lain mulai terdengar beserta decisan tak suka menemani di sela.

"Aku tidak heran mengapa dia bisa mendapatkan itu semua."

"Dia bermain dengan Direktur."

"Jangan bergosip tentang anggotamu sendiri, berhentilah."

"Aku tidak bergosip, oke? Itulah kenyatannya, semua _trainee_ mengetahui hal itu. beberapa bahkan melihat mereka berciuman dan pergi bersama setelahnya."

"Ck, gosip lama itu lagi."

…

Itu bukanlah sebuah acara besar namun Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menonton penampilan _boygroup_ besutan terbarunya itu. dia tidak berada pada salah satu bangku penonton, melainkan berada di dalam ruangannya dan menonton pertunjukan langsung itu.

Chanyeol mencoba fokus dengan memperhatikan seluruh anggota, namun taunya malah terpaku pada Baekhyun _. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan._

Namun kali ini Chanyeol tak memiliki binar pada matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun di setiap gerakannya. Itu adalah kernyitan yang terlihat kentara pada keningnya. Kemudian berganti dengan mata yang seakan hendak meloncat dari tengkoraknya.

"Baekhyun!"

…

Baekhyun di dera pusing ketika ia selesai di rias. Matanya seperti berkunang-kunang, dan Baekhyun memilih menempatkan dirinya duduk dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. 5 menit ke depan ia memiliki penampilan di atas panggung dan Baekhyun tau tak seharusnya pusing bodoh itu menyerang dirinya.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sekali, kemudian merundukkan kepalanya. Pusing masih mendera namun tak sesakit sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada manejernya. Mereka hanya membawakan 1 lagu, tak sampai 5 menit penampilan mereka selesai dan Baekhyun bisa beristirahat setelahnya.

Maka dengan langkah sedikit lambat, ia paksakan tungkainya menaiki panggung.

Dentuman musik terdengar memekakkan telinga. Itu taunya membuat pusing lagi menyerang, bersamaan dengan itu dengung berganti memenuhi inderanya seolah berasal dari kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu dan berusaha keras untuk tetap pada kesadarannya. Ia mensyukuri posisinya berada pada bagian belakang sehingga tak begitu mencolok terlihat ketika ia malah melakukan gerakan yang salah akibat terlambat mengambil gerakan pertama.

Memasuki pada bagiannya, Baekhyun lagi berusaha seolah tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia bernyanyi dengan suara merdu seperti biasa, menari dengan sedikit lambat tapi ketika berbalik menuju posisi lainnya, Baekhyun telah berada di ambang batas.

Baekhyun ambruk.

Pusing mendera hebat mengerenggut kesadaran ia sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun pingsan di atas panggung.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Ini kenapa aku jadinya apdet 2 hari sekali? Gapapa deh ya, biar cepet kelar selagi akunya masih ga ngesok sibuk di rl wkwkw

Dan yang nanya aku krissica shiper bukan? Jawaban YES IM! AKU KRISSICA HARD SHIPPER, LOL~ jadi jangan heran kalo Jessica bakal selalu nge cameo kalo Kris nongol di ficku, wkwk

Trus soal grub Baekhyun, karna itu cuman selingan/? Jadi aku ga terlalu fokus kesana, nama grubnya panggil saja bunga dengan jumlah 6 yang membernya kalian tentuin sendiri xD kecuali jongdae yg nongol kemarin kan ya.

Trus trus buat Narae… aku lupa bayangin siapa pas nulis karakter dia /jiahh/ ntar deh jelasnya pas dia nongol hehe

Dan aku sengaja ngepost di malam minggu buat para reviewers (yang jomblo khususnya :v) yang selalu bikin ku senyam senyum baca review kalian, makasih banget pokoke. Ketemu lagi di next chap ya, see ya~


	9. Chapter 9

**WORDS BLEED**

* * *

Baekhyun tak tau apakah ia harus panik, menangis atau bertingkah tenang seolah apapun sama baik-baik saja.

Langit-langit putih bersih rawat inap adalah hal pertama yang menyambut indera kala ia membuka mata. Baekhyun tak terkejut, bagaimanapun segalanya terekam dengan baik dalam dirinya mengapa ia berakhir disana.

Baekhyun lagi tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada dirinya kini. Semuanya membingungkan. Sebenarnya itu lebih menakutkan bagaimana tiap kemungkinan itu pun bisa terjadi.

 _Dalam dirinya. Dalam kehidupannya._

Baekhyun memejamkan lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu tangannya menapak di atas perutnya. Bagian itu datar, namun terasa seperti ia memiliki sesuatu yang hidup di dalam sana. Bsekhyun tak yakin. Sebenarnya lagi, ia berharap itu hanyalah sekedar ilusi dalam dirinya.

Hela nafasnya terdengar memecah kesendirian. Kemudian disela, terpotong oleh derit pintu. Baekhyun sontak membawa pandangannya pada daun pintu dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan sosok Chanyeol disana.

Kontak mata mereka terjalin. Baekhyun berubah gugup hanya untuk arahan mata datar tak terbaca pada Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Mengabaikan pusing mendera, Baekhyun tegakkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol..." suaranya dalam gumanan terdengar.

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan. Derap kaki menapak mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol menatapnya lagi disana. Lama. Dan Baekhyun seolah déjà vu akan pertemuannya di dalam ruangan laki-laki itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Berat suara Chanyeol menguar akhirnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut akan hal itu namun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Y-ya."

"Kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol berujar lagi.

Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Mengenai Chanyeol juga setiap kalimat yang serasa menusuk dingin untuknya. Baekhyun merasa asing, namun ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mempertanyakan apapun. Baekhyun berakhir dengan meredam seluruh pertanyaan itu dalam praduga dirinya.

Di dalam dirinya... Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkannya. Apa yang ia takutkan selama ini, mual dan muntah setiap pagi, mungkin hanyalah reaksi lelah yang mendera akibat jadwal padatnya. _Benar._

Itu seharusnya melegakan, namun tak tau mengapa setitik keresahan lain masih terasa dalam dirinya.

Namun mengesampingkan hal itu, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol menarik sepasang sepatu _sneaker_ di bawah tempat tidur, masih baru dan meminta Baekhyun memakainya.

Baekhyun menurut, juga ketika Chanyeol meminta ia memakai mantel besar miliknya, pun Baekhyun tak bertanya. Menyembunyikan seragam pasien yang ia kenakan, Chanyeol membantunya keluar dari kamar itu.

Lorong sepi dengan beberapa orang berbadan besar yang menuntun mereka ke lift darurat. Baekhyun masih tak bertanya mengapa dan lagi menerka dalam dirinya, mengenai beberapa wartawan yang mungkin berada di depan rumah sakit atau Chanyeol memang ingin menghindarinya dari hal-hal yang berkemungkinan seperti itu.

Ketika sampai di mobil, barulah Baekhyun menyadari jika waktu telah benar menjemput dini hari. Dengan keterdiaman yang menemani selama perjalanan ke penthouse laki-laki itu.

 **...**

 _Chanyeol tak pernah tau ia bisa sepanik ini dalam hidupnya. Ia pernah beberapa kali berada dalam suasana pelik ketika pertama kali dipercayakan oleh ayahnya mengurus Loey Ent. Pada tahun pertama semuanya tak berjalan dengan sesuai kehendaknya, ia kehilangan nyaris 3% saham miliknya dan ia berada dalam kerugian besar ketika itu._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol baru mendebutkan artis pertamanya, itu bukan perawalan yang bagus tapi tak cukup menjadi alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk berlari seperti orang gila, berteriak pada Jongin dan mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa peduli suara klakson lain menggerutui dirinya._

 _Tapi itu Baekhyun. Penampilan langsung dari grub debutannya itu seketika menjadi buruk bagaimana Baekhyun ambruk di atas panggung. Penampilan kacau bukan permasalahannya, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti di hilang kendali akibat panik menyerangnya._

 _Jongin memakinya sepanjang jalan. Mamaki dirinya yang berkendara ugal-ugalan sembari berbicara melalui sambungan dengan manejer Baekhyun. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit, pada UGD dengan manajer Baekhyun berada di depan pintu gawat darurat itu._

 _Dokter keluar dari sana pada saat yang bersamaan dan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama berbicara disana._

 _"Apa Anda wali dari pasien?"_

 _Itu seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab dari manajer, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjadi satu-satunya yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter itu._

 _Chanyeol hanya memiliki kemungkinan dimana jadwal padat yang tak dibarengi dengan stamina bagus, menjadi hal yang membuat Baekhyun pingsan seperti itu._

 _Itu bukanlah kali pertama terjadi sebenarnya. Pada kasus yang sama ketika salah satu artisnya di larikan ke rumah sakit, Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan pesan pada manejer artis itu sendiri tanpa sisipan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya._

 _Namun tak tau mengapa, duduk berhadapan dengan pria berjubah putih itu membuat perasaannya berubah kalut dengan pemikiran_ random _memenuhi dirinya._ Mengapa seperti itu?

 _"Baekhyun hanya kelelahan dan dia akan kembali membaik dengan istirahat beberapa hari." Dokter itu memulai. Itu melegakan, namun taunya tak mampu menahan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya._

 _"Dan sesuai dengan prosedur, aku mengambil sampel darah dan urinnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"_

 _Dokter itu menatap Chanyeol teduh. Chanyeol menelan liur kelu dan menunggu dengan degupan jantung berdebar._

 _"Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan jika Baekhyun... hamil."_

 _Satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk responnya, ialah mata membola lebar dengan satu dentuman keras di dada. "A-apa?"_

 _"Kandungannya telah memasuki minggu ke 9, dengan kondisi kehamilan semuda ini tidak seharusnya Baekhyun masih melakukan aktifitas seperti itu. Itu tak hanya membahayakan calon bayi tapi juga dirinya—"_

 _"Tunggu dokter—" Chanyeol memotong. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun... hamil?"_

 _Dokter itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Anda tidak mengetahuinya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Baekhyun adalah laki-laki interseks. Dia memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk hamil dan melahirkan bayinya."_

 _Chanyeol tak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi hal itu. Mencerna hal itu... keterkejutan menguasai dirinya dan seketika kosong pikirannya. Kenyataan jika Baekhyun interseks dan kini hamil, menampar dirinya dalam kenyataan jika dirinyalah yang... menyebabkan hal itu._

 _Chanyeol tak lupa untuk apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Nyaris setiap harinya, untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung kalinya... dia menyetubuhi anak itu. Membiarkan spermanya memenuhi anak itu dan dan... membuat anak itu hamil._ Hamil benih dari dirinya.

 _Chanyeol tak banyak mengingat seperti apa konyol ekspresinya ia di depan dokter itu. Tapi satu-satunya yang mendominasi ialah, amarah dan emosi meluap dalam dirinya._

Emosi amarah tentang Baekhyun yang menutupi hal itu darinya. Membohongi dirinya.

 **...**

 _"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Jongin menjadi satu-satunya yang mendekati posisinya sejak ia keluar dari ruangan dokter. Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _"Dia hanya kelelahan saja bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol mendongak, menatap sekretarisnya itu tanpa suara. Menarik nafasnya pelan, Chanyeol menyahut. "Ya, dia baik. Mungkin sekarang publik sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya, berikan pernyataan mengenai keadaannya."_

 **...**

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun pikir semuanya benar baik-baik saja dan sikap dingin Chanyeol hanya akan berlangsung sampai mereka sampai ke penthouse. Chanyeol mungkin masih berada dalam situasi profesionalnya dengan bertingkah mereka hanya sekedar artis dan dkrektur agensi saja. Maka ketika telah berada dalam lingkupan ruang dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja, maka semuanya akan berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Tapi taunya Baekhyun masih menemukan tatapan tajam nan dingin menghunus dirinya kala bersibobrok dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka masih berada di depan pintu dan Baekhyun baru selesai melepas sepatunya, ketika Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan membiarkan kalimat itu menguar begitu saja.

Baekhyun berubah patung dengan degupan jantung tak menentu dalam dadanya. Keringat dingin membasahi sedang lidah terasa kelu.

"Cha-Chan—"

"Aku tanya, apakah kau mengetahuinya? Apakah kau tau jika kau adalah laki-laki interseks?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan Baekhyun tersentak pada tempatnya.

"Jawab aku sialan!" Umpatan itu seperti petir menyambar di dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun tersentak lagi dalam keterkejutannya dan ketika ia menahan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, ia temukan tatapan penuh amarah dari laki-laki itu. Baekhyun merasa begitu asing. Seperti bukan Chanyeol.

"A-aku mengetahuinya." Pelan Baekhyun menjawab.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat lagi. Menyerapahinya dengan makian beragam dan Baekhyun bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang penuh sarat benci padanya.

"Kau mengetahuinya tapi kau membiarkan aku menyetubuhimu?! Brengsek! Aku menyetubuhimu hampir setiap hari sialan!"

Baekhyun tergugu dengan tubuh tegang dan membiarkan inderanya menangkap tiap makian Chanyeol padanya. Membiarkan perasaannya tergores oleh makian Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Nada suaranya masih sama tingginya dengan kilatan amarah menyambar pada remaja itu.

"Saat a-aku berumur 8 tahun, ayahku memberitau jika I-ibuku-" Tergagap Baekhyun menyahut. "Ibuku adalah laki-laki interseks."

"Dan kau tak memberitauku jika kau interseks dan tetap membiarkanku menyetubuhimu!?"

Baekhyun tergugu pada tempatnya, ia tak menyadari mengenai pipinya yang basah akan air mata kini. "A-aku selalu meminum obatku setelah kita selesai melakukannya. Tapi aku kehabisan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu dan dan... aku tak bisa membelinya."

Baekhyun tak lebih seperti anak ayam basah dengan cicitan ketakutan merangkai perkata keluar dari tenggorokannya. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran pada tubuhnya—ketakutan akan situasi amarah Chanyeol di depannya.

Chanyeol mencolos. Rahang terjatuh dan menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa—

"Dan apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Kau pikir karirmu juga akan baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol tertawa miring. Merutuki dirinya betapa bodohnya ia melupakan hal-hal seperti ini. Sial! Chanyeol mengumpat lagi kemudian.

Bulat lingkaran kelopaknya taunya masih pada tarikan tajam yang sama. Emosi menguasai bahkan untuk tangisan Baekhyun seperti itu masih tak mampu membuat luapan dalam dirinya berkurang.

"Kau kukeluarkan dari grub."

Maka itu akan menjadi keputusan _final_.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan sipitnya membola sampai pada batas yang mampu ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol tidak—kumohon ja-jangan lakukan hal itu. Ak-aku—" Baekhyun tercekat. Otaknya _blank_ dengan bibir bergetar mengeluarkan patahan kalimatnya. Chanyeol tak peduli.

Laki-laki itu berbalik. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan menekuk lututnya kini—berlutut sembari memengangi kain celananya.

"Chanyeol kumohon bi-biarkan aku tetap disana, a-aku akan..." Baekhyun tercekat ludahnya namun taunya otak kosong malah tak mampu memikirkan hal lain. Suaranya masih tergagap namun ia biarkan mengucur begitu saja.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya."

 _"Aku akan menggugurkannya!" Narae berteriak kalap. Ia melempari Chanyeol dengan kedua sepatu mahalnya dan memaki laki-laki itu di sela._

 _"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Chanyeol balas berteriak. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana wanita itu menghujaninya dengan kepalan tangan keras dan memengangi lengan itu dengan kuat._

 _"Mengapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Narae balas menatap Chanyeol dengan hujaman tajam yang sama, tak terlihat takut sama sekali. "Karirku baru saja berjalan dan aku tak mau bayi ini merusak karirku begitu saja!"_

 _"Persetan dengan karirmu. Ini bayiku dan kau tak boleh menggugurkannya!"_

 _"Persetan dengan bayimu Park!" Wanita itu menghempaskan cekalan Chanyeol pada lengannya dalam sekali hentakkan. "Aku akan tetap menggugurkannya!"_

 _"Ahn Narae!"_

Chanyeol tak mampu menghindari ingatan lama menyakitkan itu dalam dirinya. Emosinya memuncak untuk dua kali lipat dan menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencengkram rahangnya. Kuat dan sampai pipi berisi itu mencekung.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Chanyeol bersuara rendah. "Katakan sekali lagi bangsat!"

"Cha-Chanyeol-"

"Jika kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan bayiku—"

Chanyeol memberi jeda. Mencengkram semakin erat rahang itu dengan merah oleh cetakan jarinya terlihat. Menusuk Baekhyun dengan tatapannya sampai remaja itu tak mampu melepas oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Lalu menghempas kuat dagu Baekhyun sampai anak itu terjungkal pada tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung!" Sehun datang dari kamarnya. Ia menatap terkejut Chanyeol dan terburu menghampiri Baekhyun di lantai—termangu dengan seluruh pergerakan motorik hilang. Sehun membawa anak itu pada dadanya dan menatap nyalang Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau sudah berhenti memukuli orang."

Chanyeol tak menanggapi. Ia menggertakkan rahang kala inderanya menangakap bagaimana Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan bagaimana remaja itu memasrahkan dirinya— tenggelam dalam tangis disana.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menuju pintu. Membantingnya kuat dengan umpatan sama keluar tanpa beban dari mulutnya

" _Damn it_!"

 **...**

"Apa dia sering memukulimu seperti tadi?" Sehun bertanya di antara kesal dalam suaranya.

Itu bukanlah pemandangan pertama baginya, dimana ia melihat Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya pada seseorang. Ketika berada di bangku sekolah Chanyeol adalah berandalan, berkelahi adalah alasannya pergi sekolah. Tapi kemudian orangtua mereka mengirim Chanyeol ke Amerika dan menjanjikan salah satu perusahaan untuknya saat lulus dari Universitas, dengan syarat Chanyeol mengubah perilaku buruknya itu.

Chanyeol berhenti. Berkelahi atau apapun yang meninggalkan bekas luka pada wajahnya, namun beralih keluar masuk kelab dan hidup hura-hura di Amerika sana. Itu lebih baik dibanding, nama keluarga mereka lagi tercatat pada panggilan di kantor polisi.

Dan Sehun tak pernah tau, jika saudara laki-lakinya itu masih suka main tangan bahkan untuk seseorang seperti Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan tak pernah mendengar Baekhyun berteriak atau melontarkan umpatan sejak mereka tinggal seatap di penthouse Chanyeol, tapi lihat bagaimana Chanyeol pun sama memberlakukannya sama seperti berandalan SMA dulu.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan cepat dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah air mata. Isakannya telah berhenti namun tak tau mengapa matanya masih saja keluar seperti itu.

Sehun membantunya duduk di sofa dan menenangkan dirinya disana. Memberikan beberapa usapan pada punggungnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Tak apa, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Sehun mendorong dirinya lagi dalam pertanyaan. Namun Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol memukulnya. Rahangnya masih terasa nyeri namun bukan itu yang membuat air matanya menguar lagi dan lagi. Perasaannya, disana tergores.

Baekhyun seolah berada gaum menyesakkan dimana ia menyadari jika Chanyeol... hanya ingin tubuhnya saja. Hanya ingin kepuasannya. Perlakuan baik, lembut... semua hanya mengacu karena laki-laki itu ingin menjaga kepuasannya.

Baekhyun menukar tubuhnya untuk debut. Chanyeol mendebutkannya dan Baekhyun memberikan tubuhnya. Chanyeol memilikinya. Dirinya.

Sehun berakhir dengan menghela nafas lagi. Ia seharusnya tau Baekhyun tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Lagipula mereka bukanlah 2 orang akrab dan hal-hal seperti ini, tak seharusnya dapat dilakukan dengan nyaman.

"Baekhyun..." Sehun memanggil namanya dengan lelah. Yang kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan sedih. Aktor itu menatapnya dengan ringisan dan merutuki Chanyeol lagi dalam hati.

"Kau tau, tak seharusnya kau terlibat dengan hyungku, dia... bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untukmu." Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu bersama dengannya sampai sekarang, tapi... kau bisa pergi jika kau ingin."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun hanya mencoba memakluminya. "Baiklah," tangan lebarnya mengusap punggung kecil itu lagi. "Kau terlihat tak baik, istirahatlah, hm?"

 **...**

Baekhyun mungkin bodoh. Dia terlalu naïf dengan menganggap apa yang ia jalani adalah hal yang normal dan seperti apa adanya.

Saat menjadi _trainee_ dulu, yang ia lakukan setiap harinya adalah berlatih. Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari untuk berlatih sampai malam, kemudian tidur untuk mengumpulkan energinya dan melakukan hal yang sama di keesokan harinya.

Lalu ketika ia debut, Baekhyun memiliki pagi sampai malam larut untuk jadwal satu dan jadwalnya yang lain. Baekhyun mengesampingkan banyak hal, lelahnya, waktunya yang bersisa juga 5 jam waktu istirahatnya untuk... melayani Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyangkal habis-habisan mengenai hal itu. _Kenyataan itu._

Chanyeol membiarkannya tinggal di penthouse mewah itu daripada tinggal di _dorm_ bersama dengan 5 anggota yang lain. Chanyeol membiarkannya tinggal disana tak hanya untuk memberikan ia tempat layak dengan kenyamanan luar biasa untuknya. Dibalik itu, untuk memudahkan Chanyeol menikmati dirinya. _Meraih kenikmatan darinya._

Baekhyun mengetahui hal dimana ia terlahir dari rahim seorang laki-laki interseks. Ayahnya memberitaunya dulu, mengenai laki-laki yang bahkan tak sempat ia lihat sejak ia menatap dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Ayahnya bilang, ibunya meninggal ketika ia lahir. Melahirkannya dengan keadaan sama dengan laki-laki itu pula. Interseks, dan Baekhyun tak ingin menyalahi siapapun dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Ayahnya bilang, ibunya istimewa. Dan itu pun sama istimewanya. Mungkin itu hanyalah ucapan basa basi yang akan terlupakan pada hari esoknya, namun taunya itu membuat Baekhyun mampu melampaui hidupnya dengan normal.

Baekhyun menutupi hal itu sebisa yang ia lakukan. Kemudian Chanyeol memilikinya. Mengikatnya dalam benang transparan dan ia terjabak dengannya hingga kini.

Chanyeol menyutubuhinya. Hampir setiap hari dan itu tak menjadi beban pikiran bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki sebotol pil penuh untuk melindungi _rahasianya_. Kemudian berubah buruk ketika Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa adanya manejer dan penjaga dari penggemar yang menggerubungi dirinya setiap ia menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat umum.

Namun botolnya telah kosong kini. Tanpa sisa potongan apapun namun Chanyeol masih memenuhi dirinya seperti apa yang selalu laki-laki lakukan. Dan Baekhyun memilikinya sekarang. Kehidupan lain yang berada di dalam perutnya. Dan Baekhyun taunya tak memiliki hal untuk ia lakukan untuk hal itu.

 _Bayinya._

 _Karirnya._

 **...**

Baekhyun ingat ia berada di ruang santai dengan mata terbuka lebar—terjaga sepanjang malam. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya dan itu berhasil membuat ia tak mampu memejamkan matanya di antara sisa pusing yang masih mendera.

Namun ketika ia terbangun di pagi harinya, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol, tidak lagi terbungkus mantel besar laki-laki itu juga seragam pasien sebagai kain tubuhnya, tapi piyama nyaman miliknya dengan selimut lembut yang menghangatkan dirinya.

Di tengah kebingungannya, mual menghampiri dirinya lagi. Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun selain berlari menuju kamar mandi dan berakhir di depan kloset lagi. Memuntahkan seluruh cairan yang berasal dari lambungnya. Baekhyun meringis pelan dan membasuh wajahnya pada wastafel. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar lagi dan ia nyaris luput memperhatikan adanya segelas air pada nakas dengan beberapa butir obat di atas piring kecil.

Baekhyun berkerut kening dan mendekati nakas. Disana terdapat secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi tergores tinta: _'minum obatmu, itu akan membuat mualmu berkurang.'_

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat menyadari jika itu adalah tulisan tangan milik Chanyeol. Sekelebat ingatan akan malam lalu mengusik dirinya lagi. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya, satu tangannya berada di atas perut dan Baekhyun menelan obatnya segera.

Ia keluar dari kamar setelah itu. Membawa gelas kosong dengan piring kecilnya juga menuju dapur dan mendapati Sehun di ruang santai. Menonton tv dengan raut wajah serius, namun segera mengalihkan pada _channel_ lain ketika melihat sosoknya.

 **...**

 _"... pernyataan resmi dari agensinya, Loey ent, membuat kekhawatiran penggemar menjadi beralasan. Dalam waktu yang masih tak di tentukan, Baekhyun akan melakukan perawatan juga beristirahat sampai kembali-"_

Sehun berkerut kening kala pembawa acara itu terdengar dari _channel_ acak yang di pilihnya. Berita mengenai Baekhyun dengan potongan video menampilkan penampilan Baekhyun malam kemarin.

Sehun memiliki respon keterkejutan dengan mata memicing menatap layar plasma lebar di depannya itu. _Apa-apaan_ — Baekhyun bahkan berada disini dan terlihat baik-baik saja berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diberitakan seolah ia memiliki tumor ganas yang harus di tangani secepatnya.

Sehun beralih mengambil ponselnya. Membuka situs internet dan segera ia temukan judul dengan Baekhyun sebagai topik utamanya.

 _ **Kesehatan memburuk, Baekhyun akan hiatus dari kegiatan grub**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?**_

 _ **Video Baekhyun pingsan di atas panggung menjadi viral.**_

 _ **Pingsan di panggung, ini pernyataan agensi tentang kesehatan Baekhyun.**_

Sehun membuka judul berita terakhir. Membacanya terburu dan ia temukan penggalan dalam cetak miring, merupakan pernyataan dari juru bicara Loey Ent.

Mereka mengatakan jika Baekhyun baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan dikarenakan kesehatannya yang memburuk. Dia memiliki suatu penyakit yang di rahasiakan agensi dan itu membuat Baekhyun akan hiatus sementara dari kegiatan grub juga jadwal keartisannya selama masa pemulihan sampai waktu yang tak dapat di tentukan.

 _Omong kosong._ Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Ini jelas merupakan bualan agensi, Sehun bahkan melihat Chanyeol memukuli Baekhyun semalam, dan bagaimana mungkin saudaranya itu tega melakukan hal itu jika memang benar Baekhyun tengah sakit?

Chanyeol tak mungkin sebiadab itu.

Sehum beralih pada judul berita yang lain dan membacanya sedang pikiran melayang dalam pra duganya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Grub Baekhyun sedang berada dalam perhatian besar dan Baekhyun sendiri tengah disibukkan dengan jadwal individunya. Baekhyun adalah sumber uang yang lain dan tak mungkin Chanyeol membuat pernyataan seperti itu yang berakhir dengan hilangnya pemasukannya juga.

Jika hanya peralihan dari asumsi publik mengenai jadwal ekstrim artis agensinya, maka menjadi hal yang mudah dengan memberikan pernyataan pemberikan waktu istirahat dengan bumbu manis sebagai pelengkap. Tidak seperti omong kosong ini.

Atau apakah... Baekhyun benar memiliki suatu penyakit?

Rasanya tidak-

Suara deritan pintu dari kamar Chanyeol menyentak Sehun dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengganti _channel_ televisi yang masih menayangkan berita tentang Baekhyun. Membawa pandangannya pada sumber dan ia temukan sosok Baekhyun disana. Masih dengan piyama dengan gelas kosong tangan.

"Hai, Baek." Sehun menyapa pertama kali. Ia menyimpan ponsel miliknya di dalam kantung celana yang ia kenakan, bangkit kemudian dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, hyung." Baekhyun menjawab, meringis pelan akibat sisa mual. Ia melanjutkan kembali langkah menuju dapur. Sehun di belakangnya mengikuti, memperhatikan bagaimana remaja itu mengambil langkah, bergerak pelan dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau baik, Baek?" Sehun lagi bertanya. Baekhyun yang mencuci gelas dan piring kecilnya pada bak cuci, menganggukkan kepalanya, berpikir Sehun menanyai keadaannya pagi itu.

Baekhyun merasa baik.

"Ya, hyung."

"Kupikir kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi, kau terlihat pucat."

Seluruh pergerakan tangannya terhenti. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan tanpa niatan menyahut apa yang Sehun ujarkan padanya.

Sehun di belakangnya terlihat tak puas.

"Ah, omong-omong apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk sarapanmu? Chanyeol hyung memintaku untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu saat kau bangun nanti."

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun seolah tersadar mengenai ketidakberadaan laki-laki itu disana.

Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol hanya mengantarnya pulang semalam, terlibat dalam teriakan keras di depan pintu dan kemudian Chanyeol pergi. Sampai pagi ini, Baekhyun masih tak mendapati keberadaannya.

"Apa semalam Chanyeol pulang?" Baekhyun berbalik badan menghadap Sehun yang berdiri pada pinggiran _pantry_.

"Ya, tapi pergi dia pergi lagi pagi-pagi sekali."

Baekhyun tak lagi berujar apapun sedang pikirannya kembali dikuasai akan yang terjadi semalam. Chanyeol dengan seluruh makian yang laki-laki itu lontarkan padanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Langkah kakinya bergerak keluar dapur-lagi mengabaikan Sehun dan menuju kamar. Meraih ponselnya berpikir untuk sebuah pesan kepada Chanyeol namun urung ia lakukan ketika hujaman pesan dari Kyungsoo tertera pada layar.

Baekhyun membukanya dan membaca satu per satu dan matanya membola bersamaan dengan kacau hatinya menguar kembali.

 ** _'Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau hiatus dari grub, apakah benar kau sakit parah? Kumohon balas pesanku, Baek. Aku khawatir sekali padamu.'_**

 _Chanyeol... menghiatuskan dirinya, apakah itu yang laki-laki itu lakukan untuk mengeluarkannya dari grup?_

Baekhyun luruh pada lantai. Mengabaikan ponselnya dengan pesan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya ia balas. Air mata menganak lagi pada pelupuknya. Membasahi wajahnya dan Baekhyun terisak keras disana.

Tak menyadari jika Sehun berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya dengan seribu artian dengan sisa kasihan dalam hatinya.

 **...**

 _Chanyeol benar masih dikuasai oleh kesadarannya walau bau alkohol menguar dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Itu sudah hampir pagi dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sebagian malamnya dengan sebotol_ vodka _._

 _Satu-satunya yang menyambut pandangannya ketika memasuki penthousenya adalah sosok Baekhyun yang berbaring di sofa. Tertidur masih dengan mantel miliknya yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungil remaja itu._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya nanar. Langkahnya terseok ia dekati Baekhyun disana. Berjongkok pada kaki sofa dan menyibak poni Baekhyun menjuntai pada dahinya._

 _Chanyeol tertegun. Selama beberapa saat ia seolah terjatuh pada wajah lelap itu. Begitu polos. Begitu murni. Namun lihat apa yang ia lakukan?_

 _Chanyeol mengusap halus pipi itu. Mengusapnya penuh kasih dan dapat menahan diri untuk kecupan kecil di bibir. Baekhyun mengeliat pelan akibat ciumannya, mengusap wajahnya lagi... Baekhyun kembali masuk pada mimpinya._

 _Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya kemudian mendekap Baekhyun pada dadanya. Mengangkat ringan tubuh itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun ia baringkan dengan perlahan, membenarkan letak bantal di kepalanya sebelum beralih membuka mantel besar miliknya pada tubuh mungil itu._

 _Chanyeol menuju lemari kemudian. Mengambil piyama Baekhyun acak di dalam sana dan mengganti pakaian rumah sakit itu dengan piyama. Chanyeol taunya tak segera beranjak pergi. Lagi menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap jauh Baekhyun yang terlelap, mengusap wajahnya lagi dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lain pada kening._

 ** _..._**

 **Cocot:** maafkan segala macam bentuk typonya geng, aku ga sempat megang laptop dan ngetik chap ini di tab trus ngedit di doc manager T.T but thankseu so much for all reviewers, kucinta kusayang kalian~ see ya next chap... kkk~


	10. Chapter 10

**WISH AND WILL**

* * *

"Aku hanya tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kiranya itulah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah menghabiskan 5 botol vodka miliknya. Malam telah larut, telah mencapai dini hari sedang kelap malam itu masih ramai terlihat.

Ini adalah hari ketiga berselang setelah semua kekalutan yang Chanyeol rasakan dalam dirinya. Ia kembali berubah menjadi menyebalkan sedang Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang memberikan makian dan kemudian menjadi orang pertama pula yang menerima setiap amukan amarah dari direktur itu.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang berkutik. Termasuk petinggi agensi lain, memilih diam dan bertingkah tak peduli mengenai permasalahan Baekhyun. Panggilan tak terputus masih sama banyaknya seperti 3 hari yang lalu, masih berlanjut kini dan Jongin masih menjadi yang paling kentara akan sikap uring-uringannya.

Laki-laki dengan marga Kim itu menyentaknya dengan beberapa kemungkinan buruk mengenai merosotnya pendapatan mereka jika Chanyeol terus saja bersikap tak peduli seperti itu. Suaranya berubah lembut di akhir dan Chanyeol mengikuti sarannya untuk menikmati bening alkohol selepas berakhirnya pekerjaan mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Bersama Kris yang memiliki tikungan alis tajam, mempertanyakan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Jongin menggidikkan bahu dan membiarkan Chanyeol bersama kesendirian pikirnya selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian penggelan kalimat itu mengucur akhirnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau ketahui?" Mungkin Chanyeol telah di kuasai oleh alam bawah sadarnya, namun Jongin tak menyiakan sisa kesadaran laki-laki itu dengan melempar tanya dengan cepat.

"Semuanya." Chanyeol menjawab. suara beratnya terdengar serak dan kepalanya mulai bergoyang mengikuti arah bening gelasnya bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol, Kris berbisik pada Jongin.

Jongin mengabaikan si surai pirang—memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tau ini mengenai Baekhyun." Ia berujar tanpa emosi.

"Baekhyun?" Kris lagi bersuara. Ia menerawang sesaat—mencari kiranya ingatan akan seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun, kemudian memekik tanpa suara. "Ah, Baekhyun… jalangnya."

"Baekhyun bukan jalang." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tak suka pada Kris. "Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu." Sentaknya.

Kris sedikit terkesiap dan menatap takjub akan penyangkalan berulang itu. Selalu tiap kali Kris memanggil seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun adalah jalang, maka Chanyeol akan menyanggahinya, bahkan dengan kadar 10% kesadaran seperti itu, Chanyeol masih melakukannya. Kris merasa takjub sebernanya.

Jongin melirik Kris sekali, merengut dan memberi kode dalam isyarat mata agar ia diam dan membiarkan dirinya yang berbicara.

"Apa Baekhyun benar sakit?"

Chanyeol beralih pada Jongin, menatap temannya itu sebelum menatap gelasnya kembali. "Baekhyun sakit." Gumannya.

"Sakit apa? Apakah parah?"

"Baekhyun sakit karenaku."

Kerutan tercetak dalam di balik poni Jongin. Kris lagi memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengapa dan apa dalam dirinya. Namun meredam semua itu dan kini semakin membuncah sama akan ekspresi Jongin.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kris yang bersuara. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia sakit Chanyeol? Kau memukulnya?" Kris tak peduli jika Jongin berbalik melotot padanya kini, lagi memborongi Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab. Bening dalam gelasnya ia teguk dan menelannya dengan cepat. Ia meraih botol miliknya, menuangkan cairan yang sama dan menggoyangkannya dan menatap tanpa sinar apapun pada matanya.

"Aku menghamilinya."

Nyaris serupa seperti nada bicaranya pula. Tanpa emosi, tanpa diketahui apakah sesal atau kesal yang berada disana.

 _"What the fuck!"_

Dan Kris lagi menjadi orang yang memecah hening sedang rahang jatuh sama halnya akan Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin sama terkejutnya akan Kris. Ia tak mempedulikan mengenai Chanyeol yang bisa saja kembali pada amarahnya dan berbalik meneriakinya.

"Aku menyetubuhinya, tentu saja dia hamil." Chanyeol menjawab. ia terkekeh sendiri seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu baginya.

"Kau menghiatuskan dirinya di grub, apa itu berarti kau ingin dia mempertahankan kehamilannya? Apa itu berarti kau... bertanggungjawab?" Jongin mendorong dirinya lagi dalam pertanyaan. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal dengan bualan Chanyeol mengenai adanya penyakit yang Baekhyun derita—tentu saja, ia tak mungkin memberitau publik jika Baekhyun hamil dan sialnya itu adalah miliknya.

" _Fuck_ , Chanyeol kau serius?" Kris mengumpat dengan suara keras. Menyentak Chanyeol dan kekehan tersisa dari laki-laki itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Itu bayiku." Katanya nyaris seperti gumanan. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya membunuh bayiku."

"Hanya tentang bayimu?" Jongin berkerut kening. "Kau hanya peduli pada bayi yang berada di perutnya, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab untuknya. Aku akan menjaganya."

Chanyeol menyisakan penggalan itu terakhir kali sebelum jatuh dalam renggutan alkohol sepenuhnya.

"Dia bahkan masih 19." Jongin seperti berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berakhir dengan keterdiamannya pula sedang ingatannya terhampas akan Baekhyun. Mengenai remaja itu dan Jongin tak bisa berbohong untuk sekedar menyangkal seperti apa murninya anak itu. Baekhyun begitu polos dan begitu apa adanya.

Dia hanya sedikit labil dengan pemikiran dangkal mengenai debutnya dulu. Sialnya ia membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam perangkap Chanyeol. Kemudian berakhir dengan seperti ini. Bahkan debutnya tanpa sampai menyentuh bulan ke 5—Jongin hanya tak bisa menyembunyikan adanya iba yang menyusup dalam dirinya.

Matanya bergulir kepada Chanyeol lagi yang telah menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Mata terpejam dengan mulut terbuka membiarkan gumanan-gumanan abstrak keluar dari sana.

"Chanyeol juga seperti ini saat Narae hamil." Pelan suara Kris menyadarkan Jongin. Laki-laki dengan kulit _tan_ itu menoleh kepada si surai pirang sesaat dan kemudian membenarkan apa yang temannya itu katakan.

"Tidak semengerikan dulu." Kris menambahi.

"Baekhyun tidak seperti Narae. Anak itu bahkan takut berbicara padanya."

"Benarkah?" Kris menatap Chanyeol kemudian. Mengingat apa yang pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, mengenai Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia lihat secara langsung. Hanya pada beberapa video dan Kris mengakui betapa mengangumkannya paras anak itu.

"Tidakkah kau pikir, Chanyeol menyukainya?"

"Chanyeol tak pernah sepeduli ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Kupikir dia memang menyukai-tidak, tapi mencintai Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol hanya bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

…

 _'Baekhyun semoga cepat sembuh dan kembali ke panggung lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Baekhyun aku merindukanmu, semoga kau cepat sembuh dan kembali bernyanyi lagi.'_

 _'Baekhyun semangaaattt, aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Tidakkah kalian pikir ini bagus, dia menjadi anggota nonaktif sekarang, kalian takkan melihat si gerakan payah di belakang lagi.'_

 _'Baekhyun beristirahatlah dengan baik, semangat~'_

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Sehun meraih ponselnya tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak dan menemukan si aktor tampan itu memeriksa ponselnya kini. Berkerut kening kemudian berdecak.

"Wah baik sekali kau sampai menyempatkan waktu membaca ini semua." Sehun berkomentar dengan decakan lagi. "Semua yang tertulis disini adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun."

"Kembalikan ponselku, hyung." Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun dan meminta ponselnya.

"Tidak, jika kau masih membaca ini." Ia menjauhkan jangkauan Baekhyun darinya. Mengangkat tinggi ponsel itu sampai Baekhyun berjinjit guna mendapatkan ponselnya kembali.

"Sehun hyung~" Baekhyun merengek kemudian. Ia melompat kecil meraih tangan Sehun di udara.

"Janji untuk tidak membaca komentar seperti ini lagi?"

"Aku berjanji." Baekhyun menyahut cepat.

"Cium aku sekali maka aku akan memberikan ponselmu kembali." Seluruh pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan delikan mata tak percaya namun aktor itu memiliki tatapan menggoda dengan mendekatkan pipinya. "Ayo cium."

"Hyung~" Baekhyun merengek lagi. Wajahnya berubah merah dan Sehun tak dapat menahan diri untuk sebuah cubitan pada pipi penuh itu.

"Menggemaskan sekali Baekhyunie ini." Katanya. Menarik kedua belahan pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun lagi merengek.

"Sakit, hyung." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mengusap pipinya. Bagian itu semakin merah terlihat, perpaduan rona dan belas cubitan Sehun. Tidak sakit, hanya saja malu bertambah 2 kali lipat dalam dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu. Mata tajamnya teduh menatap anak itu.

"Kadang Baek," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap dengan Sehun, menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerjab kebingungan akan perubahan nada bicara Sehun. "Ada saat dimana tak mengetahui apapun adalah hal yang terbaik."

"Eung?" Baekhyun berkerut kening. Tak paham atas apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Orang-orang memiliki banyak spekulasi pada diri mereka masing-masing, tidak peduli apakah itu benar atau salah, menyenangkan ataupun menyakitkan… mereka akan melakukannya. Yang satu akan mengecoh dan yang lain akan terkecoh, tak hanya sekali… itu akan terjadi berulang kali. Untuk itu—" Sehun memberikan ponsel Baekhyun di atas tangannya, "Jangan biarkan itu menguasaimu, hm?"

Baekhyun menatap bergantian Sehun dengan ponselnya. Kerutan pada kening menghilang, berganti dengan keterdiaman dalam cernaan atas apa yang baru saja Sehun ujarkan. Baekhyun merenung dalam pikirannya sedang apa Sehun katakan memenuhi dirinya.

Itu benar. Bahkan untuk sebuah komentar, mengapa Baekhyun harus memikirkannya seperti itu?

Semua orang bisa mengatakan apapun yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka menghabiskan waktunya di depan layar masing-masing, meninggalkan satu dua kata pada kotak komentar—pujian juga pesakitan, lalu melupakan semuanya di keesokan harinya. Lalu, mengapa itu harus menjadi hal yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Satu tangannya berada di udara, menerima ponselnya kembali. "Ya, hyung." Baekhyun menarik senyum tipis dan Sehun membalasnya dengan artian senyum yang sama.

"Lagipula," Sehun menaikkan satu alis, "Kita 'kan artis, jadi wajar menjadi bahan gosip." Kekehannya terdengar menguar. Terdengar main-main dan itu berhasil menciptakan tawa untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Baekhyun berucap di sela. Sipitnya mencoba menampilkan tatapan penuh arti namun yang tertangkap hanyalah sisa sedih disana.

Sehun tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu dan beralih dengan pembicaraan yang lain. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Adakah yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ei ei ei," Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Aku bahkan tak melihatmu makan apapun hari ini." Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian dan mengutak-atik benda pintar itu. "Bagaimana dengan _delivery_?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban. Mendengarkan dengan baik beberapa rekomendasi restoran yang Sehun katakan.

Baekhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali memasukkan makanan ke dalam lambungnya. Mual menguasai dirinya hampir seharian ini dan itu membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Namun Baekhyun tak membantah ketika Sehun mulai membuat pesanan sedang dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun meliriknya sesekali dan lagi ia temukan keterdiaman yang sama pada remaja itu. Kepala tertunduk dengan bola mata kosong menatap lantai di bawahnya. Sehun mengabaikan ponselnya dan beralih menapakkan tangannya di puncak kepala itu.

Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan menatap tak paham Sehun dengan elusan di atas kepalanya. Sehun menarik senyum dan seolah miliki banyak artian tersirat. Tatapan tersirat yang tak Baekhyun ketahui apa maksud disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya apapun padanya, suara lain menyentak mereka dari pintu. Keduanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol disana.

"Oh, hyung kau pulang?" Sehun menjadi yang pertama bertanya. Tangannya ia turunkan dari atas kepala Baekhyun, santai seolah ia tak melakukan hal berarti apapun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan hal itu dan matanya menajam akan interaksi adiknya bersama Baekhyun. Itu sedikit konyol bagaimana Chanyeol memiliki rasa tak suka akan hal itu.

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan dan menarik langkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Matanya beralih pada Baekhyun dan yang paling kecil di antara mereka seperti tersengat listrik akibat tatapan tajam darinya. Baekhyun menunduk cepat dan tak sadar mempermainkan ujung bajunya—gugup.

"Keluar dari kamarku." Itu ditujukan kepada Sehun walau arah mata masih menghunus Baekhyun di depannya.

Si aktor tampan itu berdecak sekali dan mencibir Chanyeol. "Aih, si Tuan pemarah ini." Ia bangkit dari sofa mulai membawa langkahnya keluar dari sana.

"Aku akan memanggilmu saat pesanan kita sampai, Baek." Katanya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dua kali, lalu ketika beralih pada Chanyeol ia lagi tersengat listrik kala masih saja menemukan tatapan tajam laki-laki itu terarah padanya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan berbalik badan menjauhi Baekhyun. Melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah itu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas—lega seolah baru saja terlepas dari jerat sesak transparan hanya untuk sebuah tatapan Chanyeol.

Guyuran air di kamar mandi samar terdengar dan Baekhyun malah tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Sofa di bawah pantatnya tak lagi nyaman sedang ponsel tak lagi menarik minatnya. Baekhyun terdiam sedang matanya terpaku pada datar pintu kamar mandi.

Menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari sana walau ia tak memiliki hal yang ingin ia lakukan setelah itu.

Chanyeol tak pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tanpa sambungan panggilan bahkan sebuah pesan untuk ponsel masing-masing. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol masih memiliki sisa amarah akibat apa yang ia katakan di hari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol marah dan Baekhyun pikir kehamilannyalah yang menjadi penyebab di balik itu semua.

Chanyeol mendiaminya kini dan itu berubah buruk. Kenyataan jika ia bukan lagi bagian dari grub, hamil dan Chanyeol berubah dingin padanya—menimbulkan banyak kekhawatiran yang tanpa sadar Baekhyun rasakan.

Belum lagi beberapa komentar menyakitkan yang ditinggalkan oleh publik terhadapnya, mengatakan selamat tinggal dan berharap ia tak pernah kembali ke panggung—itu menjadi tambahan mengapa tidur malamnya tak pernah nyenyak lagi.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memiliki sedikit tekanan sampai bagian itu sobek akibat giginya sendiri. _Hazel_ nya masih terpaku pada bagian yang sama, kemudian melebar ketika deritan dengan pintu terbuka memecah keterpakuannya.

Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang melingkari pinggulnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap dirinya lagi—masih dengan hujaman yang sama dan Baekhyun lagi menunduk.

"Apa kau akan berada disana sepanjang malam?" Baekhyun tersentak kecil pada tempatnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menemukan Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian santainya kini dan berbicara melalui punggungnya.

"Ka-kau tidak pulang kemarin." Baekhyun bersuara pelan tanpa sadar ia lakukan—mengeluarkan apa yang ia pikirkan selama 3 hari ini dan mengenai Chanyeol yang tak menampakkan dirinya lagi setelah teriakannya di depan pintu.

"Maaf." Baekhyun mencicit pelan.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Dari balik punggungnya Chanyeol berbicara lagi. Itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan sedang Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kala berat suara Chanyeol lagi menguar. Dingin dan asing sekali.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dan berbalik badan kini. Menatap sejurus Baekhyun yang menatap lantai—tanpa berani untuk sebuah jalinan kontak disana.

"Karena a-aku hamil."

"Kau meminta maaf karena kau hamil?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku membuatmu kecewa."

Jawaban itu menciptakan degusan pada diri Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang hanya anak-anak dengan pemikiran dangkal dalam dirinya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun juga sedikit bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkan Chanyeol sedang semua masalah yang ia milik sekarang berasal dari laki-laki Park itu.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi tanpa sadar. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri menjulang di depan yang lebih kecil. "Lihat aku."

Baekhyun mematuhinya dan ia seperti terkunci oleh Chanyeol disana dan tercekat dalam nafasnya sendiri.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Chanyeol memintanya. Ia menyelami bola mata sipit itu dan seperti tenggelam dalam jernih inderanya. Chanyeol hanya tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan denyutan pelan pada dadanya kala menemukan kesedihan pada sipit itu.

Kantung mata hitam dengan wajah pucat—Chanyeol tak harus bertanya, apapun yang terlihat pada parasnya menggambarkan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan kini.

"Biarkan aku tetap menjadi bagian dalam grub." Baekhyun berujar pelan. Pelan sekali sedang serak memenuhi nada bicaranya. "Jangan keluarkan aku."

"Aku tidak mengeluarkanmu." Chanyeol mendengus lagi lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kau sedang hamil."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak." Chanyeol menekan kalimatnya. Itu sedikit meninggi dan Baekhyun berdegup kencang dalam ketakutan. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pingsan sepanjang hari."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir lagi. Ia menahan banyak hal di dalam tenggorokannya, ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mempertimbangkan dirinya. Dia baru saja debut dan Baekhyun mencintai jadwal padatnya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan 5 tahun waktunya untuk dapat berada di atas panggung sana, menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol jamah setiap harinya—maka tak adil jika hanya 5 bulan yang terbayar.

"Kau sedang hamil anakku." Berat suara Chanyeol berubah. Rendah dan Baekhyun merasakan adanya lonjakan pada degup jantungnya lagi. Darahnya berdesir dan Baekhyun hilang dalam seluruh hal yang ada dalam pikirannya.

 _Anakku_ —anak Chanyeol, yang berada dalam perutnya.

"Dia juga akan menjadi anakmu."

 _Anaknya_ —anaknya bersama Chanyeol.

Kini semakin aneh dengan darah yang merambat naik pada wajahnya. Terasa panas sedang rona merah memenuhi pada masing-masing pipinya. Baekhyun tak tau jika pelan ungkapan itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Untuk sejenak, kekhawatirannya menghilang. Mengenai karirnya yang baru berumur 5 bulan juga mengenai ia yang baru 19 memiliki seseorang dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membawa tangannya menapak di atas perutnya. Mengusap bagian datar itu dan lagi semuanya terasa menenangkan. Lebih ringan.

"Kau masih artis yang berada dalam naungan perusahaanku. Aku akan tetap mempertimbangkan karirmu, tapi untuk sekarang, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya."

"A-aku ingin bernyanyi." Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Kau akan tetap bernyanyi." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. Terdengar meyakinkan sekali, namun taunya Baekhyun masih memiliki sisa keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Kau berjanji?" Ia menuntut, menatap jauh pada bulat _iris_ Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu taunya lagi terperosok dalam jernih sipit itu.

"Aku berjanji." Sahutnya. "Asal kau berjanji akan menjaganya."

 _Nya_ —untuk bayinya. Untuk bayi mereka.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan cepat seperti anak-anak. Tipis bibirnya berkedut dan ia memiliki senyuman disana. Chanyeol tertegun, memperhatikan hal bagaimana mudahnya menenangkan Baekhyun untuk sebuah kalimat tanpa kepastian seperti itu.

Hal itu lagi membuat gerogotan nyeri dalam dirinya menghampiri. Kenyataannya Chanyeol memiliki sesal dalam dirinya.

 _Sesal karena telah merusak kemurnian Baekhyun._

…

Yoora masih menjadi seseorang yang lain yang gemar meneriaki Chanyeol. Tidak peduli jika wajah cantiknya berubah mengerikan, taunya wanita itu masih menyukai teriakan beserta umpatan bahkan di pagi menjelang seperti ini.

Ini masih pagi dan Yoora telah menyentakkan kakinya keras pada lantai penthouse itu. Meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kamar.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Yoora menodong Sehun dengan pertanyaan mengenai keberadaan pemilik penthouse itu.

"Noona ada apa?" Sehun tau mengenai kebiasaan buruk Yoora yang satu ini, namun merasa asing ketika kilatan amarah memenuhi bulatan sama seperti kepemilikan Chanyeol.

Yoora tak menjawab, alih-alih mengabaikan Sehun dan meneriaki nama Chanyeol lagi. Langkah kakinya menyentak, menuju kamar Chanyeol dan ia temukan Baekhyun di balik pintu.

Tatapan amarahnya seketika berubah. Melunak digantikan iba ketika menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang terkejut menatap dirinya.

Selama beberapa saat, Yoora terdiam. Pemikiran _random_ memenuhi dirinya. Iba masih mendominasi dan ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini—membuat dirinya diliputi oleh amarah dalam dirinya sendiri.

Amarah untuk Chanyeol yang tak berhati—merusak anak sepolos Baekhyun.

Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan sebelumnya. Itu hanya sebuah pembicaraan singkat namun Yoora menyukai anak itu tanpa alasan mengapa ia melakukannya. Baekhyun sangat apa adanya, pikirannya terlalu rasional dan apa yang ada dalam dirinya adalah kemurnian yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak licik untuk menjerat Chanyeol. Kenyataan dirinyalah yang terjerat pada Chanyeol, membuat Yoora menaruh kasihan padanya. Yoora tak pernah tau kapan ia mulai menyayanginya, menaruh simpati untuk dirinya.

"Apa Chanyeol di dalam?" Suaranya lembut terdengar.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menyingkir dari bibir pintu, mempersilahkan Yoora ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Namun Yoora tak segera beranjak, berdiri pada posisinya, masih dengan iba menatap remaja itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eung?" Baekhyun berkedip dua kali, kebingungan akan pertanyaan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyahut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol terlihat di balik punggungnya. Yoora berganti ekspresi lagi, dengan kilatan sama namun Chanyeol tak benar merasa takut akan hal itu. Kedua saudara kandung itu melempar pandangan, seolah memiliki jalinan telepati—menciptakan kerutan kening yang sama pada Baekhyun juga Sehun.

"Apakah itu benar?" Yoora membuka suaranya pertama kali. Pertanyaan itu terarah pada Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar di antara emosi tertahan. "Apakah benar Baekhyun hamil?"

"Apa?" Sehun adalah yang pertama merespon hal itu. Sedikit terlonjak pada tempatnya sedang retina bergulir pada Baekhyun. Remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedih mengetahui dirinyalah yang menjadi pembicaraan.

"Kau hamil?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Baekhyun diam dengan bibir bawah ia gigiti dengan pelan. "Hyung—" Sehun berganti menatap Chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol tak menjawab—alih-alih beralih kepada Baekhyun yang mematung seperti patung untuk seluruh apa yang Yoora katakan mengenai dirinya. "Masuklah ke kamar, Baek." Chanyeol berkata padanya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika suara Chanyeol menguar padanya. Ia terkesiap sesaat dan cukup tau jika Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya pergi dari sana. Baekhyun mematuhinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menutup pintu sebelum kembali bertubrukan dengan Yoora.

Chanyeol menahan hela nafasnya pada pangkal tenggorokan sebelum menguar dengan gumanan yang terlampau pelan. "Ya, itu benar."

" _What the fuck_!" Sehun tak mampu menyembunyikan seluruh keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Matanya seolah akan meloncat keluar namun kedua saudaranya terlihat tak berniat untuk sebuah penjelasan untuknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kau bertanggungjawab untuk bayi itu, bukan bertanggungjawab untuknya." Yoora meluncur dengan kalimatnya. Chanyeol tak memberi sahutan, membiarkan Yoora berspekulasi mengenai dirinya. Kenyataan Chanyeol tak memiliki rencana untuk ke depannya—mengenai Baekhyun, selain bayi yang berada dalam perut laki-laki itu… Chanyeol tak benar memikirkannya. _Tidak sekarang._

"Aku sudah mencari pengganti untuk model _ambassador_ mu."

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara mengenai model _ambassador_ tapi aku berbicara mengenai anak berusia 19 tahun yang kau hamili!" Yoora meluap dalam amarah lagi. Tak benar peduli jika apa yang ia katakan akan menyakiti Baekhyun yang jelas mendengar semuanya di balik pintu sana.

"Noona." Sehun menegur. Ia mengambil langkah cepat mendekati saudara tertuanya dan mengusap punggungnya—menenangkan. Itu berhasil membuat Yoora menghela setiap hembusan nafas yang tertahan dalam dirinya.

Wanita yang menjadi saudara perempuannya itu, memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum balas menatap sejurus Chanyeol kembali.

"Baekhyun masih anak-anak Chanyeol. Apa kau sadar atas apa yang kau sudah kau lakukan?" Suaranya rendah terdengar.

"Ya," Chanyeol menanggapi dengan rendahan suara yang sama.

"Jangan lampiaskan padanya." Yoora berguman, menerawang pada hari lalu dan menjemput keterdiaman di antara mereka. Sehun menghentikan usapan tangannya pada punggung wanita itu, berputar dalam dunia pikirnya seorang diri di dalam sisa keterkejutan miliknya.

"Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

Chanyeol bergeming dan membiarkan Yoora memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan ia bersama Sehun di depan pintu tanpa niatan untuk pembicaraan lain disana. Namun Sehun menahannya ketika ia hendak berlalu.

"Seperti déjà vu ya, hyung." Sehun berkata. Sudut bibirnya menarik senyum miring dan membawa kepalanya mengarah pada Chanyeol. "Yang membedakan, Baekhyun tidak berteriak dan juga menamparmu."

…

 **Cocot:** egen! Makasih buat **Cussonbaekby** untuk percerahannya/? buat chap ini, seneng ya aku repotin mulu wkwkkw

Trus buat 1k+ review! What? Hahaha aku ga nyangka bakal nembus segitu, ceilah ini fic sinetron abal2 pulak, duh ku terhura, kubahagia~ :" pokoke ini bakal aku end in kok, tenang aja hehe

Trus juga hepi eniv buat EXO yang udah 5 taun malang melintang/? di dunia per-kpop-an ini, ga kerasa ya. Perasaan baru kemarin bawakin mama, masih nge K nge M, nge 12 di EXO's Showtime, masih kemarin era nyelekin everdose lol~ eh udah 5 taun aja wkwkkw intinya #5YearsWithEXO, bangsatnya kalo bisa lebih di kondisikan ya -_- terutama dedek hunhun yang mau ultah juga kkk~

Dan yang terakhir, jangan lupa mampir lagi dear dan see you di next chap~


	11. Chapter 11

**CLOSER**

* * *

Baekhyun berbalik badan cepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka kembali. Ia pikir Chanyeol-lah yang baru saja masuk namun taunya adalah Yoora dan Baekhyun seketika di liputi ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Hei," Yoora menyapa. Bicaranya lembut dengan senyum tipis ramah. Wanita itu meringis pelan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan padanya.

"Maaf untuk yang sebelumnya, aku hanya suka meneriakinya seperti itu." Yoora mendekati Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mampu bersitatap dengan Yoora.

Yoora memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan seperti apa si mungil itu berdiri di depannya, raut wajah letih dan muram memenuhi parasnya yang cantik. Yoora menyimpan kasihan dalam dirinya, untuk Baekhyun dan rutukan berkepanjangan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memelukmu." Tukas Yoora.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya lagi dan berkedip dua kali padanya. Yoora melepas senyum, mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan membawa sepasang lengannya melingkari tubuh remaja itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan menahan nafas disana. Yoora memeluknya erat dan memberikan elusan lembut pada punggung kecil itu.

"Pasti berat sekali untukmu." Yoora berbisik.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Mulai hari ini aku ingin kau memanggilku Noona." Yoora melepas pelukannya. Jemarinya berlari menuju Baekhyun dan mengusap belahan pipi itu dengan lembut. "Baekhyunie…"

…

Jongin pikir, istilah seperti _pre menstruation syndrome_ kiranya hanya akan menerpa kaum wanita saja. Namun sepertinya, untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol, si tinggi dengan kelamin besar—pun dapat merasakan situasi itu pula.

Jongin tak lupa seperti seperti apa menyebalkannya Chanyeol kemarin. Diam sepanjang hari, mengumpat setiap saat kemudian berdiam diri seperti nyawanya tertinggal entah dimana. Lalu berselang sehari setelahnya, Chanyeol seolah terlahir kembali. Dengan sosok yang berbeda dengan seluruh kebalikan atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin lalu.

Lihat seperti apa cerah senyumannya pagi ini. Chanyeol datang dengan siulan memasuki ruangannya kemudian memberikan sapaan untuk Jongin pertama kali, lalu kembali bersiul. Senyumnya seperti menantang matahari, lebar bibirnya sedikit tak wajar dan itu jelas menciptakan kerutan pada kening laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris direktur itu.

"Oh, ada apa ini?" Jongin tak pernah berusaha menyembunyikan apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Baik itu untuk sebuah kekaguman, kekesalahan, atau juga tingkah ingin tau walau untuk setitik noda bersisa pada ujung lengan kemejanya. Jongin akan selalu meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan—tak peduli lawan bicaranya kemudian akan memberikan respon berupa putaran mata—berpikir apa yang Jongin pertanyakan tak penting adanya.

Namun Chanyeol sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Chanyeol tak memutar bola matanya, dia bahkan menarik senyum lagi—lebih lebar dan menghentikan siulannya.

"Kau tidak lihat seperti apa cerahnya matahari pagi ini? Dia memulai harinya dengan baik lalu mengapa makhluk di bumi tak ikut melakukan hal yang sama juga?"

Itu membingungkan dan sedikit melankolis. Jongin semakin tajam menarik tikungan keningnya sedang indera lagi memperdengarkan Chanyeol yang berdendang kini.

" _Well,_ kemarin matahari juga bersinar cerah tapi kau seperti orang gila dengan semua umpatan bahkan ketika membuka pintu pertama kali."

Chanyeol tertawa dan ia tak merasa tersindir sedikitpun.

"Kemarin adalah kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari ini. Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lupa mengenai kau yang sedikit miring, Chanyeol." Jongin menyergit sendiri mengatakannya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap sejurus sekretarisnya itu. Kadar senyumnya berkurang dan Jongin berganti bergidik kini.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatai bosmu, Kim?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis pada kening. Jongin sedikit merinding—berpikir jika zona amannya telah berakhir dan Chanyeol kembali menjadi Park Menyebalkan Chanyeol. "Tapi yeah… aku sedang tak ingin menghitung kesalahanmu di bulan ini, jadi yeah—" Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya. "Kau selamat hari ini."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah siratan peringatan. Jongin merengut sedang _pre monster sindorm_ sebutannya bergolak menuding Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jadi mana berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani?" Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya segera. Benar mengabaikan apapun dan beralih mengapit pena miliknya di antara ruas jari.

Jongin berdehem sekali sebelum membuka kumpulan map di tangannya dan menyodori benda itu di atas meja Chanyeol. Menunjuk satu titik dimana Chanyeol harus memberikan bubuhan tanda tangannya sesaat sebelum menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Omong-omong Sehun mendapat 2 tawaran drama sekaligus." Jongin memberitau. "Jadwal tayangnya hanya berselisih satu bulan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Beritau manejernya untuk merundingkan hal itu padanya terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol menyahut sembari tangan tetap bergerak membentuk goresan penanya.

"Oh, oke." Jongin mengingat dalam dirinya. "Omong-omong lagi, setelah kepulangannya dari Paris apakah dia tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ya, dia bersamaku."

Jongin kembali memiliki kernyitan pada dahinya. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa untukmu? Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol menutup map terakhir. Menyimpan pena miliknya kemudian beralih menatap Jongin. "Sehun memang tinggal bersamaku selama ini, apa yang menjadi permasalahan memangnya? Dan apa maksudmu dengan cemburu?"

"Bukankah Baekhyun tinggal disana juga?" Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin lagi melempar tanya.

Chanyeol lantas mengangguk, dilengkapi dengan tikungan kening yang sama akan Jongin—tak paham atas apa yang di ujarkan oleh laki-laki Kim itu.

"Wow, kau membiakan Sehun berduan dengan Baekhyun jika begitu." Jongin menyembunyikan pekikan.

Seluruh sinar cerah pada wajah Chanyeol menghilang—digantikan cepat oleh awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tidak merasa khawatir jika Sehun menggoda Baekhyun? Dia 'kan sama pemainnya denganmu. "

Ujaran terakhir itu sukses membuat awan hitam itu diselingi oleh kilatan kecil menyambar. Pundak Chanyeol menegang sedang Jongin memiliki kedutan pada satu sudut bibirnya.

"Yah… walaupun Sehun sedikit tak waras, tapi siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun memangnya? Untuk seseorang yang seperti Baekhyun, kupikir takkan sulit untuk jatuh kepadanya juga."

Dan semuanya berganti dengan cepat. Sinar cerah matahari pagi itu berpindah pada Jongin sedang gelap awan menyelimuti Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Jongin terlihat tak tau diri dengan seluruh rasa kemenangan dalam dirinya.

Lihat bagaimana senyumnya tertarik lebar kini. menahan diri untuk sebuah tawa menggelegar sedang Chanyeol seolah tersadar dan tertiup kembali kepada dirinya di hari kemarin.

"Persetan dengan rundingan, terima kedua tawaran drama itu! Dan—" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. "Pastikan dia berada disini sebelum jam makan siang nanti."

Dan Jongin benar seperti memiliki dua tanduk di atas kepalanya, pelengkap sempurna untuk senyum setan pada belahan bibirnya tepat dengan debuman pintu keras yang Chanyeol hempaskan.

…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tak peduli seberapa sering Sehun memulai sapaan untuk sebuah pembicaraan, satu-satunya yang menjadi respon Baekhyun ialah bahu tersentak dengan bola mata melebar—terkejut atas dirinya.

Remaja itu berbalik badan cepat kemudian menghela nafasnya—lega akan Sehun yang memasuki dapur.

"Aku sedang memasak ramen." Baekhyun menjawab sembari memperlihatkan bungkusan ramen di tangannya. Ia meninggalkan senyum tipis sebelum berbalik kembali dan mengisi panci dengan air.

"Kau lapar? Tidakkah kau baru saja sarapan?"

Baekhyun memalu sedang anak rambutnya bergerak pelan mengikuti anggukan kepalanya. "Aku lapar." Baekhyun mencicit. Ia mencoba mengabaikan Sehun dan menyibukkan diri dengan bungkusan ramen miliknya.

Sehun takkan merasa heran mengapa pipi berisi Baekhyun semakin terlihat beesar akhir-akhir ini. Kehamilan membuat nafsu makannya menggila dan taunya itu menciptakan kesan menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

"Tentu saja karena kau sedang hamil." Sehun mangut-mangut. Langkah kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping remaja itu. "Tapi tetap saja, ramen tak baik apalagi untuk kau yang sedang hamil." Ia mematikan kompor dan mengambil bungkusan ramen setengah terbuka itu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengek dan mengajukan protes. "Tapi aku lapar, hyung." Bibir tipisnya bergetar seolah tengah menahan isak tangis.

"Apa kau suka pasta? Bagaimana jika kau membuat pasta saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuat pasta." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Itu terlihat menggemaskan dan Sehun hanya reflek dengan cubitan pada pipi berisi itu.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Katanya. Ia memberikan sebuah tarikan pelan dengan jepitan tangannya dan Baekhyun merengek lagi. Merupakan ajuan protes atas apa yang Sehun lakukan. "Sekarang duduklah dan perhatikan bagaimana aku membuatnya."

Sehun menuntunya duduk pada kursi panjang _pantry_. Baekhyun mematuhinya dan benar memperhatikan Sehun dengan bahan olahan pasta di depannya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar—bersenang hati atas perlakukan baik Sehun untuk sebuah hidangan yang mengisi perutnya.

Sehun melihatnya dan laki-laki itu ikut menarik senyum pula.

"Apa kau pernah melihat bagaimana mengolah pasta sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya di sela.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hm'mm." Ia menjawab dengan gumanan. "Aku melihat Chanyeol melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Sehun sedikit terkejut. "Chanyeol hyung membuatkannya untukmu?"

Baekhyun lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Rasanya sangat enak!" Baekhyun memuji sungguh-sungguh. Kepalanya diisi oleh ingatan akan kecapan menyenangkan untuk pasta buatan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Wah~" Sehun benar merasa takjub. Sehun tak pernah tau jika Chanyeol menyempatkan waktunya untuk memasakkan pasta untuk seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang ia akui bahkan tidaklah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan khusus dengan dirinya.

"Aku baru menyadari jika kau memanggil Chanyeol hyung tanpa sebutan apapun di akhir namanya? Aku bahkan lebih muda darinya tapi kau memanggilku hyung. Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol memintaku seperti itu." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang gatal.

"Dia sungguh memintamu melakukannya?" Sehun lagi merasa terkejut. "Wah~ dia bahkan mengancam akan membekukan _black card_ -ku jika aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung."

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tidak hanya sekedar sepiring pasta tapi juga sebutan nama ringan seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memberikan keleluasaan pada Baekhyun sedang semua hal yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya tak lebih tindakan menyebalkan nyaris di setiap harinya.

Gumanan Sehun itu taunya menciptakan rona pada pipi Baekhyun. Itu sedikit aneh namun rasanya benar menggelitik. Baekhyun mengulum senyum tanpa sadar bersamaan dengan telapak tangan menapak di atas perutnya.

Sehun lagi menangkap hal itu dan Sehun menjadi ragu jika Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang yang ada untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Kalian pasti berkencan?" Tebaknya.

"Ti-tidak!" Baekhyun menyahut cepat. "Kami tidak."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu." Itu lebih seperti kesimpulan yang mengucur begitu saja oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun merasa terbakar namun taunya ia menyukai sensasi itu. "Benarkah?" Ia bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya begitu pelan sedang wajahnya benar memerah sepenuhnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup belahan pipinya lalu mengipasi wajahnya.

"Aih, kau juga menyukainya ternyata." Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan semakin memanas pada tempatnya. "Hyung~" Rengeknya lagi.

"Ah, ya Tuhan!" Sehun lebih seperti frustasi. Tak menyangka sedang segalanya terasa konyol baginya. Terlebih mengenai Chanyeol dengan kesimpulan seperti itu darinya.

Chanyeol bahkan terlalu tua untuk kembali jatuh cinta. Apa-apaan!

Sehun tanpa sadar mengidik lagi. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan seluruh friksi kegelian dalam dirinya dengan mencoba terfokus pada pasta buatannya. Baekhyun masih berada pada tempatnya, tak lagi mengipasi wajahnya walau jejak merah disana masih kentara terlihat.

Sehun hanya tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan seperti itu. Hanya saja ketika _memory-_ nya terlintas akan sosok Chanyeol—sontak segalanya berubah aneh dan kuduknya menjadi merinding kini.

Dan semuanya semakin mengerikan bagaimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat kuduknya semakin meremang.

Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba tanpa suara dan taunya telah berada disana. Di dapur sedang seharusnya laki-laki itu berada di ruangan kantornya dan bekerja. Pakaiannya masih begitu rapi namun raut wajahnya kusut dengan kilatan mata tak suka mengarah kepada mereka.

Baekhyun berubah gugup dan tak berani hanya untuk sebuah lirikan kepada laki-laki pemilik penthouse itu.

Sehun menjadi orang yang mendengus disana dan menampakkan air wajah sama tak sukanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pulang di saat yang tidak tepat, hyung." Sehun mencibir. Menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghapus jejak seluruh ketidaknormalan atas apa mendera Chanyeol di dalam pikirannya. Itu taunya memiliki kesimpulan yang berbeda dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Chanyeol dengan seluruh awan hitam di atas kepalanya, kembali memiliki kilatan petir yang menyambar disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu ke kantor?" Suaranya ketus terdengar. Chanyeol memasuki dapur semakin jauh, berdiri di samping Baekhyun sedang remaja itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Gugup untuk 2 artian disana. Gugup dengan debaran jantungnya juga gugup akan tatapan tajam Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Aku baru akan pergi, ck." Sehun berdecih. Ia memperhatikan pasta setengah jadi miliknya sesaat. "Baekhyun lapar dan aku membuatkannya pasta." Ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau lapar?"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil oleh pertanyaan itu dan cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Y-ya."

"Ck," Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Ia tanpa kata segera melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyampirnya pada sandaran kursi

"Aku yang akan membuatnya. Kau pergilah sekarang." Chanyeol berujar kepada Sehun. Lengan kemeja ia gulung sampai sikut dan benar menggantikan Sehun untuk pasta setengah jadi di atas kompor.

Sehun berdecih lagi, lebih keras. "Menggelikan." Sungutnya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam. "Pergi ke kantor sekarang!"

"Iya iya Park Pemarah Chanyeol!"

" _Black card_ -mu aku tahan—"

"Aku pergi sekarang Chanyeol hyunggg~"

…

Sehun bilang Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Sehun bilang Chanyeol juga menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak benar ingin mempercayai hal itu sebenarnya. Hal dimana Chanyeol pun menyukainya—karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun memikirkannya, semuanya terasa aneh dan rasanya tak mungkin. Tak mungkin Chanyeol menyukainya.

Baekhyun selalu memiliki rona merah tiap kali ia berdeketan dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Ketika Baekhyun memperhatikannya, Chanyeol taunya tak memiliki rona yang sama seperti dirinya di saat yang bersamaan.

Itu mungkin hanyalah hal yang kecil dan tak bisa menjadi acuan, namun taunya Baekhyun benar memikirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum padanya. Berbicara lembut padanya. Mencium dirinya dan membuatkan pasta sebanyak yang diinginkannya.

Itu tak mengejutkan karena pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol telah melakukan semua itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Itu mungkin menjadi sebuah kebiasaan namun taunya itu terasa berbeda kini. Berbeda dengan rona merah milik Baekhyun, degupan jantung kencang beserta gelitikan pada perutnya.

Rasanya seperti akan meledak namun Baekhyun benar menyukai semua itu.

Pun sama halnya seperti hari ini. Itu bahkan bukanlah jam makan siang dan Chanyeol kembali di jam kerjanya. Memiliki kilatan tajam namun berganti lembut dan menghidangkan sepiring pasta untuknya.

Baekhyun merona lagi dan pada saat itu, Chanyeol menciumnya. Lembut dan begitu mendamba.

Sejak teriakan di depan pintu dan dengan kehamilannya kini… Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari jika hal-hal kecil yang menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol itu meninggalkan bekas tersendiri dalam dirinya. Dalam ingatannya bagaimana ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, menyesap bibirnya, lembut dan kemudian berubah menuntut—Baekhyun tak pernah tau mengapa ia begitu menyukai hal itu—begitu mendambakan hal itu.

Semuanya terasa lebih intim.

Bahkan kali pertama mereka bersitubuh hingga untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung kalinya ini—semuanya tak pernah semenakjubkan dengan kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya.

Sehun bilang Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Mungkin itu benar.

Sehun bilang Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Mungkinkah itu benar?

…

Baekhyun mengerang pelan ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya kini. mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan tanpa beban desakan nafas panas miliknya—memperdengarkan desah suara dalamnya untuk apa yang laki-laki tinggi itu lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol mencumbu bagian itu memuja. Meninggalkan bercak merah bekas ciumannya disana, sekali lalu dua hingga pada jumlah yang tak terhingga. Baekhyun mengerang lagi. Jauh lebih keras sedang matanya terpejam kini—merasakan benar bagaimana sensasi menakjubkan itu menyerang ia sampai ke saraf.

Baekhyun telah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Celana yang ia pakai telah raib, menyisakan celana dalam miliknya sedang Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya di dalam pakaian miliknya. Telapak tangan itu lebar menyapa tiap kulit tubuhnya, pada pucuk dadanya dan Baekhyun tersentak kala putingnya di permainkan.

"Ouh Chanhh~" Baekhyun mendesah.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari cerukan leher Baekhyun. Menatap penuh hasrat anak itu dan ia meleburnya dalam ciuman sensual pada bibir. Baekhyun menyambut dan menggerakkan bibirnya selaras. Menyesap bibir tebal Chanyeol pula kemudian bersambut lidah di dalam rongga miliknya.

Baekhyun mengeliat tak nyaman. Putingnya mengacung kaku, keras di antara jepitan jemari Chanyeol disana. Suara kecapan terdengar ketika pangutan itu terlepas.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menyayu. Mengecup ujung hidungnya sekali lalu pada mengecup bibirnya pula.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada?"

"Eung?" Baekhyun tak benar paham apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan. Ciuman dengan lidah berbelit itu taunya benar menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol meminta. Tangannya berpindah untuk usapan panas di balik kain yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menjawab dengan degup jantung kencang. Menarik nafasnya beberapa kali lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tidur." Sambungnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebagai balasan atas jawabannya, maka Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lagi pada bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun? Apa dia menggodamu?"

"Sehun hyung?"

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab. Ia menggigit pelan dagu Baekhyun kemudian menyesapnya. "Apa dia menggodamu?"

"Ti-tidak." Baekhyun mengerang lagi. Batang lehernya berganti Chanyeol permainkan kini.

"Apa Sehun menggodamu saat aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab kepayahan. Ia tak benar fokus atas apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan padanya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan.

"Jika Sehun menggodamu, tidakkah kau tergoda padanya?"

Baekhyun sontak membuka mata. Mengerjab beberapa kali kemudian mencari wajah Chanyeol pada ceruk lehernya. "Aku tidak."

"Mengapa tidak? Menurutmu Sehun tidak tampan?"

Baekhyun memiliki kerutan pada keningnya kini. "Sehun tampan." Baekhyun berujar apa adanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan setiap jelajahan bibirnya pada batang leher itu, mengangkat wajahnya dari sana dan menatap sejurus Baekhyun kemudian. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun berubah gugup lagi. Kontak mata dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tak benar mampu ia lakukan. Baekhyun merona dan ketika menyadari seperti apa intensnya Chanyeol menatap dirinya membuat gugup itu bertambah dua kali lipat.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat, kemudian berbisik dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. "Tapi Chanyeol lebih tampan."

Baekhyun tak pernah tau jika jawaban nyaris tak terdengar darinya itu mampu menciptakan sebuah kelegaan luar biasa yang bahkan Chanyeol tak paham mengapa ia harus merasakannya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, begitu penuh oleh sarat artian disana.

"Bagus." Chanyeol berat bersuara pada telinganya. Mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun dan membasahi dengan liurnya.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya kembali dari dekapan baekhyun. Menyempatkan diri seperti apa kacaunya Baekhyun sebelum menarik lepas pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan melalui kepalanya.

Baekhyun bersisa dengan celana dalamnya saja. Ia nyaris telanjang dan itu lagi membuatnya memerah. Sangat merah sampai seperti terbakar rasanya.

Chanyeol menyelusuri lekukan badannya dengan ujung telunjuk. Pada dadanya kemudian turun pada perutnya. Bagian itu masih datar namun terasa keras ketika ia tekan. Chanyeol mengecup bagian bawah pusarnya beberapa kali sampai Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian karenanya.

"Dia masih disini bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi disela kegiatannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kepayahan. Geli memerangkap sampai ujung kaki namun sekali lagi Baekhyun menyukai hal itu.

"Dia disana."

"Bayiku." Chanyeol mengecup bagian yang sama lagi. Matanya bergelinding menuju kontak Baekhyun lagi, menaiki tubuh kecil itu kembali lalu memangut bibir tipis itu kembali. "Bayi kita."

Baekhyun seolah bergetar dalam lega dirinya. Seperti adanya sejuk angin menginvasi sesak, semuanya benar menenangkan.

Bayi.

Bayi Chanyeol.

Bayinya.

Bayi mereka.

Baekhyun benar menyukainya seperti itu. Baekhyun benar akan menjaganya seperti itu.

* * *

 **Cocot:** aku suka chap ini, fluffy wkwkwk

Dan selamat ulang tahun buat dedek sehun yang makin bangsath sajah

See next chap ya~


	12. Chapter 12

**LOST**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun kala suara gaduh terdengar di dekatnya. Ia mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali dan segera ia dapati sosok Chanyeol di depannya. Berdiri di depan cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya sembari mengancingi kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali sembari melihatnya dari bias cermin.

Baekhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya, menguap sekali lalu mengucek mata, remaja itu memberikan anggukan, "Hm." Jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Ia mengabaikan dasi yang tersampir pada lehernya, menuju Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Baekhyun terkesiap. Kemudian merasa malu menyadari dirinya bahkan belum mengikat gigi dan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti itu.

"Morning kiss." Chanyeol berujar. Telapak tangan lebarnya menuju puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengusaknya dengan lembut. Baekhyun memalu dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah meliputi kemudian terasa terbakar ketika ia menyadari tubuh polosnya.

Baekhyun sontak menarik selimut cepat dan membalut tubuhnya—nyaris tenggelam dengan menyisakan kepalanya saja—menatap malu-malu Chanyeol yang tertawa kini.

"Aih, menggemaskan sekali." Chanyeol menghujani bibir tipis Baekhyun lagi dengan ciuman.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek. Wajahnya semakin merah namun tak benar menarik diri dari ciuman itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, meninggalkan beberapa kecupan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari pinggiran tempat tidur. Menuju cermin kembali dan memakai dasinya disana.

"Fase morning sickness-mu sepertinya sudah berakhir." Chanyeol berujar dan lagi melihat Baekhyun melalui cermin.

Baekhyun merenung. Berpikir mengenai apa yang Chanyeol katakan, dan kemudian membenarkan hal itu. Ini merupakan hari ketiga dimana mual dan muntahnya tak lagi membangunkannya di pagi hari.

"Hm, sepertinya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum. Ia melirik Chanyeol dari celah selimut dan bersenang hati mendapati laki-laki itu masih mengarah akan tatapan padanya. Di sisi lain bersenang hati dimana Chanyeol memperhatikan hal kecil seperti itu darinya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balutan selimut. Matanya berbinar menatap Chanyeol. "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun berpikir itu akan menjadi alasan untuk dirinya dapat keluar sejenak dari penthouse itu.

Sejak insiden pingsannya ia di panggung dan dinyatakan sebagai anggota non aktif, Baekhyun tak lagi menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari penthouse itu. Itu nyaris dua bulan berlalu dan taunya Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya disana, tidur, menonton teve lalu kembali tidur.

"Aku akan membawa seorang dokter kesini."

Senyum merekahnya luntur seketika. Baekhyun mencolos dan berniat untuk mengajukan protes akan hal itu. Namun ia berakhir dengan keterdiaman sedang bibirnya mengerucut disana.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan langkah menuju lemari. Mengambil satu setelan jas rapi miliknya disana lalu mengenakannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan memiliki sedikit keraguan sebenarnya. "Aku sebenarnya—" Ia mengantungkan kalimatnya. Sedikit merasa panik ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya lagi dan ia sontak memberikan gelengan kepala. "Ti-tidak ada." Katanya terbata.

"Tak apa, katakan."

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan lagi dan kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tau kau pasti mengerti mengapa kau harus tetap berada di rumah bukan?"

Baekhyun termangu dan sedikit banyak merasa takjub akan hal itu. Chanyeol seperti membaca isi kepalanya dan itu mengejutkan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya lagi pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Membuka cengkraman tangan Baekhyun pada selimut dan menarik dagu itu guna bersitatap dengannya.

"Aku tau." Baekhyun mencicit. Ia menarik kontak matanya dari Chanyeol dan mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya sedikit bosan." Baekhyun menyambung kalimatnya. Ia hanya sedang berusaha mengatakan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol tak terlihat marah atau memiliki reaksi atas apa yang ia katakan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memiliki keberanian yang lain dan kembali berujar. "Bisakah aku mengundang temanku kesini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis pada keningnya. "Teman? Teman seperti apa?" Chanyeol tak sadar jika suaranya berubah menjadi datar dan itu menimbulkan gugup pada Baekhyun.

"Hanya seorang teman. Di-dia teman SMA-ku." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Dia tau keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, merenung kembali. "Ya." Kemudian mencicit. "Dia tau."

Chanyeol seperti menusuknya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Baekhyun menunduk kembali, gugupnya berubah menjadi ketakutan kini.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol memberikan persetujuan. "Kau boleh mengundangnya kemari."

Sipit Baekhyun melebar bersamaan dengan tarikan di dua sudut bibirnya. "Chanyeol terima kasih!" Baekhyun tak benar menyadari dimana ia menubruk Chanyeol dalam pelukan. Wajahnya berseri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan binaran mata bahagia.

Itu taunya menulari Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu ikut menarik senyum dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dua kali. "Pastikan temanmu itu bukanlah si mulut besar."

"Kyungsoo tidak." Baekhyun memberikan gelengan. Ia menyengir lebar sampai matanya tenggelam dalam lengkungan yang cantik.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia taunya terpesona akan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengerjab dua kali sebelum membawa bibirnya lagi pada bibir Baekhyun. Mengulum belahannya lembut dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Balas pada pangutan yang sama—lupa jika ia belum menyikat giginya pagi itu.

 **...**

"KYUNGSOO!"

Satu-satunya yang ingin Baekhyun temui ialah Kyungsoo si mata besar ini. Pintu bahkan belum tertutup benar namun Baekhyun sudah menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat seperti itu.

"Yach Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memiliki pekikan yang sama. Balas memeluk Baekhyun dan keduanya terlihat konyol, menggoyangkan badan dan kemudian berputar.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu." Aku Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau sok misterius sekali tak memberiku kabar apapun!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka. Bulat matanya mengarah sejurus pada Baekhyun—berniat untuk sebuah tatapan tajam namun Baekhyun malah terkikik.

"Maaf," Katanya. Sipitnya bergulir pada sisian tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau membawanya?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang sama dan menyadari pada dua kantung plastik putih yang ia jinjing. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya di udara dan Baekhyun bersenang hati menerimanya.

"Apa agensimu tak memberimu makan? Mengapa kau memintaku membelikan ddeobokki dan odeng sebanyak ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat seperti mengomel.

Baekhyun menyengir lagi kemudian menuntun temannya itu menuju pantry dapur.

Disana Kyungsoo menerawang. Memperhatikan penthouse itu, interiornya dan segala perabotan mahal yang mengisi setiap sudut tempat itu. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahang dengan rasa takjub luar biasa.

"Wah, kau bahkan baru debut beberapa bulan dan sudah memiliki tempat semewah ini." Kyungsoo berdecak kagum.

"Ini bukan milikku. Aku hanya menumpang." Baekhyun menjawab disela kegiatannya membuka satu per satu bungkusan makanan yang Kyungsoo bawa. Itu semua merupakan jajanan ringan yang selalu ia inginkan.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi untuk dapat mengecapi kue beras itu lagi namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memendam keinginan itu dalam dirinya. Baekhyun tak bisa keluar dan ia tak memiliki seseorang yang ia bisa mintai bantuan.

Kyungsoo terlihat tak peduli. Apapun—apakah itu menyewa atau menumpang, yang jelas tempat tinggal Baekhyun sekarang begitu menakjubkan. Tau seperti ini Kyungsoo seharusnya ikut audisi saja, kemudian debut hingga mampu tinggal di tempat semewah ini.

"Tapi omong-omong," Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya kepada Baekhyun kembali. "Kau belum mengatakan mengapa kau hiatus, kau—" Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. "Apa kau benar sakit?" Nada suaranya pelan terdengar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tampilkan pada raut wajahnya, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti tak peduli. Lihat bagaimana ia menikmati ddeoboki miliknya lalu menarik setusuk odeng kemudian.

"Lalu mengapa kau hiatus? Kau bahkan baru debut beberapa bulan." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan seribu rasa penasaran. Dua bulan berlalu begitu saja dan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di luar sana yang memendam penasaran atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menelan kunyahanya sesaat. Menarik satu tusuk odeng lagi kemudian menjawab, "Aku hamil." Tenang, santai seolah tak berbeban.

Namun jawaban itu seperti Kyungsoo seperti memiliki petir di dalam kepalanya. Bola matanya besar sekali—melotot seolah pupil itu akan keluar dari rongganya.

"For god sake! Kau apa?!" Kyungsoo mencengkram pundak Baekhyun erat. Menggoyangkan pundak temannya itu—seolah berusaha membuat Baekhyun tersadar dalam omong kosong yang barusaja ia katakan. "Baekhyun jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyungsoo. Aku memang hamil." Baekhyun lagi menjawab dengan nada yang sama. Ia mengabaikan tusuk odengnya dan beralih pada bawah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Menarik bagian itu dan memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Sudah hampir 4 bulan, lihat perutku sudah mulai besar."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahang dengan dramatis. Matanya mengerjab—menatap tak percaya akan perut Baekhyun. Bagian itu tak benar besar terlihat, namun memiliki gembungan aneh disana. Ketika Kyungsoo menyentuhnya, ia sedikit terkejut mengenai betapa kerasnya bagian itu.

"Kau—serius?"

Baekhyun kembali memberikan anggukan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk sebuah senyuman dan Kyungsoo melihat itu dengan sisa keterkejutan.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Kau bilang kau tidak memiliki kekasih—Oh," Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. "Apa seseorang memperkosamu?"

"Yach!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo gemas. "Aku tidak diperkosa Kyungsoo!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hamil Baekhyun?! Kau tidak memiliki kekasih tapi kau hamil!" Dadanya naik turun.

Itu menjadi kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melebarkan senyum. Ia menyengir lagi dan semburat pada pipinya terlihat aneh bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol." Gestur tubuhnya malu-malu namun jelas dengan kesan bahagia disana. Terlihat senang sekali.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo berkerut kening. "Siapa itu Chanyeol? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun menyanggah. Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan.

"Kau melakukannya dengan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol dan sekarang kau hamil anaknya tapi dia bukan kekasihmu—aku tidak mengerti."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun pun tak mengerti.

Kenyataan jika ia dan Chanyeol memang tidak berkencan atau memiliki hubungan semacam itu… membuat Baekhyun tak tau harus menafsirkan seperti apa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu. Mereka berciuman setiap hari, melakukan seks hampir setiap hari dan sekarang Baekhyun mengandung benih laki-laki itu dalam dirinya. Itu membingungkan tapi tak tau mengapa Baekhyun tak benar mempermasalahkan itu untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol baik padanya. Chanyeol lembut padanya. Lalu?

"Apa sebenarnya tempat ini adalah milik Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," Jawabnya. Ia menyengir lagi dan tak peduli seberapa besar rasa penasaran Kyungsoo padanya. Kyungsoo beserta seluruh pertanyaan yang bahkan tak Baekhyun miliki jawabannya—Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

 **...**

"Jessica Jung?"

Jessica maupun Kris yang berada di sampingnya, sontak menoleh kala sapaan itu terdengar. Keduanya berbalik badan dan memiliki raut keterkejutan yang sama disana.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Oh, Kris juga." Lembut suara itu menguar.

"Oh, yeah—" Jessica menatapnya takjub, setengah tak percaya akan pertemuan mereka disaa. "Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Ahn Narae." Jessica melempar senyum kaku.

"Jadi apakah kalian baru saja sampai atau akan pergi?" Mengabaikan seperti apa canggungnya respon yang ia terima, Narae alih-alih melempar tanya kembali.

"Kami kembali ke New York hari ini." Itu Kris yang menjawab. "Kau sepertinya baru saja pulang, hm… dari Paris?"

"Itu benar." Narae menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Kris tak benar mendengar lontaran basa-basi itu lagi setelahnya, mencari ponselnya dan diam-diam mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

Untuk Chanyeol.

 **...**

"Aku ingin memperkenalkannya secara perdana sebelum tanggal perilisan resminya."

"Sehun memiliki jadwal pemotretan dengan Ceci untuk edisi minggu depan. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Yoora menimang sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan itu."

Chanyeol mencatat pada catatannya sedang Yoora melihat hal itu dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan membenarkan.

"Jongin cuti?" Menyadari tak adanya kehadiran laki-laki tan itu di sekitar mereka, Yoora memikirkan kemungkinan dimana dia mengambil cuti untuk sesuatu. Namun Chanyeol memberikan gelengan lalu menutup catatan miliknya.

"Jongin sedang mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal di penthouse-ku."

"Ah," Yoora berguman paham. Ia menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada sandaran sofa dan merenggangkan kaku sendinya sesaat. Mendengar kata penthouse, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang lain yang tinggal disana pula. "Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

Ketika pembicaraan mengenai bisnis mereka telah berakhir, maka Yoora maupun Chanyeol akan saling melempar pertanyaan lain setelahnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan saudara Park itu, membicarakan hal random, mengenai Baekhyun pun menjadi salah satunya. Yoora tak lagi bertemu dengannya setelah kali terakhir ia berkunjung ke penthouse Chanyeol bagaimanapun.

"Baekhyun baik." Chanyeol ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Morning sickness-nya sudah tak separah bulan lalu."

"Benarkah? Dia masih berada pada trimester pertama bukan?"

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya pelan, "Er, aku tak mengerti soal itu."

Yoora memutar bola matanya tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa menyalahi Chanyeol bagaimanapun, tau apa laki-laki itu memangnya. "Kau seharusnya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kehamilannya yang pertama." Yoora menasehati.

"Aku sudah merencanakan membawa seorang dokter kandungan untuk memeriksanya."

Yoora tak harus bertanya alasan mengapa disana. Ia mengetahuinya walau Chanyeol tak membeberkan alasannya. "Ya, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Katanya. Lalu di saat yang bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera pada layar. Nama Kris berada disana. Chanyeol lantas membukannya dan hanya butuh 3 detik berselang, raut wajahnya berganti dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Melihat perubahan dari air wajah Chanyeol, membuat Yoora ikut mengeryitkan keningnya. Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban, alih-alih menunjukkan ponselnya kepada saudara perempuannya.

"Apa-apaan!" Yoora menyentak. Chanyeol menghela nafas sedang Yoora mencak-mencak.

 _'Narae berada di Korea, aku bertemu dengannya di Bandara.'_

 **...**

Selain mengurusi jadwal Chanyeol dan menyiapkan berkas yang harus laki-laki itu tanda-tangani—pekerjaan Jongin lain sebagai sekretaris ialah mengambil apapun yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di penthousenya. Tidak peduli seperti apa Jongin mengajukan protes, mengumpat juga… pada akhirnya disinilah ia berada.

Langkah kakinya tenang menapaki lantai teratas gedung apartemen itu. Berdiri di depan pintu penthouse yang menjadi satu-satunya disana, Jongin pun mulai memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi yang telah ia hafal luar kepala.

Suara kling—kata sandi valid terdengar, namun taunya pintu itu tak terbuka. Jongin mengeram pelan dalam hati ketika ia dapati adanya pengait yang terpasang di pintu. Pantas saja.

Jongin tak memiliki pilihan selain menekan bell dan menunggu dengan sabar di depan sana sembari menyerukan nama yang ia tau menjadi satu-satunya yang berada di dalam sana.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin meneriakinya beberapa kali sembari menekan bell kembali.

Suara sahutan terdengar bersamaan dengan sembulan kepala yang terlihat. Dan itu bukan Baekhyun.

"Siapa?"

Namun Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyit. Tak benar mengetahui adanya seseorang yang lain berada di dalam sana pula. Chanyeol tak memberitaunya.

"Siapa kau?" Jongin balik menontar tanya.

"Eung? Kau siapa?" Namun lagi Kyungsoo pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yach apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau penyusup!" Jongin menuding.

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya terkejut. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Jongin dari celah kecil di pintu. "Aku bukan penyusup!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana Baekhyun?!"

Seluruh picingan mata kecurigaan menghilang digantikan keterkejutan kini. "Oh, paman mencari Baekhyun? Sebentar—"

"Ap—Yach kau mau kemana?!"

Jongin menendang pintu dan berteriak memanggili Kyungsoo yang menghilang di dalam sana. Ia mengeram kesal dan bersiap untuk sebuah panggilan untuk Chanyeol. namun urung ia lakukan ketika ceklikan pada pintu terbuka terdengar.

Baekhyun terlihat dibalik sana, bersama si mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu terkejut kemudian gugup melingkupi.

"Sekretaris Kim." Ia menyapa. Jongin melenggang masuk dan mengabaikan dirinya. Picingan mata laki-laki itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang balas menatap dirinya tanpa dosa.

"Baekhyun mengapa kau membawa orang lain kesini? Apa Chanyeol mengetahuinya?" Jongin bertanya dingin sedang matanya masih tertaut pada objek yang sama.

"Chanyeol mengetahuinya." Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

Kyungsoo berkerut kening kini, tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan. "Baekhyun siapa paman ini?"

"Paman? What?" Jongin mendelik.

"Kyungsoo, dia sekretaris Chanyeol, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan. Ia tak sengaja melirik Jongin. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengakui bagaimana konyolnya Jongin dengan delikan mata seerti itu. Berkacak pinggang dan dengan arahan mata menghujam kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah," Kyungsoo membulat mulutnya, terkejut dan ia sontak membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan sapaan. "Maaf telah bersikap tidak sopan. Kupikir paman—"

"Paman? Yach! Aku bukan pamanmu, dasar pendek!"

Pendek adalah kata keramat.

Kyungsoo berganti mendelik kini. Seluruh raut wajah bersalah padanya menghilang digantikan kekesalan yang sama. "Aku tidak pendek!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Wah lihat yang tidak sadar diri ini," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia maju selangkah dan berdiri menjulang di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau bahkan hanya sebahuku."

Kyungsoo ikut berkacak pinggang, tak sedikitpun merasa terintimidasi oleh Jongin yang benar tingginya melampaui kepalanya. "Paman hanya tinggi karena paman sudah tua!" Bahkan balas menuding pula.

"Apa-apaan—Yach dasar bocah—"

"Aku bukan bocah, dasar paman aneh!"

"Apa kau bilang bocah pendek—"

"Ya ampun—kumohon hentikan."—Baekhyun.

 **...**

Jongin meninggalkan banyak sumpah serapah dengan keinginan besar untuk tetap berada disana. Melontarkan banyak teriakan pada Kyungsoo namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Berkas milik Chanyeol menunggu dan Jongin tak memiliki pilihan untuk segera beranjak pergi dari penthouse itu.

Kyungsoo bersungut dan masih menyerapahi Jongin pula. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak ingin peduli dan memilih tenggelam dengan ddeobokkinya kembali.

"Aku tak percaya kau harus bertemu dengan paman menyebalkan seperti itu setiap hari!" Kyungsoo masih saja menggerutu walau Jongin beserta baunya tak lagi bersisa disana.

"Tidak sesering saat aku masih di grub dulu." Baekhyun menyela, nafas memburu dengan tangan berada di udara—mengipasi wajahnya yang panas akan pedas ddeobokki yang tengah ia nikmati.

Kyungsoo berubah menatapnya khawatir. Beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju lemari pendingin. Ia mencari sebotol minuman dingin dari sana dan menyodorinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa makan pedas saat hamil?" Kyungsoo melirik perutnya. Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya pelan dan meneguk nyaris setengah botol minuman dingin itu.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

"Aih," Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia tak lagi mengujari apapun dan berakhir dengan memperhatikan Baekhyun di depanya. Temannya itu terlihat lebih berisi, pipinya bahkan seperti bakpao.

"Kau terlihat semakin gendut, Baek." Kyungsoo seperti berguman mengatakannya.

"Hm hm… nafsu makanku menggila akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Untuk kedatanganmu selanjutnya bawakan aku brownies dan es krim juga."

"Apa namanya itu—mengidam?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Seharusnya kau minta Chanyeol yang membelikan semua itu untukmu, Baek. Aku bukan kurir pesan antar bagaimanapun." Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian.

"Mana berani aku meminta Chanyeol membelikannya." Baekhyun mendelik. Berbicara saja dirinya ketakutan setengah mati—apalagi meminta laki-laki itu membelikan keinginannya seperti ini. Wah, Kyungsoo memang luar biasa.

"Sebentar—" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya kembali. "Mengapa itu terdengar kau seperti ketakutan pada Chanyeol? Apa dia orang yang jahat? Dia suka memukulmu atau seseuatu?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun melayangkan satu tangannya di udara—menyanggah apa yang Kyungsoo ujarkan. "Chanyeol sangat baik padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo taunya melihat hal itu dengan aneh. "Omong-omong berapa umur Chanyeol? Dia sepertinya sangat kaya." Kaya, untuk ajuan mengenai betapa mewahnya tempat tinggal milik laki-laki itu.

"28." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa beban. Ia menyisihkan seporsi ddeobokki dan menuju lemari pendingin—berniat untuk menyimpan cemilan itu sebagai cemilan malamnya nanti.

"Apa?! 28?!" Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. "Baekhyun kau tidak sedang menjadi selingkuhannya bukan?"

"Selingkuhan?" Baekhyun mengabaikan pintu lemari pendingin terbuka, berbalik badan dengan satu alis pada kening.

"Seseorang yang kau katakan sebagai Chanyeol itu sudah 28 sedang kau masih 19. Dia sudah dewasa dan tak menutup kemungkinan jika dia sudah menikah."

Luncurkan kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun termangu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sedang rongga dadanya berdentum cepat di dalam sana. Baekhyun seperti baru saja tertampar—menyadarkan dirinya mengenai hal luput ia pikirkan mengenai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah 28, dia dewasa. Dia mapan dan kaya. Umurnya bahkan sudah matang untuk sebuah perkawinan dan rasanya mustahil jika laki-laki itu masih sendiri di umurnya sekarang.

"Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo menyerukan namanya. Cukup menyentak Baekhyun dengan buyaran lamunan miliknya.

"Chanyeol— aku tidak tau..." Katanya pelan. Ragu meliputi dan Kyungsoo melihat itu dengan prihatin.

"Oh, Tuhan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menuju ke arahnya dan mendekap cepat temannya itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bahkan sedang hamil anaknya."

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Tidak tau.

Kenyataan dirinya memang tak memiliki hal apapun yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun seperti tersesat. Tersesat dalam semu seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **...**

Sehun merupakan yang pertama pulang dan mendapati Baekhyun di ruang santai. Menonton teve dengan semangkuk ddeobokki di tangannya. Baekhyun memberikan sapaan dan aktor tampan itu urung untuk masuk ke dalam kamar—menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, ddeobboki." Sehun memekik. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Temanku datang berkunjung hari ini." Baekhyun memberikan garpu miliknya kepada Sehun dan laki-laki itu segera menerimanya. Menusuk sepotong dan menikmatinya dengan senang.

"Ddeobokki adalah yang terbaik!" Katanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan membenarkan hal itu. Ia menerima garpunya kembali dan membawa potongan kue beras itu ke dalam mulutnya kembali.

"Hyung pulang lebih cepat." Baekhyun berujar di sela pedas yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ini adalah hari pertama pembacaan naskah." Sehun menjawab.

"Pembacaan naskah? Hyung akan syuting drama lagi?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun kini. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ddeobokkinya, terfokus akan Sehun.

"Kau tidak tau?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Kupikir beritanya sudah keluar di internet." Itu seperti gumanan. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membuka sebuah situs internet—memastikan hal itu.

"Ah, aku tidak memegang ponsel seharian ini." Baekhyun menyengir. "Aku senang sekali akhirnya hyung bermain drama lagi!" Baekhyun berujar senang.

"Benarkah?" Sehun setengah terkejut dengan pekikan tiba-tiba itu. "Apa kau sebenarnya adalah penggemarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan lagi berseru. "Aku menonton semua drama dan film hyung!" Akunya.

Sehun menatap remaja itu dengan takjub. Tak menyangka jika Baekhyun adalah penggemarnya. Pasalnya selama nyaris 2 bulan tinggal seatap, tak sekalipun Baekhyun menunjukkan jika dirinya adalah penggemar Sehun. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun tak histeris namun alih-alih seperti menarik diri dengan kecanggungan luar biasa tiap kali berdekatan dengan aktor itu.

"Aku suka sekali ketika hyung berperan sebagai mata-mata, hyung benar-benar keren saat melompat dari kabin kapal dan menembak teroris jelek itu!" Baekhyun menggebu-gebu mengatakannya.

Itu merupakan drama yang sempat booming beberapa tahun yang lalu. merupakan drama yang melambungkan nama Sehun dan ia mendapatkan banyak penghargaan karenanya.

Melihat seperti apa antusiasnya Baekhyun berbicara, membuat Sehun terkekeh, "Sekeren apa?"

"Keren sekali pokoknya! Aku juga suka saat hyung berperan sabagai dr. Choi, itu sangat sedih. Aku bahkan menangis saat hyung tertembak." Ya ampun… Sehun tak habis pikir. Namun dalam hati ia bersenang hati mengetahui seperti apa Baekhyun mengidolakannya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau meminta tanda tanganku atau mengajak foto bersama?" Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun reflek memundurkan kepalanya dan berubah gugup. "Ti-tidak." Jawabnya terbata.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku sudah memilikinya."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sedang sipitnya melebar bagaimana Sehun semakin merapat padanya. Nafasnya tercekat namun aktor itu tak benar menyadari seperti apa gugup melanda Baekhyun. Itu terlalu dekat dengan ujung hidung mereka yang nyaris bersinggungan.

Seluruh kekehan Sehun menghilang entah kemana. Sehun terdiam pada tempatnya. Termangu sedang hazelnya seolah tenggelam dalam iris Baekhyun.

"Hy-hyung…" Baekhyun mencicit takut.

Itu menyadarkan Sehun namun taunya laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu tak benar memisahkan diri. Hazelnya bergulir jatuh, memperhatikan lekat seperti apa lekukan halus pada Baekhyun. Begitu cantik.

"Kau cantik." Sehun berguman di atas bibir Baekhyun. Nafasnya terasa panas menerpa dan Baekhyun berdegup untuk hal itu. "Tidak mengherankan mengapa Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya sedang mata kembali menjelahi indera wajah itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Dan tak benar menyadari kepulangan Chanyeol, berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Dengan mata tajam sedang rahang mengeras. Oh—

 **...**

"Akh!" Baekhyun merintih kala tubuhnya Chanyeol hempas pada kaki tempat tidur. Lengannya terasa nyeri di cengkram kuat dan kini menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Brengsek! Apakah ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada?!" Chanyeol mengumpat. Matanya nyalang menguluti Baekhyun tanpa peduli suara gedoran pintu kamar yang Sehun lakukan di balik sana.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol, a-aku—"

"Apa yang aku pikirkan memangnya, hah?!" Chanyeol berderap mendekati dirinya. Tubuh tingginya menjulang di depan Baekhyun, menarik dagunya sampai lehernya Baekhyun rasakan sakit dipaksa mendongak seperti itu.

"Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya Byun? Sehun tidak menggodamu, tapi kau yang menggodanya!" Chanyeol mengumpat sedang cengkram pada rahang Baekhyun tak main-main kuatnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secepat yang mampu ia lakukan. Namun tertahan sedang matanya panas menganak pada sudut matanya. Chanyeol menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak sempat ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol salah paham. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Hanya karena aku baik padamu selama ini, itu bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apapun dibelakangku, sialan! Apa kau tidak ingat siapa dirimu Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Chan—"

"Kau disini karena aku membawamu, kau berada disini untuk memuaskan aku brengsek!"

Baekhyun seperti memiliki petir di dalam kepalanya. Ia mencolos sedang goresan dalam hatinya terasa kembali. Menyakitkan sampai seluruh metoriknya bahkan tak mampu melakukan fungsinya. Lebih menyakitkan daripada teriakan pertama Chanyeol di depan pintu.

Jalang yang memuaskan Chanyeol—itukah artinya ia bagi laki-laki itu?

Bulir air mata bergelinding membasahi pipinya, Baekhyun terisak tanpa suara dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol seperti gelap mata.

"Bangun." Berat suaranya menguar. Ia memaksa Baekhyun bangkit sedang cengkraman pada rahangnya masih berada disana. Baekhyun terhuyung sedang tungkainya ia paksa tegak mengikuti Chanyeol.

Itu hanya terjadi tak sampai detik kelima, Baekhyun tak sempat berkedip ketika Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya terasa nyeri tertekan pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol sa-sakit—" Ia meraung. Tangis mewakili perasaannya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di belakang tubuhnya dan ia tercekat.

"Bahkan jika itu adikku sendiri, kau tak boleh melacurkan dirimu padanya. Kau adalah jalangku, kau lupa hal itu itu, huh?!"

Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan ia bertelanjang dada. Kain kemaja itu ia bentuk memanjang dan mengikat kedua lengan Baekhyun pada punggung. Baekhyun tersentak merasakan sakit menjalari tangannya. Kuat ikatan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada lengannya, Baekhyun rasakan seperti tulangnya beradu satu sama lain.

Ia memberontak namun Chanyeol menekan tulang ekornya terlampau kuat. Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri Chanyeol tertekan keras pada pinggiran tempat tidur seperti itu.

"Chanyeol sa-sakit… sakit sekali…" Baekhyun lagi meraung. Lehernya terasa sakit ia paksa toleh ke belakang sana, memohon dengan buraian air mata namun Chanyeol bahkan tak mampu menangkap apapun disana.

Chanyeol gelap mata. Amarah meliputi dirinya. Kecemburan menguasai akal sehatnya. Dalam satu cengkraman kuat ia tarik lepas celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol memaksanya menungging dan menekan kuat ikatan tangannya.

"Chanyeol tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia menyerukan banyak permintaan maaf sedang air mata membuat pandangannya memburam.

"Chanyeol tidak—ku-kumohon ti-tidak—"

Baekhyun meraung sampai suaranya serak terdengar bergetar. Ia lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, memberontak dan Chanyeol menampar belakang tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Diam sialan!"

Lalu tanpa persiapan apapun, Chanyeol mendesaknya dengan keras.

"AAAKKKHHH!"

Baekhyun seperti hilang dalam rongga matanya. Sakitnya luar biasa Rasanya begitu panas. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat di udara namun lagi tak mengindahkan hal itu. Pusat tubuhnya terengut dalam kesakitan yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau adalah jalangku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengeracau dengan umpatan juga makian dalam gerakannya "Kau adalah milikku tidakkah kau tau hal itu, huh? Oh, sial!

"Chanhh—" Baekhyun mengaduh dalam tangis.

"Jalangku. Milikku!" Tapi Chanyeol tengah gelap mata. Setan kecemburuan menguasai dirinya. Bahkan untuk tangis meraung dan pinta memohon Baekhyun… tak setitik pun tertangkap olehnya.

Oleh mata hatinya.

* * *

 **Cocot:** Super makasih banget untuk semua reviewers di chap sebelumnya, mampir lagi ya. Dan selamat bermalam minggu jomblo~


	13. Chapter 13

**ANOTHER**

* * *

"BUKA PINTUNYA SIALAN!"

Sehun tak ingat kapan dia mengumpat dengan ubun amarah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia menendang pintu, mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang meluncur tanpa beban dalam mulutnya sama seperti niatan tanpa ampun menyergapi dirinya—menghancurkan daun pintu di depannya ini.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!? BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PINTU KAMAR SIALANMU INI!"

Sehun lagi berteriak memaki. Menggedor pintu itu tanpa jeda sedang kakinya menendang sama kerasnya. Itu telah berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rasanya terjadi seperti angin. Sehun bahkan tak benar menyadari keadaannya dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul entah dari sudut angin mana. Sehun juga tak tau apa yang salah disana. Pada dirinya, pada Baekhyun, pada mereka berdua... sampai monster dalam diri Chanyeol mencuat seperti itu.

Chanyeol seperti memiliki setan dalam dirinya lagi. Sorot mata itu begitu tajam, seolah mampu melubangi apapun hanya dengan satu tatapan saja. Rahangnya sekeras batu, kaku dengan suara gemertak samar terdengar.

Dia seperti terbang, menuju keduanya... menarik lengan Baekhyun kuat dan menyeretnya tanpa ampun menuju kamar. Sehun tak sampai berkedip sampai suara debuman pintu keras—Chanyeol hempas terdengar memecah ketidakpekaannya.

Kemudian yang tersisa hanyalah suara teriakan samar membahana Chanyeol dari sana. Mengumpat dalam jumlah yang terlalu banyak dengan selingan isakan ampun dari Baekhyun. Masih berlangsung hingga kini.

"SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MERUSAKANYA SEKARANG!"

Sehun menderu dalam nafas bergulung. Aktor tampan itu terlihat begitu kacau, tak pernah ada yang melihat ia sefrustasi ini sebelumnya.

Sehun masih disana. Masih menunggu dalam cemas.

Mengatur nafasnya berulang-ulang namun lagi keterdiaman yang menjemput dirinya. Maka itu akan menjadi anggapan persetujuan. Sehun mundur dua langkah dari posisinya lalu menabrakkan tubuhnya kuat pada daun pintu.

Sekali. Gagal.

Sehun mencobanya lagi.

Dua kali. Masih gagal.

Sehun berganti menendang pegangan pintu. Menendangnya berkali-kali sampai besi itu bengkok tak lagi berbentuk.

Sehun mundur selangkah kemudian menerjang pintu—menabrakkan tubuhnya lagi disana dan pintu itu terhempas kuat. Terbuka.

"BANGSAT!"

Namun itu bukan alasan Sehun menghentikan serapahnya. Itu bahkan semakin tak terkendali dan ia tak benar ingat seperti apa cepatnya ia berlari masuk ke dalam sana—menerjang Chanyeol yang menghimpit Baekhyun pada pinggiran tempat tidur... dan melayangkan satu kepalan tangan keras pada rahang saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Chanyeol terhempas pada lantai. Ia seperti bajingan dengan tatapan amarah yang sama dan berusaha bangkit. Sehun tak meninggalkan detik berlalu, menendang perutnya kemudian dan menghujani banyak kepalan tangannya disana.

"BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! BEDEBAH!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK SEHUN!? MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Chanyeol menyentaknya namun Sehun menang cepat bagaimana ia menduduki perut Chanyeol kini.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! YANG SEDANG KULAKUKAN ADALAH MENYADARKAN MANUSIA TAK BERADAB INI!" Sehun melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Chanyeol tersentak ke samping sedang darah mulai mengucur keluar dari kulit wajahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sialan!" Chanyeol kembali menatapnya nyalang.

"KAU YANG SIALAN BRENGSEK!" Sehun mengeram dalam amarah yang semakin tak terkendali. "KAU BEDEBAH TAK TAU DIRI, AKU MELIHATMU MEMUKULNYA DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMPERKOSANYA! APA INI YANG SELALU KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!?"

"A-APA-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU YANG MENYETUBUHI RIBUAN JALANG DI LUAR SANA!" Sehun menahan nafas. "TAPI DIA-" Satu tangannya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang tergeletak pada kaki tempat tidur. "DEMI TUHAN DIA HANYA ANAK-ANAK DAN DIA SEDANG HAMIL! DIA SEDANG HAMIL ANAKMU, BANGSAT!"

Rasanya seperti bom yang meledak di dekat kepalanya. Chanyeol berkedip dan semua letupan emosi berbaur amarah pada sorot matanya menghilang. Hanya sekejab dan Chanyeol seperti tak memiliki jiwa disana.

Ia menggulirkan pandangannya dari Sehun, menuju Baekhyun di balik laki-laki yang menjadi saudara bungsunya itu.

Seketika dadanya berdentum kuat sekali.

Baekhyun meringkuk disana. Kedua tangannya terikat kuat berada di punggung, tercetak merah akibat ikatan yang terlampau kuat sedang tubuh setengah telanjangnya tak bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk sebuah gerakan jemari pelan yang ia lakukan.

"Baek- Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menggumankan nama anak itu pada tenggorokannya. Sehun tanpa sadar ikut pada arah pandangan yang sama dan ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia utamakan sekarang.

Chanyeol bergerak pelan, hendak melepaskan diri dari Sehun di atasnya. Namun Sehun lagi menjadi yang lebih cepat. Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol-menuju Baekhyun, membuka ikatan kemeja Chanyeol pada lengan itu lalu merengkuhnya di atas pangkuan.

"Baekhyun." Sehun memanggilnya berulang. Menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu namun hanyalah kepasifan yang ia dapatkan sebagai respon.

Sehun merengkuhnya dalam lingkaran lengannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Ia terlihat panik dengan pupil mata melebar melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Sehun mengabaikannya dan menarik langkah keluar dari kamar itu. "Turunkan dia." Chanyeol menyentak.

Sehun menghentikan langkah dan menarik tatapannya sejurus pada Chanyeol. Satu alis berjengit sedang laki-laki yang menjadi saudara kandungnya itu terlihat tak sabaran dan menarik Baekhyun pada bopongan adiknya itu.

"Berikan dia padaku."

"Mengapa aku harus? Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" Sehun menyela. "Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

"Dia milikku. Turunkan dia atau aku—"

"Mengapa dia menjadi milikmu? Apa kalian berkencan? Apa dia kekasihmu? Dia suamimu?" Sehun menyentaknya dengan borongan pertanyaan beruntun. "Dia bukan!"

Sentakkan terakhir itu membuat Chanyeol tergugu pada tempatnya. Chanyeol termangu sedang Sehun berdecih. Benar menampilkan ketidaksukaannya atas laki-laki itu.

"Dia hanya sekedar jalang yang memuaskan nafsumu, itulah yang kau katakan padanya. Lalu?" Nada bicara Sehun merendah.

Chanyeol terdiam. Benar dikuasi oleh ketermanguan dalam dirinya.

Sehun lagi berdecih. Ia tak memiliki banyak alasan mengapa tetap berada disana dan mulai menarik langkah kembali. Ia dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Chanyeol dan berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak lebih seperti dungu, mematung tanpa memiliki apapun yang ia ujarkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyangkali apa yang Sehun katakan. Apapun mengenai Baekhyun yang tau benar itu adanya.

 **...**

Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan anak itu terlampau perlahan dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Baekhyun melenguh disana. Matanya terpejam namun ia bergerak gelisah pada tempatnya. Menggumankan patahan kata tergagap dari mulutnya kemudian terisak.

"Ku-kumohon berhen-ti-" Baekhyun mengucapnya berulang-ulang. Wajahnya basah lagi sedang Sehun terserang panik tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun." Ia menggumakan namanya sembari menenangkannya.

"Sa-sakit sekali..."

Sehun kelimpungan. Benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bergerak dari pinggiran tempat tidur, naik ke atas sana dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

Sehun mendekap tubuh bergetar itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Isakan Baekhyun teredam disana.

"Tak apa. Kau bersamaku." Sehun berbisik. Berulang-ulang sampai tubuh itu tak lagi bergetar dalam pelukannya.

…

" _What the heck!"_

Jongin tak benar dapat menyembunyikan seluruh keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Ini masih pagi dan ketika membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol, yang ia dapati ialah sesosok tubuh tinggi itu—berbaring di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam—tidur.

Chanyeol terbangun secepat angin kala umpatan itu terdengar. Ia lantas bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya kasar sedang pusing mendera setelahnya.

"Kau tidur disini?" Jongin menutup pintu dan menghampiri dirinya. Chanyeol tak menjawab. alih-alih menarik helaian rambutnya lalu mengusap wajahnya lagi.

" _Seriously_?" sekretarisnya itu memekik, setengah tak percaya. "Penthousemu terbakar atau sesuatu?"

"Berhenti merusak hariku Kim." Chanyeol mendesis. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata perih—tak cukup tidur lalu mendesah setelahnya. "Belikan aku satu setel pakaian." Katanya kemudian,

Jongin mendengus. "Aih, dasar." Ia setengah menghentakkan kaki dan keluar dari sana.

…

Baekhyun lagi terbangun oleh gejolak lambungnya di pagi hari. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, berjongkok di depan kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana. _Morning sickness_ -nya menyerang lagi bersamaan dengan itu pusing pun mendera dirinya. Baekhyun meringis sedang satu tangannya mencengkram perutnya erat.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun!" Sehun dari arah yang sama masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pula. Raut wajahnya di selimuti oleh kekhawatiran, berjongkok di samping Baekhyun dan memijat tengkuknya disana.

Baekhyun lagi meringis. Ia ingin mengujarkan hal dimana ia baik-baik saja atau sesuatu, namun ketika hendak membuka mulutnya—lagi isi lambungnya yang menguar disana. Memenuhi kloset dan Baekhyun berjengit merasakan kelu lidahnya.

"Apakah aku harus memanggil dokter? Kau—" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memegang lengan Sehun di sekitar tubuhnya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan kesakitan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suaranya teredam nyaris tak terdengar. Baekhyun menyeka mulutnya dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Pusing mendera dua kali lipat dan semuanya seolah berputar.

Baekhyun limbung dengan tungkai setengah ia paksakan untuk menegak. Nyaris mengenai lantai dingin kamar mandi jika Sehun tak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun!"

…

Bakat Yoora yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang penyelamat. Tak peduli sesibuk apa pekerjaannya namun ia selalu siap kala ponsel berdering dimintai bantuan.

Sama halnya seperti hari ini. Setelah Sehun menghubunginya dan menceritakan hal apa yang menimpa Baekhyun, Yoora langsung bertindak sigap. Memanggil seorang temannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam? Tubuhnya memiliki banyak memar dan tekanan darahnya sangat rendah." Dokter perempuan bermarga Kwon itu bahkan sampai mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia melirik kepada Yoora yang tengah gigit jari—mencemaskan Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung calon keponakannya.

Sehun diam seribu kata. Bersandar pada tembok dengan tatapan kosong sedang perasaannya diselimuti perasaan khawatir yang sama.

"Kita harus bicara sebentar."

Dokter dengan nama lengkap Kwon Yuri itu menarik Yoora. Mengajak saudara tertua Park itu keluar dari kamar. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mencengangkan hingga rasanya Yoora seperti sedang tercekik.

"Seseorang memaksanya dengan begitu keras. Ini bahkan terlihat seperti kekerasan seksual dengan bekas seperti itu." Yuri kembali mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tak ingin berprasangka apapun terhadap Sehun, bagaimanapun dia yang berada disini. Hanya saja, awasi apa saja yang dia lakukan dan beri dia banyak vitamin. Lelaki kecil itu beruntung karena Tuhan masih memberikan keselamatan untuk bayinya. Aku pamit."

Bak meteor jatuh di atas kepala, Yoora merasa bahwa isi kepalanya sudah mendidih.

Dia marah. Bukan main marah sampai tanpa kata apapun, melayangkan telapak tangannya mengenai wajah adik bungsunya itu.

Sehun merasakan pipinya berkedut panas. Bekas tamparan Yoora jelas sekali melukai harga dirinya dan bukannya fisik.

"Apa kau yang menyetubuhi Baekhyun?" Yoora menudingnya seolah itu merupakan kenyataannya. "OH SEHUN, JAWAB AKU!"

"Bukan aku…" Sehun menahan suaranya untuk tak ikut meninggi. Namun Yoora melihatnya seperti pengecut dan menghujani bahu lebar itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Berkali-kali sambil terus mengucapkan kekecawaan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang selemah Baekhyun harus diperlakukan seperti ini?

Bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukan tindakan yang berpotensi membunuh calon keponakannya di dalam sana?

Bagaimana bisa jika adiknyalah yang menyebabkan semua itu?

"DIMANA PIKIRANMU ITU, HUH? KAU TAHU KALAU CHANYEOL TIDAK AKAN DIAM JIKA DIA TAHU BAHWA KAU—"

"ITU BUKAN AKU! ITU CHANYEOL HYUNG! DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA DAN-"

Sehun tercekat, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ujarkan. Yoora pun sama. Matanya membeliak dengan seribu tuntutan penjelasan, namun tak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kedua saudara itu mematung sedang pikiran mereka yang diliputi rasa kaget dan penyesalan.

Sehun kepalang mengatakannya. Dia terlanjur membongkar kebenarannya dan Yoora sudah tahu. Seharusnya ia pun bisa dengan cepat menyadarinya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak berada disini. _Lari_ … seperti apa yang selalu laki-laki itu lakukan.

"Si brengsek itu…"

…

Pepatah bilang, penyesalan selalu datang di saat terakhir.

Chanyeol menyetujuinya bagaimana ia berakhir seperti itu sekarang. Tenggelam jauh menuju dasar hatinya sendiri dan bertanya bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti Baekhyun? Chanyeol tak ingin munafik bagaimana ia berkeinginan untuk menampik segala hal yang telah ia lakukan. Semuanya… kenyataan ia masih mengingat semuanya, tanpa cela.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada si kecil itu? Mengapa dia justru menyiksanya, memberikan pesakitan seperti itu dan bukannya mengedepankan rasionalitas?

Tapi sekali lagi, penyesalan selalu datang di saat terakhir.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang akan kalah jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun.

Dia menghela nafas…

Melihat ke arah beberapa dokumen yang tadi diserahkan oleh sekertarisnya untuk ditandatangani. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk membuka map itu.

Dia sedang jatuh. Sedang berada di dasar ketakutannya akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Sebut saja, Chanyeol sedang putus asa… frustasi, bergejolak dengan perasaan sesalnya sendiri dan seharusnya ketukan pada pintu di luar sana tak menggebraknya dalam emosi yang lain.

Chanyeol telah menyiapkan banyak sumpah serapahnya namun semuanya berakhir dalam terpakuan kala papan kokoh itu terbuka dan seseorang yang lain terlihat dibalik sana.

Tidak asing. Karena taunya _dia_ -lah yang berada disana.

Ahn Narae.

Berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah yang tenang. Tak lepas menatap kedua bola mata yang dulu pernah memangut kebersamaan dengannya. Wanita itu menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman ringan yang sarat dengan perasaan senang, menghampiri dirinya.

 _Oh, jangan sekarang._

"Park Chanyeol."

Narae berdiri di depan mejanya bak model kelas dunia. Dengan pakaian sederhana namun tetap menguarkan kesan anggun menawan.

Chanyeol ingat, dia masih sangat ingat bahwa perempuan ini dulu memiliki selera fashion yang bagus.

Bahkan sampai sekarang-pun, dia masih seperti itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita itu mengelus permukaan meja kaca itu pelan dengan ujung kukunya yang dicat berwarna darah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Penuh sarkasme.

Narae tak terlihat tersinggung walau ia tau Chanyeol tak benar menyukai kehadirannya.

"Kau tak terlihat terkejut. Sepertinya Kris memberitaumu, kami bertemu Bandara kemarin." Itu lebih seperti kesimpulannya sendiri. Narae menarik senyum lagi sedang langkah kakinya mengitari meja, berhenti di depan Chanyeol dan membungkuk untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia berbisik disana. Rendah suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, merasuki Chanyeol yang candu akan hal itu di hari lalu.

"Mungkin kau berpikir jika aku kembali ke Seoul untuk beberapa nominal, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku mungkin bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat dan satu-satunya yg ingin aku lakukan adalah bersama denganmu."

Narae. Ahn Narae.

Adalah wanita kuat berhati kecil. Dia bertaruh demi karirnya, mengesampingkan segala resiko dengan modal keberanian yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Dia memiliki Chanyeol di sampingnya dan itu membuat segalanya terasa menjadi lebih mudah.

Yang ia tau, laki-laki itu mencintainya—

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

 _Dulu atau sekarang… itu hanya sekedar waktu yang bermain._

* * *

 **Cocot:** Jadi um… aku kena WB gaes. Aku udah punya ide mau di gimanain chap ini, tapi pas udah siap di depan laptop dan suddenly everything just gone. Apa yang udah aku pikirin, bahkan kata pembukaan apa yang mau aku ketik tiba2 aja pada kabur -,-

Dan aku curhat ke author **freesoul61** soal WB aku ini dan you know what, dia berbaik hati mau ketikin chap 13 ini! Njirr ga nyangka aku tuh cuy cuy an kok baik gini cobak wkwkwk makasih, thankyou, gomawo cuy, aku masih terharu sampe sekarang tau ga :"

Jadi um… aku masih belum tau sih bakal apdet kapan, moga aja this-fucking-wb cepet enyah jadi aku bisa apdet cepet lagi kayak kemarin2 dan kelarin ini kayak rencana awal, sebelum puasa

Dan yang nge PM nanyain wae why, maaf aku ga balas, aku bingung masa mau balas gimana '-' Trus lagi masih super duper makasih banget untuk semua reviewers di chap kemarin, thankyou-so-fucking-much :") mampir lagi, jangan bosan dan see you di um… chap selanjutnya~


	14. Chapter 14

**SIMPLE HIM**

* * *

"Oh lihat siapa yang berada disini."

Chanyeol maupun Narae mengalihkan kepala serantak pagi pintu terbuka. Yoora terlihat disana, raut wajahnya datar sedang sepasang hazel kembar miliknya menukik tajam pada wanita lain di ruangan itu.

Narae menarik tungkai menegak kembali. Menarik senyum tipis kemudian menyapa, "Yoora eonni."

Yoora berdecih kala nada mendayu itu menyapa inderanya. Ia menapak lantai kembali dan berdiri angkuh di depan sana. Chanyeol menghela nafas sedang Narae mempertahankan air wajah ramah miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mudah di tebak ya." Yoora menyindir tanpa peduli. Bola matanya bergulir memperhatikan wanita Ahn itu menyeluruh, penuh penilaian namun tak benar membuat Narae tersinggung karenanya. "Kau pasti kesulitan dengan semua sponsor yang menarik kerjasama denganmu."

Narae taunya tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan-menahan ledakan tawanya disana. Yoora terlihat tak suka sedang Chanyeol lagi menghela nafas. Ini bahkan selalu terjadi tiap kali dua orang bergender sama ini bertemu.

"Eonni apa yang kau bicarakan? Sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai apa yang terjadi di Paris," Narae menelan tawa. "Eonni masih saja suka termakan rumor ternyata."

"Rubah ini..." Yoora berdesis menahan amarah. Ia telah maju selangkah jika saja Chanyeol tak menyela dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan pembicaraan tak penting kalian." Katanya tanpa minat. Matanya berputar sekali sebelum bergulir kepada Narae. "Pergilah, kami memiliki sesuatu yang dibicarakan." Katanya.

Narae mengangguk cepat tanpa bantahan. Ia keluar dari balik meja Chanyeol dan berhenti di depan Yoora sesaat. "Aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kapan-kapan. Bersabarlah dan jangan dibohongi oleh artikel lagi hm... Eonni." Ia menyunggingkan senyum terakhir sebelum melanjutkan langkah kembali.

"Benar-benar jalang tidak tau diri." Yoora mengumpat. Narae mengabaikannya dengan menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan debuman pelan disana.

"Sudahlah Noona." Chanyeol beralih kepada saudaranya itu kemudian. "Kau tau seperti apa dirinya, seharusnya itu tak memperngaruhimu, bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin merobek muka botoksnya itu. Dasar rubah jalang sialan!" Yoora mengumpat lagi. Nafasnya bergulung menahan emosi dan telah memiliki niatan untuk mengejar wanita itu dan melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Kukunya panjang dan sempurna untuk cakaran untuk wajah wanita itu.

"Lalu mengapa noona berada disini?"

Namun pertanyaan Chanyeol setelahnya, membuat fokusnya terburai dan ia kembali ingat apa menjadi alasannya berada di kantor saudaranya itu.

Yoora mendengus sekali dan menghentak kakinya kemudian. "Mengapa menurutmu?" Wanita itu balik melempar tanya. "Kau masih saja bersama dengan kebiasaanmu seperti itu. Berkelakuan brengsek dan lari seperti pengecut."

"Noona hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

"Kau memperkosanya dan bagaimana aku bisa menahan apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu?"

Chanyeol sontak terdiam. Baekhyun... Yoora jelas tengah membicarakan Baekhyun. Membicarakan apa yang ia lakukan pada anak itu semalam dan semua tudingan yang taunya benar adanya.

"Dia bahkan sedang hamil Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu padanya? Kau seharusnya tidak, setelah mengatakan ingin menjaga dirinya. Lalu?" Yoora tak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Rasanya menyakitkan sedang Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Seharusnya ia tak peduli, apapun yang terjadi padanya. Tapi tidak bagaimana iba itu berganti rasa sayang dalam dirinya, tak sekedar pada janin yang tengah remaja itu kandung, tapi untuk dirinya pun... sama besarnya seperti itu.

"Aku hilang kendali. Aku tak seharusnya memaksa dia seperti itu, aku tau dan aku... menyesal." Chanyeol berujar rendah. Sarat penyesalan membara di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

Yoora memejamkan mata sesaat dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa. Bersandar sedang isi kepala menerawang pada hal lampau.

Chanyeol pada tempatnya tanpa sadar ikut membiarkan memorynya berputar pada kejadian malam lalu. Pada apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, cengkraman tangan kuat, hempasan kuat, ikatan kemeja kuat, juga hentakkan kuat bertubi yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan inderanya berdengung untuk semua makian yang ia lontarkan kala itu. Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Itu sedikit nyeri bagaimana per kata miliknya menguar begitu saja, tanpa beban sedang motoriknya melecehkan anak itu.

Chanyeol menyesal. Ia merutuki dirinya berulang walau itu tak benar membantu membuat degupan dadanya terasa lebih baik. Membuat nyeri di dalam sana terasa lebih baik.

"Kau tau Chanyeol..." Pelan suara Yoora memecah jalinan keterdiaman mereka. "Kita hanya memiliki pesakitan yang sama di masa lalu, kupikir itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah dipahami." Yoora membawa hazelnya bersitatap dengan Chanyeol. "Tidakkah?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Baekhyun masih memilikinya."

Itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dalam getir. "Aku menekan perutnya dengan keras."

"Kau meninggalkan bekas yang sangat jelas." Yoora menimpali kembali. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan." Chanyeol menukas cepat. Tegas dan Yoora tersenyum dengan kesungguhan itu.

Chanyeol memiliki pribadi yang keras. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi semasa mudanya dulu yang membuat ia memiliki tembok pertahanan seperti itu. Chanyeol keras dan dia kasar. Namun dibalik itu, Chanyeol penuh kasih. Untuk apa yang ia sayangi, maka ia akan melindunginya. Hanya kadang, tembok miliknya terlalu kokoh dan menguasainya dengan perlakuan kasar tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Chanyeol hanya perlu mengendalikan hal itu. Mengendalikan dirinya dan Yoora tau Chanyeol akan seperti itu.

"Dan si rubah ular itu telah berada disini sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapinya?"

 **...**

Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun lakukan kala mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ialah memegang perutnya. Mengusap bagian itu dan mendesah lega ketika masih mendapati gembungan dengan keras terasa disana. Bayinya masih berada disana dan itu membuat susupan kelegaan memenuhi dirinya.

Namun itu tak benar membuat tubuhnya merasa lebih baik.

Pusing masih menghinggapi seisi kepalanya. Pinggulnya terasa ngilu dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan hanya untuk sebuah gerakan pelan yang ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan sakit dan memaksa posisinya berubah walau sedikit. Kebas terasa dan itu taunya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Baekhyun meringis dan lagi menggigit bibirnya. Sipitnya menatap putih langit-langit di atasnya dan mengerjab beberapa kali. Baekhyun tersadar kemudian, menyadari jika itu bukanlah kamar milik Chanyeol yang selama ini ia tempati.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarannya dengan jeli dan ia temukan sebuah figura besar dengan Sehun sebagai objeknya. Oh, dia berada di kamar aktor itu ternyata.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat ia berakhir disana. Desahan nafas lain terdengar, memenuhi dirinya dan Baekhyun merenungi banyak hal dalam ingatannya. Namun pusing mendominasi lagi, merengut banyak hal dan ia perlahan kembali terjatuh dalam tidur.

 **...**

Daun pintu kamar Sehun adalah tujuannya. Chanyeol berdiri disana, memutar kenop dan inderanya menangkap cepat sosok yabg berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah, berdiri pada pinggiran empuk itu dan berdegup kencang lagi kala hazelnya bersinggungan dengan wajah lelap itu.

Chanyeol menekan perasaan yang menguar cepat dalam dirinya. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuh mungil itu lalu merunduk. Membawa masing-masing lengannya pada bawah lutut dan tengkuk kemudian mengangkat ringan laki-laki yang tengah mengandung benih miliknya.

Baekhyun mengeliat kecil dalam bopongannya. Mencari posisi nyaman pada dada lebar Chanyeol tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menarik langkahnya keluar dari kamar Sehun. Menuju kamar miliknya, mendorong pintu dengan terbuka dengan pelan dan menuju tempat tidur. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun hati-hati di atas empuk tempat tidurnya. Melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan lalu naik kesana pula.

Berbaring di samping Baekhyun sedang lengannya lagi memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun melenguh sekali tapi tak benar membuat kesadaran menghampiri dirinya.

Baekhyun terlelap sedang dada Chanyeol menjadi sandaran. Aroma tubuh maskulin memenuhi indera pembaunya dan itu benar membuat tidurnya berkali lipat terasa lebih baik.

Baekhyun terlelap sedang Chanyeol memeluk dirinya.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun lagi kala petang berganti. Ia menggeliat pelan dan semburat jingga yang berbias dari kaca besar kamar itu, mengenai irisnya. Baekhyun mengerjab dan reflek menyembunyikan wajahnya dari terpaan silau itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kemudian sapaan itu terdengar.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan ia segera menyadari semuanya. Menyadari keadaannya juga posisinya.

Baekhyun mendongak cepat dan itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Jelas bagaimana Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, berbaring dengannya dan mendekap tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menegang seketika. Pundaknya kaku sedang nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sipitnya melebar dan Chanyeol melihat hal itu dengan balasan maklum.

Tangan besarnya merambat naik membelai punggung Baekhyun. Mengusapnya lembut dan berhenti pada helaian rambutnya.

Itu tak membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik. Baekhyun tercekat sedang niatan untuk melepaskan diri membuncah dalam dirinya. Ketakutan dan resah dalam dirinya mendominasi dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu.

"Maafkan aku." Berat suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak mampu bernafas. "Aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengujarkannya berulang.

Baekhyun mengeliat, melepaskan diri namun Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya disana.

"Le-lepas..." Baekhyun merengek dan terkepal pada dada Chanyeol. Sorot matanya diliputi ketakutan dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan terluka. Itu tidak mengenai Baekhyun yang menolak dirinya, alih-alih pancaran sipit itu... Chanyeol tak dungu hati untuk menyadari jika dirinya alasan dibalik itu semua. Semua perlakukannya... semua pesakitan yang Baekhyun terima darinya.

"Baekhyunie..." Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

Namun Baekhyun lagi menggeliat disana. Pergerakannya semakin tak beraturan dan Chanyeol tak memikirkan hal lain, selain membawa tubuh bergetar itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ja-jangan... kumohon... A-aku tidak melakukan a-apapun..." Pinta suaranya memohon.

Nyeri dalam dadanya Chanyeol rasakan kembali. Laki-laki 28 tahun itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan seluruh perih itu memerangkapi dirinya semakin jauh-mendengarkan raungan Baekhyun dengan isak tangis pilu yang sama seperti malam lalu.

"Kumohon... Maafkan a-aku... A-aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Aku tau kau tidak." Chanyeol berbisik padanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, aku tau."

"Kumohon... sa-sakit sekali." Baekhyun lagi memohon disana.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku." Chanyeol merasa konyol dengan matanya yang terasa panas kemudian. "Maafkan aku, maaf. Maaf..." Chanyeol mengujarkannya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun masih bergetar disana. Terisak sedang lidahnya lagi mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung kalinya kemudiam melepas dekapannya perlahan. Buraian air mata Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang menyambut inderanya.

Chanyeol mencolos. Basah wajah itu membuat sesal memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengingat seperti apa brengseknya ia memaksa anak di depannya itu. Menekan dirinya dan menghentaknya tanpa tau iba sama sekali.

Cemburu membakar semua rasional dirinya. Chanyeol gelap mata dan ia merutuki semua itu. Merutuki dirinya yang payah hanya untuk sebuah pengendalian dirinya sendiri.

Jemarinya tertuntun menuju wajah basah Baekhyun. Mengusap aliran disana namun lagi titik aliran baru membasahi jemarinya pula.

"Aku tak menggoda Sehun hyung, a-aku sungguh tak melakukannya." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Aku tau kau tidak Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dan menangkup belahan berisi itu di dalam telapak lebarnya. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal."

Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya pada titik wajah basah itu. Asin terkecap namun tak membuat ia berhenti melakukannya. Chanyeol menghujani Baekhyun dengan banyak kecupan disana, pada pipinya, ujung hidungnya, keningnya kemudian pelipis. Bibir Chanyeol jatuh pada belahan yang sama kemudian. Pada bibir tipis dambanya dan memangutnya disana.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang lagi. Itu sedikit lebih baik dengan isakan yang tak lagi menguar. Chanyeol menekan bibirnya, merasakan dengan baik bagaimana bibir mereka yang berada disana.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Laki-laki itu berbisik di sela. Ia menjadi yang pertama bergerak dan menjadi satu-satunya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Keterkejutan mempengaruhi apapun yang ia rasakan. Otaknya kosong tapi Baekhyun masih benar menyadari seperti apa lembutnya Chanyeol bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun mungkin benar bodoh. Naif memenuhi jiwanya yang masih 19. Untuk semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tak seharusnya ciuman itu membuat ia masih merasa baik.

Baekhyun begitu konyol bagaimana ia terlena dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh kembali. Jatuh dalam pasrahan apapun yang Chanyeol padanya.

 _Baekhyun hanya terlalu mudah_.

 **...**

"Apakah dia baik?" Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di dalam sweater yang Baekhyun kenakan. Menyentuh perut yang mulai membesar itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Masih terengah akibat ciuman panjang yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. "Dia baik." Ia menyahut kemudian.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan padangannya di atas perutnya. Rajutan lembut itu Chanyeol tarik sampai batas dadanya, membiarkan perut diterpa suhu kamar sedang keduanya leluasa menatap bagian itu.

"Aku menekannya dengan kuat." Chanyeol berujar sedang jemarinya menelusuri bekas samar memanjang disana. "Saat aku melakukannya lagi, maka tendang aku dengan keras." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"Aku serius!" Chanyeol berseru. Hazel bulatnya menatap Baekhyun penuh ketegasan.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Baekhyun terkikik pelan di akhir. Itu menulari Chanyeol dan membuat ia ikut tertawa. Chanyeol berpikir mengapa ia sampai hati menyakiti ketulusan seperti itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan Baekhyun pikir laki-laki itu hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tidak, taunya Chanyeol merunduk di atas perutnya dan memberikan kecupan disana.

Baekhyun memalu namun sialnya ia menyukai hal itu. Maka Chanyeol melakukannya lagi. Mengecupnya berulang sebelum akhirnya kembali memangut Baekhyun disana.

 **...**

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol bertanya lagi saat ia telah berbaring kembali disamping Baekhyun, menautkan jemari lentik Baekhyun di antara ruasnya sedang ia melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan ringan disana.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab, kemudian ia berpikir. "Boleh aku... mengajak Kyungsoo kesini lagi?"

"Tentu, dan kau tak harus meminta izinku lagi jika ingin melakukannya sayang."

Panggilan yang laki-laki itu sematkan padanya, membuat Baekhyun memiliki rona pada wajahnya. Warnanya merah dan terasa hangat.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan untuk 'cemilan'mu? Yoora noona bilang orang hamil memiliki nafsu besar saat kehamilan mereka."

Baekhyun bersemu lagi dan ia menunduk malu-malu.

"Sebelumnya aku melihat iklan cokelat di tv, itu terlihat lezat sekali."

"Cokelat? Oke, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setengah tak percaya.

"Adakah hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

"Es krim juga terlihat enak." Cicitnya.

"Well, kau akan segera mendapatkannya."

Lebih dari segalanya... Baekhyun hanya menyukai hal sepele seperti itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperhatikannya, menuruti kemauan kecilnya... taunya membuat kepercayaan itu Baekhyun miliki kembali.

 _Sesederhana itu._

 **...**

Seluruh rasa lelahnya, Sehun rasakan menguar kala menapaki pintu penthouse itu lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum tanpa alasan, menarik langkah semakin jauh masuk ke dalam sana dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sehun memutar kenop dan telah siap untuk sebuah sapaan namun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Bae-"

Alisnya berganti menikung dengan kala inderanya menangkap tempat tidur miliknya kosong. Hanya terdapat selimut dalam keadaan berantakan sedang Baekhyun yang seharusnya berada disana, tak terlihat.

Sehun berpikir Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi dengan muntahannya kembali di depan kloset. Maka Sehun pun membawa tungkainya kesana, namun lagi kekosongan yang ia dapati.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun memangil nama laki-laki mungil itu berulang. Keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur dengan harapan kemungkinan Baekhyun berada disana untuk memuaskan nafsu makannya yang meledak, tapi lagi si mungil itu tak ada disana.

Sehun berubah khawatir. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan dimana Baekhyun pergi setelah apa yang terjadi. Itu tak boleh, bagaimanapun dia sedang hamil sedang para pencari berita masih saja bersenang hati menuliskan apapun mengenai dirinya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menampik hal itu dan mencoba berpikir dengan jernih. Mungkin Yoora datang dan mengajaknya pergi ke rumah sakit atau suatu tempat yang lain. Sehun menyambar ponselnya dan telah siap untuk sebuah panggilan untuk saudara tertuanya itu kala ia dapati pintu kamar Chanyeol memiliki celah terbuka akibat engsel rusak belum sempat diperbaiki.

Sehun menukik tajam lagi, ia merasa tak yakin namun tetap membawa langkah mendekati kamar itu. Mendorong daunnya pelan dan semua pertanyaannya mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun terjawab sudah.

Baekhyun berada disana. Di dalam kamar Chanyeol dengan laki-laki tinggi itu memeluknya di atas sana.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun termangu. Colosan hatinya membuat ia tertawa miring sekali. Sehun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang tertangkap hazelnya kini.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bahkan setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tetap berakhir pada laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol memeluknya erat dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu nyaman dalam dekapan itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dada lebar itu dan bernafas teratur tanpa isakan apapun.

Sehun mungkin sedikit konyol bagaimana ia mulai membandingkan hal serupa yang ia lakukan malam lalu. Sehun memeluk anak itu dalam posisi yang sama namun taunya sambutan itu berbeda rasanya.

Baekhyun terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya dan Sehun menghabiskan banyak kalimat untuk menenangkannya berulang. Kemudian Baekhyun terbangun dengan gejolak perut mual dan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Baekhyun pingsan setelahnya dan Sehun masih berada disana. Kemudian memeluknya lagi setelah Yoora pergi. Sehun tak yakin kapan Baekhyun terjaga ketika itu dan taunya saat Sehun terbangun, ia mendapati posisi mereka berjarak seolah tanpa pelukan apapun sebelumnya.

Sehun berakhir dengan helaan nafas miliknya. Laki-laki itu berbalik badan, berusaha acuh walau itu menyergapi pikirannya. Mengenai Baekhyun juga dirinya sendiri.

Sehun hanya tak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa berdenyut dan apa yang tertangkap inderanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu, benar menganggu dirinya. Sehun tak menyukainya walau ia tak memiliki alasan kuat mengapa disana. Sehun hanya tak menyukainya.

 **...**

Sebenarnya jadwal syuting dramanya mulai dilakukan minggu depan, maka kesehariannya hanya diisi dengan mengunjungi kantor agensi dan melakukan pemotretan untuk drama yang dibintanginya itu.

Jadwalnya hari ini telah berakhir dan Sehun telah memiliki rencana untuk tidur atau memiliki beberapa pembicaraan ringan dengan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Itu akan menjadi rencana yang bagus, seharusnya... jika Baekhyun tetap berada di kamarnya. Tidak di kamar Chanyeol lagi dengan tubuh meringkuk di dalam pelukan saudara laki-lakinya itu.

 _Sial._ Sehun berdecih dalam hati.

Moodnya berubah buruk dan ia memikirkan beberapa tempat untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Sehun tak jadi berganti baju dengan rencana tidur sebelumnya, berbalik badan lagi menuju pintu utama dan keluar dari sana.

Namun langkahnya tertahan kala _intercom_ berbunyi dua kali dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu sana.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Sipit tajamnya melebar dan ia tanpa sadar mengumpat.

" _Fuck_! Apa yang dilakukan si ular jelek itu disini?"

* * *

 **Cocot** : dan kayaknya aku emang butuh piknik hahaha aku coba2 ngetik dan chap ini kelar juga akhirnya. Aura wb minggat mulai kerasa hihihi...

Makasih untuk semua reviewers di chap sebelumnya, aku baca lagi semua review kalian dari chap pertama tau ga, dan semacam dapat suntikan semangat buat nge fic lagi wkwkw

Sampe ketemu di chap depan ya~

 **Salam, _Byun Baper Baekhyun._**


	15. Chapter 15

**BLUR**

* * *

"Oh, Sehunie." Narae tersenyum lebar kala melihat Sehun lah yang membuka pintu untuknya, tak benar peduli akan raut datar laki-laki itu yang balas menyambut dirinya.

Sehun berdecak tak suka dengan satu putaran mata. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti kita adalah dua orang yang akrab sebelumnya."

"Ah, Sehunie, seperti inikah kau menganggap calon iparmu sendiri?" Narae merengut dan Sehun berdecih lagi.

"Wah, kakak ipar~" Sehun jelas meledek dalam dayuan ucapannya. "Aku lupa jika kau menyapaku juga saat di Paris."

"Itu menjadi hal yang berbeda Sehunie, kau adalah model Jessica, bagaimana mungkin aku beramah tamah denganmu disana." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "Bagaimanapun aku disini tidak untuk sebuah perdebatan, oke," Kepalanya memperhatikan seisi penthouse sebelum melenggang masuk kemudian. "Apa Chanyeol ada?"

Sehun tak harus menerka atau juga menanyakan kemana arah wanita itu melangkah. Kamar Chanyeol, yang telah ia masuki dalam jumlah tak terhitung kalinya di hari lalu.

Sehun tak lupa ingatan atas apa yang ia lihat di dalam sana sebelumnya. Kedatangan Narae yang tiba-tiba seperti ini jelas bukan hal yang bagus. Maka Sehun mengejarnya dan menghadang wanita Ahn itu di perempatan lorong.

"Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol hyung." Katanya.

Narae menatap Sehun memicing. Tumben sekali, pikirnya. Namun ia tak bertanya jauh dan memberikan anggukan sedang kemudian melangkah menuju sofa, menempatkan dirinya di atas empuk itu.

Sehun menghela nafas dan kemudian berpikir atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mengapa dia harus melakukannya? Mengapa dia peduli mengenai Narae yang mendapati Chanyeol memeluk seseorang yang lain di atas tempat tidur sana? Hubungan mereka bahkan telah lama berakhir.

Sehun sekali lagi menghela nafas sedang langkah menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia memutar mata kala masih mendapati posisi yang sama dari dua orang yang berbaring disana, mencoba menekan rasa tak suka tanpa alasan miliknya... Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan menggoyangkan pundaknya.

"Chanyeol hyung." Sehun memanggil dengan suara rendah. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat membangunkan Baekhyun pula.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan dan terbangun setelahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan sisa kantuk dan bertanya tanpa suara.

"Ular jelek itu berada disini." Sehun menjawab.

Rubah ular.

Ular jelek.

Kiranya sematan nama yang diberikan oleh masing-masing saudaranya kepada Narae. Chanyeol tak harus bertanya lebih, sedang ia tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

Ia memberikan anggukan pelan dan berujar tanpa suara lagi.

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Sehun seharusnya segera beranjak dari sana dan mengatakan apa yang Chanyeol petuahkan padanya. Namun tidak, bagaimana ia bertahan disana. Memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun. Menarik lengan yang dijadikan si lelaki hamil itu sebagai bantal lalu bangkit dengan gerakan terlalu perlahan kemudian.

Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan sebuah kecupan di atas kening Baekhyun sebelum beranjak keluar dan menemui Narae. Tak benar menyadari seperti apa raut wajah tak senang Sehun atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada si mungil itu.

 **...**

"Chanyeol." Narae bangkit segera dari duduknya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian berdecak melihat seperti apa kusutnya wajah laki-laki itu.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" Chanyeol melempar tanya. Menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan kemudian menguap disana.

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku." Katanya.

"Aku tertidur."

"Hm hm, terlihat sekali." Wanita itu berdecak main-main. "Aku ingin mengunjungi Eomonie, kupikir lebih baik jika kita pergi bersama."

"Tidak, kau pergilah sendiri." Chanyeol memberikan penolakan. Ia berbalik badan namun Narae dengan cepat menangkap lengannya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, setidaknya kita harus tetap menunjukkan hubungan yang baik bukan? Jangan kecewakan Ibumu lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Apa-apaan!

Tak peduli melihat dari sisi manapun, Chanyeol tak menemukan seperti apa kesalahan itu berada pada dirinya. Narae yang memulainya dan hal-hal yang terjadi kemudian merupakan perbuatannya pula.

Tapi lihat bagaimana ia bertingkah seolah semuanya berjalan setiap adanya. Hubungan terjalin, kemudian berakhir. Pun untuk mereka berdua.

"Cepatlah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Chanyeol tak ingin memperpanjang hal itu. Tanpa suara masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan lagi dan berbenah kemudian.

Ia masih mendapati Sehun di dalam sana dan berujar kepada adiknya itu. "Kau tak memiliki jadwal bukan? Temani Baekhyun dan berikan dia sesuatu saat bangun nanti."

Sehun tak memberikan bantahan.

 **...**

"Ibu."

Narae setengah berlari menghampiri Nyonya Park dan memeluk wanita setengah baya itu dengan hangat. Nyonya Park balas memeluknya dan memperhatikannya dengan memuja seperti biasa.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik sayang." Pujinya.

Narae tersipu dan menyelipkan anak rambuthya ke belakang telinga. "Aku rindu Ibu."

"Ibu juga merindukanmu. Sudah lama kau tidak pulang ke Korea." Kerutan halus keriput pada ujung matanya melirik Chanyeol di belakang sana dan menyembunyikan senyum sembari berbisik, "aku senang melihat kalian masih berhubungan baik sampai sekarang."

Narae melirik Chanyeol pula sedang laki-laki tinggi tampak kebosanan akan nostalgia keduanya.

"Kami memang seperti itu, Bu."

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan perut kelaparan. Baekhyun ingat mengenai Chanyeol yang tidur bersamanya, namun tak ia dapati kehadiran laki-laki itu disana.

 _Chanyeol pasti memiliki pekerjaan,_ Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berpikir untuk semangkuk ramen di dapur. Langkahnya terhenti pada ruang santai dan mendapati Sehun yang berada disana.

Menonton tv sedang raut wajahnya datar dengan suguhan komedi di layar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan-teringat mengenai apa yang Sehun lakukan pada ia sebelumnya. Canggung memerangkapi walau sebenarnya Baekhyun pun malu terhadap dirinya.

Untuk apa yang Sehun dapati, Baekhyun hanya tak ingin lelaki itu beralih semakin mengasihaninya atau terparah tak ingin berdekatan dengannya lagi. Untuk banyak alasan, Sehun sebenarnya sah-sah saja dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan helaan nafas. Ia menunduk dan memainkan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Baekhyun tersentak kala pertanyaan Sehun menguar padanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Sehun dengan kikuk.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menepuk bagian kosong sofa di dekatnya. Baekhyun menurut, mendekati laki-laki itu dan duduk disana dengan canggung yang sama.

Keterdiaman memenuhi keduanya. Suara tv terdengar tak benar membuat kedua orang itu mampu mengeluarkan patahan apapun.

"Sepertinya kau dan Chanyeol hyung sudah berbaikan." Sehun menjadi yang pertama bersuara. Ia berganti posisi dengan menghadap Baekhyun kini. Satu yang lebih muda balas menatap dirinya dalam rengutan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak berpikir kami berada dalam sebuah pertengkaran atau sesuatu." Suaranya pelan terdengar menjawab.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. Tak benar menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam dirinya mengenai apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ujarkan.

"Bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Sehun mencolos tak percaya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan lagi menggigit bibirnya.

"Wah," Sehun menahan apapun yang hendak ia katakan. Apa yang berada di atas lidahnya taunya benar ia ujarkan seperti itu. Menghadapi seseorang yang seperti Baekhyun adalah kali pertama baginya. Sehun hanya tak ingin mengakui jika Baekhyun lebih bodoh dibanding dengan sifat baik dalam dirinya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir jika Chanyeol sedikit keterlaluan kali ini?" Sehun bersuara rendah, berusaha keras tak menyinggung Baekhyun dari ucapannya. Sehun menatapnya lama sedang Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Maka Sehun melanjutkan, apapun yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku melihat Chanyeol hyung memukulmu hari itu, dan sekarang dia-" Sehun mengantung kalimatnya melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun sesaat. "Memaksamu seperti itu." Suaranya seperti tertiup angin di akhir.

Baekhyun merenung dan nyeri dalam perasaan akan kenyataan yang memang itulah adanya. Siapapun akan memiliki pemikiran serupa akan halnya Sehun mengenai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Pelecehan seksual-Baekhyun tak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya kadang suka melakukannya dengan keras dan Baekhyun telah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Baekhyun telah bersama laki-laki itu nyaris satu tahun lamanya. Tak banyak yang terjadi, kecuali hal-hal baik yang selalu Chanyeol peruntukan padanya... namun ada kalanya ia melakukan kesalahan dan Chanyeol tak dapat mentoreril hal itu.

Chanyeol memaafkannya, dan Baekhyun pun akan seperti itu.

"Kadang hyung..." Baekhyun menarik tatapannya guna bersinggungan dengan Sehun. Iris sipitnya redup dan kesedihan meraung di dalam sana. "Saat aku kesal dan marah aku melakukan hal-hal di luar kendaliku untuk melampiaskannya, kupikir-"

"Kau berpikir itu merupakan hal yang wajar untuk Chanyeol melakukannya juga?" Sehun menyela. Ia mencolos dan tak mampu menahan desisan dari suaranya. "Dia bahkan berteriak memanggilmu jalang."

Semuanya terasa perih kemudian. Ada riak pada sipitnya dan Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tetesan apapun yang keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk menangkap apapun yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Laki-laki itu berteriak dan memakinya dalam jumlah yang tak mampu Baekhyun ingat berapa kalinya. Berulang, mengatai dirinya jalang yang sekedar sebagai pemuas hasrat seksual laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol bahkan membenarkannya pula dengan setiap sentakkan kuat di dalam dirinya. Rasa sakitnya bahkan masih bersisa, bahkan saat memejamkan mata... kadang lintasan ingatan itu menghampiri mimpinya pula.

"Aku membaca beberapa komentar tentang diriku dan beberapa diantara mereka memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baekhyun..." Sehun frustasi dalam dirinya menghadapi remaja yang tengah berbadan dua ini. "Itu merupakan hal yang berbeda. Mereka semua mengatakan apapun yang mereka ingin katakan tanpa tau seperti apa kebenarannya. Mereka menulisnya seperti itu tapi kemudian mereka melupakannya. Tapi Chanyeol hyung tidak, dia mengenalmu, kau juga mengenalnya. Kalian bahkan tinggal bersama."

" _Trainee_ di agensi juga memanggilku seperti itu." Baekhyun lagi menyela. Seolah seperti pembelaan bahwa ungkapan jalang yang Chanyeol teriakkan padanya tidaklah menjadi hal yang baru untuknya.

Sehun menggeram frustasi dan memejamkan mata. "Seperti itukah kau menganggap dirimu sendiri?" Tanyanya lebih kepada gumanan kesendiriannya.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan setetes bening membasahi sweater yang ia kenakan. "Chanyeol sangat baik padaku, tak ada yang bersikap sebaik ini padaku sebelumnya." Bisiknya. "Ibuku kehilangan segalanya saat dia hamil aku dulu, keluarga membuangnya dan dia hanya mempunyai ayahku. Sekarang aku berada dalam keadaan serupa dengannya dan Chanyeol... tetap menerimaku."

Sehun benar kehilangan seluruh kalimatnya. Ia terdiam selama seperkian detik, menahan luapan teriakan mengenai apapun yang ingin ia sanggahi. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, Sehun telah mengenai laki-laki itu sejak pertama kali ia melihat dunia. Bahkan sebagai saudaranya, Sehun tak ingat setitik kebaikan apapun yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama hidupnya.

"Kau hanya mengandung miliknya. Kalian bahkan tak berada dalam hubungan apapun."

 _Dan Narae telah kembali ke Korea sekarang,_ Sehun membatin. Dia tau seperti apa wanita itu, apa yang telah dilakukannya dan apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Dia melakukan banyak hal untuk dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol hanya salah jatuh ke dalam dirinya. Bahkan untuk sekarang inipun... Sehun berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol dapat jatuh lagi dan lagi ke dalam lubang yang sama.

Itu hanya akan memperumit kehadiran Baekhyun sebenarnya. Si remaja 19 tahun ini bahkan tak memiliki apapun untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya memiliki jabang bayi di dalam rahimnya, _hanya itu._

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan merenungi mengenai apa yang telah ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan untuk terbuka semacam itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memaksa senyum kaku kemudian. "Tak apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

 **...**

Chanyeol tau seharusnya ia tak mengikuti ajakan Narae untuk ke rumah orangtuanya. Narae berbicara lembut sepanjang hari dan ibu memujinya dalam jumlah berlebih.

Maka ketika makan malam berakhir, Chanyeol tak berbasa basi segera berpamitan untuk pulang, tak benar mengindahkan bagaimana ibu memaksa mereka untuk menginap.

Chanyeol menolak walau Narae ikut memaksanya pula. Wanita itu mengikuti langkahnya dengan tergesa dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan rengutan pada bibirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah dingin Chanyeol, kau tau itu takkan berhasil padaku." Katanya sembari mendekap kedua lengan di dada. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol sedang laki-laki itu hanya terfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau menginap dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol berdalih pada hal lain.

Narae memutar bola mata dan menjawab, "Hotel milikmu."

Chanyeol tak terkejut mengenai hal itu. Kemudi ia arahkan pada belokan kiri dan menuju salah satu hotel miliknya yang kerap di kunjungi Narae kala tak tinggal bersama dengan orangtuanya.

"Kau tak ingin menawari aku tinggal di penthousemu?" Ada disipan harap berada dari pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau berpikir jika penthouseku adalah tempat penginapan?" Sarkas pertanyaan balik itu membuat Narae tertawa.

"Well, setidaknya kau tak melupakan _sense_ humormu, Yeol."

Chanyeol meliriknya dan ia temukan sebuah senyum tipis dari wanita itu. Chanyeol tertegun dalam kurun 3 detik sebelum berdehem tanpa niatan membuat pengaruh sekecil apapun untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol tak menyadari jika Narae menyembunyikan senyum lain dengan reaksinya itu. Lekukan hazel sempurnanya menatap luaran kaca di depannya dan berujar disana.

"Aku tak berpikir jika hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir bukan? Kita bahkan tak mengatakan kata perpisahan atau semacamnya."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol berdecih sekali dan tertawa kering kemudian. "Kau pergi dan semuanya menjadi akhir dari segalanya."

"Chanyeol-"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Namun semuanya menjadi aneh bagaimana Narae tak lagi menyahuti apapun. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. "Maafkan aku, untuk semua yang terjadi... aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, alih-alih menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Mobil tersentak kecil dan Narae menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Apa yang-"

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya, tanpa meninggalkan patahan kata apapun, lelaki itu keluar dari mobil. Narae menatapnya terkejut dengan ragaman apapun yang ia pikirkan.

Narae lantas ikut keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Chanyeol yang memasuki sebuah toko. Namun kemudian terhenti pada langkah ke empat dengan mengeryit kening kala menyadari toko yang Chanyeol masuki. Toko dengan suguhan utama cokelat dan es krim.

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika kau mulai menyukai sesuatu yang manis seperti ini." Narae masih memiliki tikungan pada keningnya sedang Chanyeol mengabaikannya lagi.

Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Park itu memperhatikan etalase dengan cermat. Menunjuk beberapa dalam porsi banyak dan beralih pada menu es krim kemudian, disana ia lagi meminta pesanannya dengan porsi tak wajar.

"Kau serius?" Narae melihat hal itu dengan tak percaya. "Kau tak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya bukan?"

Chanyeol berbalik akhirnya selagi menunggu pesanannya selesai. Menghadap Narae dan menggidikkan bahunya. "Kau mau beberapa?"

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda? Dengan semua kalori bertumpuk itu? _No_!"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum mengejek, _tetap tidak berubah_. Chanyeol tak memberikan tanggapan apapun, membayar semua tagihan dan menerima pesanannya. Kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Narae terlebih dahulu, dan kembali menciptakan decakan kekesalan dari wanita itu.

...

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan kecanggungan luar biasa di antara mereka. Sehun berdalih mengenai jadwalnya dan Baekhyun melupakan hasrat laparnya. Sehun pergi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali di atas tempat tidur.

Kaca lebar sebagai dinding kamar Chanyeol menarik perhatiannya. Ia memperhatikan _view_ di luaran sana sedang pikirannya dibiarkan membumbung entah kemana.

Pada pembicaraan lalunya bersamanya Sehun dan lintasan ingatan yang ia lalui selama kurun nyaris satu tahun ini. Masa sulit saat trainee, permintaannya pada Chanyeol, permintaan timbal balik Chanyeol, hamil... Baekhyun tak menampik mengenai ia bahkan tak menyesali apapun mengenai hal itu.

Sehun melihatnya iba setiap hari, Yoora tak lebih berbeda. Di hari lalu, Baekhyun bertemu Jongin dan laki-laki itu pun memiliki hal yang sama pada dirinya. Saat Baekhyun memberitau Kyungsoo, temannya itu bahkan tak berniat dalam sekat apapun menyembunyikan reaksi untuk keadaannya kini.

Sudut pandang ketiga melihat hidupnya berantakan. Baekhyun bahkan belum mencapai 20 bagaimana semua mimpi yang ia tangguhkan melebur begitu saja. Hamil, sedang ia tak memiliki pegangan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun seperti bertahan dalam kesemuan, Kyungsoo memperjelas itu dengan pertanyaan mengenai hubungan ia dan Chanyeol, pemilik jabang bayi di dalam rahimnya.

Baekhyun menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Mengenai Chanyeol dan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Semua perlakuan lembutnya, tutur kata manisnya... Baekhyun benar mengakui ia merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

 _Bahagia walau sebatas anggapan jalang untuknya pula._

 **...**

 _~Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?~_

Ponselnya bergetar dengan notifikasi pesan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membukanya cepat dan mengetik balasannya disana.

 _~Hanya berbaring, bagaimana denganmu?~_

 _~Aku berada di kafe bersama teman sekelasku, satu diantara mereka adalah penggemarmu.~_

Baekhyun terkikik seorang diri akan hal itu. Itu sedikit mengejutkan bagaimana ia berpikir mungkin namanya telah hilang dari peradaban pencarian.

 _~Aku sepertinya cukup terkenal, ya.~_

 _~Temanku itu bilang dia sedang berusaha_ move on _dan mencari_ bias _baru.~_

 _~Aih, aku kecewa.~_ Baekhyun menyertainya _emoticon_ sedih di akhir. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan _emoticon_ tertawa kemudian mengetik pesan lagi.

 _~Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Tidak cukup malam untuk mengantarnya ke tempatmu.~_

Baekhyun selalu berpikir Kyungsoo adalah keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo kadang begitu cerewet, tapi dia sangat baik. Bahkan untuk Baekhyun yang kadang tak memiliki selembar won untuk membeli sebungkus ramen, Kyungsoo tetap berteman dengannya.

Ayah Kyungsoo merupkan pekerja kantoran, ibunya memiliki sebuah restoran Jepang dan mereka tinggal di apartemen bagus. Hidupnya berkecukupan dan untuk seseorang seperti Baekhyun, tak seharusnya Kyungsoo mengakrabkan dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan harus bekerja paruh waktu di tempat satu dan tempat lainnya guna menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tetap berteman dengannya walau kenyataan Baekhyun memiliki dua orang laki-laki sebagai orangtuanya.

Baekhyun hanya merasa buruk bagaimana ia menutupi banyak hal pada temannya itu. Mengenai apa yang ia lakukan agar dapat debut dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di penthouse milik Chanyeol.

 _~Aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol mengenai apa yang aku inginkan dan dia berjanji akan membelinya untukku.~_ Balas Baekhyun bahagia. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin menaruh harapan lebih dan takkan menuntut apapun jika Chanyeol hanya sekedar berbasa-basi saja. Hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa bersenang hati untuk itu.

 _~Benarkah? Itu bagus Baek!~_

Baekhyun menyengir seorang diri dan membalasnya dengan _emoticon_ senyum lebar.

 _~Omong-omong, aku penasaran dengan Chanyeol.~_

Baekhyun menyergit satu alis, _~Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?~_

 _~Apakah dia tampan? Kirimkan aku fotonya, Baek.~_

Gerakan jemari Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun menyadari dimana ia tak memiliki foto laki-laki itu pada ponsel miliknya.

 _~Aku tidak punya foto Chanyeol.~_

Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang melebarkan bola mata besarnya kini dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengetikkan pesannya lagi.

 _~Tapi yang pasti dia tampan sekali.~_

 _~Setidaknya kau harus memiliki satu, kau bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya.~_

Benar, Baekhyun berguman dalam hati.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengetikkan pesan kembali mengenai janjinya akan mengirimkan foto Chanyeol nanti, namun urung ia lakukan kala pintu kamar iu terbuka dan Chanyeol terlihat disana.

Baekhyun bangkit segera dari posisi berbaringnya dan melupakan pesannya begitu saja. Melebarkan senyum dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan senyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Aku tau kau pasti menunggu cokelat dan es krim milikmu."

"Kau membelinya?" Baekhyun mengerjab tak percaya.

"Aku berjanji bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Itu terlihat begitu menawan dan Baekhyun dirambati oleh rona merah pada pipinya.

 **...**

Baekhyun berbinar ketika ia membuka tiap kemasan cokelat dan seember es krim besar di atas pantry. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih berulang dan menikmati cokelatnya dengan bahagia.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan senang. Senang bagaimana senyum lebar Baekhyun terlihat begitu tulus hanya dengan makanan manis tak seberapa itu. Baekhyun begitu sederhana dan Chanyeol menyukainya seperti itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak lupa mengenai Baekhyun yang masih 19 tahun yang bahkan tak mengerti istilah buka paha di pertemuan mereka dulu.

"Apakah enak?" Chanyeol menatap betah setiap pergerkan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Lelaki mungil yang tengah mengandung benihnya itu mengangkat kepalanya kepada Chanyeol dan mengangguk cepat. Ia melebarkan senyum sedang tangan beralih untuk sesendok es krim kemudian

"Enak sekali, terima kasih Chanyeol." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, hanya katakan padaku dan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun senang sekali. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini merupakan hal yang paling ia senangi sebenarnya. Bentuk perhatian apapun-terlebih itu dari Chanyeol, merupakan favouritenya.

"Sudahkah kukatakan kau harus ke kantor agensi untuk rekaman besok?"

Seluruh gerakan tangan dan rahangnya sontak terhenti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut dan mengerjab tak percaya disana.

"Re-rekaman?"

"Ya, kau akan mengisi salah satu sountrack untuk drama yang Sehun bintangi."

Baekhyun seperti terlonjak pada tempatnya. Binar matanya bercahaya dan Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan padanya. "Benarkah itu Chanyeol?"

Mengisi sountrack drama adalah satu dari seribu keinginannnya setelah debut. Baekhyun menyenangi apapun untuk nyanyian miliknya, mengisi sountrack itu berarti dia akan memiliki lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan sendiri. Lagu yang akan menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum menawan dan mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap mempertimbangkan karirmu?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali." Baekhyun tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tetes bahagia apapun dimatanya. Ia tanpa sadar menuju Chanyeol dan melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menghujani banyak kecupan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi kesana."

Kesana-ke kantor agensi...

Baekhyun tersadar cepat dalam kebahagiannya. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol di atasnya sedang laki-laki tinggi itu berganti bingung dengan perubahan air wajah Baekhyun.

"Ke kantor agensi?" Ulangnya dalam gumanan.

Tidakkah itu berarti dia harus keluar dari penthouse-untuk pertama kalinya setelah insiden pingsannya dulu di panggung.

Dengan kehamilan memasuki 4 bulannya, perut yang mulai membuncit-yang terlihat jelas di pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ya, kantor agensi, adakah sesuatu salah?"

Bagaimana jika publik melihatnya... _melihat kehamilannya?_

 **...**

 **Cocot:** bentar, 2k+ review, serius? Huwaaa kutak menyangka, ku bahagia :" makasih banget untuk dukungan kalian readernim, pokoke ini bakalan lanjut sampe end kok hihihi~

Dan makasih buat **freesoul16** (kemarin nulisnya 61 orangnya langsung ngambekan :3 ) yang mau aku ajakin apdet bareng di hari ultah Bekunieee~ Bekunie yang 25 tahun dengan kelakuan 15 tahun tapi muka 5 tahun, selamat ulangtahun babyhyun, ku sayang, ku cinta~~~

 **DAN PECEYE APDET FINALLY, KYAAAA! 2X MAN! TRUS SI BEKUN JUGA APDET TOPLESSSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT A DAY~~~**

Well, sampe ketemu di chap depan lagi~

Ps. Maaf tadi ffn nya eror, akunya apdet tapi kagak ke apdet -,-


	16. Chapter 16

**OUTSIDE**

* * *

Baekhyun mematut dirinya lama di depan cermin. Memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang berbalut jubah mandi kemudian terpaku pada perutnya. Bagian itu terlihat mengembung, bahkan menggunakan pakaian longgar seperti ini pun, kehamilannya jelas terlihat disana.

Baekhyun tak mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Keluar rumah dan menghadapi publik seperti yang akan ia lakukan hari ini, Baekhyun tak benar memikirkan hal itu.

Baekhyun dilanda kecemasan tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Orang-orang akan melihat apa yang menjadi alasan dia hiatus dari grub. Hamil, sedang dia masih 19 dan tak pernah dikabari memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun saat masih aktif dulu.

Orang-orang akan berspekulasi. Orang-orang akan memberikan banyak penilaian dan melihat dirinya dengan berbeda.

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan itu dalam dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir untuk tak pergi, tetap berada di penthouse-bersembunyi sampai bayinya lahir. Namun egonya berujar lain. Menekan mengenai rekaman yang harus ia lakukan.

Itu merupakan satu dari banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Baekhyun memiliki kesempatannya hari ini dan tak mungkin ia mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja. Tidak, bahkan Baekhyun tak tau kapan ia memiliki kesempatan itu lagi.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan helaan nafas. Ia menatap sedih pada beberapa pakaian yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Itu merupakan ukuran pas pada tubuhnya dan perut besarnya terlihat jelas disana.

"Kau belum bersiap?" Chanyeol dari arah kamar mandi bertanya. Laki-laki itu baru selesai mandi, rambutnya setengah basah ia usap dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Baekhyun melihatnya dari bias cermin dan menggeleng kecil.

"Perutku terlihat besar sekali." Keluhnya. Chanyeol mengabaikan handuknya dan mendekati Baekhyun disana. Matanya bergulir jatuh memperhatikan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau hamil."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan mengusap perutnya tanpa sadar. "Haruskah aku pakai korset?" Gumannya.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan tak sadar kala suaranya meninggi. "Kau gila? Kau akan membuat bayi kita terjepit!"

Baekhyun melihathya dengan terkejut dan menunduk sembari mencicit maaf.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan sisipan sesal atas apa yang ia katakan. Chanyeol tanpa suara berlalu, menuju lemari dan mengitari pandangan pada tiap pakaiannya disana.

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan mengenai apa yang pantas Baekhyun kenakan. Ia memilih satu koas nyaman miliknya berlengan pendek dan sebuah hoodie abu dengan tulisan Supreme pada bagian dada.

"Coba pakai ini." Katanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut dan menerima pakaian Chanyeol. Membuka jubah mandinya dan memakai kaos itu pertama kali. Itu merupakan Chanyeol, ukurannya besar dengan bawahan melewati pantatnya. Lengannya bahkan sampai melewati sikunya.

Baekhyun mengenakan hoodie itu di atas kaosnya kemudian. Hoodie itu sangat besar dengan ukuran _oversized_ di tubuhnya. Baekhyun seperti tenggelam namun itu benar menutupi perutnya.

"Tidak buruk," Chanyeol berkomentar.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya lagi di depan cermin dan ia membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan. _Tidak buruk_ , setidaknya, kehamilannya tak benar terlihat disana.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulas senyum dan mengusap perutnya lagi. Chanyeol di belakangnya ikut mengulas senyum dan berpikir bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian kebesaran seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Tatapan kedua anak Adam itu bertautan melalui bias cermin.

Chanyeol mendekatinya lagi dan melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menapaki telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Chanyeol di atas perutnya. Mengusap bagian itu sedang Chanyeol beralih pada sebuah kecupan pada pipinya.

"Dan terlihat semakin cantik saat hamil."

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya menahan desahan akibat kecupan Chanyeol berpindah pada daun telinganya. Mengulum tulang rawan itu dan meniup lubang telinganya.

"Tidakkah aku semakin gemuk?"

"Kau seksi, baby."

 _Baby_... panggilan lain itu taunya menimbulkan getaran lain pada dadanya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam semakin erat punggung tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan desakan nafas beratnya menguar begitu saja.

"Chan-"

Chanyeol tau mengenai Baekhyun yang mulai di rambati hasrat akan perlakuannya. Chnayeol pun sama, namun mereka memiliki janji dengan komposer untuk jadwal rekaman. Maka Chanyeol menyudahinya disana. Meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi dan melepas belitan tangannya pada perut buncit itu.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan tanpa bawahan apapun seperti ini," Chanyeol melihat paha telanjangnya dengan menggoda. Baekhyun merasakan panas pada pipinya dan menarik tatapannya pertama kali.

"Chanyeol~" Rengeknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menepuk pantatnya dua kali. "Pakai celanamu."

 **...**

Taunya, apa yang Baekhyun takutkan tak benar terjadi.

Chanyeol melewati kuruman penggemar di depan gedung dengan mobilnya, masuk ke _basmant_ untuk memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam sana melalui lift CEO.

Tak ada kerumungan penggemar, retetan pertanyaan wartawan... semuanya terlewati tanpa ada satupun desakan. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, namun menguar begitu saja kala lift berhenti, dan beberapa staff agensi melintas di koridor.

Baekhyun seketika tercekat dan langkahnya terpaku pada lantai pijakannya. Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu dan tanpa segan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari lift. Menarik lengannya pelan dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun lagi tercekat, lebih parah bagaimana ia tak bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak sadar ikut meremas jemari Chanyeol seolah mencari pegangan apapun disana. Chanyeol tak terlihat keberatan-alih-alih melanjutkan langkah seolah tak ada hal yang berarti terjadi dengan itu.

Semua beralasan bagaimana staff yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan mereka menampakkan raut keterkejutan. Yang bersama dengan rekan, bahkan berbisik dan melihat kehadirannya seperti hantu.

Bersyukurlah bagaimana Chanyeol berada di sampingnya. Setiap raut keterkejutan itu tak menimbulkan desakan pertanyaan apapun, bagaimana direktur mereka pun berada disana. Mereka berakhir dengan sapaan beserta bungkukan badan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Mereka takkan berbicara apapun." Chanyeol berujar rendah pada belokan koridor. Baekhyun mendongak guna melihat Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Cukup membuatnya sedikit berlega hati.

Chanyeol kemudian membimbingnya masuk pada studio rekaman. Tempat itu tak asing bagaimana Baekhyun sering memasukinya kala mempersiapkan album debutnya dulu. Sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir namun Baekhyun tak melupakan seinci bagian itu dari tempat itu.

Seorang pria botak berkacamata dengan dua staff telah berada disana. Mereka bangkit dam berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol lalu bergantian dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperkenalkan pria botak itu sebagai komposer yang akan membantu menyelesaikan rekamannya hari ini. Baekhyun memberikan sapaan dan sedikit basa-basi sebelum Chanyeol pergi.

"Segera temui aku di ruangan saat rekamanmu selesai." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengantar Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata sejurus.

Ketika Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu sana, satu di antara staff itu memberikan ia selembar kertas yang berisikan lirik dan note lagu miliknya. Baekhyun memperhatikan cermat dan dadanya bergemuruh kala namanya tertera pada sudut teratas kertas, Baekhyun tak bermimpi jika ia telah memiliki lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan seorang diri sekarang, lagu miliknya sendiri.

 **...**

"Kupikir kau bercanda," Jongin lebih kepada gumanan berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Dua pasang mata anak Adam itu mengarah pada kaca di pintu studio, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun mendengarkan demo lagu miliknya di dalam sana. Mendengarkan dengan baik dan melakukan semua arahan komposer itu tanpa cela.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkan bakatnya begitu saja."

"Jika tidak, kau tak seharusnya membuat dia hamil dan menghambat karirnya karena hal itu." Jongin mencibir dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi wartawan?"

"Ya, beritanya akan keluar siang ini."

"Aku tak mau mereka datang dan melakukan wawancara apapun di luar hal itu juga pastikan mereka tak mendapatkan fotonya hari ini."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

 **...**

"... Aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Bu."

 _"..."_

"Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu."

 _"..."_

"Kekasih? Aku tidak berpikir Chanyeol memilikinya saat ini-" Tiap patahan kata dalam tenggorokannya terputus kala hazelnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol di ujung koridor sana. Narae mengulas senyum sedang Chanyeol balas menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ibu nanti." Ia memutus sambungan panggilannya. Lekuk tubuh langsingnya anggun terlihat bagaimana ia menyambut kehadiran Chanyeol di ujung koridor yang lain. Tidak sendiri, bagaimana Jongin pun terlihat disana pula. Laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris direktur itu mendelik padanya dengan selipan kedramatisan kemudian.

"Wah, Ahn Narae." Ia berdecak tak percaya dengan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Apa kabar Jongin?" Narae menyapanya.

Chanyeol masih menjadi satu-satunya yang terlihat kebosanan akan hal itu. Matanya berputar sekali dan berbicara kepada Jongin.

"Rampungkan jadwalku sampai jam makan siang nanti," Kemudian beralih kepada Narae, "Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan mengapa berada disini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Sahutnya cepat.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah menuju ruangannya dan Narae mengikutinya.

"Kau masih ingat Mr. Watson Fugon, bukan?" Narae melempar tanya pertama kali kala pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka. "Dia merupakan salah satu investor terbesar untuk perusahaanku."

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menjawab. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi besar miliknya dan mendengarkan Narae di depannya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia ikut mensponsori pengelaran Paris Louis Vuitton dan kami bertemu disana. Dan kau tau, dia begitu mengagumi Sehun dan bertanya banyak hal padaku." Narae menarik senyum semakin lebar, terlihat senang sekali.

"Lalu?"

"Mr. Watson ingin agar Sehun menjadi salah satu model untuk brand terbaruku, itu akan diluncurkan secara perdana pada peresmian anak perusahaannya di Korea musim dingin nanti."

Chanyeol tak harus bertanya lebih untuk mengerti apa maksud siratan disana. "Sehun masih memiliki kontrak sebagai model Jessica sampai tahun depan."

"Aku tau," Narae menyanggah cepat. "Itulah mengapa aku bertanya padamu, Yeol."

 _Yeol_ \- tak seharusnya di soraki kala mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan pekerjaan. Namun Chanyeol taunya tak berniat untuk menegur wanita itu dan membiarkannya kembali melanjutkan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"Mr. Watson sangat _loyal_. Bahkan setelah apa yang menimpa perusahaanku dia masih mengiventasikan dananya, padahal dia memiliki banyak pilihan jika dia berpikir untuk sebuah kerjasama yang lain."

Itu mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu terdiam dan merenung kemudian. Narae menyembunyikan senyum lain pada kedutan bibirnya, melangkah anggun mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di depan laki-laki itu.

Dia memutar posisi kursi Chanyeol guna menghadapnya. Pinggul bersandar pada sisian meja sedang dia menunduk guna bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu.

Hazel keduanya bertautan. Ujung jemari Narae menelusuri garis wajahnya dan Chanyeol terlena masuk ke dalam jernih hazel itu.

 **...**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Anda sudah bekerja keras." Baekhyun membungkuk berulang sembari belahan bibirnya menguar dalam ucapan terima kasih berulang.

Staff dan komposer itu balik mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari ruang studio.

Bahkan setelah pintu studio tertutup kembali dan Baekhyun menyisakan dirinya saja di depan pintu, pantrian senyum pada bibirnya tak jua memudar. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti kasmaran. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar itu, rasa bahagia dalam dirinya tak dapat ia jumlahkan seperti apa besarnya.

Rekamannya berjalan dengan sukses hari itu. Komposer itu bahkan memujinya juga mengatakan ia benar terlahir untuk menjadi penyanyi walau tak berlatih berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Baekhyun tak tau harus mengekspresikan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya ia pikirkan adalah Chanyeol dengan seluruh ungkapan terima kasihnya terhadap laki-laki itu. Terhadap seluruh murah hatinya sampai Baekhyun bisa mengecap keinginannya itu.

Baekhyun lantas membawa langkah pergi dari sana. Beranjak untuk menuju ruangan Chanyeol seperti yang laki-laki itu pinta padanya ketika rekamannya berakhir.

"Baekhyun?"

Jemari telah berada di atas tombol lift, terhenti di udara. Sapaan tak asing itu terdengar di dekatnya dan Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut mendalati siapa pemilik sapaan itu.

"Sehun hyung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun berkerut kening dan mulai menerka mengenai kehadiran Baekhyun di kantor agensi.

Baekhyun lantas menarik senyum lagi tanpa sadar ia lakukan. "Aku melakukan rekaman hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Rekaman?"

"Hu'um..." Angguknya. "Aku akan mengisi salah satu sountrack untuk drama, hyung." Sambungnya riang, terdengar senang sekali.

"Wow," Sehun berdecak. Ia sedikit terkejut mengenai hal itu walau sebenarnya di hari lalu ia tak benar peduli mengenai siapa yang akan mengisi sountrack untuk setiap drama maupun film yabg ia bintangi. Namun diluar itu, Sehun hanya terkejut bagaimana Baekhyun berada disini dengan tujuan yang laki-laki itu katakan. Namun semuanya berubah wajar bagaimana Chanyeol-lah yang berada di balik sana.

"Itu bagus, Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun selamat untukmu. Apa ini lagu solo pertamamu?"

"Terima kasih, hyung. Dan hm... ini adalah lagu solo pertamaku." Baekhyun menyengir dan pipi bulatnya tampak menggemaskan dengan rona merah samar seperti itu.

"Lalu apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Sehun melempar pertanyaan yang lain. Jemarinya menggantikan Baekhyun di atas tombol lift kini.

"Chanyeol memintaku ke ruangannya saat rekamannya selesai."

"Wah, pas sekali. Aku juga dimintanya kesana."

Sehun menekan tombol lift dimana lantai ruangan Chanyeol berada. Keduanya masuk ke dalam sana dan Sehun melibatkan Baekhyun lagi dalam pertanyaan seputaran rekamannya.

Sehun tanpa sadar ikut menarik lekuk bibirnya, tersenyum, ikut bersenang hati bersama si mungil itu. "Omong-omong, kau menutupi dengan baik," Sehun berujar, mengacu pada kehamilannya.

Baekhyun reflek mengusap perutnya yang tertutup hoodie milik Chanyeol dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol meminjamkan pakaiannya padaku," Baekhyun tersipu kala mengatakannya.

Sehun tak terlihat terkejut, "Itu terlihat jelas," Ia berujar mengenai hoodie kebesaran yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Dia tergila-gila apapun mengenai Supreme."

Sehun menjadi si pengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan memutar kenopnya kemudian. Ia masuk pertama kali sedang Baekhyun berada di balik punggungnya. Baekhyun nyaris bertubrukan dengan aktor itu kala Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Sehun dan tak sadar melayangkan sipitnya jauh ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun. Sedang sipitnya melebar untuk sebuah pemandangan di dalam sana.

Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seorang wanita di balik mejanya. Wanita itu duduk pada pinggiran meja-membungkuk sedang jemari lentiknya berada pada rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki reaksi sanggahan dalam bentuk fisik apapun. Duduk diam dengan tenang seolah itu merupakan hal biasa. Seolah wanita itu melakukan sebuah kebiasaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun terdiam dan ia tersentak kecil kala tatapannya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan wanita itu. Cantik, merupakan ungkapan lisannya dalam hati.

"Jadi mengapa aku harus berada disini?" Sehun memecah hening. Ia menutup pintu kembali dan beringsut seolah memperlihatkan Baekhyun di balik punggungnya.

Narae menegakkkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Tersenyum lembut, dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa tak menyenangi senyuman menawan itu. Sipitnya bergulir pada Chanyeol dan tersentak kali lagi mendapati laki-laki 28 itu tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun menunduk dan menjalin jemarinya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau datang bersama dengan manejermu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun sembari balik melempar tanya.

"Manejer hyung akan menyusul nanti." Sehun mengambil langkah menuju sofa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung tanpa suara pada posisinya yang sama.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Nona Ahn untuk proyek musim dinginnya tahun ini."

Tak peduli seperti apa hubungan darah mereka, seperti apa kenalnya mereka secara personal, apapun itu ketika berada dalam lingkungan kantor, seperti itulah mereka berbicara mengenai pekerjaan.

"Apa?" Sehun sedikit terlonjak pada duduknya. "Bukankah aku masih memiliki kontrak dengan Nona Jung?"

"Nona Jung tidak memiliki jadwal apapun untukmu sampai akhir tahun ini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus hal itu."

Sehun mendengus tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Hazel sipitnya menuju Narae dan mendengus lagi disana. Narae terlihat tak peduli sedang senyumnya tak luntur setitik pun pada belahan bibirnya yang dipolesi lipstick.

Sehun memiliki banyak hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tak ingin terlibat dalam kontrak apapun dengan Narae. Namun terlebih dari hal itu, Sehun hanya tak menyukainya saja. Dalam aspek apapun, Sehun tak ingin terikat dalam hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu. Bahkan hanya untuk selembar fotonya yang terpajang di depan gedung perusahaannya... Sehun tak pernah ingat untuk sekedar berharap akan hal itu.

"Sekretaris Kim akan menjelaskan rinciannya pada manejermu nanti. Itu masih beberapa bulan lagi, sekarang kau hanya harus terfokus pada dramamu sampai tanggal penayangannya." Chanyeol berujar lagi. "Pertemuan kita selesai disini." Sambungnya.

Sehun bangkit dengan raut wajah masam dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Narae yang keluar dari balik meja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lantas beringsut dari bibir pintu. Berdiri pada sisi yang lain sedang semerbak parfume mahal wanita itu melintasi inderanya kala berlalu. Sehun menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hilang dalam keterdiaman seorang diri bersama dengan si pemilik ruangan, Chanyeol.

Laki-laki dengan jabatan Direktur itu bangkit dari duduknya. Seluruh raut keseriusan yang perlihatkan sebelumnya, menghilang digantikan sebuah senyum mendekati Baekhyun.

"Apa rekamanmu sudah selesai?" Nada bicaranya ikut berubah pula.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan anggukan dua kali sebagai jawaban, "Ya." Sahutnya.

"Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun kembali memberikan anggukan. Lebih dari mengenai pertanyaan basa-basi mengenai rekaman yang baru saja selesai ia lakukan, Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan lain sebenarnya. Bukan untuk dirinya, berbanding terbalik untuk Chanyeol. Mengenai-siapa wanita yang berada dalam ruangannya tadi? Apakah dia seorang rekan bisnis? Tapi mengapa dia berada di balik meja Chanyeol sebelumnya? Mengapa Chanyeol membiarkan wanita itu mengusap wajahnya? Atau, apakah wanita itu-kekasihnya?

Namun taunya Baekhyun tak memiliki keberanian apapun untuk sebuah luncuran pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol. Dia berakhir dengan keterdiaman, sedang fisiknya menerima segala usapan yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan pada puncak kepalanya, turun pada belahan pipinya dan berakhir pada dagunya.

Chanyeol memegang dagunya lembut namun cukup mampu membuat Baekhyun tertahan dalam jalinan iris mereka disana.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya disana.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dan tak sadar mengulum bibir bawahnya. Menahan setitik suara apapun yang bisa saja mengucur dari sana. Baekhyun tak ingin walau ia tau ia bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya, tak ingin memperpanjang hal itu. "Bagaimana jika makan siang bersama?"

Dan lagi, kepasifan dirinya itu Chanyeol anggap sebagai jawaban dirinya.

 **...**

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pada restoran berbintang di pusat distrik Gangnam. Restoran itu tidak begitu ramai mengingat itu telah berada di luar jam makan siang. Hanya beberapa meja terisi dengan mereka berpakaian modis.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar melihat kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak menggunakan setelan formal rapi layaknya Chanyeol. Hanya hoodie kebesaran dan begitu santai terlihat.

Baekhyun merasa kecil hati dan itu membuat ia tak dapat menikmati menu makan siangnya dengan baik. Namun di depannya, Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Laki-laki itu bahkan memberikan ia potongan daging kecil dan bersuara rendah berkata, "Makanlah yang banyak."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan apapun yang menganggu pikirannya itu. Menerima potongan daging yang Chanyeol ansurkan padanya dan melahap menu makan siangnya sampai tak bersisa.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan senang hati. Tak memberikan komentar apapun bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu kelaparan menghabiskan isi piringnya. Chanyeol memesankan satu menu tambahan lain untuk Baekhyun kemudian, si mungil itu tersipu malu namun tetap menghabiskannya pula.

Yoora menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai seseorang yang sedang hamil. Nafsu makan bertambah bagaimana itu akan mempengaruhi bentuk badannya pula. Baekhyun pun, Chanyeol bukannya tak menyadari bagaimana gumpalan lemak mulai memenuhi pipinya, lengannya juga pinggulnya. Bukan masalah, bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang menakjubkan pada bentuk pantatnya. Lebih berisi, lebih seksi.

"Setelah ini kita akan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu. Sepertinya kau terlihat tak nyaman harus menggunakan pakaian milikmu yang biasanya," Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum kala Baekhyun merona akan malu menyergapi.

Baekhyun tak bodoh bagaimana Chanyeol tengah mengomentari lemak yang menempel padanya. Membenarkan jika Ya, dia gemuk sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Cicitnya pelan nyaris tak bersuara. "Aku merasa nyaman saat-mengenakan pakaian milikmu." Baekhyun menunduk kala mengatakannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sedang satu tangannya merambati surai anak itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memakai pakaianku jika begitu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun selama beberapa saat bagaimana tulus dari sipit itu menguar padanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah berubah, dia masih begitu murni sama seperti kali pertama pertemuan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya... tak mengerti mengapa degup jantungnya berpacu akan hal sederhana itu.

 **...**

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya akan mengantar Baekhyun sampai penthouse kala makan siang mereka berakhir sedang ia kembali ke kantor agensi. Namun Chanyeol urung melakukannya bagaimana Baekhyun melingkari perutnya. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan kepala bersandar sepenuhnya pada punggung lebar miliknya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Di balik sana, Baekhyun berbisik. Suaranya lembut sedang belitan lengannya semakin erat terasa.

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Kepalan tangan Baekhyun pada perutnya ia genggam dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku bernyanyi lagi. Aku bahagia sekali."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin bukan?"

"Bahkan seribu terima kasih juga tidak cukup untuk semua kebaikan yang kau lakukan padaku."

Senyum main-main Chanyeol menghilang di gantian keterdiamannya. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam rongga dadanya berdenyut, hanya sekali namun nyeri menjalari sampai ke ujung saraf tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

 _Yang ku lakukan hanyalah menyetubuhimu dan membuatmu hamil. Yang ku lakukan adalah merampas karirmu dan masa mudamu begitu saja._

"Kau sangat baik padaku." Baekhyun melonggarkan belitan lengannya dan mencuri pandang Chanyeol pada sisi tubuhnya. Senyumnya terkembang lagi kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar itu.

Chanyeol lagi tak mengerti mengapa denyutan pada rongga dadanya terasa kembali. Mengapa bisa seperti itu?

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melepas pelan kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menunduk guna bersitatap leluasa dengan si mungil itu.

Hazel bergulir memperhatikan dengan baik seperti apa lekukan paras cantik Baekhyun. Telunjuknya menarik mengikuti garis wajah itu, pada pelipis dan berakhir pada dagunya yang runcing.

"Kau sangat cantik." Pujinya lagi. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu, untuk itu-jangan pergi dariku."

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan. "Aku takkan." Jemari Chanyeol pada dagunya ia lepas perlahan dan ia berjinjit kemudian. Bibirnya menggapai milik Chanyeol-mempertemukan lunak mereka disana.

Chanyeol terpaku, sesaat menyadari apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Menciumnya... untuk kali pertama remaja itulah yang memulainya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum, menyadari hal manis itu dan menjadi yang pertama menggerakkan belah lunak mereka.

Chanyeol memangutnya dalam, menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan decakan pelan terdengar kala terpisah. Baekhyun merah luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya sendiri dengan rutukan betapa memalukannya ia mencium Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti sudah gila.

"Maaf..." Baekhyun mencicit lagi.

"Mengapa minta maaf, aku menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, tidakkah kau tau?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun sesaat dan mencuri kecupan lagi pada bibirnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Mengapa harus?" Bibirnya, Chanyeol bawa pada lubanh telinga Baekhyun dan sengaja menghembuskan nafas panasnya disana. "Kau menggemaskan seperti ini, mengapa aku jadi ingin memakanmu?"

Daun telinga itu tak luput dalam sebuah kuluman pula. Baekhyun seperti terbakar namun lelaki itu masih memiliki niatan untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek.

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya, lebih keras dan mencari bibir Baekhyun kemudian. Mengecapinya dan mengulumnya dengan sensual. Baekhyun menahan nafas, siap untuk benturan apapun pada punggungnya. Chanyeol menekan punggungnya pada dinding, mengukung tubuh mungilnya disana.

"Oh!" Pekikan terdengar. Bukan dari Baekhyun, bukan pula dari Chanyeol.

Namun Narae yang berdiri pada ujung lorong, menatap keduanya terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya..."

* * *

 **Cocot:** Just thanseu so much for reading, fav. foll and for all lovely reviewers. See you guys next chap~


	17. Chapter 17

**OUTSIDER**

* * *

"Wow, apa itu tadi?" Narae berdecak dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada, langkahnya terayun tenang menuju Chanyeol sedang mata melirik pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat dengan si lelaki mungil asing baru saja masuk ke dalam sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Chanyeol mendesah dan mulai melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia menuju pantry dan menemukan banyak bahan makanan disana.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu siang tadi, Yeol." Narae mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu. "Kau belum mengubah 0000 untuk sandimu," katanya. Ia berdiri di belakang pantry, melanjutkan racikan makanannya kemudian.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya aku yang terkejut." Narae melirik Chanyeol dengan ujung matanya. "Jadi, siapa anak itu?"

"Anak?" Ulang Chanyeol. Satu alisnya berjengit pada kening.

"Dia terlihat seperti itu." Narae berbalik menuju lemari pendingin, memeriksa bahan makanan tersisa di dalam sana lalu meletakkannya dalam wadah yang lain.

"Aku melihatnya juga di kantor agensimu tadi, seorang trainee?"

"Idol." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa minat. "Jadi katakan padaku mengapa kau berada disini dan mengacaukan dapurku?" Chanyeol memotong pada pertanyaan lain. Ia menatap penuh selidik pada wanita Ahn itu, seolah dia adalah penyusup walau kenyataannya dia telah berada dalam kurun waktu yang lama di penthouse itu.

"Hanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan gidikkan bahu pelan. "Aku sudah menghubungi Mr. Fugon dan beliau menyambut baik kabar ini." Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Dengan cara masuk ke rumahku diam-diam?"

"Yeol, please..." Narae mendesah, mulai kesal bagaimana Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginnya seperti itu. "Sudahkah kukatakan itu takkan berhasil padaku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab sedang dalam hati dia membenarkan hal itu.

Chanyeol telah berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya. Bersikap tak peduli namun sedang retetan kalimat Narae taunya selalu ia tanggapi, tak peduli jika itu hanya merupakan sepenggal namun Chanyeol benar menggapinya seperti itu. Kebiasaan lama.

"Jadi mengapa idol itu berada disini?" Narae melempar tanya kembali. "Dia kekasihmu?"

Kekasih? Baekhyun?

Baekhyun bukan tentu saja.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Narae membulatkan mulutnya. "Jalangmu." Ketusnya kemudian. "Ku pikir kau sudah berubah, Yeol." Narae tersenyum kecut.

"Dia bukan jalangku." Chanyeol menyela, terdengar tak suka.

"Tapi dia juga bukan kekasihmu, aku bahkan melihat kalian berciuman."

Dia bahkan sedang hamil anakku, Chanyeol berguman dalam hati.

Keterdiaman menjemput. Chanyeol berakhir dengan pikirannya seorang diri sedang ia memperhatikan bagaimana Narae menyelesaikan masakannya. Kompor wanita itu matikan, mengambil sebuah wadah lalu menyajikannya kemudian.

Semuanya ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Aromanya menggugah selera dan itu seperti menghempaskan Chanyeol akan masa lalu. Apa yang terhidang merupakan apa yang ia sukai sebenarnya. Di hari lalu, saat memiliki waktu luang Narae menyempatkan diri untuk beberapa menu dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai isi piring tak lagi bersisa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring tanpa sadar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Narae sedang wanita itu kembali menyibukkan diri untuk hidangan penutup.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar setelahnya. Narae mengabaikan hidangannya, meraih tas dan mengambil ponselnya di dalam sana. Ia berbicara mengenai pertemuan dan terdengar terburu kemudian.

"Aku benci ini," Keluhnya. Apron pada pinggangnya ia lepas dan membasuh tangannya kemudian. "Aku tak bisa menemani makan malammu, Yeol. Aku memiliki pertemuan yang harus ku hadiri sekarang." Katanya menyesal.

Ia menuju Chanyeol, menyempatkan sebuah kecupan pada ujung bibirnya kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Wanita bergegas tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk reaksi Chanyeol atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol termangu pada tempatnya.

Kecupan singkat itu membuat pergerakannya hilang dan ia seperti dungu tanpa reaksi apapun. Seharusnya ia menyalak dan menekan hal dimana itu tak boleh Narae lakukan. Tidak lagi, hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

Mereka tak lebih seperti rekan bisnis kini, dan untuk dua orang yang terlibat sebagai hubungan kerja-tak seharusnya itu terjadi.

 _Seharusnya... itu pun tak mempengaruhinya apapun._

 **...**

Siapa wanita itu? Siapa wanita itu? Apa dia rekan kerja Chanyeol? Lalu mengapa dia berada disini?

Baekhyun seperti memiliki hantaman di dalam kepalanya bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berbalas itu memenuhi dirinya.

Dia mondar mandir di kamar seperti linglung. Menggigit kukunya sedang tangan yang lain berada di bawah perutnya.

Baekhyun merenung, mengenai beberapa spekulasi mengenai keberadaan wanita asing itu di kediaman Chanyeol, mengenai apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pula-hal-hal seperti itu dan berakhir dengan dia dihampiri akan rasa lelah kemudian.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Mengatur nafasnya sedang ia merasa gerah tiba-tiba. Hoodie Chanyeol ia lepas, menyisakan kaos kebesaran laki-laki dan memegang perutnya kembali.

Di saat bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol terlihat disana. Baekhyun lantas bangkit namun taunya, suaranya tertahan untuk setiap pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Kata Chanyeol memberitau. Suaranya terdengar aneh entah mengapa. "Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat," sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan sebuah anggukan dan membiarkan Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja.

Pada bibir pintu, Chanyeol berhenti kembali mengatakan mengenai makanan di dapur yang tak disentuhnya sedikit pun. "Ada makanan di dapur, kau mungkin hanya perlu memanaskannya untuk makan malam nanti."

Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah anggukan dan Chanyeol menghilang di balik sana.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merutuki dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar ia lakukan. "Bodoh," ia mamaki dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia menahan Chanyeol dan membiarkan laki-laki itu setidaknya menjawab satu dari ribuan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Bukannya membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja sedang ia dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan sisipan rasa risau dalam dirinya.

 **...**

"Aku tau inilah yang terjadi. Narae menggoda dan Chanyeol hyung akan tergoda padanya." Sehun berdecak frustasi pada ponselnya. "Apapun itu aku tak mau berada dalam Tim yang sama dengan si ular jelak itu, Noona."

Diantara kedua saudaranya, Yoora merupakan tempat pelampiasan apapun dirinya. Jika di hadapkan pada pilihan, Sehun jelas akan akan memilih Yoora dan berkata tidak mengenai Chanyeol. Bahkan laki-laki itu tak bisa di andalkan sedikitpun, lihat bagaimana dia berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tau ini akan terjadi padanya, si bodoh itu." Yoora di ujung sambungan merutuk. "Dasar rubah picik!" Kemudian memaki Narae.

"Manajerku bilang Chanyeol hyung ingin bergabung karena Mr. Fugon merupakan investor terbesar Narae, dia menyuntikkan banyak dana untuk setiap brand yang Narae keluarkan."

"Chanyeol masuk lubangnya lagi. Dia hanya tak tau seperti apa rubah tak tau diri itu mengangkang tiap kali dia merilis brand baru. Mr. Fugon adalah langganannya."

Matanya seperti hendak melompat Sehun rasa. "Apa?"

"Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan designer Sehun. Kau tau jika si rubah ular itu juga melakukannya pada hyungmu, bukan?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya berada di balik meja Chanyeol hyung hari ini."

"Nah, siapa yang tau jika tangannya berada di dalam celana hyungmu itu!" Yoora berdecak keras. "Sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Chanyeol nanti."

"Aku mohon padamu, Noona. Aku lebih baik mengekori Jessica sampai ke ujung Amerika daripada harus memakai baju si jelek itu."

"Aku tau, aku akan segera menemuinya setelah sampai ke Seoul besok."

Sehun mengucapkan salam penutup sebelum memutus sambungan mereka. Ia sedikit banyak berlega hati, Yoora selalu menjadi badan pertolongannya, bahkan hal menyangkut pekerjaan yang Chanyeol bebankan padanya pula... saudara laki-lakinya itu pasti selalu berakhir dengan penarikan kembali atas apa yang ia katakan.

Untuk hal ini pun, Sehun yakin Chanyeol akan seperti itu.

Langkahnya terasa nyaman, Sehun ayunkan menuju pintu utama penthouse Chanyeol. Memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi dan pintu terbuka kemudian. Ia berbelok menuju dapur dan ia temukan Baekhyun disana.

Berada pada posisi memunggunginya dengan piring dalam bak cuci.

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan tanpa minat. Ia tak harus bertanya siapa yang telah berbaik hati menyiapkan semua hidangan itu, sedang ingatannya terhempas akan sosok wanita asing tadi dengan apron di pinggangnya pula, semuanya terlihat jelas, wanita itulah pelakunya.

Baekhyun mengambil keranjang sampah di dekat lemari pendingin, menuju meja makan kembali dan membuang seluruh makanan itu ke dalam sana.

Kemudian seluruh piring kotor itu ia bawa pada bak cuci dan mulai membersihkannya disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun tersentak kala pertanyaan itu menguar. Ia berbalik cepat dan menemukan Sehun, memasuki dapur menghampiri dirinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik kembali. "Hanya mencuci piring," Jawabnya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Sehun berjengit satu alis. Terlalu cepat bahkan petang belum digantikan rembulan di luaran sana.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hyung baru pulang?" Ia melempar tanya yang lain.

Sehun menuju lemari pendingin, mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda dan meneguknya sekali. "Hm ya,"

Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara, alih-alih memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Dia melalukannya dalam diam, tak benar menyadari bagaimana Sehun tengah memperhatikannya kini. Pada sisian wajahnya, bagaimana pergerakan kecil yang laki-laki itu lakukan dan berakhir pada bahunya.

Sehun tertegun selama beberapa saat. Lidahnya kelu walau cairan soda itu masih melekat pada perasanya. Itu bukanlah hal yang besar dengan bahu terbuka akibat melorotnya baju yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Itu hanyalah kulit putih yang terlihat dan tak ada hal lain-tak seharusnya Sehun terpaku akan hal itu. Tak sadar, satu tangannya merambat pada udara. Menuju Baekhyun dan menaikkan baju itu pada posisinya kembali.

Baekhyun lagi tersentak. Bola matanya melebar dan ia reflek berbalik kala kulit tangan Sehun tak sengaja beradu dengan kulitnya.

"Ba-bajumu..." Sehun tergagap. Ia menarik tangannya cepat dan menyimpannya pada sisian tubuh. "Bajumu turun." Aktor itu berdehem sekali dan meneguk minumannya dengan kikuk.

Baekhyun menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Sedikit banyak merasa tak enak hati dengan reaksi berlebihannya ini.

"Bukan masalah, hyung." Ia menarik baju Chanyeol yang ia kenakan, membenarkan posisinya dan kembali bergelut dengan bak piringnya.

Suasanan berubah canggung dan Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang merutuki hal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berujar dengan gumanan.

"Aku akan pergi beristirahat sekarang," Katanya sembari berlalu.

"Se-sebentar hyung," Namun Baekhyun menahannya. Ketika Sehun berbalik ia telah menemukan Baekhyun yang menghadapnya kini. Menggigit bibir pelan dengan sarat keraguan pada remaja itu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Pelan suaranya terdengar meragu.

Sehun berkerut kening, tidak biasanya, pikirnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sehun baru menyadari akan adanya binar aneh dari remaja itu. Sedih memerangkapi dan gesture tubuhnya di penuhi oleh risau dari gerakan ragunya itu.

"Wanita yang-" Baekhyun berujar sepatah. Nafasnya seperti tercekat dan berpikir tak seharusnya ia bertanya. "Ah, tidak-tidak!" Tangannya melambai di udara dan Sehun berkerut kening kembali.

"Wanita apa?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengenai hal itu, namun Sehun menekannya agar berujar kembali dan Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan akan hal itu.

"Wanita yang bersama Chanyeol... apakah dia seorang rekan bisnis?" Suaranya nyaris hilang dalam tanya.

Sehun tak harus menukiknya dalam kejelasan yang lain, Narae-jelas wanita itulah yang Baekhyun maksudkan.

"Apa kau bertanya mengenai Narae?"

Baekhyun lantas mengangkat kepalanya, "Namanya Narae?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Sehun tanpa sadar menghela nafas. Teringat mengenai beberapa hal dan kemudian kepada diri Baekhyun pula. Hal seperti ini, Sehun tau akan terjadi. Baekhyun mungkin terkesan tak peduli namun untuk hal-hal seperti ini, mengenai kehadiran seseorang yang lain di antara dia dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun jelas memiliki rasa ingin tau akan hal itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya, Baek?" Nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda.

Baekhyun berkedip sekali dan terdiam pada tempatnya. Ia menatap Sehun dan lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Narae rekan bisnis Chanyeol, benar?"

"Ya, mereka adalah rekan bisnis." Sahut Sehun. Mata aktor itu meneliti Baekhyun dan remaja itu tau, jawabannya tak sebatas itu saja.

Baekhyun dilanda kerisauan lagi. Rasanya aneh, bagaimana gugup melanda dirinya dan jalinan tangannya terasa mendingin.

"Dan Narae adalah tunangan Chanyeol hyung."

Dan semuanya menjadi beralasan kini.

 **...**

Tunangan... Chanyeol telah memiliki tunangan.

Wanita yang berada di balik mejanya siang tadi, wanita yang memasakkan makanan sore tadi... adalah tunangannya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya seolah teriris, rasanya begitu menyakitkan hanya untuk mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Chanyeol telah bertunangan. Seorang wanita cantik, tubuh semampai, senyum menawan... adalah tunangannya. Wanita itu bernama Ahn Narae, dan dia adalah calon istri Chanyeol.

Calon istri... Chanyeol akan menikah dengan seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang menjadi tunangannya sekarang, dan Baekhyun terlihat konyol bagaimana dia melihat dirinya akan hal itu.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Chanyeol telah memiliki tunangan, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Bagaimana dengan calon bayi di dalam kandungannya?

Mereka bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun... Baekhyun seperti tertampar kenyataan dirinya bahkan bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Dirinya tak lebih hanya seorang trainee yang memohon debut di hari lalu, menjual tubuhnya agar dapat berdiri di panggung, disetubuhi nyaris setiap harinya tanpa ikatan penjelas apapun.

Bahkan dengan kehamilannya kini, Baekhyun tak pernah diperjelas apapun oleh Chanyeol.

Lalu, mengapa dia masih berada di samping laki-laki itu?

Hanya sekedar pemuas nafsukah?

 _Hanya sekedar itu-kah?_

 **...**

Baekhyun menunggu dan Chanyeol tak pulang tadi malam.

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya, berharap untuk sebuah panggilan namun ia urungkan. Baekhyun menghabiskan sepanjang dalam, menatap daun pintu kamar namun Chanyeol tak terlihat disana.

Pagi menjelang dan Baekhyun menyadari kantung matanya terlihat aneh disana. Ia mencuci muka dan mengalami mual lagi. Tidak ada yang ia keluarkan dari lambungnya, perut kosong tanpa makan malam menjadi alasannya.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, menuju dapur guna mendapatkan segelas air untuk tenggorokan keringnya. Disana Baekhyun mendapati Yoora, dengan beberapa kantung plastik besar dan menu sarapan tersaji di meja.

"Baekhyunie," Wanita itu menyapa.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan kerjapan. Sedikit banyak merasa terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Yoora menariknya pada meja makan, menyodorinya hidangan pagi yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk kehamilannya.

Baekhyun tak memberikan bantahan, duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati sarapannya bersama Yoora. Wanita yang menjadi saudara tertua Park itu bercoloteh mengenai kehamilan dengan brosur iklan di tangannya.

"Aku sudah merencanakan kelas yoga untukmu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang itu?"

"Er, kupikir aku tak begitu membutuhkannya," Baekhyun berujar dengan canggung.

"Tentu saja kau membutuhkan itu untuk kehamilanmu, Baekhyunie. Tenang saja, aku mengambil jadwal di akhir pekan agar aku bisa ikut juga." Yoora terkekeh di akhir.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kehamilan," kata Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut menyadari usia 4 bulan kehamilannya dan yang ia ingat hanyalah mual dan muntah sepanjang hari.

"Tak apa, aku juga seperti itu saat menghadapi kehamilan yang pertama." Ujar Yoora. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis menenangkan.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Noona sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja!" Tandasnya. "Apa kau pikir aku ini perawan tua?" Ia berekpresi kesal main-main. Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri, menyangkali pemikiran itu. Dan Yoora tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berumur 25 dan hamil saat 26, hanya saja aku kehilangannya saat dia berusia 3 bulan." Ada selipan nada kesedihan kala itu terdengar.

Baekhyun terkejut lagi dan berubah tak enak hati berpikir itu membuat Yoora kembali mengingat kenangan tak mengenakan miliknya.

"Maaf, aku tak seharusnya." Ujar Baekhyun menyesal.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, " Yoora mengedipkan satu matanya. "Lagipula kami masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, itu bukan masalah." Senyumnya tertarik lebar dan itu ikut merambati Baekhyun pula.

"Untuk itu kau harus merawat kandunganmu dan membesarkan bayimu dengan baik, hm?"

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya tanpa sadar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu, dia akan merawat dan membesarkan bayinya. Tentu saja.

"Kami saat menyukai anak-anak, terlebih Chanyeol." Yoora menukas kembali. "Chanyeol sangat nakal tapi herannya dia selalu mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak saat sekolahnya berakhir. Bahkan saat di New York dia menjadi anggota pengurus sosial di sebuah panti asuhan agar bisa bermain dengan anak-anak."

Itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia melihat perutnya sendiri dan mengusap bagian itu dengan sayang.

Semuanya menjadi jelas mengapa Chanyeol begitu ingin mempertahankan bayinya.

Semuanya terdengar menyenangkan jika saja ia tak memiliki ingatan apapun mengenai kenyatan Chanyeol yang telah memiliki tunangan. Chanyeol menyukai anak-anak, Chanyeol menyukai calon bayi di dalam kandungannya, dan Chanyeol bertanggungjawab untuknya. Untuk bayinya. Bukan untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana senyumnya perlahan menghilang dan usapan pada perutnya terasa bergetar disana.

Yoora melihatnya dan ia tak mampu menyembunyikan sisipan artian yang lain. Ia mengabaikan alat makannya dan beralih pada tangan Baekhyun. Mengusap punggung tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyunie," Panggilnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan balas menatapi Yoora. Jernih iris mereka bertemu untuk dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Aku begitu menyayangimu, kau tau bukan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tau, jika Chanyeol pun seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam sedang remasan Yoora pada tangannya menguat.

"Chanyeol hanya ingin bertanggung jawab pada bayinya." Selaan nyaris tanpa suara itu membuat Yoora terlonjak.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Bola matanya melebar sedang Baekhyun kembali melihat perutnya.

"Aku tau Chanyeol telah memiliki tunangan," Suaranya teredam. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa bibirnya bergetar kini dan matanya mulai terasa panas tanpa alasan. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya."

"Baekhyun itu tidak benar-" Yoora membantah. "Apa kau berbicara mengenai Narae?" Emosinya mulai meninggi hanya untuk memikirkan satu nama.

"Wanita Chanyeol datang dan dia memasakkan makan malam."

"Apa?" Gertakan suara itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menunduk semakin dalam, kemudian mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Baekhyun diam saja, memang siapa dirinya yang bisa berbicara seperti itu kepada Yoora. Berbicara mengenai tunangan Chanyeol sedang dia bahkan hanya anak-anak yang ada untuk memuaskan birahi laki-laki itu.

"Katakan dengan jelas Baek, apa benar dia kemari?" Yoora menyentaknya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup dan tangannya mulai basah di dalam genggaman Yoora.

"Jalang itu." Yoora berdesis. "Lalu dimana Chanyeol?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang semalam."

"Apa?"

 **...**

Chanyeol pulang ketika matahari telah berada di atas kepala. Penampilannya kacau, dasinya tak terikat pada leher sedang rambutnya tak tertata rapi seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol melenggang masuk dan di sambut Baekhyun ketika ia melepas sepatunya.

"Hei, Baek." Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali. Ia memaksa senyum dan di balas Baekhyun dengan kernyitan pada keningnya.

"Kau tak pulang semalam," Kata Baekhyun. Ia meneliti penampilan Chanyeol dan menyergit lagi kala aroma alkohol menerpa penciumannya.

"Ya, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang mendesak." Sahutnya sembari berlalu.

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun dan masuk ke kamar. Membuka pakaiannya dan bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi setelah itu. Tak benar melihat Baekhyun yang termangu akan sikap acuhnya.

 _Ada apa?_

 **...**

 _"Aku senang kau datang." Narae tersenyum tipis sembari menuangkan cairan pekat wine ke dalam gelas tinggi lalu menyodorinya kepada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi tinggi di samping Narae dan menerima gelasnya._

 _"Aku berencana untuk minum." Katanya._

 _"Pas sekali, kita bisa menghabiskan beberapa sampai tengah malam nanti."_

 _"Tidak buruk." Balas Chanyeol. "Aku butuh beberapa vodka."_

 _"Kau berencana untuk mabuk?"_

 _"Kau tau aku tak mudah mabuk."_

 _"Ah, benar." Narae mengangggukkan kepalanya. Ia berbicara kepada bartender mengenai apa yang Chanyeol inginkan sesaat sebelum menikmati isi gelasnya kembali._

 _"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menerima gelasnya yang lain. Ia menghadap Narae dan wanita itu berpindah pada posisi yang sama._

 _"Hanya bersenang-senang, Chanyeol. Dan mungkin sedikit bernostalgia." Narae terkekeh. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tak benar menanggapi ocehannya._

 _Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu, menatap cairan bening gelasnya dan memainkan riak di dalam sana. Narae mendekati dirinya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan mengusap rahang laki-laki itu._

 _Chanyeol melihatnya dengan diamater mata melebar namun terdiam kala Narae bersuara rendah di atas bibirnya._

 _"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Ia mengapai bibir Chanyeol pertama kali, memangutnya lembut sedang tangan yang lain menjalari selatan tubuh laki-laki itu._

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sedikit nostalagi?"_

 **...**

 **Cocot:** Kabar buruknya ini ga bakal selesai sebelum puasa, maafkeun T.T

Thankseu for all lovely reviewers, see you next chap dear~


	18. Chapter 18

**A PLACES**

* * *

Chanyeol seperti tidak berada dalam tubuhnya.

Kurucan air dingin shower taunya tak membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Kepalanya terasa panas, sebagian perasaannya merutuki apa yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol menyesali banyak hal, lebih kepada apa yang membuat masuk kepada lubang serupa, lagi dan lagi... seharusnya Chanyeol mampu mengendalikan diri hingga ia tak terjerumus kembali.

Kemarin malam merupakan kesalahan. Chanyeol membatin berulang mengenai hal itu, mencoba menafsirkan dengan jeli namun taunya ia tak memiliki hal baik bagaimana melihatnya dengan kejelasan.

Narae menghempaskannya pada surga serupa akan hari lalu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, rasanya seperti deja vu, kenikmatan yang wanita itu berikan berhasil membuat ia gelap mata.

Tidak, Chanyeol tak ingin lagi. Setidaknya ia sudah tak ingin seperti itu. Masa lalu mengajarinya banyak hal, seharusnya mampu menuntunnya pada hal baik pula.

 _Seharusnya_.

Namun taunya tidak, karena disinilah Chanyeol berada. Pada kesalahan yang sama, pada sesal yang sama.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengusap aliran air pada wajahnya kemudian mencengkram tembok di depannya.

Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dia menanggapi dirinya sendiri?

 **...**

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Masih dengan kaos miliknya kemarin dengan satu tangan berada pada perutnya. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali, mengusap rambut basahnya lalu menuju lemari, berganti pakaian disana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol dalam diam. Dia menunggu selama beberapa saat, lalu menghela nafas pelan bagaimana Chanyeol tak jua berujar apapun padanya.

Baekhyun beralih memperhatikan perutnya. Mengusap bagian itu lembut dan bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol mendekati dirinya, berdiri di depannya dengan sejuta artian dalam hazelnya.

Chanyeol lantas bertumpu dengan satu lutut, berhadapan dengan perut Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan pada bagian buncit itu. Baekhyun memperhatikannya, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengusap perutnya dan mengecup berulang.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, namun tak benar Baekhyun rasakan bagaimana pikirnya di hambat akan sesuatu yang lain.

"Bagaimana kabar bayi kita hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari mendongak pada Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang namun itu tak benar menjalari Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia baik," Baekhyun menjawab. Dia menunduk lagi, memutus jalinan hazel Chanyeol dan tak sadar ketika mencengkram perutnya pelan.

"Apa dia sudah bisa menendang?" Chanyeol lagi bertanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian berguman belum, nyaris tanpa suara.

"Dia baru 3 bulan ya, tentu saja belum."

"4 bulan." Baekhyun membenarkan. Chanyeol mengerjab dua kali lalu terkekeh akan kebodohannya.

"Bayi kita sudah 4 bulan, berarti tinggal menunggu selama 5 bulan lagi untuk melihatnya ke dunia ini. Masih lama sekali." Chanyeol berujar dengan kerucutan pada ujung bibirnya, kemudian memberikan kecupannya lagi di atas perut Baekhyun.

 _5 bulan_... Baekhyun membatin dalam dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah 5 bulan itu, saat bayinya telah lahir... apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Chanyeol jelas akan memihak pada bayinya, laki-laki itu mungkin akan bertanggung jawab penuh akan semua kebutuhan bayinya, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Chanyeol menjanjikan dirinya kembali ke panggung saat dia melahirkan nanti. Chanyeol menjanjikan untuk menata karirnya kembali. Baekhyun akan disibukkan kembali dengan jadwal padatnya seperti hari lalu, dia akan pergi di pagi buta dan kembali kala rembulan penuh di puncak malam sana.

Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat dia tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar melihat bayinya. Bayinya mungkin tak akan terlantar begitu saja, Chanyeol akan merawatnya penuh... mengikis kebersamaannya, perlahan sampai Baekhyun lupa mengenai dia memiliki bayi itu selama 9 bulan dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol akan mengambil bayinya, itulah kenyataannya.

"Baekhyun ada apa?" Melihat seperti apa keterdiaman Baekhyun, sedikit banyak menimbulkan kernyitan kebingungan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak, mencari kiranya apa yang terjadi dari binar sedih remaja itu. Chanyeol memperhatikannya lama dan dia tak memiliki ide untuk hal itu.

"Aku-" Baekhyun menggeleng dan berusaha keras menahan getaran pada bibirnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu terhenyak akan bulir pada ujung matanya.

"Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun, berpikir Baekhyun merasakan sakit atau apapun dari sana.

Namun Baekhyun mengindahkannya dan berganti menggigit bibirnya.

"Bisakah aku tetap bersama bayiku saat dia lahir nanti?" Suaranya sama bergetar akan bibirnya kala menguar dalam pertanyaannya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol kembali berkerut kening.

"Jangan ambil bayiku."

"Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan? Hei, lihat aku." Chanyeol meraih dagunya lembut agar kedua pasang mata bertemu disana. Laki-laki 28 tahun itu tercengang bagaimana aliran bening Baekhyun beriak banyak dan siap membasahi pipinya. "Tidak ada yang akan mengambil bayimu, kita akan merawatnya bersama. Tidakkah aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Baekhyun terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan orang lain,"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau, aku bukan siapa-siapa disini, hanya saja biarkan aku merawat bayiku. Aku tak harus aktif kembali, aku akan keluar dari agensi, asal tetap biarkan aku bersama bayiku." Baekhyun memeluk perutnya dan membiarkannya terlihat menyedihkan dalam tangis seperti itu.

Tak apa, itu takkan berarti apapun asal dia tetap bersama dengan bayinya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun. Apa maksudmu aku akan menikah? Aku tidak." Chanyeol menyanggah walau tak benar mengerti atas apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu omong kosong ini?"

Baekhyun tersedat sekali. "Aku tau... kau sudah bertunangan."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Dia mengerti sekarang. Tunangan-dia memilikinya, dulu. Itu telah berlalu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan siapapun yang lain. Sudah tidak lagi.

Lalu mengapa Baekhyun berpikir jika dirinya masih terikat hubungan seperti itu? Siapa yang memberitaunya-siapa yang memberitaunya mengenai Narae dan hubungan omong kosong mereka?

Keterdiaman Chanyeol seperti itu, taunya menimbulkan spekulasi dalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa konyol kemudian dia merasa begitu bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tak mencapuri kehidupanmu seperti ini. Aku tak memiliki hak apapun-"

"Aku tidak bertunangan Baekhyun, sudah tidak." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, itu sudah lama sekali." Pelan Chanyeol berujar.

Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari duduknya, menempatkan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur, di samping Baekhyun. Dia meraih kedua tangan remaja itu, menariknya pelan agar berhadapan dengannya kini.

"Lihat aku, Baek." Chanyeol mencuri pandang padanya. Dagu anak itu ia sentuh lembut agar menatapnya kembali. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya cepat dan tersedak lagi.

"Aku tidak bertunangan dengan siapapun, oke? Dan aku takkan mengambil bayimu, kita berjanji untuk merawatnya bersama, mengapa aku harus mengambilnya darimu?" Satu tangan Chanyeol berada di atas perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan, sipitnya turun kembali pada perutnya. Memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana dan Baekhyun benci bagaimana dia merasa lebih baik akan hal itu.

Pada penjelasan sepenggal Chanyeol yang menghentikan seluruh gelisahnya. Seharusnya bisa menjadi lebih baik dan semuanya dapat kembali seperti adanya, dan tak seharusnya sisipan hatinya menangguh akan suatu hal yang lain.

Baekhyun tau seharusnya dia tak boleh, dia tak memiliki hak apapun.

Hanya saja,

"Apa artinya aku bagimu Chanyeol?"

Egonya menekan dirinya untuk sebuah kejelasan dirinya. Kejelasan posisinya, bahkan jika hanya setitik semu pun, tak mengapa... setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki hal itu.

 **...**

"Apa artinya aku bagimu Chanyeol?"

Itu hanya sepenggal tanya namun taunya itu mempengaruhi Chanyeol dalam banyak hal.

Dia terdiam. Termangu sedang pergerakan tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun berhenti sepenuhnya. Tak ada usapan apapun, alih-alih udara kosonglah yang mengisi seluruh keterdiaman dirinya.

Apa arti seorang Baekhyun baginya?

Chanyeol tak pernah berpenggal dalam pikiran, apa artinya laki-laki itu untuknya. Sekalipun... alih-alih keinginan bagaimana Baekhyun tinggal di sisinya... _hanya sekedar itu._

Rongga dadanya kadang menyesakkan. Ada hal si luar kendalinya, keinginan berlebih agar laki-laki itu tinggal bersamanya, tinggal untuknya. Beberapa mengatakan, dirinya memiliki obsesi, Chanyeol mengakui. Namun terkadang, lebih dari hal itu, setitik keinginan melindungi... memenuhi angan rasanya pula.

Namun diluar itu, apa artinya semua rasanya. Mengapa Baekhyun harus tinggal, mengapa Baekhyun harus tetap bersamanya. Mengapa sisipan rasa itu Chanyeol miliki padanya. Mengapa harus? Mengapa seperti itu?

Chanyeol tidak tau.

Pun, apa artinya Baekhyun baginya... _Chanyeol tak tau._

Tangannya berpangku di atas pahanya. Melepas seperti apa peraduan arinya pada perut Baekhyun dan menarik hazelnya kemudian. Chanyeol luruh menatap lantai dan desahan pelan nafasnya, mengawali semuanya.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan terluka.

Semuanya menjadi jelas kini. Apa posisinya, siapa dirinya, berapa nilai dirinya terhadap Chanyeol... Baekhyun telah memiliki semua jawaban itu.

Chanyeol tak sekedar gelap mata meneriaki jalang padanya. Kenyataan, itulah anggapan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya... semuanya tak tau mengapa tak benar mengejutkan baginya.

Baekhyun lantas menarik diri. Menatap perutnya sedang perasaannya tak terasa menyenangkan akibat gerogotan kesakitan tersisa.

"Maaf," Baekhyun berucap akhirnya, memutus angin diantara mereka dengan paksaan senyum kemudian. "Jangan pikirkan apa yang kutanyakan, itu hanya sesuatu yang bodoh."

Baekhyun meliriknya sedang semua kedunguan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat ia semakin terluka. Baekhyun memaksa bangkit dari tepian tempat tidur dan ia tak menyadari bagaimana lututnya terasa bergetar kala ia paksa menegak.

"Baekhyun-"

"A-aku harus mandi, aku bau." Baekhyun memegang perutnya erat dan terburu menuju kamar mandi. Menutup pintu pelan dan menguncinya.

Kemudian tanpa penahanan apapun, lucuran air mata menguar begitu saja. Membasahi belah pipinya sedang mulut ia bekap kuat menahan tiap isakan terdengar.

 _Kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun menyesali dirinya sendiri._

 **...**

Lagunya di rilis bersamaan dengan episode pertama drama yang Sehun bintangi. Penggemar berteriak heboh pada kotak komentar. Mereka berujar mengenai betapa merindukan Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun kembali aktif di panggung.

Baekhyun hanya melihat sekilas. Lalu mendengarkan lagunya sendiri kala malam rilisannya, rasanya begitu aneh bagaimana Baekhyun tak menaruh minat apapun. Dia mengabaikan ponselnya kemudian, sedang retetan pesan Kyungsoo memenuhi kotak pesannya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya sedang apapun yang ia inginkan hanyalah berbaring, tidak pada kamar Chanyeol yang ia tempati. Sofa di ruang tengah dan Baekhyun memutuskan berdiam diri disana.

Baekhyun cukup tau diri, bahkan untuk berada di kamar yang sama dengan Chanyeol, menempati kamar laki-laki itu selayaknya kamar miliknya sendiri, Baekhyun tau betapa tak pantasnya ia untuk semua itu.

Posisinya hanya sekedar jalang yang memuaskan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya harus berada disana kala Chanyeol meminta dan menempati sofanya kembali ketika kebutuhan laki-laki itu terselesaikan.

 _Seharusnya memang seperti itu bukan?_

 **...**

Chanyeol menempati ruangannya seperti itu merupakan kamarnya yang kedua. Jam perkantoran telah usai ketika sore menjelang, namun Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangannya kala jam malam berdentang.

Dia menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa proyek artisnya. Beberapa ia perbaharui seorang diri dan mengubah kesepakatan awal dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tak ada yang membantah, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menolak.

Lalu ketika mata telah perih terasa, Chanyeol beranjak pergi. Dia tidak membawa mobilnya pada arah penthouse yang ia tinggali, alih-alih pada salah satu hotel, menyewa kamar dan menghabiskan malamnya disana.

Untuk hari pertama, lalu kedua dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol memiliki malam tak terhingga disana.

Seorang diri.

Tanpa benar menyadari mengapa dia melakukan hal itu.

 **...**

Yoora menemuinya tanpa pemberitauan lagi di kantor. Chanyeol melihatnya sekilas dan demi telinga lebarnya, Chanyeol tak berniat terlibat dalam pembicaraan apapun saat ini.

Namun Yoora adalah Yoora. Wanita yang menjadi saudara kandungnya menyentak lantai sekali lalu mendebrak meja Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Sehun mengatakan semua kebodohanmu padaku." Dia memulai. Deru nafasnya tertahan di dada namun Chanyeol melihat itu dengan lirikan sekilas. Ia membuka berkas yang lain lalu berguman di sela.

"Aku sedang sibuk noona, kita bicarakan itu nanti."

"Tidak, sebelum kau melepas apapun yang berhubungan dengan dengan rubah ular itu!" Sentaknya keras.

"Ini bisnis Noona, tak bisakah kau memisahkan itu dengan permasalahan pribadi?" Chanyeol berdesis pelan mengatakannya.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan rubah itu? Dia memanfaatkan masalah pribadi kalian agar mendapatkan keuntungannya."

"Narae tidak-"

"Dia ya! Dia membuka pahanya padamu dan membuatmu berjanji untuk sebuah kerja sama. Dia melacurkan dirinya pada setiap investor dan dia juga melakukannya padamu, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Yoora menggebu dalam satu tarikan nafasnya.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dalam sisipan kesal yang lain. Apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Baekhyun sudah merenggut nyaris seluruh konsentrasinya, Chanyeol merasa cukup dan tak berminat bagaimana Yoora merecoki dia mengenai apa yang Narae lakukan.

Itu merupakan gosip yang menerpa Narae tiap kali dia meluncurkan brand terbaru miliknya. Chanyeol bertanya beberapa kali dan wanita itu menyanggah apapun omong kosong itu. Dia memulai karirnya dengan mudah, mendapatkan sponsor dalam satu jentikan jari... jelas saingannya melihat itu dengan sebelah mata.

Mereka merecoki dan Narae hanya akan melihat itu dengan tak peduli. Chanyeol mempercayainya, tapi kemudian dia merenung. Atas apa yang Yoora katakan, juga apa yang ia Narae lakukan hingga mereka telanjang di kamar malam lalu. Itu menjadi sebuah kebetulan yang aneh.

"Kau pikir mengapa dia ingin Sehun berada dalam Timnya? Karena Mr. Fugon?" Yoora berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mr. Fugon bahkan terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang hadir dalam peresmian cabangnya, lalu mengapa dia harus mengatur siapa yang terlibat dalam tim yang ia sponsori? Jawaban adalah karena Narae tak memiliki dana sedang dia memerlukan sebuah nama untuk mendongkrak merknya." Yoora mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Coba pikirkan Chanyeol, dia sudah pernah menghilangkan sahammu dulu, lalu mengapa kau membiarkan dia melakukannya lagi. Kita berbicara bisnis, oke?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya rapat dan Yoora tau Chanyeol tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang ia katakan. Itu sedikit berlebihan, namun siapa peduli?

"Jessica yang berada dalam ranah yang sama dengan Mr. Fugon bahkan tak tertarik dalam kerja sama apapun, lalu mengapa kau harus?" Yoora mengacaukannya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tak menyadari bagaimana tarikan senyum samar menghiasi sudut bibir saudara tertuanya itu. Kemudian bersambut baik dengan Sehun di ujung sambungan sana.

 **...**

Namun semua menjadi kebalikan pada Narae.

Wanita itu seperti kehilangan rambutnya dan dia terlihat mengerikan dengan amarah seperti itu. Hak tinggi sepatunya terdengar menggema memenuhi lorong agensi Chanyeol. Menyentaknya keras lalu memberikan bantingan kuat pada pintu pula.

Chanyeol tak terkejut. Alih-alih Jongin dan laki-laki memaki karena ulahnya.

"Apa-apaan!"

Chanyeol tampaknya telah mempersiapkan segala makian itu, meminta Jongin meninggalkan ruangannya sedang Narae meluap dalam amarah.

"Kau bajingan!" Hardiknya tanpa pikir dua kali. Dia melempar tas tangan mahalnya namun Chnayeol menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Apa kau berniat mempermainkanku Park Chanyeol!?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Nona Ahn." Chanyeol menjawab ringan. "Kita belum menanda-tangangi kontrak apapun."

"Apa?" Sentaknya tak percaya. "Kau bajingan sialan! Kau menjanjikan kontrak itu padaku! Kau tak hanya kehilangan kesempatan kerjasama dengan Mr. Fugon, sialan tapi kau juga telah menghilangkan investor terbesarku!" Narae berteriak kalap. Dia melempar Chanyeol apapun di atas meja miliknya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Narae." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia menyalak wanita itu dan menahan pergerakan liar wanita itu dengan cengkraman kuat.

Narae berteriak, dia memaki tak benar ketakutan seperti apa Chanyeol nyalang menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menarik diri sepenuhnya dari perusahaanmu, huh?"

"Apa?"

"Ubah cara bicaramu padaku, atau aku membatalkan seluruh kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu."

Narae mengertak rahang. Matanya mendelik menatap tak percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dengan kasar, dalam satu sentakkan, dia menarik tangannya paksa dari Chanyeol namun tak benar menarik tatapan tajamnya dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau-"

"Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku." Nada bicara Chanyeol merendah, tangannya menunjuk pintu dan kembali pada kursi besarnya setelah itu.

"Bajingan." Narae mendesis, bibirnya bergetar menahan tiap gertakan amarah namun tetap memiliki hentakkan langkah, keluar dari sana.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang acuh pada gelutan berkasnya kembali, tak menyadari pada ruang kontrol sana, gelak tawa Yoora dan Sehun membahana akan lakon singkat drama itu.

"Chanyeol hyung memang yang terbaik!" Sehun memekik seperti anak-anak. Dia menderai tawa bersama Yoora dan bertepuk tangan di udara bersama.

 **...**

Baekhyun tak sadar bagian dia mulai mengabaikan semuanya. Menu makanannya, vitamin juga susu hamil yang di berikan Yoora, Baekhyun tak lagi menyentuh itu semua sejak pembicaraannya dan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu tak pulang, lagi. Tidak pada malam pertama berselang, pada malam kedua kemudian berlanjut sampai hari selanjutnya... Chanyeol tak menampakkan dirinya di penthousenya itu.

Baekhyun berkecil hati. Berpikir Chanyeol bahkan tak ingin bertemu dengannya, menjadi alasan mengapa dia tak pulang ke kediamannya itu. Chanyeol mungkin mulai muak dengan dirinya, berbicara mengenai posisi kehadirannya bagi laki-laki itu sedang Baekhyun seharusnya tau dia tak pantas untuk hal itu. Sedikit pun tidak.

Baekhyun seharusnya cukup tau diri. Seharusnya dialah yang pergi dari sana. Baekhyun memiliki sedikit tabungan, dia mustinya menyewa flat sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Baekhyun akan kembali bekerja part time dan mulai menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya itulah yang dia lakukan. Bukan bertingkah seperti batu dan hidup berleha-leha sedang Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Benar.

Baekhyun mungkin aku berkeliaran di luar lagi, mengunjungi tempat kerja satu ke temoat kerja yang lain. Publik akan melihatnya, melihat keadaannya juga melihat kehamilannya. Mereka akan meninggalkan komentar buruk di berbagai situs tapi mengapa Baekhyun harus peduli?

Itu lebih baik daripada dia tetap berada di dalam penthouse Chanyeol, sedang lelaki dengan jabatan Direkturnya itu bahkan tak menginginkan kehadirannya disana.

Baekhyun tak pernah sadar bagaimana hal itu begitu mempengaruhinya. Memperngaruhi kondisi mentalnya hingga dia mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Perutnya bergejolak di saat tertentu, pusing mendera sedang lambung kosong tanpa niatan ia isi sama sekali.

Baekhyun begitu kacau, sedang Chanyeol bahkan tak berada disana untuk melihat kerapuhannya. _Mengapa harus?_

 **...**

Narae memasukkan kata sandi pada pintu utama penthouse Chanyeol dengan terburu. Dia menghentak lantai kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras.

Wanita itu menelusuri lorong, memanggil Chanyeol dan memasuki nyaris semua ruangan yang ada di dalam penthouse itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Baekhyun pada ruang tengah. Bangkit dari duduknya dengan satu tangan menyangga perut bawahnya.

Baekhyun melihat kedatangannya dengan terkejut, menerka mengapa Narae berada disana-kemudian tersadar, tentu saja karena dia adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Milik Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya, pun mengenai penthouse ini, yang bisa disinggahinya kapanpun dia mau.

"Oh, kau masih disini?" Narae mendekati Baekhyun, hazelnya membesar bergulir meneliti Baekhyun dengan leluasa.

Baekhyun berubah gugup dan menjadi satu-satunya yang memutus jalinan mata mereka disana.

"Ah, bukannya kau model _ambassador_ Yoora?" Narae setengah berguman mengatakannya, menyadari jika sosok Baekhyun tidaklah asing baginya. Dia tak sengaja melihatnya di beberapa kesempatan gambar laki-laki itu.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" Narae berdecak kemudian. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan si mungil itu reflek memundurkan langkahnya. "Jadi kau benar melacurkan dirimu kepada Chanyeol?"

"Ti-tidak," Baekhyun menyanggah cepat. Mungkin itulah kenyataannya dan Chanyeol pun sama halnya menganggap dirinya, namun untuk seseorang yang lain, menerkanya seperti itu... Baekhyun tak ingin sebuah pembenaran apapun untuk hal itu.

"Tidak?" Narae berjengit satu alis. Matanya meneliti Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan menilai kemudian terpaku pada perutnya. "Kau hamil?" Tangannya menuju Baekhyun dan meremas perutnya. Memastikan apa yang menjadi terkaannya.

Baekhyun mengaduh, merasakan perutnya yang nyeri akibat cengkraman Narae dan reflek memeluk perutnya. Narae melihatnya dengan mata membola, terkejut bukan main.

"Fuck! Kau sedang hamil anak Chanyeol!" Narae menudingnya. Wanita itu berdecak dramatis dan bertepuk tangan. "Wow, wow, wow~"

Baekhyun tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa ketakutan menghinggapi dirinya tiba-tiba. Narae tau dia hamil anak Chanyeol, laki-laki yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Narae terlihat begitu marah dan mungkin tengah mempertimbangkan pertunangan mereka juga.

Itu tak boleh terjadi. Baekhyun tak lebih seperti benalu jika itu benar terjadi. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya anak-anak yang tak sengaja memiliki benih Chanyeol dalam dirinya. Itu hanya merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Baekhyun bahkan telah berpikir untuk pergi dan takkan menuntut apapun, maka Chanyeol takkan terbebani akan pertanggungjawaban kepada bayi di dalam kandungannya dan bisa kembali melanjutkan pertunangannya.

"A-aku akan pergi. A-aku-" Baekhyun terbata mengatakannya. Dia mundur lagi namun lagi Narae mendekati dirinya. Dagunya wanita itu tarik, sedikit kasar memaksa Baekhyun menatapnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Chanyeol kemudian datang seperti angin, begitu tiba-tiba. Laki-laki tinggi itu menarik lepas cengkraman Narae pada dagu Baekhyun dan berdiri di depannya, tak sadar bagaimana dia membantengi Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Narae tak terlihat takut atau sesuatu, alih-alih berdecak dan tersenyum miring.

"Wah, kau benar-benar sangat menakjubkan Park Chanyeol." Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Kau menghamili seorang jalang dan menyimpannya di rumahmu."

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk menjaga mulutmu Ahn?" Chanyeol menahan gertakan rahang. Emosinya tersulut cepat namun Narae tak terlihat gentar akan hal itu.

Dia berdecak lagi dan tertawa mengejek.

"Apa ibumu mengetahui hal ini? Sepertinya tidak ya?" Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik punggung Chanyeol. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada si mungil manis dibelakangmu jika _eomonie_ tau tentang dirinya? Hm, tentang kehamilannya juga?"

 **...**

 **Cocot:** Thankseu sooo much for all lovely reviewers :") jangan bosan2 dear, ketemu lagi di next chap ya~


	19. Chapter 19

**OPTION**

* * *

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman?" Chanyeol berjengit satu alis. Matanya menilik Narae sedang wanita itu masih dengan senyum miringnya disana.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan sebagai timbal balik?" Narae membenarkan tata rambut berantakannya sesaat, menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga kemudian mengambil langkah semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Bereskan kekacauan semua yang kau lakukan pada perusahaanku, Park. Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada perusahaanmu." Dia melirik Baekhyun di balik punggung Chanyeol sesaat. "Atau aku tak bisa menjamin si kecil di belakang punggungmu itu."

Chanyeol taunya tertawa. Sarat ejekan dengan satu langkah lebih dekat kepada wanita itu. Narae merasakan pundaknya menegang, dia reflek memalingkan kepalanya hanya untuk sebuah tatapan menghujam kepadanya seperti itu.

"Lakukan." Kata Chanyeol. "Lakukan semua kegilaan yang ingin kau lakukan. Setelah itu, jangan tunjukkan sehelai rambutmu pun di hadapanku."

Narae menahan nafas. Dia tak berbohong bagaimana badannya bergetar hanya untuk sepenggal kalimat Chanyeol padanya.

Narae bungkam tanpa memiliki sahutan apapun miliknya.

"Sekarang keluar dari rumahku."

 **...**

"Ma-maafkan aku." Pelan suara itu menyadarkan Chanyeol jika ada seseorang yang lain di belakangnya. Dia berbalik badan, bersamaan dengan debuman pintu membahana terdengar.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di belakang sana. Remaja iu tertunduk sedang pundaknya bergetar bersama isakan dari belahan bibirnya.

"A-aku akan pergi, tak apa... Aku bisa pergi."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol mendekatinya. Pundak bergetar Baekhyun, laki-laki itu sentuh perlahan-mengejutkan bagaimana Baekhyun tersentak dan pundaknya mengaku karenanya.

Chanyeol terkesiap. "Baekhyun."

"Ku-kumohon," Isaknya. "Biarkan aku pergi-"

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak berniat untuk nada tinggi dalam suaranya. Dia tak benar menyadari, bagaimana tangannya mencengkram pundak sempit itu semakin kuat sedang dia menuntut penjelasan berlebih kepada anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Satu tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun, memaksa anak itu menatap dirinya. Chanyeol lagi terkesiap, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun basah akan buraian jernihnya. Bibirnya yang tipis bergetar, mati-matian dia gigit.

"Dia tau aku hamil, dia bisa salah paham jika aku tetap berada disini-" Baekhyun seperti tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan cepat-seolah menyangkali hal dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian."

"Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi. Baekhyun tersentak lagi sedang lehernya terasa sakit ia paksa melihat lantai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bertunangan, dan dia bukan kekasihku jadi berhenti mengatakan omong kosong seperti ini!" Chanyeol mengeram keras. Menghembuskan nafasnya keras seolah menelan frustasi dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mendekatinya lagi, menekan pundak anak itu keras seolah hendak meremukkan tulangnya. "Dengar, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap tinggal disini, bahkan setelah kau melahirkan, kau akan tetap tinggal disini-"

"Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah milikku Byun Baekhyun."

 **...**

Sehun membuka matanya kala merasakan guncangan pelan pada pundaknya. Dia dapati manajernya disana kemudian melepas sebelah earphone pada telinga kirinya.

"Jadwalmu sudah selesai," Manajer memberitau. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, layar ponselnya dia usap sekali. Membuka playlist dan mencari satu judul lagu pada unduhan teratas dengan sisipan nama Baekhyun sebagai penyanyinya. Sehun memutarnya kemudian bangkit setelah itu.

Beberapa staff dan artis junior yang berpaspasan dengannya membungkuk pelan dan Sehun membalasnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Beberapa dari staff yang lain berbisik, bukan untuknya melainkan pada sebuah pembicaraan nyaris tanpa suara mereka untuk satu sama lain.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Sehun bertanya pada manajernya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Kau belum mendengarnya?" Manajernya balik bertanya. "Rumor mengenai Direktur."

"Apa?" Sehun mengerjab dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rumor apa?"

Manajernya tak segera menjawab. Alih-alih menatap sekitaran sesaat kemudian berbisik padanya. "Direktur menghamili seorang idol dan menyembunyikannya di rumah."

Langkah Sehun sontak terhenti. Diamater matanya melebar bersama dengan dentuman keras sekali pada rongga dadanya.

"Dan tebak siapa idol itu?" Manajer bertanya lagi, seolah tak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi keterkejutan pasif Sehun mengenai apa yang dia ujarkan.

Sehun tak menanggapi lisan sedang matanya menilik lelaki yang menjadi manajernya itu-menuntut jawaban disana.

"Baekhyun."

Sehun menghentikan langkah bersamaan dengan bola matanya seakan hendak meloncat keluar. "Apa?"

Manajer melihatnya dengan kerjapan, berpikir jika reaksi Sehun sedikit berlebihan baginya. Namun dia menganggukkan kepala, menekan hal itu merupakan benar adanya.

"Rumor itu mengatakan dia merupakan idol yang baru memulai debutnya dan sekarang dia hiatus tanpa penjelasan alasan mengapa. Dan semua menebak jika itu Baekhyun."

Sehun terdiam. Sedang dalam hatinya resah mulai merambati.

"Hanya saja sekarang postingan itu sudah di hapus." Manajer menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Direktur selalu bergerak cepat."

 **...**

"Postingan itu sudah di hapus." Jongin memberitahu. "Sesuai permintaanmu."

Chanyeol menggangguk sekali sembari berguman pelan berujar kepada sekretarisnya itu.

"Kerja bagus."

"Apa kau memiliki ide siapa dalang di balik ini?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati. Bukan tak tau bagaimana raut wajah tegang Chanyeol akan sarat kemarahan pada wajahnya.

"Ahn Narae." Berat suaranya menguar, datar seolah tanpa emosi disana. Chanyeol berdecih kemudian, "Mulai hari ini, batalkan seluruh kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Ahn, hentikan semua produk yang berasal dari perusahaan itu juga tarik semua artis yang memiliki kontrak dengannya."

Jongin menelan ludah. Chanyeol bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dengan nada datar seperti itu alih-alih mengumpat kemudian memaki semua yang dia temui seperti yang kerap dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau... yakin?"

"Aku ingin konfirmasi penuh selama 24 jam."

 **...**

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan rasa nyeri berlebih di bawah perutnya. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa, Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan baik, merosot jatuh pada lantai dingin kamar mandi tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 **...**

Sehun berjalan tergesa memasuki penthouse. Menelusuri lorong sedang mata awas mencari Barkhyun di dalam sana. Dia memanggili nama laki-laki mungil itu berulang namun tak ia temukan di manapun.

Rumor yang menyebar kasak-kasuk di kantor agensi membuatnya resah. Sehun memikirkan banyak hal, terlebih mengenai Baekhyun juga bagaimana laki-laki itu menanggapi.

Chanyeol mungkin akan mengambil tindakan, bagaimanapun namanya lah yang tertera disana juga Baekhyun sebagai artis yang ia naungi. Namun di luar itu, goresan batin lain jelas merasuki.

Sehun hanya tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia mencemaskan remaja itu.

"Baekhyun." Sehun memanggil namanya lagi. Pintu kamar Chanyeol dia buka, namun laki-laki itu tak juga berada disana. Sayup-sayup suara terdengar dari kamar mandi, Sehun bergegas masuk. Menemukan pintu setengah terbuka dan Baekhyun terlihat disana. Duduk bersandar pada lantai kamar mandi sedang peluh mengaliri wajahnya yang pucat.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun menyongsongnya cepat. Berjongkok di sampingnya dan melihat lebih dekat laki-laki yang tengah hamil itu.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sedang matanya terpejam. Sehun tak memikirkan hal lain, membopong tubuh mungil itu dengan lengannya dan membawanya pada empuk tempat tidur.

Baekhyun melenguh dan berganti meringkuk kini. Sehun melihatnya dan menyadari bagaimana anak itu mengcengkram perutnya disana.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dalam kekhwatirkan tingkat tinggi. Dia hendak menyentuh perut Baekhyun namun tertahan dia lakukan. Sehun mencari ponselnya, mencari kontak dr. Kwon dan menghubungi teman saudara tertuanya itu dengan resah.

 **...**

"Asam lambungnya naik. Lambungnya kosong dan dia tak mendapatkan asupan gizi dengan baik." Yuri berujar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang terlelap kini dan berganti pada Sehun. "Dia tak makan berhari-hari."

"Apa?" Sehun berguman terkejut. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan memperhatikan seperti apa kembang kempis Baekhyun berderu dengan nafasnya.

"Dia sedang hamil, demi Tuhan!" Yuri memekik. "Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dia," Yuri bangkit kemudian. Dia membereskan peralatannya dengan cepat dan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan dengusan.

"Setidaknya lakukan tanggung jawabmu dengan benar."

Lantas mengambil langkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan perepatan kening, tak benar memahami akan maksud yang wanita dokter itu ujarkan padanya.

 **...**

Sehun mencicipi adukan supnya sedikit dan berpikir itu tidak terlalu buruk. Kompor dia matikan, kemudian mengambil wadah lalu menyajikan supnya disana.

Sehun meletakkan semangguk sup, semangkuk bubur juga segelaa susu di atas nampan, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berada di dalam sana, masih terlelap seperti kali terakhir Sehun lihat.

Aktor tampan itu lantas meletakkan nampannya di pada nakas sedang dia menempatkan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Bola matanya bergulir, mengikuti lekukan wajah remaja itu. Pada kelopak matanya yang terpejam, hidung mancungnya yang ramping juga pada belahan bibir tipisnya yang menawan.

Sehun tertegun, benar menyadari seperti apa cantiknya paras itu. Kemudian menyadari, seperti apa Chanyeol mengukungnya tanpa status apapun. Sehun menyadari bagaimana dia mulai tak menyukai saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Satu tangannya merambati Baekhyun dan mengusap poni menjuntai si mungil yang nyaris menutupi matanya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengeliat dan Sehun seperti menahan nafas kala kelopak terpejam itu terbuka perlahan.

Dia dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali dan memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun terjaga karena ulahnya. Iris mereka bertemu disana dan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang terkejut akan hal itu.

"Hei," Sehun menyapa.

Baekhyun lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Pusing terasa namun Baekhyun abaikan dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sehun bertanya. "Apa kau merasa pusing? Mual atau sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dan memaksa senyum aneh pada pucat bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"Dokter bilang kau pingsan karena tak makan." Sehun berujar, kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kau tau, kau tak boleh seperti itu bukan?"

"Maaf," Baekhyun menunduk. Dia tak menyesal bagaimana dia melupakan makanannya, alih-alih merepoti Sehun lagi... membuat Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tak boleh seperti itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi, tak ingin memperpanjang walau dia masih berkeinginan untuk memberikan sedikit protesan kepada remaja itu. Sehun beralih menarik nampannya dan menempatkan itu di atas pahanya.

"Nah, sekarang habiskan makananmu." Kata Sehun. Dia menyodori segelas susu itu pertama kali dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan cepat. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat seperti apa raut menggemaskan Baekhyun menghabiskan susunya. Kedua tangan memegang gelas tak lebih layaknya anak kecil, benar menggemaskan, Sehun membatin.

Sehun kemudian mempersiapkan buburnya. Mengaduknya sesaat dan menyodori Baekhyun sesuap. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan gerjapan dua kali dan merasa kikuk dalam dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku akan melakukannya," Baekhyun meringis kala mengatakannya.

Sehun seperti tersadar dan menyerahkan mangkuk berisikan bubur itu kepada Baekhyun. Keterdiaman menghinggapi kemudian. Baekhyun menikmati buburnya dengan tenang sedang Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan legat anak itu.

Kecanggungan merayapi kemudian. Baekhyun berdehem, menetralkan kikuk dalam dirinya, namun Sehun melihat itu seolah Baekhyun tersedak karena buburnya.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Sehun bergegas menuju dapur dan Baekhyun tak berpikir untuk menahannya. Itu lebih baik, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bernafas tanpa debaran kecanggungan dalam dirinya.

 **...**

Sehun telah memiliki segelas air minum di tangannya dan berbalik menuju kamar Chanyeol kembali, namun urung ia lakukan kala suara dentingan bell terdengar.

Sehun berkerut kening, mulai menerka kiranya siapa yang mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Aktor itu lantas menuju pintu, melihat melalui intercom dan terkejut kala dia dapati Ibunya yang berada di balik pintu sana.

"Ibu?" Sehun melihat wanita setengah baya itu dengan tak percaya.

"Sehun kau disini?" Wanita yang menjadi orangtua kandungnya itu pun sama terkejut akan dirinya. "Kau tinggal bersama hyungmu?"

"Ah, iya." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Nyonya Park berdecak kecil kemudian mengambil langkah memasuki penthouse itu.

"Mengapa Ibu kemari?" Sehun bertanya setelah menutup pintu kembali. Dia mengikuti langkah Nyonya Park, sedang wanita itu awas memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Memang tidak boleh aku mengunjungi rumah anakku?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada ketus.

Tumben sekali, Sehun mencibir dalam hati.

"Jadi," Nyonya Park berbalik badan. Menghadap Sehun sedang aktor itu berkerut kening akan tingkahnya. "Dimana jalang itu?"

"Ja-apa?" Diamater mata Sehun melebar lagi. "Apa yang Ibu katakan?"

"Jalang tidak tau diri yang menggoda hyungmu. Dimana dia?" Sorot mata tua itu menghakimi. Sehun seharusnya tau, takkan ada asap jika tak ada api. Ibunya tak mungkin datang hanya sekedar merindukan anak-anaknya saja, alasan terselubung lain... tentu saja.

Sehun memaksa tawa kering, berpikir apa yang Ibunya katakan terdengar sedikit lucu baginya.

"Ibu pasti termakan rumor itu, ya? Haha, itu hanya omong kosong, Bu." Sehun berujar dengan kekehan sembari menuntun wanita tua itu menuju sofa. Namun taunya Nyonya Park mempertahankan posisinys disana dengan raut wajah datar yang nyaris serupa seperti miliknya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk sebuah rumor," Katanya. "Aku datang untuk melihat jalang tidak tau diri itu."

Nyonya Park berbalik badan, melangkah besar mengitari tiap ruangan yang ada disana-mengabaikan rengekan Sehun yang menyangkali apa yang dia katakan.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang seperti Ibu sebutkan disini." Sehun berucap berulang. Dia tak harus terkejut bagaimana keras kepalanya Nyonya Park dengan otak kecil akan pikiran dalam dirinya.

Nyonya Park mengabaikannya. Berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun seperti angin membantengi pintu kamar itu.

"Minggir Park Sehun." Rendah suara Nyonya Park mengintimidasinya.

"Ah, Ibu... Aku tadi membuat sup, bagaimana jika Ibu mencicipinya sedi-"

"Park Sehun menyingkir dari sana." Nyonya Park menyentaknya. Kenop dia putar dengan cepat dan menghempaskan daun pintu kamar itu kemudian.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan nyaris menumpahkan bubur di atas pangkuannya. Sipitnya terarah pada pintu dan menatap tak mengerti akan Nyonya Park dan Sehun disana.

"Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar menyembunyikan jalangnya disini, huh?" Itu lebih terdengar seperti angin lalu, pelan dengan desisan terdengar di akhir. Nyonya Park mengambil langkah sedang Sehun mengejarnya lagi dan menghadang orangtuanya itu-menuju Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Park Sehun apa-apaan kau?!" Nyonya Park menatapnya nyalang. "Menyingkir dari jalanku-"

"Dia pacarku!" Sehun menyentak keras tanpa pikir dua kali. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa perencanaan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Besar pelototan Nyonya Park sebelumnya merambah dua kali lipat. Seluruh makian dalam tenggorokannya tersumbat, alih-alih berguman dengan suara nyari tak terdengar, menguar dalam keterkejutan.

"Dia pacarku! Dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku!"

"Apa?"

 **...**

 **Cocot** : Jadi, aku mutusin buat ga up **Blink of An Eye** selama bulan puasa, maafkan~

Tapi kabar baiknya aku libur sampe September nanti /kyaaa/ jadi setelah lebaran aku bakal up ini sampe tamat trus juga lanjutin **Abnormal Chanyeol** dan **A CEO With His Kiddy** pless beberapa project oneshoot aku yg masih terbengkalai di folder hohoho

Pokoke selama liburan ini bakal diisi dengan per fanfiction an lah (nge bim dedek hunhun juga, lol~)

Dan big thankseu so much for all lovely reviewers di chap sebelumnya, yang nge fav, nge follow juga yang sekedar lewat, makasih untuk luangan waktunya.

Kita ketemu lagi setelah lebaran ya~

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya.

 ** _Xoxo_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Why's Answer**

* * *

"Dia siapa?" Nyonya Park menatap Sehun dengan kernyitan di dahi, kemudian beralih kepada Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. Mata tuanya memperhatikan, menilai lelaki mungil itu dengan angkuh.

"Ya, dia pacarku." Sehun bergerak maju, menuju Baekhyun dan berdiri di depannya-seolah menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari fisik apapun yang mungkin di lakukan oleh Ibunya.

Baekhyun mengintip, matanya mengerjab berulang kepada Sehun. Kebingungan memerangkapi dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba mencerna namun kemudian tak benar menemukan alasan mengapa Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Maksudnya-pacar? Baekhyun berkencan dengan Sehun?

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengelabuiku?" Nyonya Park menatap Sehun kembali. Aktor itu mendengus kemudian berujar dengan raut wajah kecut.

"Kami pergi beberapa kali dan mungkin orang di luaran sana melihat hal itu. Ibu tau bukan, aku bahkan tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mereka jadikan sebagai bahan skandal," Bahunya ia gidikkan sekali. "Bagaimanapun figur belakangku memang terlihat sama seperti Chanyeol hyung. Jadi kupikir, itulah mengapa rumor mengenai Chanyeol hyung menyebar seperti itu."

Nyonya Park terdiam, dalam hati mencerna dengan baik apa yang Sehun katakan.

Ia menatap Baekhyun kembali sedang remaja itu berganti dengan kepala tertunduk di atas perutnya. "Tapi dia benar hamil?" Nyonya Park lebih seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri mengujarkan hal itu. Sehun mengangguk cepat dan melirik Baekhyun di belakangnya sesaat.

"Ya, dia sedang hamil anakku." Tegasnya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Lalu mengapa kau membawanya tinggal di tempat hyungmu?"

Sehun hanya terlalu pintar menyembunyikan cekatan keterkejutan dirinya. Aktor itu menelan ludah tanpa sadar sedang Nyonya Park melihatnya dengan curiga kini.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak keberatan akan hal itu." Jawabnya. "Lagipula Chanyeol hyung memiliki tempat yang terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali sendiri." Sehun mendesah di akhir. "Kupikir Ibu terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi rumor murahan seperti ini."

"Narae tidak berbicara mengenai rumor-"

"Apa?" Sehun berganti mendelik. "Narae?" Ulangnya.

Nyonya Park mengatupkan rahangnya. Apa yang berada di atas lidahnya tertahan namun Sehun tak berniat untuk sebuah penjelasan berlebih disana.

Sehun mengerti. Sebenarnya dia cukup paham situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Benar, Ibunya bahkan terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurus sebuah rumor dan mustahil rasanya bagaimana beliau datang hanya untuk sebuah kepastian seperti itu. Namun tidak bagaimana Narae menjadi alasan di balik itu semua.

Sehun tanpa sadar berdecih kemudian tertawa dalam dirinya. "Jadi itulah mengapa Ibu berada disini?" Tanyanya dalam liputan ketidakpercayaan.

Nyonya Park tak menjawab, alih-alih mengambil langkah keluar dari kamar itu-seolah tak memiliki hal berarti disana.

Bahkan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya, mengenai anak bungsunya yang memiliki seorang kekasih yang hamil-Nyonya Park bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar basa-basi mengenai hal itu. Wanita setengah baya itu tak peduli, sebenarnya tak pernah ingin peduli.

"Hyung," Pelan suara Baekhyun membuyarkan dunia pikirnya. Nyonya Park tak lagi terlihat namun semua jelas dengan penjelasan lain untuk Baekhyun. Sehun berbalik badan, menemukan remaja itu yang menatap dirinya tanpa dosa disana.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti." Lugas Sehun cepat, tak memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk satu uraian pertanyaan apapun. "Habiskan makananmu, hm?" Sehun mengusap puncak kepalanya sesaat dan mengulum senyum kering kemudian.

Baekhyun menahan desahan kecewa namun memberikan anggukan kepala pelan dua kali.

 **...**

"Apa Ibu akan pergi?" Sehun tak benar menyembunyikan nada kecewanya. Tidak mengenai ketidakpedulian orangtua perempuannya itu-Sehun bahkan baru saja mengakui menghamili pacarnya, mengabaikan hal yang tak benar adanya, namun tetap saja... Ibunya bahkan tak mempedulikan hal itu. Bahkan untuk pertanyaan bagaimana, juga apa rencana Sehun dengan pacar hamilnya itu, Ibunya bahkan tak menyisakan tanya sedikitpun.

Sehun hanya tak ingin mengakui jika Chanyeol hanyalah satu-satunya yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga, si pewaris terbesar tentu saja. Sehun tak pernah ambil hati sebenarnya, namun terkadang hal itu menjadi menyebalkan-disaat tertentu dia pun merasa terabaikan.

Nyonya Park berbalik badan, menarik tangannya kembali yang hendak meraih kenop pintu dan menghadap Sehun kini.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

Sehun mendengus, keras tanpa niatan menaruh sopan santun kepada wanita setengah baya itu. "Tapi Ibu punya sedikit waktu hanya karena si jelek itu mengatakan sesuatu," Sehun tersenyum kecut.

Nyonya Park memutar bola matanya. "Narae punya nama yang bisa kau sebut Sehun, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Dia bahkan lebih jelek setelah operasi plastik, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menjadi kenyataannya!" Dengus Sehun tak suka.

Nyonya Park lagi memutar bola mata. Tabiat Sehun ia ketahui dengan betul. Apapun, bahkan tanpa alasan yang bisa ia terima... Sehun membenci Narae sebanyak ia menyukai wanita itu.

Sehun berteriak memanggilnya jelek sepanjang hari, bahkan dengan pakaian modis seperti itu, dengan senyum menawan seperti itu, dengan paras ayu seperti itu... Bahkan Narae terlalu sempurna dengan tambahan karir gemilang yang dia sandang pula.

Nyonya Park tak lagi memberi sahutan apapun. Sehun keras kepala, salah satu gen yang ia turunkan darinya, maka menghentikan sepihak pangkal perdebatan berulang itu menjadi pilihannya.

"Aku pergi Sehun." Katanya kemudian. Ia berbalik badan kembali, menggenggam kenop dan memutarnya kala Sehun menyanggah lagi tiba-tiba.

"Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan si jelek itu pada Chanyeol hyung, Ibu masih saja menyukainya." Pelan suara Sehun terdengar. Satu decakan pelan setelahnya dan Nyonya Park taunya tak bergeming di atas posisinya.

"Narae hanya melakukan sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu dan dia mencoba membenahinya sekarang."

"Apa?" Sehun mencolos tak percaya.

Nyonya Park menghela dengan pelan kemudian melirik Sehun melalui pundaknya.

"Berhenti mengurusi permasalahan hyungmu, Sehun. Kau fokus saja pada karirmu dan juga pacarmu yang sedang hamil itu."

Sehun menatap punggung ramping Nyonya Park tak percaya. Rahangnya terjatuh sedang sorot mata tajamnya penuh akan siratan kekecewaan disana.

"Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, Bu. Itu sebuah kesengajaan!" Sehun mencetus dengan nada tinggi tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Nyonya Park menghadapnya kembali, raut wajahnya mengkerut dan ia mengerang pelan disana.

"Ya Tuhan itu hanyalah angka 10% yang hilang mengapa kalian menganggap serius hal itu?" Nyonya Park berdecak keras sekali dan meneleng kepalanya tak percaya. "Itu adalah bisnis, untung rugi adalah bagiannya. Lagipula itu tak mempengaruhi perusahaan sama sekali-hyungmu terlalu bodoh membatalkan pertunangan mereka hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu."

"Ya Tuhan, Bu!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. "Ini bukan mengenai saham atau apapun mengenai bisnis, ini mengenai Narae yang membunuh jabang bayinya hanya karena-"

"Tutup mulutmu Park Sehun!" Nyonya Park membentak keras. Mata tuanya menghujani Sehun akan tatapan amarah luar biasa, menilik anak bungsunya itu sedang Sehun seperti kehilangan nafas dalam rongga dadanya.

Nyonya Park menahan gertakan rahang yang mengeras, pahit ludahnya ia paksa telan seperti itu sedang emosi meringsek hendak keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Ini adalah kali terakhir aku mendengar kau berbicara seperti ini mengenai Narae." Berat suaranya akan emosi tertahan jelas terdengar. Tajam matanya masih memangut Sehun dalam emosi.

Sehun terkesiap selama beberapa detik. Keterkejutan menguasai dirinya kembali, reaksi yang Nyonya Park berikan sedikit berlebihan baginya. Bahkan untuk dirinya yang jelas memiliki jalinan darah pada tubuhnya... namun lihat seperti apa orangtuanya itu menangguhi apapun mengenai tali darah mereka. Hanya untuk seseorang seperti Ahn Narae? Bagaimana bisa Sehun tak tertawa tentang hal itu?

Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, mendengus kecil dan menatap Ibunya dengan lembut, tak ingin memperlihatkan kecewa dalam dirinya yang menganga besar pada hazelnya lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimanapun... Aku ingin Ibu melihat segalanya dengan tindakan nyata yang terjadi." Pelan suaranya menjaring halus. Harapan tersirat jelas namun Nyonya Park hanya melihat itu sebagai ungkapan angin lalu.

Wanita setengah abad mendengus sekali lagi sebelum mengambil langkah menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi." Katanya sebelum daun pintu tertutup kembali. Bersamaan dengan hela nafas berat Sehun, mengantar kepergian orangtua perempuannya itu dalam kecewa.

 **...**

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu terbuka dan memperhatikan sekitarannya. Sepi dan itu membuat ia menghela nafas dengan lega. Daun pintu ia buka lebar, membiarkan dirinya keluar dari dari kamar Chanyeol dengan nampan berisikan mangkuk kosong menuju dapur.

Ia menemukan Sehun disana. Dengan dua kaleng bir di atas meja, satu telah kosong sedang yang lainnya berada pada genggaman tangannya. Iris mereka bertemu disana dan Sehun menjadi yang pertama menyambut remaja itu dengan sapaan.

"Hei," Sehun tersenyum tipis dan tak sengaja melihat nampan yang Baekhyun bawa. Senyumnya terkembang lagi kala mendapati makanan buatannya tak bersisa. "Kau menghabiskan makananmu." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan balas dengan senyum kikuk. "Ini enak," katanya memalu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku akan membuatnya lagi kapan-kapan."

Baekhyun berharap Sehun tidak serius mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin-atau sudah tak lagi berkeinginan merepoti aktor itu. Sehun memiliki jadwal yang padat, ia memiliki syuting drama kejar tayang juga jadwal keartisannya yang lain, untuk seseorang seperti Baekhyun tak seharusnya laki-laki itu meluangkan waktu istirahatnya untuk dirinya yang tak berkepentingan seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak menyahuti apapun. Ia memasuki dapur, membawa nampannya ke dalam bak cuci dan mulai membersihkan mangkuk kosongnya disana. Sehun melihatnya. Memperhatikan punggung kecilnya yang bergerak pelan di depannya.

"Untuk yang kukatakan tadi," Sehun memecah ruang hening mereka. Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti namun remaja itu memilih berada pada posisi miliknya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan itu secara spontan, tak ada maksud apapun. Untuk itu-" Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan sesaat. "Kau tak harus memikirkannya."

Busa kecil di atas sarung tangan karetnya perlahan menghilang tertarik angin, Baekhyun memperhatikannya dalam diam dan tercenung disana. Untuk apa yang Sehun katakan, pada pengakuan yang laki-laki itu serukan pada wanita yang dia panggil Ibu... Baekhyun tak benar mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya. Namun jauh di balik itu, susupan rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya.

Mengapa Sehun harus mengatakan hal itu? Mengapa Sehun harus membuat pengakuan kosong mengenai keberadaan dirinya kepada wanita itu, siapa dirinya, apa alasannya berada di kediaman putera Park itu... mengapa Sehun harus menutupinya?

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun tidak melakukannya? Apa yang akan Nyonya Park lakukan pada dirinya jika Sehun tak berada disana, wanita itu memanggilnya jalang... kiranya apa yang akan terjadi jika beliau mengetahui jika ternyata benar jalang itu berada di rumah anaknya, bahkan jalang tidak tau diri itu sedang hamil sedang seseorang yang lain telah memiliki ikatan dengan puteranya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Pada kandungannya, pada calon bayinya yang taunya benar merupakan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai menggorogoti dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya, Sehun jelas memiliki alasannya tapi dibalik itu, mengenai mengapa dan apa jelas mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

Remaja itu berusaha keras menahan luncuran apapun yang terdorong keluar dari belah bibirnya. Lunak bagian bawah itu ia gigit pelan namun ia berakhir dengan kelu lidah bergerak mengikuti egonya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika hyung tak mengatakannya?" Pelan suaranya seperti terhembus angin. Sehun merasa tak yakin, maka ia mendorong kejelasan dari remaja itu kembali.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas dalam dirinya. Spons yang ia genggam tak sadar teremas kuat dengan busa putih menggumpal keluar dari pori-porinya. Baekhyun kemudian menimang dalam dirinya. Berpikir mengapa dia harus bertanya. Sebenarnya raut wajah tak suka dan sergapan Sehun dalam spontanitas seperti itu telah memberinya jawaban pasti.

Nyonya Park tak menyukai dirinya. Dia seperti memiliki sebilah pisau pada tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dengan keberadaan dirinya karena Chanyeol namun kemudian merenggang begitu saja ketika Sehun mengakui dirinya seperti itu.

Sehun melakukannya dengan alasan dalam diri aktor itu sendiri. Untuk kedatangan Nyonya Park, dengan alasan kedatangannya pula, sorot mata tajam namun semuanya berakhir tanpa ada satupun hal buruk pada dirinya. Mungkin terjadi dalam spontanitas namun dibalik itu, Baekhyun bersyukur tak ada hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya.

"Bagaimanapun terima kasih, hyung." Baekhyun memaksa senyum tertarik dari sudut bibirnya walau Sehun tak melihatnya di balik sana. Spons ditangannya ia letakkan pada tempatnya, memutar keran air dan membilas mangkuknya.

Sehun melihat itu dengan seribu artian bersisa. Ada rasa sesal, tak enak hati, iba... semuanya berbaur satu. Tungkainya ia paksa menegak, bangkit dari kursi tinggi pantry, setengah terseok mendekati Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak mabuk, bir yang ia teguk tak sampai 2 kaleng dan dengan kadar alkohol seperti itu takkan benar berhasil merenggut kesadarannya. Sehun menyadari semuanya dan ia pikir ia sedikit gila bagaimana lengannya melingkari pundak Baekhyun kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dadanya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia seperti patung kaku dengan mata membelalak seperti itu.

"H-hyung-" Baekhyun tergagap, seolah dengan itu mampu mengembalikan apa yang tak seharusnya Sehun lakukan.

Namun Sehun mengabaikannya. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan sengaja pada pundak kiri Baekhyun dan membiarkan hela nafasnnya menabrak batang leher itu. Baekhyun seperti tak memiliki oksigen dalam rongga miliknya, motoriknya berkarat sedang pikirnya bertanya mengapa Sehun memeluknya seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui bagaimana erat belitan tangan Sehun pada pundaknya terasa intim.

Debar dada aktor itu menempel sempurna pada punggungnya sedang deru nafasnya berhembus panas pasa ceruk lehernya kini. Baekhyun mengaku sempurna.

"Aku tau kau memiliki kesimpulan sendiri dalam dirimu." Sehun berujar disana. Desau panas nafasnya menerpa lagi, dengan berat suara seperti itu Baekhyun bahkan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Sehun berujar disana.

"Itu benar, Baek." Kata Sehun lagi. "Ibu takkan menyukai hal ini, bukan tentang dirimu. Tapi bayi Chanyeol hyung di dalam dirimu."

Baekhyun tercenung lagi. Apapun yang Sehun lakukan padanya, tak menarik perhatiannya lagi. Namun untuk apa yang Sehun katakan, Baekhyun termangu memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Ibu begitu menyukai Narae, wanita yang kau lihat dibelakang meja Chanyeol hyung hari itu." Sehun tertawa miring akan hal yang ia katakan sendiri. "Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan."

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan adanya denyutan pada dadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan dan nafasnya kemudian terasa menyesakkan. Ia menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar namun mempertahankan dirinya untuk lanjutan ujaran Sehun.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bertunangan dengan wanita itu karena dia jatuh cinta padanya. Baekhyun kemudian membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan Chanyeol, maka jelas karena Chanyeol tidak menyukai dirinya.

Mengingat hal itu taunya menimbulkan denyutan perih yang lain. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali dan menekan lunak itu kuat dengan giginya.

"Narae kemudian hamil." Berat suara Sehun menguar lagi.

Respon berarti Baekhyun ialah pupilnya yang melebar, Baekhyun pikir bola matanya meloncat keluar sedang lisannya bergetar dalam keterkejutan.

"A-apa-"

"Chanyeol hyung saat bahagia dan telah merencanakan tanggal pernikahan mereka saat itu," Sehun tersenyum remeh mengingatnya, mengenai Chanyeol dan sumringah senyum lebar milik saudara laki-lakinya itu. "Tapi si jelek itu malah membunuh bayi mereka."

Nada kebencian sarat terdengar.

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya dalam keterkejutan yang lain. "M-membunuh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Si jelek itu menggugurkan bayinya, dia membunuh bayinya hanya karena dia mulai merintis karirnya." Sehun tertawa, bukan untuk sesuatu yang lucu melainkan remeh dari nadanya. "Chanyeol hyung begitu marah, benar-benar marah. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Dia kemudian membatalkan pertunangan mereka." Sehun mendesah pelan dan menarik nafasnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku tau, dibalik amarahnya itu sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung sangat kecewa, tidak hanya dia saja, tapi juga aku, Yoora noona pun. Hanya saja keluarga tak tau mengenai hal itu. Yang mereka tau adalah Narae mengalami kejadian buruk di hari peluncuran brand miliknya, dia rugi besar dan perusahaan Chanyeol hyung ikut menerima dampaknya. Narae stress berat dan dia keguguran. Drama sekali bukan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Intinya keluarga menganggap Chanyeol hyung membatalkan pertunangan mereka karena kerugian perusahaan yang Narae lakukan, mereka tidak tau mengenai Narae yang menggugurkan bayinya karena memilih karirnya. Yang mereka tau Chanyeol hyung adalah si brengsek sedang Narae adalah satu-satunya yang terluka disini." Pelan suara Sehun untuk kalimat terakhir itu, terdengar sedih.

Hazel tajamnya bergulir melirik Baekhyun, sekedar melihat reaksi laki-laki mungil itu. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas walau Baekhyun tak memperdengarkan reaksinya dengan lisan apapun.

Baekhyun berada dalam posisinya. Bergeming sedang pikirannya di rasuki hal-hal lain kemudian. Semuanya begitu mengejutkan, bagaimanapun. Tak ada yang memberitaunya mengenai kenyataan itu, mengenai kejelasan hubungan Chanyeol dan Narae, mengenai alasan mengapa hubungan mereka berakhir... tak ada yang memberitaunya.

"Aku tau kita tak seakrab itu, Baek." Sehun berujar kembali. Pupil Baekhyun bergerak, seolah tengah mengumpulkan fokusnya dan lagi memperdengarkan Sehun. "Namun dibalik itu aku peduli padamu, tidak peduli bagaimana kau bersama Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana kau memulainya... diluar itu aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun bertaut alis, ia melirik Sehun dalam kebingungan yang lain.

"Ini takkan mudah untuk dirimu, aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman hanya saja... Chanyeol hyung tak terlihat ingin membuat semua ini menjadi lebih mudah. Dia tidak seperti itu."

Itu wajar, karena Chanyeol hanya melihatku sebagai jalangnya... aku tak memiliki arti apa-apa baginya, aku tak berharga dimatanya. Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah untuk bayi di dalam perutku, hanya untuk bayinya dan bukan untukku.

"Untuk itu, pergilah bersamaku Baek."

Diamater bola mata Baekhyun sontak melebar. Baekhyun sontak berbalik badan hendak melihat laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya itu, namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Sehun mengikat lengannya kuat, sedang tangannya yang lain merambat naik pada perutnya. Mengusap bagian besar itu lembut sedang Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu menarik nafasnya dengan baik.

"Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu dan aku juga akan merawat dirinya."

"H-hyung..." Baekhyun tergugu. Baekhyun menyadari hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan, tidak bersama Sehun. Mereka bukanlah dua orang yang akrab, kemudian berpelukan dan memiliki janji seperti itu... konyol baginya melihat itu dengan keterbukaan. Seharusnya memang tidak, seharusnya Sehun tidak sejauh itu melibatkan dirinya dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa?"

Lalu pertanyaan penjelas itu menuntut dirinya dalam sebuah kejelasan. Mengapa? Mengapa Sehun harus peduli? Mengapa Sehun mencampuri batasannya? Mengapa laki-laki itu melakukannya?

"Mengapa hyung?" Baekhyun lagi bertanya. Bibir bawahnya terkulum kelu dengan beberapa spekulasi memerangkapi pikirannya. Dominasi akan rasa iba dalam dunianya, membuat tungkainya tak mampu menegak lebih lama lagi.

Namun Sehun dibelakangnya menahan itu semua dengan baik. Belitan lengannya pada pundak Baekhyun semakin erat terasa, usapan pada perut besar remaja itu berpindah pada sisian pinggulnya. Menahan bagian itu dengan cengkraman pelan bertenaga sedang nafas hangatnya menyapu batang leher itu.

"Sepertinya..." Rendah suaranya menggelitik Baekhyun. Jemari lentik remaja itu tanpa sadar menggenggam kucuran semu air dengan erat.

Sehun meragu. Matanya terpejam selama seperkian detik, menangguhi kesimpulan yang ia yakini, mengenai apa juga alasan mengapa terhadap remaja itu. Detak jantungnya tanpa ia sadari bertalu lebih kencang. Menggema dalam rongganya bertubrukan dengan punggung Baekhyun tanpa sekat ruang apapun.

Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Melirik sisian wajah Baekhyun kemudian membiarkan apa yang berada di atas lidahnya menguar begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Baekhyun."

 **...**

"Tidak!" Narae berteriak tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Cengkraman pada ponselnya menguat bersamaan dengan rahang kaku menahan amarah. "Itu bohong. Anak itu adalah jalang Chanyeol, dia sedang hamil anak Chanyeol!"

"Kau salah paham Narae, dia pacar Sehun." Nyonya Park di seberang sana menjawab dengan tenang. "Dia mengandung anak Sehun, bukan Chanyeol."

Narae menggeram dalam emosi. Ia berusaha keras menahan umpatan dalam dirinya, tak ingin Nyonya Park memiliki anggapan buruk akan hal itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Eomoni." Suaranya merendah. "Mereka membohongimu, mereka menggelabuimu dalam omong kosong."

"Narae-"

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu, aku bisa membuktikan hal itu."

Aku akan melakukannya.

 **...**

 **Aku menulis ini bukan untuk mencari perhatian atau ingin menaikkan perhatian publik. Beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang menuliskan hal yang sama karena itu aku memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang sama juga.**

 **Kisah mengenai dunia hiburan, antara artis satu dengan artis yang lain, artis dengan sutradara, juga mengenai artis dengan petinggi agensi masing-masing mungkin terdengar klasik. Sebagian masih menganggap hal itu mengejutkan.**

 **Sama halnya dengan aku yang mengetahui hal itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Idol B berada di kantor agensi setelah hampir 4 bulan dia hiatus dari dunia hiburan. Dia tidak sendiri tapi bersama dengan direktur agensinya. Mungkin lumrah terlihat tapi itu menjadi mengejutkan dengan mereka bergandengan tangan kemudian menikmati makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran berbintang di Gangnam.**

 **Kupikir postingan sebelumnya bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Idol B tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, dia berada di sekitar dan itu di kediaman direktur. Kalian tau apa yang menjadi alasan Idol B hiatus? Itu karena idol B hamil dan direkturlah yang menghamilinya.**

 **Aku tidak begitu terkejut dengan fakta itu, karena sebenarnya direktur sering melakukannya. Maksudku bermain basah dengan beberapa trainee, dia menyenangi hal itu. Dia menggoda para trainee dan menjanjikan mereka untuk debut.**

 **Aku tau postinganku ini akan segera di hapus, untuk itu bagi kalian yang membacanya tolong sebarkan hal ini. Ini bukanlah omong kosong, aku berbicara kenyataan. Direktur L. Ent menghamili salah satu artisnya yaitu Idol B.**

 **...**

"Bagaimana menurutmu postinganku, Park?"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Haiiiii~ apa kabar? Aku nempatin janji up kelar lebaran rite?

Ketemu lagi kita di next chap um... 2 atau 3 hari lagi? Hihihi~


	21. Chapter 21

**DISSIPATE**

* * *

 _Baekhyun termangu selama beberapa detik. Kelopak matanya mengerjab, menelaah dengan jeli atas apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan padanya namun Baekhyun tak memiliki hal yang bagus untuk itu._

 _Sehun melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terkejut atas apa yang ia ujarkan... hanya terkejut namun tak terlihat_ excited _. Itu sedikit memalukan bagaimana panas menenuhi kepalanya. Daun telinganya Sehun rasakan mendidih dengan merah meliputi tulang rawan miliknya itu._

 _Sehun mendengus tanpa suara, menahan kepalanya pada ceruk leher itu lagi kemudian berbisik._

 _"Kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun?" Tanyanya._

 _Baekhyun mengerjab lagi, tersadar kemudian dan menyadari posisi mereka disana. Remaja itu mengeliat kecil, memaksa tubuh lepas dari kukungan Sehun dan menghadap aktor itu kemudian._

 _"Aku-"_

 _"Aku tau," Sehun menyela cepat. "Kau menolakku."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, menyangkali hal yang ia sendiri bingung untuk apa ia lakukan._

 _"Kau menyukai-tidak, kau mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Itulah mengapa kau menolakku."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, membiarkan darahnya berdesir kala nama Chanyeol berada di antara pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Bahkan jika kau tak sedang mengandung bayinya, kau tetap akan menolakku bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun berubah tak enak hati. Ia menunduk, menjalin jemarinya dan semakin tak nyaman akan situasi yang tengah menghinggapi._

 _"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun berujar nyaris tanpa suara._

 _"Kau benar-benar menolakku?" Sehun menekan kepastiannya lagi. Ia mencuri pandang Baekhyun sedang remaja itu bahkan tak memiliki hal yang menarik kecuali lantai di atas kakinya._

 _Sehun hanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kecewa dalam dirinya. Dia berpikir bagaimana fisiknya yang sempurna dan memiliki modal yang cukup hanya untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang ia inginkan._

 _Untuk seseorang seperti Baekhyun, seharusnya bisa menjadi lebih mudah bukan?_

 _Remaja itu bahkan tak memiliki detik bersisa sekedar tercengang dengan pernyataan cinta yang ia lakukan. Sehun tampan, dia seorang aktor dengan penggemar dimana-mana harusnya Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk terbuai selama beberapa saat bukannya mengujarkan maaf dan Sehun berakhir dengan patah hati seperti itu._

 _Namun pada sisi yang lain, Sehun tak memiliki alasan mengapa harus menumpuk kecewanya pula disana. Dia tau, tau betul seperti apa Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Seharusnya Sehun tidak terkejut namun akhirnya disinilah ia berada, Sehun tetap memiliki sisipan itu dalam dirinya._

 _"Kau tau," Sehun bersuara kembali. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada pundak Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan pelan. "Kau bisa pergi denganku jika kau ingin, kupikir aku akan tetap menyukaimu walau kau sudah menolakku hari ini."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali, menatap bingung kemudian menyadari apa yang baru saja di ujarkan oleh aktor itu. Baekhyun berganti terkejut dengb rahangnya yang terbuka, "Sehun hyung-"_

 _"Apa kau juga menolakku untuk itu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang kemudian terdiam lagi._

 _Sehun mendesah pelan dan melepas cengkraman tangannya perlahan. "Maka aku akan patah hati dua kali lipat jika kau melakukannya."_

 **...**

"Chanyeol hyung apa-apaan ini!"

Chanyeol seperti menerima bom di dalam kepalanya. Teriakan Sehun merenggut seluruh dunia mimpinya dan menghentaknya dalam kesadaran satu arah.

Chanyeol terlonjak dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut terbangun karenanya.

"Apa apa!?" Chanyeol menyalak dalam kamar. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar jubah tidurnya dan memakainya cepat. Sehun mendorong pintu kamarnya dan mengacungkan layar ponselnya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot, melihat tiap rangkaian kalimat yang tertera disana. Rumor kemarin dalam versi yang lebih dramatis.

"Brengsek." Chanyeol berdesis. Ia menuju nakas, mengambil ponselnya dan ia temukan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin. Chanyeol mengumpat lagi dan melangkah besar-besar keluar dari kamarnya. Mengabaikan raut kebingungan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur dan Sehun mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari sana pula.

 **...**

Chanyeol menerima panggilan lain ketika pintu kamar ditutup oleh Sehun. Narae berada di layar dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu postinganku, Park?" Itu menjadi sapaan pembuka. Rendah suara Narae taunya menghantarkan Chanyeol pada redaman emosi yang lain. Rahangnya beradu dan Sehun seperti melihat asap keluar dari puncak kepala saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Masih saja murahan, seperti biasa." Chanyeol berusaha tenang, menyahuti dingin wanita di seberang panggilan sana.

Narae berdecih sekali. "Cukup murahan melihat pemberitaan berulang bisnis basah yang kau lakukan. Kudengar beberapa telah menarik kerjasama juga, wah ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

"Kau benar-benar bermain api denganku ternyata," Chanyeol menggertakkan rahang. "Aku mencoba mengabaikanmu pada postingan pertama, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar mencari muka, ya?"

"Apa?"

Kali ini berbalik Chanyeol yang berdecih, "Kau berbicara mengenai bisnis basah, lalu bagaimana bisnis lendir paha yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang mengajakku membuka bisnis yang kita lakukan, hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai walau Narae tak melihatnya di ujung sana. "Bagaimanapun mereka yang datang padaku, mereka yang memohon padaku. Tapi kau tidak, kau yang datang pada mereka, kau yang memohon pada mereka. Kaulah yang datang padaku, membuka paha lalu memohon padaku."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Park!" Narae mengerang dalam amarah. Itu terlihat jelas dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Dan kau, hati-hatilah dengan pekerjaanmu, Ahn,"

Sambungan Chanyeol putus pertama kali. Benda persegi itu ia genggam kuat, seolah berusaha meremukkannya dalam genggam tangannya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, selama beberapa saat mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalanya.

"Ular jelek itu yang melakukannya, 'kan?" Di sampingnya Sehun mencicit dalam tanya.

"Ya," Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Kemudian membuat panggilan lain untuk sekretarisnya Jongin.

"Aku akan berada di kantor agensi 30 menit kemudian, tahan semua panggilan dan jangan berikan pernyataan apapun!"

 **...**

Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak ketika pintu kamar Chanyeol buka tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menahan nafas sedang Chanyeol reflek memegangi pinggangnya-menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

"A-apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika telah menemukan pijakannya kembali.

"Hanya sebuah rumor," Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya, ia telah bersiap menuju kamar mandi sebelum berbalik kembali kepada si mungil. Merengkuh pundaknya erat dan menyelami iris sipit itu dengan dalam.

"Jangan melihat internet juga tv, kau hanya harus tidur dan menikmati cokelat dan es krimmu hari ini. Bisa kau berjanji padaku?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Ia ingin bertanya, mengenai alasan mengapa namun berakhir dengan urung untuk ia lakukan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan Chanyeol mendekapnya di dada dalam pelukan.

Ada banyak hal yang mempengaruhi dirinya, mentalnya juga emosinya dan Chanyeol menyadari pelukan Baekhyun mampu membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik. Mendekap hangat tubuh mungil itu menjalari dirinya dalam ketenangan dan Chanyeol menginginkan hal itu seperti candu.

Chanyeol menunduk pelan, mengecup kening Baekhyun lama sebelum memangut bibir tipis itu kemudian. Chanyeol menarik belahannya lembut dan meninggalkan sebuah decakan di akhir penyatuan.

"Aku akan membelikan cokelat baru saat kembali nanti, hm? Maka habiskan semua cokelatmu hari ini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan sejumput rasa penasaran akan ponselnya di nakas. Namun Baekhyun menahan diri dan menuruti apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan padanya.

Menuju dapur dan mendapatkan sarapannya disana.

 **...**

"Beberapa menit sebelum postingan itu di publish, seseorang datang memberikan foto antara kau dan Baekhyun. Dia menuntut bayaran dan jika kita tidak menurutinya dia akan menjualnya kepada media." Jongin menjelaskan dengan nafas terburu mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan lelaki itu. Ia menyodori sebuah map berisikan lembaran foto di dalam sana dan Chanyeol menelitinya.

"Itu merupakan foto yang berasal dari rekaman CCTV, yang di basemant berasal dari Loey dan selebihnya berasal dari restoran yang kalian kunjungi. Aku memastikan tanggalnya merupakan hari yang sama saat Baekhyun menjalani rekaman soundtrack lagunya."

Chanyeol berkerut tajam, memperhatikan satu per satu lembar foto di tangannya kemudian berdecih dengan keras. Jongin mendehem dan mendekati posisi Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Kupikir ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam." Katanya berspekulasi mengingat potongan gambar yang berasal dari CCTV basemant perusahaan naungan mereka.

"Ahn Narae ingin bermain denganku." Desahnya dingin. Jongin terperajat dan berguman kata lagi setengah tak percaya dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku yakin ini bukanlah satu-satunya salinan yang dia punya."

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui. "Untuk langkah pertama, agensi hanya perlu bungkam mengenai postingan itu. Kita hanya harus bertingkah seperti bukanlah objek yang dibicarakan kecuali jika semuanya mulai meluas, kita akan mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk itu."

"Tapi semuanya terlalu jelas. Direktur agensi L. Ent, yaitu Loey dan idol B tentu saja Baekhyun-"

"Kita menebaknya cepat karena kita mengetahuinya." Chanyeol memotong. Hazel bulatnya menatap Jongin tajam. "Untuk sekarang abaikan mengenai postingan itu, bagaimanapun aku harus memberikan sedikit perhatian untuk permainan Narae."

Jongin menelan ludah kelu. "Apa maksudnya? Kau berpikir untuk membuka hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan?"

Chanyeol berdecak sekali kemudian tertawa. "Aku tidak serendah itu bermain dengan media."

Kedua pasang mata laki-laki itu bertemu, Chanyeol menyeringai dan Jongin tak membutuhkan banyak penjelasan disana.

Yang Jongin tau, Park Chanyeol takkan pernah main-main dengan amarahnya. _Dia akan melakukannya._

 **...**

"Seluruh sponsor menarik semua kerjasama mereka tiba-tiba, sa-saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi para investor juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan mereka menarik semua artis yang terlibat dan-"

"..."

"Saham kita anjlok, sajangnim-"

BRAAAKKKK

Narae tak ingin menahan semua emosi yang teredam dalam dirinya. Ia berubah kalap dan melempar apapun yang berada di atas mejanya, pada pajangan kristal mahal membenturkan benda berkilauan itu pada kaca ruangannya.

"BRENGSEK AKU TIDAK MENGGAJIMU HANYA UNTUK MEMBERITAUKU SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI!"

Sekretarisnya mengkerut ketakutan. Bibirnya gelagapan menahan gemetar dan mencoba menuturkan apa yang tertera pada layar tablet di tangannya.

"Ba-bahkan harapan kita terakhir, Loey Ent. juga ikut menarik investasi mereka, se-semua juga kosong tidak bersisa sajangnim."

"KAU SIALAN BRENGSEK, KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG KUKATAKAN, HUH!? KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU, KAU KU PECAT!"

"A-apa? Sajangnim sa-saya-"

"PERGI KAU JALANG SIALAN, ENYAH KAU DARI PERUSAHAANKU!"

Lemparan terakhir di atas mejanya menghantar emosinya sampai ke ubun. Narae berteriak keras dengan dentuman pintu tertutup-ditinggal oleh wanita yang menjadi mantan sekretarisnya itu.

Nafasnya memburu. Matanya merah menyalak sedang cengkraman kuat jemari terawatnya pada pinggiran meja tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Park Chanyeol..." Desisnya. "Kau bajingan sialan." Makinya. "Kau benar-benar bajingan sialan."

Narae memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menetralkan deru nafas bergulung di dadanya. Tas tangannya pada sisian meja ia raih cepat, mengambil ponselnya dari sana dan mencari satu kontak dalam kepalanya.

"Eomoni~"

Satu-satunya yang ia tau akan memuluskan semua obsesi dirinya.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghubunginya berulang dan mematahkan seluruh rasa penasaran Baekhyun dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo berbicara tergagap, menanyai hal yang bahkan tak Baekhyun ketahui sebelumnya sampai tautan itu, Kyungsoo kirimkan padanya. Baekhyun pikir ia memiliki bom di dalam kepalanya, kemudian meledak dengan semua dentuman suara keras beserta keterkejutan yang menyeret dirinya tanpa ampun.

Jemarinya bergetar dan terasa dingin berada di atas layar. Bola matanya bergulir mengikuti tiap per kata yang tertera pada layar.

Direktur L. Ent.

Idol B.

 _"Itu sudah pasti Baekhyun, idol yang disebutkan dalam blink item itu pasti Baekhyun. Dia hiatus tiba-tiba siapa yang menebak ternyata dia memang hamil dan tengah mengandung anak haram hubungannya dengan direktur."_

 _"Wah mengejutkan sekali, imagenya adalah anak laki-laki polos, tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan untuk dapat debut, ck."_

 _"Apa kalian pikir Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya idol dengan inisial B? Sesempit itukah pikiran kalian!? Ada berapa banyak artis di Korea dan mengapa B hanya untuk Baekhyun!?"_

 _"Satu-satunya yang percaya jika itu omong kosong adalah penggemarnya."_

 _"Mengapa dia menjijikkan sekali, itukah yang dia lakukan selama ini-"_

Baekhyun tak memiliki kemampuan dengan sisa kekuatan untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Ponselnya tergelincir jatuh, bersamaan dengan desak air matanya yang membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun merasakan kendali dalam dirinya menghilang. Ponselnya berdering lagi, nama Kyungsoo berada di layar namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Dia bahkan tak memiliki apapun untuk mempertahankan palsu suaranya untuk menghadapi temannya itu.

Kemudian sesal yang lain memerangkapi. Baekhyun seharusnya mendengarkan Chanyeol. Dia seharusnya berada di dapur, menikmati sisa es krim juga cokelatnya dengan tenang dan tak menyentuh ponselnya. Chanyeol mencoba menghindari dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam petakanya sendiri namun lihat bagaimana Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya begitu saja.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi dirinya?

Baekhyun tau, kadang dia membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti orang-orang di luaran sana mengetahui kenyataan dirinya. Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan baik dan Baekhyun merasa cukup untuk itu. Namun kemudian, dirinya terdampar masuk dan semua hal manis yang Chanyeol ujarkan padanya menguar begitu saja.

Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana menghadapi keadaan dirinya sendiri... Baekhyun tak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk menahan semuanya.

Baekhyun... terjatuh. Kedalam petaka yang ia ciptakan sendiri. _Oleh egonya sendiri._

 **...**

Derap langkah mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya, mendongak pusing pada arah pintu dan semuanya seperti berbayang dalam penglihatannya.

Derap langkah semakin nyata, menghentak keras dan Baekhyun memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari lantai, menarik langkahnya mendekati pintu guna melihat apa yang berada di luaran sana.

"Jalang ini-"

Baekhyun belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apapun yang ia dapati pada koridor. Wajahnya terhempas keras dan tubuhnya limbung mengenai bingkai pintu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, huh!?"

"Akh!" Baekhyun terdongak paksa. Cengkraman kuat pada helai rambutnya memaksa ia mendongak dan ia temukan sosok Nyonya Park di kepalanya. Iris sama akan milik Sehun mengkilap tajam, menghujani dirinya sampai Baekhyun kehilangan nafasnya disana.

"Dia sedang hamil anak Chanyeol, Eomoni. Dia menjadikan itu sebagai tameng hingga Chanyeol terikat dengannya. Dia... aku tau dia tak lebih mengharapkan uang dari Chanyeol!"

Suara lain terdengar. Baekhyun meneleng pada sisi yang lain dan ia temukan Narae disana. Bola mata Baekhyun membola dan ia menyadari dengan cepat apa yang wanita itu ujarkan tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, menyangkali apapun yang Narae ujarkan mengenai dirinya. "Ti-tidak a-aku-"

"Oh, aku tidak terkejut mengenai hal itu. Dasar jalang tidak tau diri!" Nyonya Park menyentak wajahnya lagi. Baekhyun tertohok, panas menjalari dengan perih akibat goresan kuku panjang wanita setengah baya itu.

Pusing semakin menjadi namun Nyonya Park menariknya guna terduduk kembali. Hempasan tangan kuat mengenai pipinya berulang, Baekhyun merasa kebas dan dinding mulutnya beradu dengan giginya. Darah mengucur keluar di sela belah bibirnya, ringisan pelan tak bertenaga namun semuanya tak cukup sampai disana.

Baekhyun pikir ia pingsan. Bayang samar memenuhi inderanya namun hantaman kuat pada pinggulnya menyadari Baekhyun bagaimana ia masih memiliki kesadaran miliknya.

Narae mendekati ia yang tergolek. Runcing heels mahalnya menyentuh pahanya yang hanya tertutupi oleh bokser longgar yang ia kenakan. Menekan kulitnya kuat sebelum menendang pinggulnya kembali. Sekali lalu menghentak perutnya kemudian.

Baekhyun merasakan bola matanya seolah keluar dari rongganya. Sakit yang lain menjalari perutnya tanpa ampun. Rasanya seperti tercabik, perih dengan ngilu menjalari ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Bagian bawahnya kemudian bergejolak dan satu-satunya yang Baekhyun lakukan ialah memegangi perutnya. Meraba bagian itu ketakutan namun taunya membuat kedua wanita disana semakin dipuncaki amarah.

"Jalang sialan!" Nyonya Park menendang bagian yang lain. Helai rambut Baekhyun ia tarik kembali, kuat sekali sampai akarnya tercabut lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"Mati saja kau!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun tangkap oleh inderanya sebelum semuanya benar menghitam. Belakang kepalanya kebas mengenai keras lantai dingin akibat hempasan kuat Nyonya Park.

Rasanya sakit sekali, namun tak sesakit perih dibawah perutnya.

 _Bayinya... akan baik-baik saja bukan?_

 **...**

"Chanyeol hyung apa kau pergi bersama Baekhyun hari ini?"

 _"Tidak, aku berada di kantor dan Baekhyun berada di penthouse."_

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Baekhyun... Baekhyun menghilang."

 **...**

 **Cocot:** thankseu for all lovely reviewers, see you next chap ya ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**IS IT OVER**

* * *

"Aku tau kau akan melakukannya Chanyeol." Yoora tersenyum sumringah menatap statistik grafik pada layar tablet di tangannya. Yoora tak ingin mengakui bagaimana bahagia bisa menyusupinya sebesar ini hanya karena tarikan garis tak berturan seperti itu.

Di samping kirinya Chanyeol tersenyum miring menanggapi. "Aku tak benar-benar ingin melakukannya." Katanya. "Narae memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

"Seharusnya kau melakukannya sedari dulu." Yoora menggidikkan bahunya sekali, layar tablet di tangannya ia matikan kemudian menatap sejurus saudara laki-lakinya itu. "Bagaimanapun kau telah melakukan hal yang benar, jangan merasa menyesal atau sesuatu. Dia tidak pantas untuk itu."

Chanyeol balik menatap Yoora kemudian mendesah sekali. Ponselnya di meja bergetar menampilkan nama Sehun yang tertera pada layar. Chanyeol menerimanya sedang Yoora menunggu gerangan panggilan dari saudaranya yang lain itu.

"Tidak, aku berada di kantor dan Baekhyun berada di penthouse." Tikungan pada keningnya tercipta. Chanyeol melirik Yoora dan wanita itu sama bingungnya akan penyataan yang ia katakan.

"Menghilang?!" Chanyeol berseru.

Yoora ikut terlonjak kaget pada tempatnya. "Baekhyun menghilang? Apa maksudmu Baekhyun menghilang?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan terfokus pada Sehun di ujung sambungan sana.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan panggilannya dengan Sehun dan bangkit tergesa dari tempatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Yoora menyerukan namanya sedang hak tinggi sepatunya menggema mengikuti langkah pewaris Park itu. Yoora memboronginya dengan banyak pertanyaan namun tertahan ketika keduanya berada di lorong. Karyawan dan staff hilir mudik dan beberapa menyapa sepanjang perjalanan.

Yoora memutuskan diam sedang mata melirik Chanyeol dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

 **...**

Sehun berjalan mondar mandir tanpa tujuan pada lorong. Matanya menatap tak sabaran pada pahatan datar pintu, menunggu resah kedatangan Chanyeol dengan degupan jantung bertalu pada dadanya.

Sehun baru saja kembali dari lokasi syuting dengan beberapa cemilan untuk Baekhyun namun tak ia dapati kehadiran laki-laki itu. Sehun memanggilnya beberapa kali dan berpikir jika Baekhyun sedang tertidur namun ketika melihatnya ke kamar, lagi kekosongan yang ia dapati.

Sehun berubah panik dengan beragam pemikiran random memenuhi dirinya. Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun di dalam penthouse. Sehun tak ingin berprasangka apapun, maka ia menghubungi Chanyeol berpikir mungkin si lelaki mungil itu tengah bersama dengan saudara laki-lakinya namun taunya tanggapan yang ia terima membuat resah dalam dirinya kembali mencuat.

Baekhyun menghilang! Itulah satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun menghilang?!" Chanyeol menggebrak pintu kuat dan bertanya dengan terburu pada Sehun. Di balik punggungnya Yoora terlihat, dengan ekspresi yang sama dan Sehun tergagap menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Dia tidak berada dimanapun, aku sudah mencarinya di semua ruangan tapi Baekhyun tidak berada disana." Kata Sehun. "Dia juga tidak membawa ponselnya." Sehun memberikan ponsel milik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. "Aku menemukannya di lantai kamarmu, hyung."

Chanyeol menyambar cepat benda persegi itu, membuka layarnya dan ia terperagah kala menemukan tampilan layar pada ponsel itu.

"Sial." Chanyeol memaki.

Yoora merebut paksa ponsel Baekhyun dan lagi menunjukkan reaksi keterkejutan yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun membaca postingan itu." Yoora berseloroh tak percaya.

Chanyeol lagi memaki dalam dirinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak membacanya, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak melihat apapun... mengapa laki-laki itu bebal sekali? Chanyeol mendesah dalam frustasi.

Chanyeol bisa menangani semuanya dengan cepat dan Baekhyun tak perlu mengetahui apapun mengenai hal itu. Baekhyun seharusnya mendengarkan dirinya, tidak seperti ini.

"Apa Baekhyun kabur?" Disela keterdiaman itu Sehun bertanya. "Dia tidak bukan?"

"Dia tidak boleh!" Yoora menyentak. "Baekhyun sedang hamil, bahkan jika postingan gila itu tidak keluar Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi ke luar sana."

Beberapa hal tak menyenangkan mulai merasuki. Yoora memikirkan kemungkinan Baekhyun yang berada di luaran sana. Dalam keadaan hamil sedang publik masih membicarakan mengenai blind item idol B yang dihamili oleh direktur agensinya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana jika dirinya di dapati dalam keadaan benar seperti itu? Keadaan yang seharusnya bisa teredam dalam bungkaman taunya mencuat dengan desas desus-ya, Baekhyun lah idol B itu.

"Tidak." Chanyeol seperti berguman dalam dirinya. Sehun dan Yoora sontak memalingkan wajah kepadanya, berkerut kening sedang Chanyeol bergantian menatap kedua saudaranya itu.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi, aku melarangnya."

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Baekhyun selalu mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan, dia tidak mungkin melanggarkanya!" Chanyeol menyentak. Emosinya bergulung naik turun dalam rongga dadanya.

Yoora dan Sehun tercekat. Keduanya terdiam sedang pikiran masing-masing dikuasai oleh kemungkinan random yang lain.

Sehun menyentak kepalanya, terkejut oleh ingatan dalam dirinya tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melihat hal itu dan Sehun lagi tergagap, setengah meragu atas apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kemarin Ibu kesini," Pelan suaranya menarik perhatian kedua saudaranya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol maju selangkah, mendekati Sehun dan menodong aktor itu untuk sebuah penjelasan. "Ibu kemari?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Ibu bertemu Baekhyun-"

"Kau berpikir jika Ibu yang-" Yoora memotong, matanya mendelik tak percaya.

"Ibu datang karena Narae, aku mengatakan alasan Baekhyun berada disini karena aku, tapi hari ini postingannya keluar lagi dan kupikir-" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Narae mengatakan omong kosongnya lagi."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat Sehun. Dua saudaranya terdiam dalam keterkejutan yang sama. Chanyeol memaki sedang langkah berderap cepat menuju pintu-dengan sebuah bantingan keras pada daunnya.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun oleh rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ringisan pelan menguar sedang mata mengerjab sekali menahan sakit. Satu tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya, mencengkramnya pelan seolah dapat menghilangkan sedikit pusat kesakitannya itu.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka matanya cepat. Mengitari ruangan dimana ia berada dan menyadari jika itu bukanlah salah satu ruangan di penthouse Chanyeol. Penerangannya minim namun Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika tempat itu merupakan ruang penyimpanan, beberapa kardus besar berada sudut dan beberapa lainnya di tutupi dengan kain putih yang dibentang lebar.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersandar pada dinding. Bagian perutnya seperti terhentak dan pinggulnya ngilu ia paksa duduk seperti itu. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya sedang ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan membuatnya berakhir disana.

Potongan ingatan muncul seperti roll film. Ada Narae juga sosok Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun tak membutuhkan seperkian detik yang lain untuk sebuah kesimpulan bagaimana ia berada di ruang berdebu ini.

Sayup ingatan di antara kesadaran yang nyaris terenggut, Baekhyun ingat tubuhnya melayang-dibawa oleh seseorang keluar dari penthouse Chanyeol. Deru suara mobil tertangkap inderanya sebelum ia benar tak sadarkan diri.

Narae dan Nyonya Park-lah yang membawanya, tentu saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pertama, yang harus ia lakukan ialah keluar dari sini. Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terlihat di samping kirinya, tertutup rapat dan Baekhyun yakin jika itu terkunci.

Baekhyun memilih bertahan pada tempatnya. Tak bergerak sedang tangannya tak berhenti mengusap perutnya yang besar. Bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit, berdenyut nyeri sampai pada pinggulnya.

Suara deritan pada pintu terdengar kemudian. Baekhyun membuka mata cepat dan memicing guna menangkap sosok di balik pintu sana. Seseorang masuk, tubuhnya semampai dengan lekukan tubuh langsing proposional.

Itu Narae dan Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Narae bertanya ketika sampai di depan Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok-meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas lantai di dekat laki-laki itu kemudian menyungingkan senyum tipis.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Nada bicaranya terdengar simpati.

Baekhyun tak cukup bodoh menyadari jika itu hanyalah basa basi belaka. Narae tak mungkin sebaik itu, setelah apa yang ia lakukan... memukulinya dan memfitnahnya di depan Nyonya Park.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Narae bertanya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan kerjaban mata.

Baekhyun mendengus tanpa suara dan menelan ludahnya yang kering.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Katanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi, biarkan aku pergi." Baekhyun menyadari suaranya yang rendah, nyaris serak dan ia terdengar seperti merengek disana. Baekhyun tak peduli, apapun asal ia terbebas dari sini. "Aku akan pergi dari Chanyeol." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kupikir Chanyeol takkan membiarkanmu. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia untuk kau lakukan." Narae mengejek. Nada suaranya berubah cepat sedang mata meneliti Baekhyun dengan jeli.

"Kau tau, ini tak lebih hanya sekedar bisnis."

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa mengenai itu. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau mengetahuinya," Narae menyela. "Kulihat Chanyeol begitu menyukaimu, itulah mengapa kau berakhir disini."

Baekhyun berkerut kening, tak mengerti atas apa yang Narae ujarkan padanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Narae bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun dan berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan minim itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya sedang rahang terkatup, mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja di ujarkan oleh wanita itu.

"Dan kupikir kita memiliki sedikit kesamaan, tidakkah?" Narae mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Remaja itu mendongak padanya dan kembali berkerut kening disana.

"Kau dan aku," Katanya. "Kita hamil saat baru saja memulai karir dan itu juga merupakan bayi Chanyeol. Hanya saja aku tidak bodoh untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku miliki."

"Mempertahankan bayimu sendiri bukanlah tindakan bodoh." Baekhyun menukas cepat. Nada suaranya tinggi dan Narae sedikit terkesiap akan hal itu.

"Itu adalah hasil dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan."

"Sengaja atau tidak, dia tetap bayimu. Dia adalah seseorang yang akan memanggilmu Ibu-"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Baekhyun." Narae membekap satu tangan di mulut, meredam tawa kemudian melepaskannya dengan deraian. Baekhyun melihat itu tak suka sedang rongga dadanya terpacu akan amarah.

"Kau hanya masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal kehidupan yang sesungguhnya." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. Bola matanya memicing sejurus pada Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau masih 19. Karirmu baru saja kau mulai tapi lihat bagaimana gumpalan darah di dalam perutmu itu merusak semuanya-"

"Kau juga berwujud gumpalan darah ketika berada di dalam perut Ibumu." Baekhyun berseru dalam selaan.

Narae terkejut. Rahangnya mengertak. Hanya sesaat kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku sempat berpikir dan merasa bersalah membawamu kesini. Kau hanya masih anak-anak namun sialnya terjebak dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang aku tak menyesali apapun," Ia membungkuk, satu tangannya menuju dagu Baekhyun dan memberikan cengkraman disana.

"Kau tidaklah sepolos yang terlihat." Narae memperhatikannya lekat, pada kelerang iris tak berdosanya, pada bentuk ramping hidungnya juga lekukan bibir tipis memerah alami itu.

Narae tak pernah ingin mengakui bagaimana cantiknya paras itu, bagaimana mempesonanya paras itu. Terlebih, ia tak ingin mengakui mengenai kenyataan Chanyeol begitu tergila-gila pada si lelaki di depannya ini. Itu menyebalkan bagaimana posisinya ikut bergeser-tidak tapi telah berganti sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya tak mengerti, ada kerutan pada keningnya yang tersembunyi di balik poni menjuntainya. Namun rahangnya terkatup rapat sampai Narae menghempas dagunya kemudian.

"Well, minum susu Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap mempertahankan alasan mengapa Chanyeol tetap bersamamu bukan?" Satu ujung bibirnya tertarik. "Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol masih akan mempertahankan dirimu jika bayi di dalam perutmu tidak lagi berada disana."

 _Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku_.

Wanita itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, meninggalkan satu desisan terakhir sebelum melangkah keluar sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercenung memikirkan siratan maksud yang diujarkan oleh wanita Ahn itu.

 **...**

Yoora adalah yang pertama menghentak kakinya. Dentingan suara hak sepatu mahal menggema memasuki kediaman orangtuanya. Derap suara sepatu lain mengikuti, Chanyeol sama cepatnya melangkah dengan saudara perempuannya itu.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang berada disini juga. Kebetulan sekali ya." Yoora menghentikan langkahnya, memasuki ruang makan dan menemukan Ibunya bersama dengan Narae disana.

Itu tidak mengejutkan jika kenyataan merekalah yang membawa Baekhyun pergi juga.

"Eonni~" Narae menyapa pertama kali. Yoora mendecih sedang Nyonya Park melebarkan senyum melihat kedatangan kedua anaknya itu.

"Yoora, Chanyeol kalian datang? Ayo, makan bersama." Ajaknya.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, langkahnya tertarik mendekati Narae dan menghujam dingin dengan tatapannya pada wanita itu.

"Katakan," Chanyeol memulai. "Dimana kalian membawa Baekhyun?"

"Apa?" Narae menampakkan raut terkejut dan mengerjab dua kali. "Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tak melakukan apapun jalang! Katakan dimana kau membawa Baekhyun?!" Itu Yoora.

"Park Yoora!" Nyonya Park berseru. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!"

Yoora berbalik menatap Ibunya dan berdecih sekali tanpa suara. "Aku tak percaya Ibu masih melakukannya, bahkan setelah apa yang jalang ini lakukan... Ibu masih saja berpihak padanya." Sisipan kecewa berderu disana.

"Katakan Ahn, jangan menguji kesabaranku." Chanyeol berujar dingin, sama sekali tak mengindahkan ibunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol, apa maksud-" Narae tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Chanyeol mencengkram dagunya tiba-tiba. Begitu kuat sampai nafasnya tertahan pada pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu!" Lagi, Nyonya Park menyentak disana. Chanyeol mengabaikannya, alih-alih semakin kuat mencengkram dagu wanita itu.

"Katakan."

Narae mengatupkan rahang, tak berniat menjawab apapun yang Chanyeol suarakan padanya.

Nyonya Park mendekat dan memaksa lepas cengkraman itu. Begitu kuat sampai kuku panjang terawatnya mengenai kulit lengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap Ibunya dalam amarah namun tak jua melepas cengkramannya.

"Park Chanyeol lepas!" Nyonya Park keras berteriak keras. Lengkingan suaranya menggema. "Kau menyakitinya!"

Narae bisa merasakan tulang rahangnya seolah remuk dalam genggaman Chanyeol namun lelaki Park itu tak terlihat peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tau!" Teriak Narae. "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Kedua tangannya balas mencengkram lengan Chanyeol kuat kemudian menyentaknya sekali dengan kuat. Langkahnya mundur dua langkah, nyaris terjatuh jika Nyonya Park tak segera menangkap lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Chanyeol ada apa denganmu!?" Nyonya Park berteriak marah. Mata tuanya menatap Chanyeol dengan lautan api. "Kau menyakitinya hanya karena jalang tidak tau diri itu, huh!?"

"Rubah inilah satu-satunya jalang tidak tau diri, Bu!" Yoora menyahuti, ia seperti melepas seluruh sopan santun dalam dirinya. Tidak bagaimana wanita yang melahirkannya mempermalukan anak-anaknya dan beralih membela si asing yang lain. Yoora tak benar menyembunyikan amarahnya dan membiarkan seluruh kalimatnya menguar begitu saja.

"Ibu tidak tau apa yang telah rubah ini lakukan!"

"Park Yoora!"

"Rubah ini-" satu tangannya terarah pasti pada Narae. "Dia tidak hanya menyebarkan omong kosong mengenai perusahaan tapi juga bertanggung jawab atas segala kerugian yang perusahaan alami selama ini-"

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya-" Nyonya Park memotong namun Yoora menyela kalimatnya dengan cepat.

"Ibu pikir mengapa Chanyeol begitu membenci dirinya? Karena saham 8% itu?" Yoora menggeleng tak percaya. "Yang benar saja!"

Yoora berdecih kemudian tertawa dibuat-buat. "Jalang ini menggugurkan kandungannya, dia membunuh bayinya bersama Chanyeol." Katanya lagi. Matanya mengarah pada Nyonya Park kembali. "Jalang ini bilang, karirnya lebih penting dari apapun. Bahkan untuk calon bayi Chanyeol sekalipun, itu tidak memiliki harga apapun."

Nyonya Park menatap terkejut Yoora, ia seperti memiliki ledakan keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Itu omong kosong, Yoora selalu membenci Narae dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal baginya. Seharusnya ia segera mengumbari pembelaan lagi untuk Narae seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun taunya, seluruh kalimatnya teredam di udara. Rahang terkatup dan mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol di antara mereka.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sedari tadi dengan dingin pada wajahnya. Tidak ada sangkalan, tidak ada tambahan.

"Park Yoora!" Narae berteriak marah. Wajahnya memerah akan emosi yang bergulung. "Kau melewati batasmu, berhenti mengatakan omong kosong tentang diriku!"

"Omong kosong? Kau mengatakan itu tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol. Kau berteriak padanya, aku dan Sehun mendengar segalanya dengan jelas."

Narae menggeleng keras. Ia mendekati Nyonya Park dan memasang iba dalam dirinya. Wanita setengah baya itu masih tercenung dalam keterkejutan.

"Eomoni itu semua tidak benar, dia berbohong padamu."

"Tidakkah Ibu tau seperti apa jalangnya wanita ini? Apa yang selalu dia lakukan di luaran sana?" Telunjuknya mengarah lagi pada Narae sedang pandangan tak lepas dari Nyonya Park. "Dia berpindah dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur yang lain, membuka pahanya pada semua investor untuk sebuah janji kerjasama."

Narae melebarkan bola matanya lagi. Jemarinya berubah sedingin es bagaimana aibnya Yoora umbar seperti itu. Ujung matanya melirik Nyonya Park di sampingnya, terdiam-terpaku dengan diamater mata yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak!" Narae menyangkali cepat. "Eonni mengapa kau tega sekali memfitnahku seperti itu?" Satu tangan Nyonya Park, ia raih dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Eomoni aku tidak seperti itu, percayalah padaku." Rengeknya nyaris menangis.

Nyonya Park bergulir pada Narae. Wanita itu melihat dirinya dengan memohon. Ia menggeleng dalam jumlah yang terlampau banyak sedang dirinya menjadi satu-satunya yang berubah bodoh dalam terpakuan seperti itu.

Yoora berdesis dalam ketidaksukaan, mengambil tablet dalam tas yang dibawanya dan nyaris membanting benda persegi itu pada meja makan.

Semua fokus mereka teralih pada layar. Pada potongan gambar CCTV dengan Narae sebagai objek disana. Dia tidak sendiri, bersama pria yang berbeda di setiap potongan gambar yang berbeda pula, menggandeng tangannya mesra dengan beberapa menggerangi tubuhnya tanpa sangkalan apapun yang wanita itu lakukan.

Narae menjadi yang pertama bereaksi. Tangannya terulur cepat meraih benda itu namun Nyonya Park menahannya disana. Wanita setengah baya itu mengambilnya dan melihat seluruh potongan gambar itu tanpa cela.

"Ti-tidak! Itu bohong, itu hanya rekayasa. Mereka melakukannya untuk membuatmu membenciku eomoni, a-aku tidak-"

"Kau-berada disana-" pelan suara ibu tiga anak itu seperti gumanan. Nyaris tak terdengar, tak jelas apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan ataukah sebuah pernyataan.

"Eomoni tidak!"

Chanyeol mendengus remeh. Ia merasa cukup untuk semua lakon drama yang tersaji sedari tadi, Chanyeol tidak datang hanya untuk melihat hal itu.

"Sekarang katakan dimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tau brengsek-"

"Gudang." Suara Nyonya Park pelan terdengar membelah teriakan Narae. "Dia berada di gudang."

Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik lebih lama lagi, laki-laki itu berlari cepat menuju ruang paling belakang rumah orangtuanya, diikuti Yoora yang menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah senyum lebar terarah kepada Narae.

 _"Rest in peace, Bitch."_

 **...**

Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari jika ia memiliki setitik rasa paranoid dalam dirinya. Untuk dirinya yang selalu optimis, percaya diri... pemikiran tak berujung ssperti itu tak seharusnya ia miliki.

Namun taunya resah itu memenuhi dirinya. Pada pintu tertutup dengan gemericing suara kunci beradu, keringat dingin ikut memenuhi. Chanyeol mulai dipenuhi oleh pemikiran _random_ tentang Baekhyun yang berada di dalam sana. Terkunci bersama tumpukan sampah, berdebu dengan dirinya yang hamil. Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun menghirup oksigennya sedang ia pun tak yakin jika tempat nyaris tak terjamah itu memiliki ventilasi yang cukup. Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun yang mungkin kesakitan, menangis sedang tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarnya. Chanyeol memikirkan... memikirkan bagaimana dirinya yang begitu bodoh, begitu kejam membiarkan si mungil itu mendapatkan segala pesakitan yang taunya berasal dari dirinya.

Satu-satunya yang membawa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dengan seluruh penderitaan yang tak seharusnya remaja itu rasakan.

Seharusnya... seharusnya Chanyeol tidak pernah membawanya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak... tidak merusaknya. Seharusnya-

Dorongan Yoora pada tubuhnya menyadarkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berada pada pada sisian pintu yang lain, kemudian merampas kunci di tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil alih pekerjaan saudaranya itu.

Yoora membukanya dengan mudah, mendorong daun pintu berdebu itu kemudian masuk dengan lengkingan suara memanggili satu nama.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol ikut meneriaki nama remaja itu. Tangannya meraba pada dinding-mencari saklar dan menghidupkan penerangan di dalam sana. Lampu terang menderang memperjelas keadaan gudang itu. Pun pada sosok meringkuk di lantai pada satu sudut, tertangkap jelas disana.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyongsongnya cepat. Bersimpuh pada lantai memegangi pundak remaja itu.

Satu ringisan terdengar, disela rengekan nyaris tanpa suaranya ikut berdengung.

"Tolong aku," Chanyeol melihatnya dengan panik dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu kembali.

Baekhyun seperti tak memiliki jiwa di dalam raganya. Seolah rengekan permohonan itu telah ia lakukan sedari tadi dan berakhir menjadi gumanan-gumanan yang tanpa sadar terus ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja? Baekhyun buka matamu, ini aku Chanyeol!" Chanyeol bersuara tinggi.

"Ba-bayiku," Rengekan itu kemudian berubah menjadi isakan. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan bayiku."

Seluruh pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Bulat matanya jatuh pada perut Baekhyun, mengerjab dua kali dan tangannya bergetar mencoba menapaki perut membuncit itu.

"Di-dia tidak bergerak. Ba-bayiku tidak bergerak sama sekali."

 **...**

 **Cocot:** mau tamat nih, hehe

Anyway thankseu for 1k+ followers also (still) super duper thankseu for all lovely reviewers di chap sebelumnya, ketemu lagi di next kita ya ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**IT IS OVER**

* * *

"Baekhyun mengalami _stillbirth_." Rendah suara Yuri seolah menjadi sumpalan untuk asupan oksigen ke dalam parunya. Yoora menatap temannya itu mengaku sedang nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

" _Stillbirth_ atau kelahiran mati." Yuri melanjutkan.

"Maksudmu... Baekhyun keguguran?" Yoora bertanya takut-takut. Wanita yamg berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menemukan sisa kandungan Misoprostol pada lambungnya. Tapi Yoora," Yuri menghela nafas sesaat. "Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Janinnya sudah terbentuk sempurna, maka penggunaan pil aborsi seperti Misoprostol tidak akan berhasil jika hanya dilakukan sekali."

"Pil aborsi?" Guman Yoora kepada dirinya sendiri. Rahangnya terbuka dalam keterkejutan kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Yuri menyejutui itu dalam hati. Ia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku menemukan banyak bekas luka pada pinggang dan perutnya. Masih baru, Baekhyun mungkin mendapatkannya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir."

Yoora lagi terkejut. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam dirinya ialah Narae dan juga... Ibunya. Dingin pada tangannya menjalari sedang penjelasan Yuri membuat resah dalam dirinya memenuhi dalam ketidakwajaran. Yoora ketakutan. Mengenai fakta jika Ibunya yang ikut menjadi alasan mengapa bayi tak bersalah itu tak sempat melihat dunia walau hanya untuk seperkian detiknya.

"Itu benar-benar buruk." Yuri mendesah pelan sembari mengusap lengannya. Tindakan reflek yang selalu ia lakukan kala resah mulai menghinggapi. "Kandungannya sangat lemah. Jika Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit saat hari itu terjadi, jika memang masih memungkinkan, maka pihak rumah sakit akan mengambil tindakan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya. Baekhyun akan dianggap melahirkan _premature_ dan bayinya akan mendapatkan perawatan medis sampai batas waktu tertentu. Tapi Misoprostol membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk."

Yuri menyempatkan diri memperhatikan Yoora. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai perancang busana itu terdiam tanpa kata, dia seperti patung namun Yuri tau jika Yoora mendengarkan semua penjelasannya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah Baekhyun mengalami _stillbirth_ disebabkan oleh kekerasan fisik pada dirinya. Itu menjadi fatal dengan Misoprostol yang ia konsumsi pula."

Yoora tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi. Yoora terkejut luar biasa, diluar itu ia pun terguncang. Bayang keresahan menghinggapi semakin tak tau malu, mengenai Ibunya sendiri yang menjadi alasan mengapa semua hal buruk ini terjadi mendominasi disana.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Tergagap Yoora bertanya. Ia menarik nafasnya berulang demi dapat mengatur emosi dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah melakukan tindakan _kuretase_ dan Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Kau bisa melihatnya di kamarnya."

 **...**

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan seluruh jiwanya. Raganya berada disana namun kosong... melebur dalam kesedihan dirinya. Baekhyun seperti terhempas pada awang-awang masa lalu. Rasanya nyaris serupa ketika ia kehilangan Ayahnya dulu. Namun tak sesakit ini... ini lebih menyakitkan dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti tak lagi bernyawa.

Melebur bersama bayi yang bahkan tak sempat ia lihat seperti apa rupanya.

Baekhyun terbangun dalam rasa sakit. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti tercabik, perih dan jatuh retinanya pada perutnya membuat semuanya tak terkendali.

Perutnya sudah tak lagi membuncit, besar karena kehadiran satu makhluk hidup di dalam sana. Bagian itu sudah rata, ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya... ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Hilang... bayinya menghilang.

Pilu suaranya bergetar dalam tangis. Baekhyun kemudian menyesali banyak hal. Mungkin jika ia tak lemah, tak dungu mungkin bayinya masih berada disana.

Seharusnya Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu ketika hal itu terjadi. Tak seharusnya yang ia lakukan ialah berpendar diam sedang tubian fisik itu menghamtan dirinya. Menghamtan perutnya. Menghamtam bayinya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak lemah. Seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu, seharusnya ia melawan, atau hanya sedikit memberikan perlawanan; apapun asal mampu mempertahankan bayinya.

Seharusnya lagi Baekhyun tak dungu, seharusnya ia bisa sedikit memakai otak kecilnya; berpikir mengenai apapun yang wanita itu lakukan terhadapnya. Cercaan dan pukulan yang di torehkan kepadanya, seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika gelas itu tak hanya sekedar cairan putih susu yang mengisi.

Sakit yang sempat hilang kala tendangan bertubi pada perutnya terasa kembali tepat setelah gelas itu kosong berpindah isi ke dalam lambungnya. Itu lebih menyakitkan bagaimana perutnya seperti terguncang, berkontraksi hebat sedang pinggulnya seolah meretak.

Sakitnya luar biasa. Baekhyun pikir dirinya mati kala itu. Namun kemudian Baekhyun berharap jika dirinya memang mati, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk hidup sedang ia gagal mempertahakan hidup darah daging yang berada dalam dirinya?

Bagi Baekhyun, _hidupnya sudah selesai sampai disana._

 **...**

 _"Yang sekarang ku khawatirkan adalah kondisi mentalnya. Baekhyun masih begitu muda tapi dia telah menjalani kehamilan pertamanya dengan sulit."_

Ungkapan terakhir Yuri masih terngiang dalam dirinya. Ketukan suara sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan, menggema di koridor. Yoora tak bisa menghindari bagaimana ingatan masa lalu dalam dirinya ikut bergema kemudian.

Ia pernah berada dalam posisi yang sama. Keadaan yang sama. Untuk hal yang sama pula.

Yoora melahirkan bayi pertamanya dalam keadaan _premature_ 7 bulan. Dokter bilang bayinya memiliki kompilasi bawaan dan kemudian meninggal 3 bulan setelahnya.

Hari ini, Baekhyun pun. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya. Apakah terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri, mirip Chanyeol atau... merupakan refleksi sempurna untuk wujud keduanya. Baekhyun tidak, bayinya masih begitu kecil, masih bersisa 4 bulan sebelum bayi itu menyapa dunia sebelum akhirnya melebur begitu saja.

Yoora pikir, dirinya masih sedikit lebih baik. Ia memiliki 3 bulan sebagai kesempatan melihat bayinya. Tapi Baekhyuk tidak.

Yoora menghela nafasnya kemudian. Berat derunya menandakan lelah yang bergumul dalam dadanya. Seharusnya Yoora sudah berada di rumah, tidur dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di esok harinya tapi ia memilih berada disana. Menemani Baekhyun yang tak bergeming-tertidur sejak kemarin.

"Oh, kau tidak pulang?" Yoora tersentak kecil kala pertanyaan itu menguar. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yuri bersama seorang perawat masuk ke dalam inap Baekhyub.

"Tidak." Yoora menjawab. "Aku akan menemaninya malam ini."

"Kau tidak menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dia tinggal seorang diri selama ini."

Yuri lantas mengatupkan rahang. Sedikit terkesiap dan tak mengujarkan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang tertidur, membuka kancing seragan rumah sakit yang di kenakan oleh remaja itu dan mulai mengganti perban untuk luka disana.

Yoora melihatnya. Dan ia terpaku melihat bekas luka tersebar banyak disana. Degup jantungnya berpacu, mulai membayangkan bagaimana Ibunya dan Narae melayangkan banyak pukulan untuk remaja itu.

Beberapa terperban, ketika Yuri membukanya dan mengganti dengah perban yang baru, Yoora mendapati luka besar yang lain.

"Bagaimanapun," Yuri memecah hening kembali. "Sesibuk apapun dia, seharusnya dia datang dan menemaninya disini."

"Huh?" Yoora mencetak tikungan samar pada keningnya atas ucapan Yuri,

"Jangan hanya peduli ketika dia sedang hamil saja tapi saat sedang terpuruk seperti ini malah ditinggalkan." Yuri menyambung lagi. Ia berdecak sekali di antara pekerjaannya. "Laki-laki jaman sekarang benar-benar."

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Yuri berbalik badan menghadap Yoora. "Sehun. Siapa lagi?"

Yoora kembali berkerut kening. Otak lelahnya mencerna dengan jeli atas apa yang Yuri ujarkan padanya.

"Apa selama ini kau pikir Baekhyun mengandung anak Sehun?" Setengah ragu Yoora bertanya.

"Memang seperti itu bukan?" Kali ini Yuri yang berkerut kening.

Yoora menahan tawa dan ia menggeleng. "Itu bayi Chanyeol." Katanya.

"Apa? Kupikir-"

Keterkejutan Yuri terpotong dengan dering ponsel Yoora. Perancang busana itu meraih ponselnya dan ia tersenyum menggoda melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yang tertuduh menelepon." Ia menggoyangkan ponselnya dua kali kepada Yuri sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya Sehun?" Yoora menyapa pertama kali.

 _"Noona di rumah sakit?"_ Sehun bertanya di ujung sambungan sana.

"Ya, Noona di rumah sakit menemani Baekhyun. Kenapa?"

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_ Sehun balik melempar tanya.

Yoora mengangguk sedang hazelnya terarah pada Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. "Baekhyun baik, dia sedang tidur sekarang."

Ada gumanan pelan juga jeda sesaat.

 _"Syutingku baru saja selesai. Noona pulanglah, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun malam ini."_

"Kau tidak memiliki jadwal lain?"

 _"Aku kosong sampai siang besok."_ Jelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Noona akan pulang saat kau sampai nanti, tapi apakah baik-baik saja jika kau datang?" Yoora berbicara mengenai Sehun si artis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di rumah sakit.

 _"Tenang saja, aku ahli dalam hal itu."_ Sehun terkekeh. _"Omong-omong, apa Chanyeol hyung berada disana?"_

Dan Yoora seketika menyadari jika pewaris terbesar Park itu tak terlihat sedari tadi. Tidak, setelah membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dan Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana. Dan tak terlihat sampai sekarang.

"Tidak, Chanyeol tidak berada disini."

 **...**

"Oh, kau disini?" Jongin menatap terkejut Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau pergi," Katanya lagi.

"Persiapan comeback sudah rampung bukan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol balik melempar tanya.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuubah, aku ingin semuanya berkumpul 15 menit lagi,"

"Tapi Chanyeol," Jongin menyela. Ia menunjuk jam pada pergelangan tangannya dan mengetuk bagian itu dua kali. "Ini sudah jam pulang. Semua staff sudah pergi."

"Apa?"

"Ini sudah malam."

 **...**

Sehun memakai masker dan topi berjalan santai melewati UGD. Ia menuju lift, menekan angka 8 dan menghela nafas lega kala mendapati lift dalam keadaan kosong. Langkahnya lagi terayun tenang, mata melirik pada tiap nomor kamar terpasang di samping pintu lalu berhenti pada nomor tujuannya.

Yoora menempati apa yang ia katakan. Wanita itu masih berada disana, menyapa dan Sehun melepas masker dan topinya kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu?" Tanya Yoora.

Sehun menggeleng dua kali dan tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku ahli dalam hal ini."

"Kau ahli atau memang pamormu sudah turun, huh?" Yoora mengejek.

"Noona~" Sehun tidak marah, alih-alih ia malah merengek dan Yoora menarik ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Noona pulang ya, Sehun." Katanya sembari meraih tasnya di atas meja. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu Yoora menghilang dari balik pintu sana sebelum memfokuskan dirinya kini kepada Baekhyun.

Remaja itu masih tertidur sama seperti yang Yoora katakan sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat sedang matanya sedikit membengkak; Sehun menebak jika Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis sebelumnya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Retinanya ia bawa pada perut remaja itu, rata. Yoora tak berbohong mengatakan jika Baekhyun memang telah kehilangan bayinya.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Baekhyun. Menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan lagi memperhatikan wajah lelap itu. Satu tangannya berada di udara, menuju surai hitam itu perlahan dan memberikan usapan lembut disana.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak dalam kelopaknya. Kemudian mengerjab sebelum iris bening itu memantul bersama hazel milik Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan berubah gugup. "Hei," sapanya kemudian. "Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan sekitar dan kemudian mendesah ketika mendapati dirinya masih berada di kamar inapnya.

Sipitnya bergulir kepada Sehun kembali dan kemudian terkesiap menyadari sepenuhnya kehadiran aktor itu disana. Baekhyun buru-buru bangun dari berbaringnya ketika pusing dan perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya merenggut seluruh keinginannya.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan sembari memengangi kepalanya. Ringisan terdengar dan Sehun berubah panik. Baekhyun memaksa dirinya duduk dan aktor itu bergerak cepat membantu si mungil.

"Haruskah aku panggil dokter?" Sehun bertanya dalam raut kekhawatiran. Hazel tajamnya menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh, memeriksa kiranya dimana sumber kesakitan itu.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan pelan tak bertenaga. "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya cepat. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas perutnya dan Baekhyun tercenung dalam kesadaran tanpa gundukan apapun lagi yang mengisi dirinya.

Sipitnya kosong. Sedang bibirnya bergetar siap untuk tangisan kesedihannya kembali.

Sehun melihatnya dan aktor itu tanpa kata segera membawa si mungil rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menyandari pada dadanya sedang tangan mengusap lembut surai hitam itu.

"Aku membunuhnya, hyung." Baekhyun berbisik. Suaranya serak sedang tangannya terkepal tak bertenaga pada pakaian Sehun. "Aku membunuh bayiku."

"Tidak Baek, kau tidak." Sehun menyangkali cepat. "Tuhan hanya tidak memberimu kesempatan itu sekarang." Ujarnya.

"Aku seharusnya menjaga bayiku dengan baik. Jika aku menjaganya dengan baik tentu dia masih berada disini. A-aku-"

"Ssttt..." Sehun memotong kalimatnya dalam bisikan. "Kau sudah melakukannya. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Sehun mengujari kalimatnya berulang.

Baekhyun melepas tangisnya disana. Raungannya teredam pada dada Sehun namun aktor itu mendengar semua dengan jelas. Rasa penyelasan, bayang-bayang yang menghantui diri remaja itu-Sehun menangkap semua itu tanpa semu. Begitu jelas dan denyutan dalam rongga dadanya merasuki.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Masuk ke dalam kesedihan yang sama-mendekap semakin erat tubuh mungil itu. Sehun tak ingin munafik untuk menutupi kenyataan segala yang menimpa lelaki yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

Semua berasal dari keluarganya sendiri. Dari saudara kandungnya juga... dari Ibu kandungnya pula.

Sehun andil dalam rasa bersalah. Sehun menyadari hal itu namun kemudian ia merasa tak berguna-tanpa hal apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Baek?" Sehun menekan sesal dalam dirinya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tangisannya tertahan sedang apapun yang ia pikirkan hanyalah buntu. Baekhyun tidak tau. Baekhyun terjatuh namun ia tak tau tali apa yang mampu mengangkat dirinya kembali. _Mengangkat keinginan hidupnya kembali._

Namun di luar itu, Baekhyun ingin berhenti. Ia ingin berhenti berada disana. Pada tempat yang sama, tempat yang menuntun dirinya pada semua hal yang berdampak hari ini.

Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi.

"Kumohon," Serak suaranya seolah bergema. "Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini, hyung. Keluarkan aku dari sini... Aku-aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

 **...**

Chanyeol mendengar semuanya. Chanyeol melihat semuanya.

Semua tertangkap dengan baik, begitu jelas dan seperti tak nyata baginya.

Kepalan tangannya yang membungkus kenop pintu mengeras, bersamaan dengan itu luapan emosi dalam dirinya ikut mencuat. Namun Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun. Ia bertahan pada posisi yang sama, pada pijakan yang sama.

Membiarkan inderanya menerima hasil kerjanya sedang dentuman pada rongganya berlomba seolah meringsek keluar.

"Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini, hyung."

Baekhyun ingin pergi, pergi darinya.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, kesakitan yang sama, kekecewaan yang sama... Chanyeol mati-matian membangun dirinya kembali. Langkah kakinya selalu berat ia tatih, semuanya menjadi begitu sulit dan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol harapkan ialah gapaian tumpuannya untuk tegak hidupnya lagi.

Baekhyun... satu-satunya tumpuan yang ia harapkan adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan selalu Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bilang dirinya-

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Sudah tak mampu, untuk setitik kesanggupan bersisa... Baekhyun tak memiliki itu lagi. Untuk Chanyeol, untuk apa yang sudah terjadi Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menanggungi semuanya.

Baekhyun menyerah.

Baekhyun menyerah untuk dirinya.

Lalu... _apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya sekarang?_

 **...**

 **Cocot:** thankseu for 4k+ review :")

See you next chap ya gengs~

Ps. Kayaknya nyisa 2 chap lagi nih wkwkw


	24. Chapter 24

**"I LOVE YOU..."**

* * *

 _"Apa yang ku lewatkan? Mengapa Narae bisa bangkrut tiba-tiba?"_

"Kau seharusnya berada disini Kris, dramanya benar-benar bagus kau tau."

 _"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"_

Jongin mengangguk walau ia tau Kris tak dapat melihatnya. "Semuanya memang selalu seperti itu bukan?"

Kris di seberang sana tertawa.

 _"Ceritakan padaku,"_ Pintanya semangat.

Jongin kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Mengenai postingan Narae, ancaman Narae juga mengenai perlakuannya bersama Nyonya Park terhadap Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang Jongin ubah, hanya beberapa yang dibumbui dramatis dan ia tau jika Kris pun menahan pekikan dramatisnya di New York sana.

"Satu-satu yang dapat di syukuri dari kejadian ini adalah Narae yang bangkrut dan Nyonya Park yang sadar betapa sialannya wanita itu."

Kris mengiyakan hal itu dalam sisa tawa mendera dalam dirinya. Jongin benar, seharusnya dia berada disana melihat semua itu bukannya alih-alih di sumberi oleh media kemudian mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Jongin.

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sekarang?"_ Kris bertanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda. _"Dan Baekhyun?"_

Jeda tercipta. Deru nafas bersambut pada sambungan.

Jongin menyisakan seperkian detik miliknya untuk berpikir sedang Kris sabar menunggu jawaban dari lelaki Kim itu.

" _Jongin..."_ Kris memanggilnya. _"Kau tidak berpikir jika Chanyeol... akan mengulang hal yang sama lagi bukan?"_

Jongin terdiam. Mencerna dengan baik peraduan pemikirannya juga atas apa yang baru saja Kris ujarkan.

"Aku tidak tau."

 **...**

Baekhyun kemudian menyesali segalanya. Ia tau seharusnya tidak seperti itu, ia tak boleh. Menangis dan meraung karena kesedihannya kepada Sehun, Baekhyun tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

Tidak peduli seperti apa Sehun mengakui perasaannya, menuntun dirinya pada suatu titik kepercayaan yang lain—namun Baekhyun menyadari seharusnya ia tak boleh.

Baekhyun memikirkannya sepanjang malam. Sesal dalam dirinya datang bersisihan bersama dengan malu tanpa ia sadari memenuhi. Namun di sela itu, apa yang ia ujarkan kepada Sehun merupakan benar adanya. Merupakan keinginan yang benar ia harapkan.

Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi. Ia ingin berhenti. Ia menyerah, untuk semua keadaan yang menerpanya… Baekhyun sudah tak ingin berada disana lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun ingin pergi namun sebelum itu, ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya seorang diri di dalam kamar inap itu. Tubuh lemasnya ia paksa bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memegang kepalanya kala pusing mendera.

Samar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi terdengar. Baekhyun menebak itu Sehun. Aktor itu menemaninya sepanjang malam dan itu taunya membuat Baekhyun lagi di liputi rasa tak menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas panjang. Iris sipit menatap punggung tangannya yang di tutupi oleh perban infus. Baekhyun mengusapnya pelan kemudian melepas tautan jarum itu dari pembuluh darahnya perlahan.

Rasanya sedikit perih dengan rembetan darah yang mengucur kecil keluar dari bekas tusukan jarum itu, Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dingin lantai menyapa segera kaki telanjangnya kala menapak dalam langkah pelan tanpa suara keluar dari kamar rawatnya itu.

Koridor lenggang dan ia menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi lorong panjang itu. Langkahnya terseok—sesekali terhenti guna menopang tubuhnya pada tembok. Sedang matanya menjelajah mencari denah rumah sakit dan mengembangkan senyum kala ia dapati lembaran besar berbingkai itu berada di dekat lift.

 **…**

Sehun membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali kemudian mematut dirinya pada cermin. Ia terlihat aneh dengan kantung mata hitam—hasil dari terjaga sepanjang malam. Sehun tak dapat memejamkan matanya sedetik pun walau ingin ia lakukan.

Sehun duduk terjaga pada kursi di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan memperhatikan wajah cantik terlelap itu. Jemari ramping nan lentik milik lelaki itu ia genggam dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Pembicaraan terakhir mereka masih menguasai dirinya. Sehun mengingat segalanya, bagaimana tangisan remaja itu, kesedihannya, keluh kesahnya—segala yang ia rasakan… Sehun mengingat semuanya tanpa cela.

Termasuk permintaannya.

Sebenarnya… tanpa Baekhyun pinta pun Sehun telah berkeinginan untuk melakukan hal itu. Mengesampingan perasaan suka ia pada si mungil—melihat seperti apa Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya di bawah kukungan saudaranya, Sehun tak ingin melihat si mungil itu menjalani kehidupan seperti itu lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun memang tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun selama ini. Namun Sehun melihat segalanya, seperti apa Baekhyun hidup dalam kukungan Chanyeol; rasa takut, di dominasi, kekerasan fisik juga… pelecehan seksual yang tanpa sadar turut di lakukan oleh saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Chanyeol si bajingan sialan dan Sehun benci kenyataan ia pun tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan remaja itu. Dirinya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Chanyeol. Kenyataan itu yang membuat Sehun kadang membenci dirinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang ia sukai, seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi… pada akhirnya Sehun hanya mematung seolah membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Hela nafasnya panjang berhembus. Aktor itu mengusap wajah basahnya sekali lagi sebelum meraih handuk dan mengusap wajahnya disana. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar. Membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian menutupnya terlampau hati-hati—menghindari sekecil apapun suara yang mungkin ia timbulkan dari vertikal datar itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian matanya melebar. Tempat tidur itu kosong dengan selimut berantakan tanpa Baekhyun di atasnya.

Sehun terserang panik sedang pikirannya mulai kacau memikirkan hal di luar nalar yang mungkin saja remaja itu lakukan.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi.

 **…**

Ruang Parinatologi.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti disana. Binar matanya memantul bersama senyum tertarik pada kedua sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun mendekat sedang kedua tangannya melayang di udara—bergetar menyentuh hati-hati permukaan dinding kaca yang menyekat ia pada minatnya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun bibirnya bergetar, ia tidak menangis lebih kepada haru akan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tertidur nyaman di dalam box masing-masing.

Baekhyun tidak sedih. Ia merasa bahagia. Bayi-bayi kecil dalam balutan kain warna-warni itu menggetarkan bahagia transparan yang menyusupi ia sampai ke saraf. Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana ia mulai membayangkan salah satu bayinya turut berada di dalam sana pula.

Menggeliat kecil menyambut dunia dan raungan tangis tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya, menahan bening yang lain sedang bibirnya tak berganti oleh senyum.

Seorang perawat yang berjaga disana menoleh kepadanya. Wanita itu menatap dirinya—memperhatikan sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Remaja itu berubah gugup dan tak menyisakan detik segera beranjak pergi.

Lelehan air matanya ia usap kembali. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik namun Baekhyun merasa cukup untuk itu. Ia merasa lebih baik dan kini merasa benar siap untuk pergi.

"Uh? Bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun maksudmu? Dimana dimana?"

Langkahnya sontak terhenti kala bisik-bisik itu menyapa inderanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara dan ia menemukan dua gadis berada pada sisian koridor yang lain. Kedua gadis itu melihat dirinya seperti hantu. Terkejut dengan pelototan mata membola.

"Benar! Itu Baekhyun!" Salah satu dari memekik. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Jadi dia sungguh sakit?"

Lontaran pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat membawa pandangannya kembali. Langkahnya ia paksa menjauh namun kedua gadis itu mengikuti dirinya. Suara bidikan kamera ponsel terdengar dan Baekhyun berubah ketakutan.

Ia memaksa tungkainya berlari. Pikirannya membuntu dan Baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun—membuka pintu tangga darurat dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Satu tangannya reflek memegang perutnya dan seketika ia tercekat.

Rata.

Baekhyun melupakan fakta jika ia telah kehilangan bayinya. Perutnya telah rata seperti sebelumnya. Orang-orang tidak melihat kehamilannya. Tidak sekalipun tau jika ia pernah mengandung di hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tak tau apakah itu menjadi hal yang bagus dan haruskah bersyukur untuk hal itu?

Baekhyun kemudian menyesali dirinya lagi, seharusnya ia tetap berada di dalam kamarnya. Bersembunyi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan—bukannya menuruti ego bodohnya untuk melihat bayi-bayi itu.

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh—luruh pada lantai dan menyembunyikan wajah pada lututnya.

Bodoh. Baekhyun merutuk.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mereka bahkan mengambil foto dirinya.

 **…**

"Kau pasti tidak menemuinya, 'kan?"

"Aku sibuk Noona, jadwal comeback—"

"Apakah jadwal comeback itu lebih penting daripada Baekhyun?" Yoora memotong cepat. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan tak berniat untuk menyahuti Yoora di ujung panggilan sana.

"Temui dia Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini." Deru suara Yoora terdengar rendah. "Baekhyun adalah pihak yang paling menderita disini, untuk itu kumohon… jangan menyiksanya lebih jauh lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelaki itu merenung namun tak ada patahan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan… berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri pada Baekhyun jika kau begitu mencintai—"

"Park!" Teriakan beserta gebrakan pintu itu menghentikan obrolan kedua saudara itu seketika. Jongin pada bibir pintu, nafas terengah melangkah terburu mendekati mejanya.

"Lihat ini!" Jongin menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Chanyeol. lelaki dengan jabatan direktur itu mengabaikan sambungan Yoora dan menerima ponsel yang di sodori Jongin kepadanya.

"Seseorang melihat Baekhyun di rumah sakit dan menyebarkan fotonya di internet." Jongin menjelaskan. Tarikan diameter mata Chanyeol menjadi responsif pertama untuk keterkejutan yang sama.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran seperti itu?

"Sekarang para penggemarnya menuntut sebuah pernyataan dan wartawan tak berhenti menghubungi sedari tadi—Hei kau mau kemana?!"

 **…**

Chanyeol berlari seperti angin. Langkah kakinya menggema menggentak lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar inap Baekhyun. Sehun dan Yuri tersentak kaget kala pintu Chanyeol gebrak tiba-tiba. Nafas lelaki itu memburu namun tak menghentikan dirinya untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau," Sehun menjawab. "Aku berada di kamar mandi dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada saat aku kembali." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?!" Chanyeol menyentak marah. Sorot matanya tajam menilik Sehun sedang aktor itu balas menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau sedang menyalahiku disini?" Sehun balik bertanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengabaikan Yuri yang berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia menuju Chanyeol dan berdiri tanpa segan di depan lelaki itu.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari semua yang terjadi berawal dari dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa?"

Sehun berdecih. "Baekhyun pergi karena dirimu."

"Jangan menyulut kemarahanku Sehun." Chanyeol berdesis tak suka. Ia berbalik badan tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraannya bersama Sehun. Baekhyun pergi itulah yang seharusnya ia utamakan sekarang. Chanyeol harus segera mencarinya bukan malah terlibat dalam perdebatan dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Namun Sehun menahannya dan kembali mengujarkan kalimatnya tanpa peduli.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri mengapa dia mumutuskan untuk pergi. Itu karena kau dan semua yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sehun. Jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum aku-"

"Aku tak harus mengetahui segalanya dari penjelasanmu, hyung. Aku melihat semuanya, seperti apa perlakuanmu padanya. Aku melihatnya." Bayang-bayang terdahulu bagaimana Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun juga pemaksaan yang lelaki itu lakukan melintas kembali.

"Kau bajingan sialan." Sehun berdesis.

Rahang Chanyeol menggeras. Kepalan tangannya seperti batu sedang langkah kaki mendekati Sehun. Yuri menjadi satu-satunya yang ketakutan. Namun ia tak memiliki hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan kedua saudara itu.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Park Sehun." Chanyeol meniliknya tajam namun Sehun tak gentar akan hal itu.

"Dan kau seharusnya berhati-hati dengan kelakukanmu, hyung." Balas Sehun. "Mengapa kau tak melepaskan dirinya sekarang. Dia sudah tak mengandung anakmu, seharusnya kau melepasnya seperti yang kau lakukan pada Narae. Mengapa kau masih mempertahankan dirinya seperti ini? Apa kau merasa tak cukup menyakitinya selama ini, kau masih ingin lebih?"

Chanyeol tergugu. Ada dentuman keras yang menyadarkan dirinya telak.

Ya, mengapa ia masih peduli walau kini Baekhyun tak lagi mengandung anaknya. Seharusnya ia membuang Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan pada Narae untuk alasan yang sama pula. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, mengapa seperti itu?

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Seruan pertanyaan Sehun itu membolakan matanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun terkejut dan hendak mentertawai betapa lucunya hal itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, ia terpaku sedang dadanya bertalu.

Sehun kembali berdecih dan menatap ubin lantai di bawahnya.

"Mengakuinya saja kau tidak bisa, dasar pengecut."

 _Pengecut._

Chanyeol menggumankan kata itu berulang dalam hatinya. Ia pengecut, benarkah?

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya sekali susah payah. Sebutan itu mempengaruhi dirinya tanpa ia sadari. Tatapannya melunak dan itu lucu bagaimana Chanyeol tak lagi mengumpati Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik badan menuju pintu, memutari kenop namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun melalui pundaknya dan berujar disana.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini, tapi jika kau bertingkah kurang ajar lagi padaku maka aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali lagi untuk membuat karirmu berantakan."

Itu ancaman yang terlalu sering Chanyeol kecamkan padanya. Kali ini berbalik Sehun yang menelan liur gugup namun aktor itu tak menyahuti apapun.

"Dan," Chanyeol kembali menyambung kalimatnya. "Baekhyun adalah milikku. Jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti kau adalah pacarnya, kau tidak. Jika sekali lagi aku mendapatimu memeluknya atau sekedar menyentuh kulitnya-" Chanyeol menghujam aktor itu tajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

Sehun terkesiap. Matanya mengerjab kacau. "A-apa?"

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan beralih pada Yuri yang seperti patung pada tempatnya.

"Katakan dimana letak ruang kontrol?"

 **...**

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat kala pintu tangga darurat itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Mata sayunya membola kala menemukan siapa yang berada di balik pintu sana. Chanyeol dengan pundak naik turun berdiri menjulang mendekati posisinya.

"Kau disini." Kata Chanyeol. Desak nafasnya berhembus lega mendapati Baekhyun masih berada disana.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut kehadiran lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan menarik remaja itu lembut untuk bangkit. "Orang-orang akan melihatmu."

"Mereka telah mengambil gambarku." Kata Baekhyun takut. Ia menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau," Tukas Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya stabil, tak menunjukkan emosi kemarahan yang di resahi oleh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

"Tak apa," sahut Chanyeol. Satu tangannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Mengusapnya lembut dan menyelipkan anak rambut halus itu di balik telinganya. "Apa kau bisa berjalan? Kita harus kembali ke kamarmu."

Baekhyun berkedip, menatap kembali Chanyeol dengan tak percaya. Chanyeol tidak marah? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol membantunya bangkit dan menahan pinggangnya agar menegak sempurna. Chanyeol telah menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun sebelum remaja itu menggumankan namanya dalam bisikan.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya. Ia menahan pergerakan lelaki itu dan memberanikan diri menatap si tinggi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Pelan suara itu membuat Chnayeol ketakutan tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol dapat menebak dengan cepat apa yang hendak Baekhyun ujarkan dan itu membuat dirinya ketakutan.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya saat sudah berada di kamar."

"Hanya sebentar," Baekhyun menyela cepat, menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol yang kembali hendak membopong tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih padamu."

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Terima kasih atau apapun itu, Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarnya. Terima kasih hanya akan menuntun ia apa perawalan selamat tinggal dan Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarnya. Tidak hari ini, esok hari atau sampai kapanpun. Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun-"

"Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan aku untuk debut. Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan aku berdiri di atas panggung, bernyanyi dan menari, terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan itu."

"..."

"Juga terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku tinggal di rumahmu, aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk tinggal di tempat semewah itu sebelumnya untuk itu terima kasih Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku dan merawatku selama ini."

Baekhyun menarik senyum pada sudut bibirnya. Ungkapan tulus dengan binar yang sama pada iris miliknya.

"Kau sangat baik padaku, tidak ada yang memberlakukanku sebaik ini sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu dan aku berjanji akan membalas semuanya suatu hari nanti."

Walau Baekhyun tau, ia tak memiliki apapun untuk mampu membalas semua itu.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki rumah yang bagus yang bisa mengalahkan kenyamanan seperti penthouse Chanyeol, ia juga tidak memiliki uang yang bisa ia berikan untuk balasan biaya debut juga semua fasilitas yang Chanyeol berikan padanya selama ini. Baekhyun tidak memiliki apapun, namun ia akan berusaha setidaknya dapat memberikan sacuil balasan kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Dan juga, aku minta maaf padamu Chanyeol. Maaf karena tak bisa menempati janjiku padamu untuk menjaganya dengan baik dan melahirkannya dengan selamat," kedutan pada ujung bibirnya menghilang dan lengkungan itu menggantikan kini.

Baekhyun masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan jika ia sudah tak lagi mempunyai bayinya kini. Itu menyakiti dirinya dan Baekhyun pun menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Namun Baekhyun menyadari hal yang lain, tidak hanya dia yang terluka. Tapi Chanyeol pun... Baekhyun takkan pernah melupakan seperti apa binar wajah lelaki tinggi itu tiap kali meluangkan waktu untuk calon bayi mereka. Chanyeol begitu bahagia dan pertanyaan basa-basi mengenai bayi mereka menyadarkan Baekhyun jika ia telah merenggut semua itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

Beningnya mengaliri pipinya tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Baekhyun menunduk dan menyeka air matanya dengan cepat sebelum menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"A-aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku berjanji akan membayar semua kerugian yang telah kusebabkan selama ini dan tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi setelah itu. Aku berjanji-"

"Jadi kau benar akan meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol seperti berguman pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang sedang cetakan garis pada keningnya bersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pergi dariku." Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya."

Sorot mata bulat itu sendu. Baekhyun terkesiap dan sedikit banyak merasa terkejut akan hal itu itu. Chanyeol... tidak pernah Baekhyuh dapati sesedih ini sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatapnya memohon.

Baekhyun melebarkan indera penglihatannya. Terkejut sedang jantungnya bertalu akan permohonan itu. Chanyeol... bagaimana bisa-

"Aku tau aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku memberlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, aku menghancurkan karirmu dan merusak masa muda. Aku tau dan aku minta maaf untuk segalanya."

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun menggeleng menyangkali atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Chanyeol seperti yang lelaki itu katakab, bahkan untuk semua hal baik yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya... bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menganggapnya sekejam itu.

"Kau sangat baik padaku."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah terus menyakitimu. Kau sudah tak tahan denganku itulah mengapa kau ingin pergi dariku, benar 'kan Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Namun rahangnya kembali terkatup tanpa suara apapun yang menguar.

"Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk merubah semuanya. A-aku aku..." Chanyeol menekan dirinya sendiri namun tak mampu menahan apa yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya. Di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Baekhyun."

Satu dentuman keras menyentak rongga dadanya. Itu menyadarkan dirinya dan Baekhyun pasti bermimpi. Apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan... pasti tidak nyata, ya tentu saja.

Namun kerlip harapan pada hazel lelaki tinggi di depannya itu seperti mematahkan asumsinya. Baekhyun tercenung dan ia tak memiliki hal yang bagus untuk menyahuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam dan Chanyeol tak berbohong bagaimana kesedihan lain menguasai dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kepalan tangannya menguat-seolah mendorong motivasi semangat yang baru untuk dirinya.

"Aku menyesali diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan terus menyangkali kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Selama ini yang kulakukan hanyalah menyanggahi kehadiranmu yang sebenarnya, arti dirimu untukku sebenarnya. Aku begitu naif begitu bodoh berusaha mengenyahkan segalanya. Aku seharusnya mengakui perasaanku sendiri, perasaanku padamu bahwa aku...

"Begitu mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintai dirimu Baekhyun."

 _Blank._

Baekhyun merasa kosong. Isi kepalanya seolah tersedot, berdengung dalam kekosongan tanpa mampu menelaah apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ujarkan padanya.

Baekhyun berkedip sekali. Dua kali namun masih tak mampu mengembalikan dunia pikirnya. Tungkainya berubah lembek dan Baekhyun tak mampu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Ia nyaris limbung dan Chanyeol dengan segera menangkap pinggangnya. Merengkuh pinggangnya erat dan menatap dirinya dengan khawatir. Baekhyun berkedip lagi sedang irisnya memantuli hazel Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Bisiknya nyaris seperti gumanan.

Chanyeol tak benar merencanakan sebuah kikikan dalam dirinya. Baekhyun hanya terlihat menggemaskan dengan kelereng hitam sempurna menatap dirinya seperti itu.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun pasti terkejut. Mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan, bagaimanapun semua terlihat begitu cepat. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lebih hanya sedang mencari-cari alasan atau apapun yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik dan mengurung niatnya untuk pergi.

Mungkin terdengar seperti itu dan Chanyeol takkan melarang Baekhyun larut dengan spekulasi itu dalam dirinya. Semuanya wajar, untuk Baekhyun pun. Namun pada celah yang lain, Chanyeol hanya berkeinginan untuk membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Maka Chanyeol mengulanginya kembali.

Rasanya aneh, bagaimana rongga dadanya melebar dan terasa lega sekali. Seolah dadanya terhimpit akan sesuatu dan kini terbebas... benar melegakan.

"Kau... menyukaiku?" Ulang Baekhyun masih tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Ralat Chanyeol. Satu tangannya ia bawa pada dagu Baekhyun dan mengusap rahang ramping itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol merunduk kemudian, menggapai bibir tipis Baekhyun dan memangutnya dalam ciuman.

Mereka telah sering berciuman. Dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya namun kali ini terasa seperti pertama kali. Baekhyun seperti baru saja memiliki ciuman pertamanya. Begitu mendebarkan bagaimana bibir Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian.

"Sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik di sela. Pangutannya ia lepas dan masuk ke dalam pancaran bening milik Baekhyun. Ia mengecup kening remaja itu kemudian, berkali-kali juga pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Untuk itu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi dengan Sehun atau dengan siapapun selain aku. Pergilah bersamaku Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Deru nafasnya menerpa bibirnya dan Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Cha-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merona, semburat merah muda pada pipinya menciptakan senyum bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalu dan ia tak sadar ketika menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada lelaki yang menjadi direktur agensinya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suaranya nyaris tenggelam pada dada Chanyeol. Pelan sekali namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol balas memeluknya erat dan menghujani puncak kepala si mungil itu dengan kecupan berlebih.

Ya Tuhan... mengapa ia bisa sebahagia ini?

 _Pertama kali dalam dirinya... Chanyeol benar-benar merasa hidup._

 **...**

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir. Kedua tangannya yang melingkari leher Chanyeol mengerat dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada laki-laki yang tengah membopongnya itu.

"Apanya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia melirik Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kita seperti ini." Jawab Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya?"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika menyadari apa yang ditakutkan oleh si mungil dalam gendongannya itu.

"Memangnya mengapa?" Chanyeol kembali melempar tanya, ia berusaha menahan senyum-berniat menggoda remaja itu lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun merengut kemudian merengek menggumankan nama Chanyeol pada dada lebar itu. Sang Direktur tertawa sedang langkahnya tenang menelusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar inap Baekhyun.

Pintu ia tutup dengan dorongan kakinya, kemudian membaringkan si mungil hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi Baekhyun sampai batas perutnya kemudian menempatkan diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Baekhyun bergerak pelan menyesuaikan posisi berbaringnya kemudian memalu ketika mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya seintens itu. Chanyeol mengulum senyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada bibirnya.

"Tidurlah," katanya. Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun lembut dan turun menjalari bagian tubuh itu. Memberikan sedikit remasan dan ia tak menyadari bagaimana tangannya menapak di atas perut yang kembali rata itu.

Itu kebiasaan lamanya dan Chanyeol tak menyadari bagaimana ia mulai menyukai kegiatan itu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis, kembali teringat tentang bayinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan lagi mengusap bagian itu, tak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, ayo kita lupakan semuanya, hm? Mari mengawali semuanya lagi dari awal." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. "Tak apa."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mulai mempermainkan jemari Chanyeol yang menapaki perutnya.

"Lagipula kita masih bisa membuatnya lagi," Seluruh pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia sontak merona dan melirik Chanyeol malu-malu. Lelaki- _nya_ itu melempar senyum jenaka dan tak mampu menahan rona merah yang semakin merambati kedua belah pipinya.

"Tapi minimal sampai dua bulan ke depan aku... masih tidak boleh." Katanya malu-malu.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Dr. Kwon."

 _Oh sial_. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

"Berarti aku harus menahan diri sampai 2 bulan lagi?" Chanyeol merengut kala mengatakannya. Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menyengir.

"Lama ya?" Gumannya.

Chanyeol mengerjab mendengar gumanan itu. Kemudian tertawa sebelum mencuri ciuman pada bibir tipis itu kembali.

"Seperti 2 tahun."

"Benar." Baekhyun terkekeh. Kemudian kembali merona menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

" _Well_ , ada suatu hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya, melebarkan bolanya dengan sisipan tak rela.

Chanyeol menampakkan air muka sedih dan mengangguk. "Hanya sebentar." Katanya. "Bagaimana jika kau menonton tv saja, hm?" Ia menunduk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Aku memiliki sedikit kejutan unukmu."

"Kejutan apa-? Ugh~" Baekhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya kala Chanyeol mengecupi telinganya. Menjilati lubang telinganya sensual sebelum menjemput bibirnya kembali dalam ciuman.

"Hanya sebuah kejutan."

 **...**

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya di udara untuk menekan tombol lift ketika seruan namanya terdengar. Chanyeol berbalik badan dan terkejut ketika mendapati wanita parah baya yang dikenalnya itu berada di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Ahn? Apa yang ada Anda lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menatap sekitar dan berkerut kening dengan pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit.

Wanita parah baya yang merupakan orangtua kandung Narae itu memudar dalam senyum. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan perlahan menghela nafasnya terhela berat.

"Narae," katanya. "Dia sedang di rawat."

Chanyeol terkesiap, terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Narae sakit?"

Nyonya Ahn mengangguk pelan, "Narae nyaris overdosis tidur."

Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Lagi terkejut. Ia tak lagi peduli mengenai apapun yang terjadi kepada Narae. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah di kediaman orangtuanya. Semua yang tertinggal ialah kesan buruk dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak lagi berhubungan dengan Narae, setitik pun Chanyeol tak ingin lagi melakukannya.

Tapi mendengar jika wanita itu berada di rumah sakit sekarang, terlebih karena pemakaian obat tidur berlebih sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol terkejut akan hal itu.

"Narae menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Dia begitu stress dan-" Nyonya Ahn membekap mulutnya, tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol diam. Membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Tidak ada rasa iba, sama sekali tidak lelaki Park itu rasakan dalam dirinya.

"Perusahaan kami di Paris telah bangkrut." Nyonya Ahn menyambung ucapannya di sela isakan. "Satu-satunya harapan kami yang tersisa adalah perusahaan yang ada disini, tapi itu juga-"

Dan semua karena ulahnya. Ulah Narae sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah atau sesuatu. Narae melakukan hal fatal dan ia menerima ganjarannya sekarang. Narae dan juga orangtuanya... mereka bahkan terlalu mirip untuk kebiasaan yang sama pula.

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi,"

"Aku turut menyesal mendengar hal ini Nyonya." Ucap Chanyeol prihatin.

Nyonya Ahn mendongak padanya, meneliti Chanyeol dan mengusap lelehan air matanya sekali.

"Chanyeol aku tau Narae telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa di maafkan. Hanya saja..." Nyonya Ahn meraih satu tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan kedua?"

Satu alis Chanyeol naik pada keningnya. Apa-apaan-

"Bagaimanapun kalian telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan pernah saling mencintai, untuk itu tak bisakah kalian mengatur semuanya kembali dari awal?"

"Nyonya Ahn apa maksudnya itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak suka.

Nyonya Ahn terlihat gugup namun tak gentar atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Biarkan Narae menebus semua kesalahannya, biarkan Narae mengulang semuanya dari awal Chanyeol. Aku sebagai Ibunya memohon maaf padamu."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk sebuah desisan pada pangkal lidahnya. Nah, buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Chanyeol takkan bertanya darimana Narae mendapat sifat tak tau malunya itu, Ibunya tengah memperlihatkan semuanya sekarang.

"Nyonya Ahn," Chanyeol memulainya. "Apa yang terjadi di antara kami bukanlah tentang permintaan maaf dan juga memaafkan. Jika Narae datang padaku dan memohon maaf maka aku akan bersenang hati memaafkannya, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan mengapa semuanya harus kembali menjadi baik-baik saja."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidaklah sebaik itu Nyonya." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mungkin memaafkannya tapi aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan, tidak akan pernah."

"Chanyeol-" Nyonya Ahn menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Lelaki tinggi itu menumpukan tangannya yang lain di atas punggung Nyonya Ahn lalu perlahan menarik tangannya lepas dari wanita itu.

"Aku adalah pendendam." Ujarnya.

Kontak mata kedua orang itu terjalin. Nyonya Park menahan gigi yang beradu di dalam mulutnya dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu. Getaran ponsel pada saku jasnya memutus kontak itu ketika Chanyeol beralih mengambil ponselnya.

Nama Jongin tertera pada layar sebagai pemanggil. Ia tak segera menerimanya alih-alih menatap Nyonya Ahn kembali.

"Bagaimanapun kuharap Narae cepat sembuh." Chanyeol membungkuk sekali. "Aku pergi Nyonya." Kemudian menekan lift dan hilang di dalak ruang sempit itu. Meninggalkan Nyonya Ahn yang menatap dirinya penuh amarah-dan Chanyeol tak berkeinginan untuk mempedulikan hal itu.

Ia mengusap layar ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dari sekretarisnya.

" _Semua sudah siap Chanyeol_." Jongin berujar pada sambungan.

"Aku dalam perjalanan."

 **...**

Jongin mengiringnya pada sebuah ruangan. Pintu tertutup rapat dan Chanyeol sudah akan membukanya kala Jongin menahan lelaki itu. Chanyeol menatapnya kebingungan dan menuntut alasan mengapa Jongin menahannya seperti itu.

"Apa kau yakin akan melalukannya?" Jongin bertanya resah. Itu terlihat jelas bagaimana pelipisnya mulai di aliri bulir keringat.

Chanyeol taunya tertawa seolah ekspresi risau Jongin terlihat seperti badut di taman bermain.

"Ya tentu saja. Ini hanya sebuah pernyataan, mengapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa seperti kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih sekedar dari pernyataan Park."

"Kau berharap seperti itu?" Chanyeol menatap sekretarisnya itu dengan jenaka. Jongin mendesah pelan dan perlahan melepas cekalan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengupas senyum tipis penuh makna kemudian mendorong pintu dengan yakin. Suara riuh menyambut segera dengan blitz kamera mengenai dirinya bertubi.

Chanyeol melangkah tenang menuju meja yang telah disediakan. Duduk dibalik sana dengan _microphone_ memenuhi permukaan datar itu.

Para wartawan segera mengambil tempat masing-masing dan bersiap merekam dan mengetik setiap patahan kata yang keluar dari si Direktur Loey Ent.

"Selamat malam semuanya," Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali. "Saya Park Chanyeol, Direktur Loey Ent. Hari ini saya akan memberikan pernyataan mengenai salah satu artis naungan kami yaitu Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai.

"Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, tepat 3 bulan yang lalu Baekhyun dinyatakan sebagai anggota non aktif dan memutuskan untuk hiatus dari segala kegiatan keartisannya. Baekhyun menderita radang usus besar yang mengharuskan ia meninggalkan jadwalnya dan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit."

Kasak kusuk wartawan berdengung. Beberapa mengangkat tangan mereka di udara dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang? Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun sudah menjalani operasi terakhirnya dan ia sudah lebih baik-baik saja sekarang. Foto yang tersebar sebelumnya memang merupakan Baekhyun dan sebenarnya ini adalah minggu terakhirnya berada di rumah sakit."

Yang lain mengangkat tangan dan lagi Chanyeol mempersilahkan ajuan pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu apakah Baekhyun akan segera melakukan comebacknya bersama dengan grub?"

"Baekhyun masih harus menjalani perawatan sampai ia dinyatakan 100% sembuh. Namun agensi dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengambil keputusan yaitu Baekhyun secara resmi tidak lagi menjadi bagian dalam grub. Baekhyun masih berada dalam naungan agensi kami dan kami akan mempertimbangkan karirnya di masa depan."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh dan menunggu pertanyaan yang lain.

"Mengenai _blind item_ yang baru-baru dirilis, banyak yang berspekulasi jika itu ditujukan untuk Anda selaku Direktur Loey Ent dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana Anda menanggapi hal itu?"

Chanyeol menahan senyum, ia tau salah satu pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan ialah mengenai rumor itu. Narae benar-benar pintar menghasut orang-orang dalam kata-katanya.

"Saya tidak tau mengapa orang-orang berpikir jika blind item itu di tujukan pada kami. Itu hanya omong kosong, tidak ada referensi apapun yang bisa di percayai dari pernyataan itu. Jika itu memang ditujukan untuk Loey Ent. maka seseorang itu sedang berusaha menjatuhkan Loey Ent. itulah satu-satunya yang kami yakini." Jawabnya lugas tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Para pencari berita itu sibuk menari di atas keyboard laptop masing-masing dan masih menghujam dirinya dengan blitz kamera masing-masing. Chanyeol menahan senyum, bibirnya berkedut dan Jongin tanpa alasan dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin di sisi kirinya.

"Lagipula," Chanyeol berujar pelan. Fokus wartawan tertarik padanya kembali. "Saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada suamiku sendiri."

Hening.

Fotografer yang mengambil foto miliknya menurunkan lensa kamera lepas menjauh dari penglihatan masing-masing. Beberapa saling melempar pandangan berpikir jika Chanyeol mungkin tengah mabuk dan mulai salah bicara.

Namun lelaki dengan nama keluarga Park itu menyangkal dalam gelengan pelan. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas meja dan bertautan satu sama lain.

Para wartawan itu seolah mendapatkan kesadaran mereka dalam serempak. Semua mengancungi tangan di udara dan berubah tak sabaran dengan retetan pertanyaan beradu di udara.

"Suami? Apa maksud Anda Chanyeol?"

"Apa Anda baru saja mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah suami Anda?"

"Apa kalian sudah menikah? Kapan Anda menikah? Dimana kalian menikah?"

"Chanyeol mohon jawab pertanyaan kami!"

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya dua kali dan meminta semuanya untuk diam. Ruang ribut itu sontak mensunyi-hanya suara cetakan foto dari kamera yang terdengar memenuhi.

"Hari ini saya Park Chanyeol akan memberikan pernyataan resmi mengenai hubunganku dengan Byun Baekhyun."

Semua menahan nafas. Itu mengejutkan. Sangat mengejutkan. Tidak ada yang menebak sebelumnya. Termasuk Jongin yang mulai memaki seluruh ketidakwarasan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan dengan omong kosong itu?

"Kami sudah menikah tahun lalu di Spanyol, tepatnya di kota Madrid seminggu setelah Baekhyun merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 18. Kami telah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama, kami saling jatuh cinta untuk satu sama lain dan menjalin sebuah hubungan. Ketika Baekhyun dinyatakan legal untuk terikat dalam pernikahan kami memutuskan menikah dan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan seperti pernikahan lainnya.

"Baekhyun akan segera memulai debut saat itu, itulah mengapa kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan berita bahagia ini. Baekhyun berkeinginan kuat untuk memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi dan kami mempertimbangkan hal yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi karirnya di masa depan."

Para wartawan tak menyisakan detik dan kembali memborongi Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menjeda ucapannya.

"Sebagai suami Baekhyun dan juga Direktur agensinya, apakah Anda mengambil peran besar untuk debutnya?"

"Rumor lain menyebutkan jika Baekhyun sedang hamil, benarkah itu Chanyeol?"

"Apakah Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya di udara membuat seluruh seruan pertanyaan itu berhenti seketika.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali, menetralkan suaranya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan itu.

"Baekhyun menghabiskan 5 tahun lebih sebagai _trainee_ sebelum akhirnya dapat debut. Dia bekerja keras dengan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan debutnya dan itu sama sekali tidak ada campur tangan khusus dariku.

"Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun mengidap radang usus besar dan harus menjalani perawatan untuk kesembuhannya. Rumor adalah rumor, Baekhyun tidak hamil. Tapi..." Chanyeol menghentikan ocehannya sesaat, mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh ke setiap sudut ruangan sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Kami telah berencana untuk memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Seruan dan tepuk tangan membahana. Beberapa menggodanya dengan siulan dan Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya akan hal itu.

"Hanya itu saja. Terima kasih!"

* * *

 **Cocot** : Cihuyyy wkwkwk

Ini udah aku pikirin bahkan sebelum chapter pertamanya di publish, sebenernya udah bisa di bilang end sih cumaaaannn aku pengennya buat 1 chap khusus lovey dovey ChanBaek (ples naena juga :v) makanya nyisa 1 chap lagi hehe

Thankseu so much for all reviewers, see you di chap terakhir ya-

Ps. kok tiba2 ga rela gini T.T


	25. Chapter 25

**IT WAS JUST A BLINK OF AN EYE**

* * *

Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya sudah baik-baik saja. Ia sudah tak lagi merasa pusing, mual dan bagian bawahnya juga hanya sedikit perih namun Baekhyun bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Semuanya Baekhyun yakini benar-baik saja, kecuali wajahnya yang terasa panas dan jantungnya yang bertalu bak genderang konser di dalam rongga dadanya.

Baekhyun menangkup pipinya berulang sambil sesekali menekan dada kirinya. Wajahnya masih panas dan rongga dadanya masih berdegup tak normal.

"Kau sudah lebih baik dibanding pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Kupikir kau bisa pulang paling cepat besok pagi Baekhyun." Suara Yuri menyadarkan dirinya jika ia tak sedang sendirian di dalam kamar rawatnya itu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjab dua kali—mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dokter wanita itu katakan padanya.

"Kau mungkin masih akan mengalami pendarahan, tapi jangan khawatir itu merupakan hal normal pasca kuretasemu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membersihkannya dan meminum obatmu dengan teratur. Jika kau merasa kesakitan juga muntah, segera datang ke rumah sakit." Yuri melanjutkan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti akan penjelasan dokter wanita itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya di atas selimut kembali dan menekan semakin dalam wajahnya. Panasnya masih terasa. Tidak sakit, tidak seperti terbakar hanya hangat dan… menyenangkan.

Yuri melihat polah lelaki itu dalam diam. Ia tersenyum menyadari Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya fokus atas apa yang ia ujarkan. Baekhyun seperti terbang ke alam dunianya sendiri, kedua tangan di pipi sedang merah muda—nyaris merah sempurna menjalari sampai daun telinganya.

"Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Yuri bertanya kembali.

Baekhyun kembali mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap ragu kepada Yuri. Ia menimang sesaat kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Wajahku terasa panas sekali." Pelan suaranya terdengar.

"Huh?"

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang salah. Rasanya panas sekali." Cicit Baekhyun. Yuri lantas mendekatinya, membawa satu tangannya di atas kening Baekhyun dan membandingkan suhu tubuh remaja itu.

Normal. Tidak ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuhnya.

Matanya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan benda pada sisian tubuh Baekhyun, remote tv dan Yuri tanpa sadar mengulas senyumnya disana. Baekhyun pasti menontonnya, tentu saja.

"Jantungku juga berdebar kencang sekali." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Apa ini salah satu efek setelah keguguran?" Matanya bersinar dalam resah memandangi Yuri di atasnya.

Yuri cepat-cepat menyembunyikan senyumnya namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum nyaris tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Dokter…" Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Apakah aku baik-baik saja?"

Yuri berdehem sekali, menetralkan suaranya yang mungkin segera meledak dalam tawa.

"Kupikir itu merupakan hal yang normal terjadi." Jawab Yuri di akhiri oleh kekehan pelan miliknya.

Baekhyun berkerut kening, "Efek keguguran ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Dan Yuri benar tak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

 **...**

Chanyeol meninggalkan gedung agensi dan mengendarai mobilnya kembali menuju rumah sakit. Itu aneh bagaimana senyumnya bahkan tak luntur sedikitpun setelah ia menutup konferensi pers yang ia adakan hingga kini taunya otot wajahnya masih tertarik seperti itu.

Itu lebih konyol bagaimana Chanyeol ikut merasa bahagia pula dalam dirinya. Rasanya seperti terhempas di atas bantalan awan—tak berbeban sedang yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah menciptakan masalah yang lain.

Tapi siapa yang peduli jika ternyata ia merasa lebih baik setelah apa yang telah ia katakan itu.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya pada perataran rumah sakit kemudian melangkah ringan menuju ruang inap Baekhyun di lantai 8. Chanyeol mulai menebak-nebak kiranya apa yang menjadi reaksi remaja itu?

Apakah dia sama senangnya seperti dirinya? Atau malah berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu?

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sekali kemudian memutar kenop dan mendorong daun pintu itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur adalah yang pertama menyambut kedatangannya. Remaja itu segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk dengan pundak tegang sedang dadanya kembali berdendang.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyapa, daun pintu ia tutup kembali dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kupikir kau tidur." Katanya. Ia menyempatkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun dan pada bibirnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menahan nafas sedikit banyak merasa terkejut akan tindakan lelaki dewasa di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak." Katanya pelan.

Wajahnya kembali panas dan Baekhyun tak mampu mempertahankan kontak mata mereka disana. Ia menunduk, menatap selimut yang menutupi kakinya sedang telunjuk bermain abstrak di atas kain penghangat itu. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan kekehan. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur—berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dagu remaja itu ia pegang lembut dan mengangkatnya untuk pertemuan mata mereka kembali.

"Mengapa wajahmu merah?" Chanyeol bertanya, senyum tersampir kecil tak menyembunyikan godaan yang ia lakukan kepada remaja itu. "Rasanya hangat." Ia membelai belahan pipi itu kemudian.

"Tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja merah seperti itu. aku sudah bertanya kepada dr. Kwon katanya itu hal yang normal."

"Hal yang normal?" Tanya Chanyeol retoris. Ia seharusnya tak bertanya jika kenyataannya ialah penyebab dari rona merah pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya senang menggodanya saja.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Hal yang normal terjadi setelah keguguran."

"Apa?" Chanyeol membolakan matanya, terkejut kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun menatap lelaki Park itu sama terkejutnya kemudian bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu disana.

"Itu konyol, Baek." Kata Chanyeol di sela tawanya.

"Dr. Kwon yang mengatakan hal itu."

Chanyeol tak berpikir untuk menegur dokter yang merupakan sahabat dekat saudara perempuannya karena telah membodohi Baekhyun. Apa-apaan dengan efek keguguran bla bla bla. Baekhyun yang memang polos atau dirinya yang sedikit bodoh mempercayai semua kebohongan konyol itu.

"Itu konyol sekali, kau tau?"

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar kembali. Baekhyun cemberut berpikir jika Chanyeol tengah menertawai kondisi yang ia alami.

"Itu tidak konyol Chanyeol." Baekhyun merengut. "Kau hanya tidak tau bagaimana rasanya."

Chanyeol perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan mencuri pandang Baekhyun yang kembali menunduk di depannya.

"Memangnya ini salahku yang tiba-tiba saja merah seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dan tiba-tiba saja wajahku terasa panas dan merah. Bukan hanya wajahku, jantungku juga. Kupikir aku kena serangan jantung atau apa, coba rasakan…" Baekhyun menarik satu tangan Chanyeol menuju dada kirinya dan menekan telapak tangan lelaki itu tepat dimana sumber dentuman rongganya berasal.

Chanyeol merasakannya. Bagaimana debaran dari pusat tubuh Baekhyun berdentum mengenai telapak tangannya. Begitu cepat namun konstan, seperti irama yang berasal dari note lagu… mendayu dan sebenarnya itu terasa menyenangkan.

"Benar bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Jantungku sudah seperti itu sejak tadi."

"Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. ia mempertahankan tangannya disana sedang mata mencari iris Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. "Sejak—" tapi kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tidak lupa. Ia tidak terserang amnesia tiba-tiba. Semuanya masih terekam dengan baik dalam ingatannya kapan semua friksi menyenangkan itu menyerang dirinya.

Wajahnya lantas memerah kembali menjalari sampai ke telinga.

"Ya Tuhan!" Pekiknya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya lagi dan mengipasi wajahnya sesekali. "Wajahku panas sekali!"

"Tapi kau belum memberitauku." Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Katakan Baek kapan itu terjadi?"

"Ini memalukan." Rengeknya.

"Apanya yang memalukan?"

"Semuanya~"

"Apanya~"

Chanyeol tak sadar ketika ia ikutan merengek dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun dari belahan pipinya. Baekhyun mempertahankan posisinya dan tak menyadari bagaimana bibirnya membentuk kerucutan akibat tekanan dari masing-masing pipinya.

Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah memerah Baekhyun dan menyodot sengaja bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun terpekik terkejut dan matanya membola pada ukuran tak wajar miliknya.

"Chan—" suaranya teredam di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertawa di sela dan dalam sekali hentak menyimpan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari lehernya. Baekhyun tak sempat mengambil nafas ketika Chanyeol mendorong dirinya di atas tempat tidur sedang bibir tak juga terlepas.

Sedotan main-main itu berubah serius. Kecipak keras terdengar dan Chanyeol berganti menarik bibir atas remaja itu. Menjepit sensual dengan belah bibirnya dan Baekhyun melenguh akibat sensasi itu. Pekikan dan protes yang hendak ia suarakan menguar entah kemana. Pelototan matanya perlahan melemah sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam.

Chanyeol menyamankan diri di atas tubuh mungil kesayangannya itu dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan terbuka. Jemarinya menyusupi anak rambut belakang Chanyeol, meremasnya lembut dalam gerakan yang nyaris serupa di atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup ujung bibirnya sekali sebelum melepas tautan bibir mereka. Iris Baekhyun terbuka dan menyambut hazel milik Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak gila menunggu 2 bulan sialan itu." Chanyeol berbicara di atas bibir Baekhyun. Nafasnya panas menyapu bibir Baekhyun yang basah oleh liur milik Chanyeol.

"Hanya ciuman, itu tidak apa-apa." Bisik Baekhyun pula.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis pada keningnya. Tersenyum dengan seduktif menatap si mungil di bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dan mengulum bibir bawahnya. Bekas liur Chanyeol terkecap lidahnya dan Baekhyun berdebar ketika lintasan kenikmatan itu menghampiri dirinya.

Baekhyun menunggu namun yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menatap dirinya. Belah bibir terbuka dan Baekhyun berubah tak sabaran dalam dirinya. Ia menekan tengkuk Chanyeol yang terikat oleh lengannya dan segera menjemput belahan tebal kesukaannya itu.

Chanyeol terkesiap namun sedetik kemudian terkekeh. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memimpin ciuman mereka. Gerakan pelan dan rasanya sedikit menggelitik. Baekhyun menutup matanya kembali, membiarkan fantasi kenikmatan mengusai ketika belahnya menjepit bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Ia menyesapnya dalam sebelum beralih pada bibir atas lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Maka segera ia balas pangutan perawalan yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun. Menekan bibirnya kepada tipis itu dan mengecupnya berulang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun melenguh, jemarinya semakin kuat meremasi helai rambut direktur itu dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam kepada lelaki yang merebut segala dalam dirinya itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balasnya.

 **...**

"Dr. Kwon bilang aku sudah boleh pulang besok." Baekhyun berkata sembari menatap Chanyeol di sofa. Lelaki itu tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel—melakukan pemesanan antar makanan untuk menu makan malam mereka.

"Itu bagus Baek." Balas Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah pekerjaannya selesai kemudian bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" Tanya Chanyeol disana.

"Kurasa aku harus mandi," Baekhyun menciumi badannya sesaat. "Aku sudah hampir 3 hari tidak mandi." Akunya memalu. "Aku bau sekali."

"Kau wangi, sangat wangi." Ucap Chanyeol spontan.

Baekhyun berdesis tau betul jika lelaki itu hanya ingin membuat dirinya bersenang hati.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun sembari turun dari tempat tidur. Namun Chanyeol mencegahnya, menyimpan satu lengannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun sedang lengan yang lain di belakang lehernya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan menatap terkejut Chanyeol yang membopongnya tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya. Ia reflek mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada pundak lelaki itu dan memejamkan mata berpikir jika ia bisa saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aku yang akan memandikanmu."

Chanyeol tak mengijinkan Baekhyun sekedar melontarkan protes segera membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi aku bisa mandi sendiri." Baekhyun merengek. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset yang tertutup kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya disana.

"Tapi aku ingin memandikanmu." Keukeuhnya.

Baekhyun tau seperti apa pemaksanya Chanyeol, lelaki itu sering melakukannya dan Baekhyun pikir ia tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Pun hari ini dan Baekhyun membiarkannya seperti itu. Chanyeol membungkuk pelan dan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam rumah sakit yang Baekhyun kenakan. Direktur itu terlihat serius, tidak ada kilatan nafsu yang tertangkap walau kenyataan tangannya tengah melucuti si mungil kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menekan malu. Namun tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia menatapi raut lelaki tinggi itu dengan tersenyum dan tak ingin berbohong bagaimana bahagia menyusupi dirinya seperti ini. Baekhyun bahagia sekali dan itu bertambah dua ribu kali lipat dengan Chanyeol sebagai alasannya.

Chanyeol menanggalkan seragam itu dari tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkannya asal di lantai. Baekhyun reflek menutupi atasan telanjangnya dengan kedua lengannya dan memerah kembali.

"Baek ini bukan kali pertama melihatmu telanjang," Chanyeol berdecak main-main. Ia menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun pada sekitaran dadanya namun si mungil itu tetap mempertahankan lengannya disana.

"Aku malu, tubuhku aneh." Cicitnya.

"Tubuhmu adalah yang paling indah di dunia ini demi Tuhan!" Itu berlebihan namun Chanyeol memang seperti itu menganggap kiranya.

"Aku punya stretch mark." Baekhyun tak membohongi dirinya sendiri mengenai guratan bekas kehamilan yang terlihat kentara pada perut juga pahanya. Bekasnya tidak terlalu kentara tapi tetap saja kulitnya perutnya jadi aneh. Baekhyun malu, apalagi jika Chanyeol yang melihat perutnya sekarang.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tak menyukainya lagi karena guratan-guratan di atas kulit perutnya itu?

"Itu wajar karena kau pernah hamil."

Namun di luar dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menanggapi santai akan hal itu. seolah perutnya yang tak lagi mulus itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Bahkan jika kulitmu sudah keriput sekalipun, aku masih akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu." Kata-kata murahan itu taunya merambati Baekhyun akan hangat pada wajahnya. Ia perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan menyimpan masing-masing pada tubuhnya—membiarkan Chanyeol melihat segalanya dengan leluasa.

Chanyeol membenarkan kekhawatiran Baekhyun mengenai guratan bekas perenggangan kulit yang terjadi selama bertambahnya usia kandungannya itu. Itu merupakan hal yang normal terjadi dan itu tidak aneh. Sama sekali tidak.

Sekarang satu-satunya yang Chanyeol khawatirkan adalah selatan tubuhnya yang tak mampu bekerja sama dengan realitas yang berusaha keras ia bangun. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip ketika bertemu pandang dengan kedua puting Baekhyun, mengacung indah dengan warna merah muda kegilaannya.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali—mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan suguhan surga di depannya kini. 2 bulan sialan! Namun kemudian memaki dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol kemudian bertumpu dengan satu lutut di lantai dan mulai menarik turun celana panjang yang Baekhyun kenakan. Disana lagi Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan dirinya. Ia berusaha tak acuh sedang satu-satunya yang tersisa dari tubuh mungil pujaannya itu ialah celana dalam yang membungkus selangkangannya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas. Memejamkan indera sesaat sebelum menguatkan imannya akan pemandangan di balik kain itu. Chanyeol menarik karet yang melingkari pinggul Baekhyun perlahan dan si mungil itu dengan tanggap menaikkan pantatnya dari atas tutup kloset.

"Apa pendarahannya masih ada?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa tau seperti apa degupan jantung Chanyeol menatap tubuh polosnya kini.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandanganya cepat dari sesuatu yang tersembunyi pada selangkangan Baekhyun dan beralih pada celana dalam Baekhyun. Bagian itu bersih tanpa adanya bekas darah atau sesuatu yang keluar dari jalur lahirnya.

"Sepertinya sudah berhenti." Kata Chanyeol.

Ia melempar kain terakhir itu bersama seragam yang teronggok di lantai kamar mandi sebelum mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju bath-up. Ia menempatkan lelaki itu di dalam sana sedang dirinya bertumpu dengan satu lutut kembali pada sisi yang lain. Chanyeol mengatur suhu air terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil gagang shower dan mulai memandikan Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui bagaimana berkedutnya selatan tubuh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

 **...**

Chanyeol benar-benar memuji betapa hebatnya ia menahan segala bentuk godaan yang menerpanya sedari tadi. Semuanya berjalan sempurna, sesempurna tubuh mulus nan putih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar memuji dirinya sendiri atas hal itu. Baekhyun telah berbalut jubah mandi yang ia pakaikan setelah sesi memandikan si mungil itu selesai. Seragam baru rumah sakit yang sempat Chanyeol minta telah berada di atas tempat tidur lengkap dengan makanan yang ia pesankan—tergeletak rapi di atas meja.

Malam semakin beranjak malam ketika keduanya menikmati hidangan itu bersama. "Kau akan menginap disini bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela pekerjaan Chanyeol membereskan sisa makanan mereka.

Lelaki dengan jabatan Direktur itu menatapnya menggoda kemudian menaik turunkan alisnya. "Kau pasti begitu merindukanku, ya?"

Baekhyun tersipu tapi tak menghentikan dirinya untuk memberikan anggukan. "Menginaplah, temani aku." Pintanya malu-malu. Chanyeol terkekeh sedang dalam hati menyanggupi permintaan si mungil itu. Chanyeol memang telah merencanakan malamnya dengan menemani Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Setelah membuang semua bungkusan makanan itu pada keranjang sampah, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ringan menuju tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tak lagi terkejut, alih-alih membawa kedua lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. "Aku bahagia sekali." Bisik Baekhyun. "Aku bahagia karena kau berada disini."

"Aku bahagia menjadi alasanmu untuk bahagia." Balas Chanyeol. Ia dengan hati-hati menempatkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi sampai batas dadanya.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kecupan dalam pada keningnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur kemudian menatap tanpa bosan wajah cantik itu. Bohong jika itu tidak mempengaruhi Baekhyun, ia merona lagi dan berdehem dengan mata menerawang—kemanapun asal tidak terpaku dalam kontak dengan si tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk sebuah kecupan lain pada wajah merah muda itu. "Pejamkan matamu." Katanya.

"Tidurlah disini bersamaku." Baekhyun menepuk sisian tempat tidurnya kemudian berpindah sedikit untuk ruang bersisa yang lebih lebar. Chanyeol berjengit satu alis namun Baekhyun telah menarik dirinya untuk berbaring dan Chanyeol tak mampu menolaknya.

Baekhyun segera melesakkan dirinya pada dada Chanyeol—menyembunyikan wajah panasnya kembali sembari memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Chanyeol tertawa. Apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan taunya berhasil menarik otot wajahnya sedari tadi.

Tak ada hal yang membahagiakan dari hal ini. Rasanya begitu ringan seolah Chanyeol telah memiliki apapun dalam dalam dunia—begitu melegakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat."

 **...**

Sinar matahari pagi mengintip malu-malu pada kelopaknya ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali bersamaan dengan indera pendengarannya menangkap percakapan pelan pada sudut kamar yang lain.

"Oh, Baekhyunie kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur ketika pertanyaan dari Yoora menyapa. Wanita yang menjadi saudara tertua Park itu mendekati dirinya dan Baekhyun memberikan sapaan selamat pagi.

"Noona disini?" suaranya serak bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kau akan pulang hari ini." Kantung kertas besar di bawah tempat tidur Yoora angkat dan menggoyangkannya dua kali. "Noona bawakan pakaian untukmu."

"Itu tidak perlu," Ujar Baekhyun sungkan. Matanya melirik Chanyeol di sofa dan melempar senyum kepada lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja itu perlu, kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Kau harus terlihat bagus." Yoora berkedip satu mata. Baekhyun menatap kembali wanita itu dengan bingung namun tak bertanya lebih jauh atas apa yang Yoora ujarkan.

Yuri masuk bersama dengan seorang perawat yang mengantar sarapannya. Dokter itu memeriksa dirinya sesaat kemudian mengujarkan hal yang nyaris serupa seperti kemarin kepada Baekhyun, mengenai kesehatannya juga beberapa saran ketika sakitnya yang mungkin saja kambuh.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan mengerti kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun menikmati sarapannya dengan baik diselingi beberapa pertanyaan dari Yoora mengenai dirinya. Apakah tidurnya nyenyak semalam dan lain-lain. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menjawab bahwa ia tak pernah tidur senyenyak ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Yoora tertawa dan melirik Chanyeol jenaka. "Tentu saja seperti itu," kekehnya.

Setelah menu sarapannya habis, Baekhyun di tuntun Yoora menuju kamar mandi. Rambutnya di rapikan juga dengan bubuhan bedak tipis pada wajahnya.

"Jangan mendandaninya berlebihan Noona." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengawasi memperingati.

"Ini takkan berlebihan Chanyeol, lihat dan tunggu saja hasilnya."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudah-sudah," Gerutunya. "Baekhyun tidak akan berjalan di karpet merah jadi berhenti mendandaninya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus terlihat natural."

Yoora cemberut dan menutup alat make-upnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang berkerut kening di antara kedua saudara Park itu. ia hendak bertanya tapi Chanyeol lebih dahulu meminta ia mengenakan pakaian yang Yoora bawakan untuknya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia memakai jins hitam dengan sweater turtle neck berwarna gading dan di atasi oleh long coat sampai batas lututnya dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Terakhir Chanyeol memintanya untuk mengenakan masker dan merapikan anak rambutnya sesaat.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan? Aku bisa meminjam kursi roda sampai ke mobil—oh atau kau ingin ku gendong saja?" Chanyeol bertanya beruntun dan Baekhyun kembali memerah. Bukan merona alih-alih malu dengan kehadiran Yoora pula disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia menapakkan kakinya yang telah terbungkus sepatu adidas putih di atas lantai. "Ayo kita pulang~" Serunya bersemangat.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol merangkulnya. "Tapi jangan terkejut, ya?"

Terkejut yang Chanyeol maksudkan adalah kehadiran para wartawan yang taunya telah memenuhi perataran rumah sakit tanpa Baekhyun ketahui sejak kapan mereka berada disana. Baekhyun seperti dilempar bom—terkejut bukan main sedang cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol menguat tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Kilatan lampu yang berasal dari blitz kamera mengenai wajahnya beruntun dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berdengung, beberapa bertanya mengenai kesehatannya namun di dominasi oleh pertanyaan akan hubungan ia dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab sekedar dan meminta jalan agar mereka bisa lewat. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat terkejut atau marah akibat dikerubungi seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun meyakini jika kehadiran para wartawan ini merupakan keinginan Chanyeol sendiri.

Dasar. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk. Namun tanpa ada satupun yang tau, dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung pada kamera dengan tangan menggandeng erat lengan kesayangannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Chanyeol saja.

 **...**

Jongin mengetuk jam pada pergelangan tangannya tiap kali ia melihat arah jarum yang tertera disana. Sudah lewat setengah jam dan jika saja bukan karena perintah Chanyeol, maka ia akan bersenang hati untuk meninggalkan gedung perkuliahan ini.

Namun Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi. Mungkin selama beberapa menit lagi atau sampai pintu di depannya itu terbuka dengan lebar. 10 menit berlalu dan Jongin masih mendapati hal yang serupa. Lelaki dengan nama keluarga Kim itu mendengus, kemudian berdecak keras tanpa peduli dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati dirinya.

"15 menit lagi dan aku akan benar-benar pergi—" ucapan tak terselesaikan miliknya itu terpotong ketika pintu di depannya terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dosen itu keluar pertama kali dari sana kemudian di ikuti dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lain.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya cepat sedang mata mulai menjelajah mencari si pendek-kecil yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin berseru. Kyungsoo mendongak cepat dan menatap terkejut Jongin yang bertindak sebagai pelaku meneriaki namanya seperti itu, namun Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi ketika lengannya di tarik lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita sudah terlambat." Katanya.

"Yakk apa-apaan ini!" Kyungsoo menyentak cengkraman Jongin keras dan menatap lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Dan apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

Jongin kembali berdecak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celananya.

"Aku bukan pamanmu bocah."

"Aku juga tidak mau paman menjadi pamanku!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. "Dasar aneh!"

"Apa—" Jongin berada di ubun emosi jika tak ingat mengapa ia harus menunggui bocak-pendek-kecil-menyebalkan ini sedari tadi. Jongin mendengus dan mulai menstabilkan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membalas juluran lidah Kyungsoo nanti saja, sekarang yang utama adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Langkahnya ia tarik lebar menuju Kyungsoo dan menarik lengan si lelaki Do itu kembali. "Kau harus ikut denganku." Katanya.

"Mengapa aku harus—"

"Baekhyun." Jongin memotong cepat dan itu berhasil membungkam segala bantahan yang hendak Kyungsoo lontarkan kembali. Bola matanya yang bulat semakin membulat saja dan segera melupakan paman-aneh-menyebalkan-Jongin dan berbalik menjadi Sekretaris Kim Jongin-si-informan-terpercaya tentang segala hal yang menyangkut diri Baekhyun.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Aku melihat beritanya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Mengapa di berada di rumah sakit, apakah dia akan melahir—hm!" Jongin membungkam Kyungsoo kala penggalan terakhir itu hendak terselesaikan. Matanya menatap sekitar—memastikan jika tak ada yang mendengar ocehan tak berfaedah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang sama mungilnya seperti Baekhyun itu memberontak dan menarik-narik bekapan Jongin pada mulutnya.

"Diam atau kucium disini." Ancam Jongin tanpa sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia ujarkan.

Kyungsoo melotot—bukannya berhenti bergerak ia nyaris menendang Jongin jika bekapannya tak segera lelaki Kim itu lepaskan.

"Paman mesuuuummm—Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Yak yak yak! Turunkan akuuuu~"

 **...**

"KEJUTAN!"

Itu benar-benar kejutan.

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu penthousenya ketika teriakan membahana itu menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ada Sehun, Jongin dan yang memiliki teriakan paling keras itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun seperti hampir serangan jantung namun konyolnya ia malah tertawa dan berhamburan masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Yak aku rindu sekali padamu!" Kyungsoo seperti berteriak mengatakannya. Kedua sahabat itu berputar dalam pelukan mereka dan mengundang kekehan dari keempat orang yang lain disana.

"Aku juga rindu sekali padamu." Balas Baekhyun sama kerasnya.

Jadi, itu merupakan sambutan kecil-kecilan atas kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit. Kyungsoo memutuskan tinggal sedang Yoora menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan kediaman itu. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang harus kembali ke kantor agensi dan terakhir Sehun yang beralih ingin tidur seharian penuh di kamarnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pada ruang santai, menarik gorden besar yang menutupi dinding kaca—memperlihatkan pemandangan menakjubkan Seoul kepada temannya itu.

Kyungsoo bercoloteh pada banyak hal, menanyakan apapun yang mendera dirinya selama ini dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka semua yang laki-laki itu sembunyikan padanya.

Baekhyun meringis pelan setengah meragu namun kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai apa yang membuat ia dapat debut, permintaannya pada Chanyeol juga apa yang terjadi pada calon bayinya.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada hal yang ia kurangi juga ia tambahi sama sekali. Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo akan memakinya kemudian tak ingin berteman dengannya lagi setelah itu. Namun semua itu malah berbanding terbalik ketika Kyungsoo malah memeluknya, erat sekali dan membisikkan kalimat yang menenangkan Baekhyun sampai ke sarafnya.

"Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, itu hanya pilihan. Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau sudah melewati semuanya dengan baik. Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berbisik sembari menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

"Yak apa yang kau katakan? Mengapa aku harus seperti itu?!" Kyungsoo melotot padanya. "Kau adalah teman terbaik dari semua hal yang terbaik yang ada di dunia ini. Mengapa aku harus jijik padamu? Kau berharga kau tau?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian meraung dalam tangis.

"Kau membuatku menangis Kyungsoo, huwaaa~"

 **...**

Kyungsoo pulang ketika senja beranjak menggantikan malam. Baekhyun menampakkan raut wajah sedih dan menuntut janji agar Kyungsoo datang lagi. Lelaki Do itu mengangguk cepat menyanggupi dan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi setelah itu.

Suasana kembali sepi dan Baekhyun berubah tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Chanyeol belum pulang sejak kepergiannya dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggui lelaki itu sembari menonton tv.

Baekhyun berbelok masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan membawanya ke ruang santai kembali. Menghidupkan tv dan terpekik ketika preview drama Sehun diputar. Pas sekali, pikirnya.

Baekhyun lantas memfokuskan dirinya menonton drama Sehun dan kemudian teringat jika ia tertinggal 2 episode minggu lalu.

"Oh, kau disini?" Dari arah kamarnya Sehun terlihat. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sayu selepas bangun tidur.

"Sehun hyung?" Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Duduklah disini, hyung." Ia menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sampingnya. Sehun menurut dan menguap sekali ketika menempatkan dirinya disana.

"Apa yang tonton?" Tanya Sehun dan menatap sekilas layar datar tv di depannya. Ia kemudian berkerut kening dan menyadari jika tak asing dengan suguhan di depannya itu.

"Drama hyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun mengguman pelan dan terlarut dalam keterdiaman bersama Baekhyun disana.

"Hyung keren sekali." Di sela Baekhyun berbisik. "Sehun hyung selalu saja keren dengan peran apapun."

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menampilkan raut wajah jenaka. "Aku tau jika aku keren."

Baekhyun mencibir namun kembali menatap layar di depannya. "Tapi hyung sedikit bodoh disini."

Sehun menatap terkejut Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh? Yak, kau baru saja memujiku keren."

"Hyung memang bodoh, Joohyun Noona bahkan lebih cantik dan dia juga sangat baik. Tapi mengapa hyung lebih memilih mantan hyung itu. Dia jahat sekali padahal."

Ya Tuhan, Sehun mendengus tanpa sadar. Baekhyun sedang membicarakan dramanya ternyata.

"Itu hanya drama Baek." Katanya sembari tertawa.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal." Cibir Baekhyun kembali. "Kuharap nanti hyung terbentur sesuatu dan segera sadar betapa sempurnanya Joohyun noona." Gumannya.

Ya Tuhan! Sehun kembali tertawa. Baekhyun menolehkan kepada padanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku serius hyung!" sentaknya. "Sehun hyung dan Joohyun noona cocok sekali, benar-benar cocok!"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Benar-benar couple goal!" Kemudian tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengencaninya." Tukas Sehun tiba-tiba. "Tidak hanya di drama, di dunia nyata juga."

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berulang, "Hyung serius?"

Kali ini berbalik Sehun yang mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memangnya mau sampai kapan aku patah hati di tolak olehmu?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun sontak berubah. Fokusnya teralih sedang tampilan layar tv berlalu begitu saja. Sehun balik menatap dirinya kemudian tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum tanpa gurat main-main disana.

"Bagaimanapun… aku ikut bahagia untukmu Baek." Pelan suara Sehun mengalun. "Kuharap ini benar-benar bisa menjadi awal dari segalanya."

Baekhyun tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ada sisipan tak enak hati dalam dirinya namun kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk balasan senyum yang sama.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucapnya.

Kemudian hening memerangkapi kembali. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama membawa pandangannya pada suguhan drama Sehun di layar dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kuharap," Pelan suaranya mengalun. Sehun membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun kembali dan menunggu atas apa yang hendak si mungil itu suarakan padanya. Baekhyun meliriknya dan menyembunyikan senyum atas apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hyung benar-benar berkencan dengan Joohyun noona."

"Ya ampun Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun tertawa keras dan Sehun menyambutnya disana. Keduanya terbahak walau kenyataan tak ada yang benar-benar lucu atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Sebenarnya itu konyol terdengar.

Sehun menjadi yang pertama menghentikan tawanya ketika ia dapati sosok yang lain memasuki ruangan yang tengah mereka tempati. Chanyeol terlihat disana, menyeret langkah sedang kedutan pada alisnya melontarkan tanya tersirat apa yang benar menarik tawa keduanya.

"Oh, hyung kau pulang?" sapaan basa-basi Sehun itu menghentikan tawa Baekhyun pula. Si mungil itu serta merta membawa pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum sumringah kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol." Sapanya bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan tak sadar ketika melempar tubuhnya kepada lelaki dengan jabatan Direktur itu.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" tanyanya di dalam pelukan mereka. "Aku menunggumu sedari tadi."

Kedutan pada kening Chanyeol menghilang. Niatan kemarahannya menghilang di gantikan dengan buncahan senang tiba-tiba atas apa yang baru saja di ujarkan oleh si mungil yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Merindukanku, eh?"

"Sangat!" Baekhyun memekik. Kemudian melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba ketika menyadari jika tak hanya ia dan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam sana. Baekhyun tersipu malu dan Chanyeol segera menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh Tuhan, aku malu sekali." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya ketika pintu kamar telah di tutup oleh Chanyeol kembali. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika Sehun hyung masih berada disana?" keluhnya.

"Memangnya mengapa?"

"Aku pasti dikiranya manja sekali." Baekhyun mencicit.

"Kau memang manja Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyela. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan wajah Baekhyun, "Sangat manja." Kemudian segera mencuri kecupan pada bibir tipis merah muda itu.

"Aku tidak manja." Baekhyun merengek. "Aku hanya—"

"Hanya bertingkah menggemaskan."

"Chanyeoool~"

Baekhyun kembali merengek dan Chanyeol tertawa. Tubuh mungil yang menghentak itu ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat disana.

"Tapi kau berharga, sangat berharga untukku." Bisiknya disana.

 **...**

 _"CUT!"_ Gema suara dari sutradara itu menghentikan segala lakon yang dilakukan oleh kedua artis. "Kita istirahat selama 15 menit." Sambungnya lagi.

Sehun segera memisahkan diri. Raut wajah serius yang sempat ia sematkan pada wajahnya berganti dengan cemas.

"Apa aku tadi mendorongmu dengan keras?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Joohyun memberikan gelengan dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Keduanya menuju pada sisian lokasi syuting dan menempatkan diri mereka duduk pada sofa di ruangan itu. Masing-masing menejer mereka datang menghampiri, memberikan sebotol minuman kemudian membiarkan para pinata rias melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Sehun meraih ponselnya yang diberikan oleh menejernya bersamaan dengan botol minuman, mengecek notifikasi yang ia terima kemudian menutup halaman terakhir ponselnya.

"Uh, bukankah itu lagu Baekhyun?" Di sampingnya Joohyun bertanya. ia menunjuk layar ponsel Sehun yang menampilkan playlist lagu yang ia putar dan lagu Baekhyun berada pada urutan pertama sebagai lagu yang terakhir yang ia putar.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau mendengarkannya juga." Kata Joohyun bersenang hati. "Aku juga mendengarnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menampakkan raut wajah terkejut.

Sehun pikir dirinya menjadi satu-satunya yang rajin mendengarkan soundtract utama drama yang tengah ia bintangi ini.

Joohyun mengangguk cepat. "Itu menjadi song of the month-ku." Jawabnya dengan kikikan. Sehun ikut tertawa pula mendengar ujaran wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya itu.

"Omong-omong kau sudah mendengarnya?" Joohyun bertanya sembari menatap Sehun di sampingnya. "Mengenai Baekhyun dan Direktur agensinya—Oh bukankah kalian berasal dari agensi yang sama?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kami seagensi."

Joohyun memicingkan matanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Err… mengenai apa?" Sehun berkerut kening.

"Hubungan Baekhyun dan Direktur agensi kalian. Beritanya sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu tapi tetap saja masih menghebohkan. Siapa yang akan menebak jika ternyata mereka sudah menikah."

Sehun berdecak tanpa suara. Dalam hati tertawa atas apa yang Joohyun ujarkan mengenai Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol benar-benar berhasil menyebar omong kosongnya ternyata.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau tertarik mengenai gossip seperti ini."

"Ini bukan gosip Sehun," Joohyun menggeleng. "Ini realita, kenyataan yang sudah di konfirmasi langsung oleh pihak yang bersangkutan."

Lagi Sehun tertawa di dalam hatinya. Ia menopang satu tangannya di meja menahan wajahnya untuk memfokuskan diri kepada ocehan Joohyun.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang hal ini?" Sehun bertanya sekenanya. Ia tidak penasaran hanya saja ingin pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut disana.

"Aku tidak begitu mengikuti Baekhyun sebelumnya, aku hanya benar-benar menyukai lagunya dan mencari tau beberapa mengenai dirinya." Joohyun memulai. "Aku baru tau jika dia keluar dari grub karena sakit juga beberapa gosip yang menyertakan namanya."

"Dan kau sempat percaya jika itu memang dirinya?"

Joohyun sontak memekik dan menggeleng cepat dengan tak percaya. Hell no!" Serunya. "Itu tidak mungkin, maksudku Baekhyun begitu… menggemaskan dan terlihat begitu apa adanya."

Sehun menaikkan satu alis mendengar penuturan itu. Menyadari seperti apa Sehun menatapnya Joohyun berdehem sekali kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku melihat beberapa foto dan juga penampilannya." Ringisnya.

Sehun taunya tertawa. "Kau sudah menjadi penggemarnya ternyata."

"Kurasa ya." Kekehnya. "Dan kupikir Baekhyun juga terlihat begitu serasi dengan Direktur Park." Senyumnya terkembang dan Sehun melihat itu dengan aneh.

"Serasi?" alis Sehun naik kembali pada keningnya. "Mereka terpaut 9 tahun omong-omong."

"Justru itulah yang membuat mereka seperti couple goal. Direktur Park sangat tinggi, dia begitu tampan dan gagah. Itu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat mungil, dia lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. Tidakkah kau pikir jika mereka di takdirkan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain?"

Apa yang Joohyun katakan menghempaskan Sehun dalam dirinya sendiri. Aktor itu tanpa sadar mulai membayangkan keduanya dan kemudian membenarkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

Mengesampingkan apa yang terjadi antara mereka, seperti apa mulanya, seperti apa kehidupan yang mereka jalani, apa yang terjadi… Sehun benci mengakui jika ya—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar terlihat bagus ketika bersama.

Mereka… serasi.

Sehun seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri kala menggumankan kalimat terakhir. Apa-apaan itu—ia pasti sudah gila.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Joohyun menatap Sehun khawatir. Raut wajah aktor itu terlihat aneh dengan pergantian air wajah yang berganti setiap detiknya. Sehun berkerut kening pada detik pertama, kemudian menggeleng, kemudian tertawa, lalu terlihat marah dan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. Terakhir ia seperti terserang mual dan Joohyun pikir Sehun akan memuntahkan sesuatu dari perutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tertawa bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri.

Joohyun memperhatikan Sehun sesaat—memastikan jika aktor itu benar baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum separuh dan ikut menopangkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Bagaimanapun… Kuharap Baekhyun segera hamil dan aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin bersama bayinya juga. Kau tau, itu mungkin akan terlihat seperti bayi yang merawat bayi. Ugh~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gemas." Joohyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi sedang pikiran ia biarkan membumbung akan imajinernya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap penuh makna wanita yang berprofesi sebagai artis itu.

"Itu terdengar bagus."

 **...**

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Chanyeol bertanya di antara desak nafas menderu. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang terkapar kelelahan di samping kirinya, perlahan merangkak dan menyamankan diri pada dada Chanyeol.

Si mungil memberikan gelengan dan perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau inginkan, Baek. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk mengurungmu lagi sepanjang hari. Aku akan menyewa seorang pengawal yang akan menjaganya saat kau berpergian nanti. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang hal itu."

"Aku suka berada di rumah." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Ia menghirup aroma jantan yang menguar dari dada Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Lagipula aku hanya ingin berpergian denganmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun setelahnya dan ia menghujani kecupan lembut di atas puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Benar, kita memang harus sering terlihat bersama." Katanya. "Kita pasangan sudah menikah, ingat?"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Tapi kita tidak menikah Chanyeol."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum." Chanyeol melarat.

Baekhyun lantas mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dalam guratan keterkejutan. Matanya mengerjab dan Chanyeol melontar tanya mengenai apa yang salah dengan itu.

"Belum?" Baekhyun mengulang ragu. "Maksudmu—" Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menelusuri anak rambut Baekhyun kemudian menciumi bibir si mungil dalam dekapannya dua kali. "Kita akan menikah tentu saja." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang merambati parasnya. Chanyeol senang menggodanya dan sialnya Baekhyun selalu menyukai tiap patahan kata manis itu Chanyeol perdengarkan untuknya.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali pada dada Chanyeol dan membelit semakin erat pinggang kokoh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanyanya dalam rengutan main-main.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Pekik Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian kembali menguburkan wajahnya akibat di dera malu luar biasa.

"Aku juga mau menikah denganmu." Chanyeol taunya masih berkeinginan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. "Jadi, calon suamiku…" Katanya memulai.

Baekhyun memukul gemas Chanyeol karena panggilan itu. Telinganya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar. Hanya saja mengherankan bagaimana ia merasa bahagia tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kau tentukan tanggal berapa pernikahan kita nanti, hm?"

Ya Tuhan!

 **...**

Baekhyun ingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bilang hidupnya benar-benar seperti drama. Drama yang setiap episodenya terpotong-potong kemudian disatukan dalam satu episode yang lain. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat namun kenyataan seperti itulah adanya.

Baekhyun merenung kemudian membenarkan dalam hati.

Rasanya seperti kemarin ia masih keluar masuk ruang latihan menari, menyanyi juga kelas bahasa dari pagi sampai malam. Rasanya juga seperti kemarin dimana ia mendatangi Chanyeol, terjebak dalam pesona Chanyeol dan kemudian memiliki seseorang yang merupakan benih lelaki yang berhasil mengambil segala hal pertama darinya.

Rasanya juga seperti kemarin, ia mengandung. 5 bulan terlampaui secepat angin dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kehilangan kesempatan 4 bulan bersisa untuk melahirkan calon bayinya ke dunia. Rasanya masih seperti kemarin terjadi, tak peduli seberapa lama waktu telah berlalu namun taunya pesakitan itu masih Baekhyun rasakan hingga kini.

Baekhyun pikir hidupnya memang benar telah selesai disana.

Namun Chanyeol datang, mengulurkan tangan yang tanpa sadar selalu Baekhyun harapkan selama ini. Menuntunnya dan membantunya melewati semua fase terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Rasanya benar seperti hari kemarin. Rasanya seperti memejamkan mata selama seperkian detik lalu ketika membuka mata kembali semua perubahan itu benar terjadi, hanya dalam sekejab dan segala kehidupannya memang teruntun seperti itu.

Baekhyun kadang bertanya, mencubiti kulitnya sesekali dan berguman tentang; sedang bermimpikah ia? Segala yang terjadi, sekedar berhalusinasikah ia?

Namun kehadiran Chanyeol di setiap relung detik miliknya membantahi segalanya. Membantahi kekhawatirannya, ketakutannya dan mengokohi keyakinannya.

Benar. Segalanya adalah nyata dan memang disinilah dirinya.

Tak peduli seperti apa gores tinta pertama menggoresi, seberapa panjang rentang waktu itu sendiri… mengesampingkan segalanya asal titik akhir dari buku kehidupannya tersampir rapi dengan ukiran akhir bahagia.

Bahagia sampai akhir kehidupannya.

 **...**

 **Kota Madrid, Spanyol**

Dentingan piano menemani. Lembut suaranya memenuhi, melengkapi semerbak wangi dengan senyum bahagia pada belah masing-masing.

Dua anak Adam itu berdiri, bersama, jemari bertaut sedang bibir bergerak pelan mengucap sumpah di hadapan Tuhan, mengalun lembut sedang bahagia bahkan tak mampu di tafsirkan oleh apapun.

"Saya Park Chanyeol mengambil Engkau Byun Baekhyun menjadi pendamping hidupku, sepeti Tuhan yang berkehendak mempertemukan kita dan mengikat kita dengan begitu mulia, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati Engkau sampai mau memisahkan kita. Di hadapan Tuhan, itu janjiku padamu!"

"Saya Byun Baekhyun menerima Engkau Park Chanyeol menjadi pendamping hidupku, sepeti Tuhan yang berkehendak mempertemukan kita dan mengikat kita dengan begitu mulia, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati Engkau sampai mau memisahkan kita. Di hadapan Tuhan, itu janjiku padamu!"

 **...**

"Jiwon lihat kesini Jiwon!"

"Ya Tuhan menggemaskan sekali~"

"Jiwon noona mencintaimu~"

Desak suara riuh itu menyambut ketika langkah pertama menapak. Baekhyun menjadi yang terkejut akan riuh teriakan itu, tak peduli entah ke berapa kalinya hal itu terjadi kenyataan Baekhyun masih saja terkejut oleh setiap sambutan penggemar yang menyambut. Tangannya memeluk erat bayi yang tertidur dalam gendongannya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya sesekali.

Chanyeol lantas melingkari lengan kokohnya pada pundak Baekhyun—menuntun langkah mereka untuk kembali menapaki lantai Bandara.

Jiwon terbangun dengan rengekan pelan. Mata bulat warisan Chanyeol itu mengerjab beberapa kali kemudian menguap lebar akibat kantuk. Hal kecil itu taunya menimbulkan suara riuh yang lain. Baekhyun berubah khawatir, ia dengan sigap menepuk punggung Jiwon lagi—menenangkan, antispasi jika buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol itu menangis tiba-tiba.

Namun tidak. Di luar dugaan Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Baekhyun dan mengarahkan padangannya menyeluruh pada sumber suara. Ia mengerjab lagi, menatap penuh minat pada blitz kamera yang sedari tadi mengenai ia dan kedua orangtuanya.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik, perlahan dan berakhir dengan tawa berderai. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Baekhyun lagi dan terkekeh di sepanjang perjalanan menuju perataran mobil yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka sedari tadi.

"Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan mengapa kau imut sekali Jiwon?"

"Kyaa~ Ku tak kuasa, ku tak mampu Jiwon-ah~"

Sayup teriakan itu perlahan teredam bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu mobil dan melaju tenang membelah jalanan Incheon.

"Jiwon semakin popular sepertinya." Dari arah kemudi, Jongin berujar. Ia melirik Baekhyun pada jok belakang yang memangku Jiwon melalui kaca spion di depannya.

"Baekhyun jadi kalah saing." Dari samping kanannya Chanyeol menimpali. Kedua lelaki dengan postur tegap itu tertawa dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa pelan yang sama. Ia menciumi wajah bayi itu berulang dan Jiwon tertawa karena perlakuannya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini agensi menerima panggilan lagi untuk mengikutsertakan Jiwon pada acara mereka." Kata Jongin kembali.

Baekhyun memberikan delikan tajam kemudian menggeleng. "Jiwon masih terlalu kecil untuk apapun yang berhubungan dengan syuting. Tidak, aku tidak menyetujuinya." Matanya beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol~" Rengeknya.

"Baekhyun benar Jongin. Bahkan jika Jiwon sudah cukup besar aku juga takkan setuju untuk melibatkannya dalam acara tv apapun." Chanyeol berujar dan berbalik badan untuk melihat Baekhyun, matanya berkedip satu dan Jongin menjadi satu-satunya yang mendengus akan hal itu.

"Memangnya aku memaksa kalian atau sesuatu?" Cibirnya. "Aku hanya sekedar memberitau, oke?"

Baekhyun ikut mencibir, namun tak memiliki niatan membalas lelaki Kim itu kembali. Lagipula ini bukanlah kali pertama terjadi. Sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jiwon pada publik beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja publik seperti tersengat lebah—tiba-tiba saja menaruh perhatian besar kepada bayi pertama Park itu.

Mereka meninggalkan komentar pada tiap acara bayi dan meminta pada PD meminta kehadiran Jiwon pula pada acara mereka. Baekhyun menolak, tentu saja. Alasan klasik tentang Jiwon yang bahkan belum mencapai umur 3 tahun dan tak seharusnya dilibatkan dalam acara seperti itu. Baekhyun membeberkan banyak alasan yang lain dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya—menyetujui apapun yang menjadi keputusan suami mungilnya itu.

Namun ada saat dimana Jongin yang menyebalkan masih saja berkeinginan untuk menggoda Baekhyun berulang, lagi dan lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan akun SNS?" Jongin bertanya kembali. "Bukankah para orangtua yang lain juga membuatkan akun khusus untuk anak-anak mereka, lalu mengapa kalian tidak?" Alisnya naik turun, berpikir jika idenya cukup brilian kali ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangannya. Sesaat sebelum Jiwon menarik fokus Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Jemari kecil itu melambai pada Baekhyun, mempermainkan kain kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan dan Baekhyun menyadari dengan cepat maksud dari gerakan itu.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau ambilkan botol susu Jiwon? Aku meletakkannya di dalam tas yang kau bawa tadi." Tukas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berguman oke dan membuka tas yang ia bawa. Mencari botol susu milik Jiwon yang Baekhyun katakan namun yang ia temukan adalah botol susu kosong di dalam sana.

"Botolnya kosong Baek." Chanyeol memberitau. Ia menatap Jiwon yang mulai merengek dengan tangan mencengkram kain kemaja Baekhyun semakin erat.

Itu akan mudah jika saja Jongin tak berada di dalam mobil itu juga. Menyusui Jiwon adalah kewajibannya namun di sisi lain Baekhyun pun menahan malu kepada lelaki yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris suaminya itu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol risau sedang dalam hati mulai mempertimbangkan rengekan Jiwon. Ia beralih pada Jongin dan lelaki itu bertingkah seolah tak peduli walau kenyataannya ia pun tau apa yang Baekhyun risaukan.

Jongin berdendang tanpa lirik dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia perlahan memojokkan dirinya di belakang jok yang Chanyeol duduki, menyembunyikan dirinya disana dan perlahan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun menyibak pakaiannya sedikit dan memberikan akses kepada Jiwon untuk menyusu padanya. Jiwon menggapai putingnya cepat dan menghisapnya kuat seperti biasa. Baekhyun meringis kecil ketika perih pada putingnya merambati, tangannya menepuk pelan pantat Jiwon mengantarnya pada tidurnya lagi.

"Mengenai SNS tadi," Baekhyun kembali berbicara. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan tak sadar ketika mencari Baekhyun kembali melalui spion di depannya. Matanya terpaku selama seperkian detik, termangu dengan mulut terbuka dan Chanyeol bersenang hati menempeleng kepala lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Hardik Chanyeol tak suka.

"Yak, kepalaku!" Jongin mengaduh keras dan hendak mengajukan protes untuk pukulan Chanyeol padanya. Namun ia memutuskan urung ketika pelototan mata Chanyeol yang menyambut dirinya. Jongin berakhir dengan dengusan sedang Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melompat pada jok belakang.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan cengiran. Ia merapatkan diri pada tubuh Chanyeol dan bersandar pada tubuh suaminya itu. Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya sekali dan menghujani bibir merah muda adiktifnya itu dalam pangutan lembut seperti biasa.

"Ugh aku benar-benar benci ini!" Jongin memaki. "Aku benci hari kemarin, hari ini, esok dan sampai kapanpun dengan kalian yang sok mesra seperti itu! Sialan, Kyungsoo bahkan mengabaikan pesanku lagi hari ini!" Teriakanya merana.

"Itu _sih_ deritamu~" Sambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahagia.

* * *

 **FIN THE END TAMAT SELESAI BUBAR**

* * *

 **Cocot:**

Jadi yahhh… inilah akhir fic sinetron ini.

Terima kasih banyak buat semua pembaca yang ngikutin fic ini dari chap pertama di publish, atau pas pertengahan chap atau pas chapter end ini maybe, terima kasih beribu banyaakk. Semua dukungan, semangat juga cinta (eakkk) makasih banget.

Sampai ketemu di fic sinet aku yang lain :D

Salam **#CHANBAEKISSOFUCKINGREAL**


End file.
